TMDDF: Danny and Kara
by Flower princess11
Summary: A side story to my "The Many Dates of Danny Fenton" story. This is a story about Danny's relationship with Kara, post dating service.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**_

_****UPCOMING CHAPTER IDEAS****_

_**The Power Couple: **_A little glimpse of Danny and Kara's new relationship.

_**Friends and Lovers: **_Sam returns from Europe and learns Danny has a new girlfriend...and it goes as well as you can predict.

_**Ghost Boy Meets Man of Steel: **_Danny goes to Metropolis to visit Kara and has a run in with his idol, the legendary Man of Steel...who also happens to be his girlfriend's cousin.

_**The Disasteroid:**_ Kara and Danny, moments before he enacts his plan to save the world from the Disasteroid.

_**The Justice League: **_It's been a week since the Disasteroid and Danny gets a very special visit.

_**Limelight: **_Danny's identity is out and Kara has to deal with the consequences of dating a hero who goes public.

_**Meeting the Families: **_Kara and Danny's family insist on meeting the other for dinner...and it goes as well as you'd expect.

_**The Proposal: **_A 22 year old Danny Fenton, fresh out of college, has a very important question to ask his girlfriend during their anniversary.

_**The Wedding: **_A glimpse on Kara and Danny's wedding day.

_**Blessed: **_Danny and Kara welcome their first child, Alura Madelina Fenton, into the world.

* * *

If you have an idea for a one shot, feel free to send me a PM or send it in a review and I might just add it to my story. Also, the chapters will range from rated K+ to rated T at the most. Also let me know if any of you would like me to change the order of these chapters.

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	2. The Power Couple

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**_

_**Chapter 1: The Power Couple**_

_Takes Place After Danny's Choice_

_A little glimpse of Danny and Kara's new relationship._

It was a Summer's beautiful day in the town known as Amity Park. The sun is shining, the birds are singing and Danny Phantom, the town's own resident ghost boy/ super hero vigilante was in a good mood...a very good mood if his actions are any indication.

The ghostly boy is flying in circles in the air, with the biggest smile on his face as he did somersaults in the air, not knowing or caring who saw him, because of one reason and one reason only.

He's in love!

"I still can't believe she said yes!...'Danny shouted as he did another back flip, having been over the mood since yesterday.

You see yesterday, he finished his month long dating service and asked Kara Kent, a girl he met through the service out and she said yes, even kissing him at the end of their second date and Danny has been on cloud nine since then.

Speaking of which...

The lovesick ghost boy was literally in the clouds, as a flock of ducks flew by and he is still in a blissful, happy stupor.

"Hello ducky's...isn't it a beautiful day?...'Danny chuckled happily before continuing his happy flight.

He is just so happy, he could still remember the events from yesterday with such detail.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"I think you're amazing…you're so strong, so smart and so beautiful…I think we truly have something between us…something special…so…what…what I am trying to say is….Kara Kent, will you please go out with me?...'Danny said in a very shy voice._

_He did it, he finally confessed his feelings to the special girl he liked._

_His date, Kara heard this and her smile widened even more, a bright blush was on her beautiful face and she was looking like she was truly happy right now._

_"Oh Danny, I thought you'd never ask…'Kara said as she pulled him into a hug._

_Danny blinked, before she smiled widely and hugged her back. Once she pulled her away, she kissed him on the cheek, which now burned from her touch._

_"You…You mean it…"Danny said in disbelief, while Kara kissed his other cheek._

_"Does that answer your question?...'Kara said coyly after kissing his cheek._

_A happy Danny couldn't believe. He finally worked up the nerve to tell Kara about his feelings for her and she just agreed to go out with him._

_She's his girlfriend now!_

_"Kara Kent is my girlfriend…**.YAHOOO!..****."**Danny thought in excitement as he still couldn't believe it._

_He is now dating who is without a doubt, the most extraordinary girl he has ever met._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

_Present Time_

Danny has been happy since then. Kara is the most amazing, beautiful, smart and special girl he has ever met and she is his _girlfriend _now.

Just how did he get to be so lucky?

_"Kara.._.'Danny thought in bliss, thinking nothing could spoil his happiness right now...

Until a familiar blue mist came out of his mouth and he frowned...hard...

"Oh, who is it this time?...'Danny complained, wanting to get this over with and go back to doing something with his new girlfriend.

He then saw an ecto blast heading in his direction and just barely managed to dodge it. He turned around and saw who sent it and frowned.

"You again? What do you want this time, Skulker?..."Danny complained as his faced his foe

"The usual, your pelt at the foot of my bed...'Skulker said as he prepared for another attack.

Danny and Skulker soon engaged in yet another brawl and it didn't take long for the citizens of Amity Park to see it and also, start taking pictures and even videos.

"Wow, another Danny Phantom battle, this is going to go wild online!...'Mikey said as he took a live stream video that was quickly put online as Danny continued to fight Skulker, who this time is putting up a better fight than usual.

Meanwhile, in Metropolis, someone saw the news update on their phone...and did not look pleased...

_Not at all..._

* * *

_10 minutes later_

Danny didn't understand why Skulker wasn't going down yet, but Danny isn't through yet.

"You can blast as much as you want whelp, but I am not making the same mistake...my suit is made with a very strong metal, you can't even put a scratch on it..."Skulker laughed as Danny sent more blasts, which bounced off.

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to try something else..."Danny said as his eyes glowed blue and he sent an ice blasts, only for Skulker to dodge it and send another blast, hitting Danny and making him fall to the ground.

"_**Ouch!.**_..'Danny hissed, as the hunter ghost laughed maniacally.

"Give it up whelp, you aren't strong enough for the likes of my new suit!...'Skulker laughed.

Danny blinked, then he noticed something coming from the horizon and smirked.

"Maybe I'm not...at least _alone._..'Danny said, still smirking.

Skulker was confused and before he realized something, something slammed into him, making him crash to the ground, painfully.

"_**AH!..**_.'Skulker shouted as he crashed.

Danny kept smirking, got up and then went to greet the one who sent Skulker down.

Supergirl, in all of her red caped glory and the citizens of Amity Park went even crazier over the appearance of the famed heroine.

"Is that Supergirl?...'One citizen asked.

"Yes, it is!..."Another said and everyone got excited.

Danny floated over to Supergirl, trying to keep a straight face and professional air, though he still had a flirtatious look in his eyes.

"Hello again Supergirl...what brings you to this small,average town?...'Danny asked, trying to make it sound that he wasn't totally nuts about her.

Supergirl smirked as well, getting into the act, and looking very composed right now.

"_And cute.._.'Danny couldn't help but add in his mind.

"Hello again Danny Phantom, I was in the neighborhood, just flying by when I noticed the danger...I hope you don't mind my taking part of the action...'Supergirl said, trying to keep a straight face.

Danny too...

"By all means, you're welcome to kick my enemies butt's as much as you want...'Danny said, internally cracking up at this little banter/act of them.

Speaking of enemies, Skulker recovered, flew back up and growled in anger.

"You again?!...'Skulker shouted in outrage and sent a blast at Supergirl, who swiftly dodged it and she turned to Danny, both are still smirking.

"Shall we?..."Supergirl asked and Danny got what she is saying.

"Ladies first..."Danny said, enjoying this very much.

Skulker blinked when he noticed that Supergirl cracking her knuckles and he also realized the look in Danny's eyes...and the fact that all of the kryptonite that he had was destroyed during their last encounter and he is basically a sitting duck here, just when the two super powered teens flew after him.

"Oh no..."Skulker muttered as Danny Phantom and Supergirl delivered a band of teenage justice.

* * *

_2 minutes later_

Skulker was on the ground, unconscious and his new suit was reduced to mere scrap metal, while Danny and Supergirl were looking down on him, in satisfaction.

"You never learn...'Danny said as he pulled out his thermos and in no time, sucked Skulker inside it...

Once inside, the citizens of Amity Park and a bunch of reporters all came cheering and surrounding them, all in a buzz over having witness an actual team up with the town hero and one of the most famous heroines in the world.

_**"DANNY PHANTOM! SUPERGIRL!.**_..'Someone shouted.

"You guys teamed up again! What's the story? How did you two meet?...'A reporter asked.

"When did you both decided to team up together? Will this be a regular occurrence?...'Another reporter asked.

'Danny Phantom? How does it feel teaming up with the girl of steel?..."A third reporter asked.

Danny and Supergirl decided to answer as honestly as they can, without giving the _whole _truth that is...

"Oh, we're allies..I met Supergirl the other day as we happened to show up to the same emergencies and got to know each other...anyway, today, it seems Supergirl was kind enough to lend a hand...a very _powerful_ one too...'Danny said and Supergirl giggled.

"It was no trouble, after all...Super heroes have to stick together...'Supergirl said as she sent Danny a wink, and the boy kept grinning.

"As for a _regular_ occurrence...well...can't say for sure but maybe if I am ever in town..."Supergirl said, playing her role very well.

"Mind taking some pictures, you both look great together..."A news photographer asked.

'Oh...why not? I guess for a minute..."Supergirl said as she and Danny smiled for the cameras and the reporters tried to take advantage by getting as much as possible of the two super teens together.

Once done, they quickly flew away before the reporters kept coming up with any more questions and the entire town soon saw the two heroes disappearing to the horizon.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

Danny and Supergirl soon landed on a roof top, very high up and far away from the citizens and the paparazzi, once done, the two teenagers were silent for a moment, before they burst in laughter over what just happened with the press.

"Oh man, what was that? Super heroes have to stick together?..."Danny said before he guffawed and Supergirl kept laughing to.

"A **_powerful_** hand? Really?...'Supergirl said before succumbing to another giggle git.

"They ate it up..."Danny said as the two continued to laughed.

Once they were done, Danny and Supergirl looked at each other, calm and sent each other a sweet smile, feeling very happy to see the other.

"Anyway Kara, it's great to see you, but I thought you were in Metropolis...'Danny said.

"I saw a live-stream of your fight on my phone and...well, next thing I know, I was here, giving Stalker or whatever his name is a much needed butt kicking..."Kara said like it was obvious.

"Oh, looks like I have a protective girlfriend...though I had it under control...'Danny said, trying to sound strong or something and Kara sent him a look.

"Still, thanks...I loved the look on his face after you socked him in the face...'Danny said and Kara smiled again.

"My pleasure, no one attacks_** my boyfriend**_ and gets away with it...even if he is capable of doing some butt kicking as well...'Kara said and Danny smiled.

'Well, I am glad you are here...I was going to call you and ask if you wanted to do something this Friday...but since you are already here, we can do something if you are up for it...'Danny said and Kara smiled.

"I'd love to, but first we should probably change before someone sees us and puts something else on the news...'Kara said and Danny got the message.

* * *

Danny and Kara were now in town, in their civilian forms and they were holding hands, as they tried to think of something that they can do together on their impromptu date.

"So, what do you want to do? See a movie? Have some dinner? Listen to music? I am completely at your service...'Danny said as he kept holding her hand.

"How about all of the above?..."Kara asked and Danny smiled.

"Now that's what I'm talking about...'Danny chuckled as the two teens in love soon went on their date.

Danny and Kara soon saw a movie together, and afterwards, they had dinner together at a nice little bistro, and afterwards, they listened to some street musicians and even shared a small dance together. They were just happy and enjoying the others company.

Soon enough, the sun has set and Kara looked almost disappointed over how late it is..

'Oh poo...If I don't get home, Kal-El will throw a fit...'Kara said, referring to her cousin, who is also technically her legal guardian.

"Want me to walk you home?...'Danny asked.

"Thanks Danny, but it's late and I don't want you to miss your curfew either...it will be okay, I'll be there in ten minutes tops..."Kara said as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Thanks again for today..."Kara said sweetly to him.

"No problem...and thank you...for...helping kick Skulker's butt...'Danny said, feeling his heart racing at her touch and Kara smiled.

"Any time.." Kara said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Danny's heart raced at a 1,000,000 miles per hours as the beautiful blonde alien kissed him..._again._

_"Kara~._..'Danny thought as he melted in the kiss and son pulled her closer, deepening it.

Kara wrapped her arms around his neck and the two teens shared a very tender, passionate smooch/embrace. Once they parted, their cheeks are red and they both had blissful looks on their faces.

_"Wow.._."Danny whispered.

"You can say that again...'Kara giggled, having loved it just as much.

Soon Kara became her alter ego Supergirl again and took to the skies.

"Night Danny, I'll call you as soon as I get to Metropolis...'Kara said as she went him a wink and wave before she flew away to get home.

Danny still had a lovesick look on his face and he still felt his heart beating like crazy. He just got kissed by his girlfriend, after an amazing day of crime fighting and dating together. Danny touched his lips, that are still with Kara's red lipstick and he let out a happy sigh of passion and infatuation.

"I'm the _luckiest_ guy in the world...'A happy Danny said before he went back home before he missed his curfew.

Still thinking of the beautiful blonde girl who has a powerful hold over his heart...

_**-To Be Continued**_

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

_**Friends and Lovers**_

* * *

_**REPLIES**_ To my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

** Invader Johnny,qazse,61394 ,****Boris Yeltsin** and **1towrite:**Thank you :)

**calvin9871,**** Runeion, Guest(1),Guest(2) , Guest (3), wiseguy2415 , DP-Observant69 ,Batguy01, FrostHunter, BeConFuzzled Writer, The Brod Road** and **SoundVenom:**Thanks for the suggestions, I will consider them.

**Dreams Come True 996:** To be honest, I wasn't really thinking of a particular version ,just in general...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	3. Friends And Lovers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**_

_**Chapter 2: Friends And Lovers**_

_Sam returns from Europe and learns Danny has a new girlfriend...and it goes as well as you can predict_

Tucker Foley was so bummed right now. After a month of so much snafu's in trying to find a girl that liked him, his perfect match, Velma Dinkely, said that she and her friends had to go to New York for the weekend. Apparently they fancy themselves as teenage detectives and they heard something happened over there, so she left with them but she promised him a date when she came back.

But that doesn't change the fact that Tucker was all alone right now, while his best friend is still gong ga ga over his own perfect match, Kara. Tucker hasn't really met her yet since Danny and her have only been going out for almost two weeks now and they live in different towns, but Danny promised a meeting between them soon.

"Darn it...no Velma...no dating...eh...maybe Danny is free today...'Tucker muttered as he was on his way to Fenton Works.

After several weeks of dealing with so many crazy duds of girls and only dealing with one really good one, maybe some guy time is needed right now.

Tucker soon arrived to Fenton Works, knocked on the door and soon Danny's mom answered it.

"Good morning, Tucker..."Maddie greeted.

"Hi Mrs. F...is Danny home?..."Tucker asked.

"I'm afraid you just missed him...he said that he's got a date today..."Maddie said and Tucker frowned.

Danny has been out with Kara almost every day since they got paired up, he was kind of surprised that the girl was able to come almost every day, given that she lives all the way in Metropolis and tht's quite a distance just to go on a date.

"Oh, I see...thanks anyway..."Tucker said as he soon left in frustration.

"Geez, why is it that Danny is still getting so lucky?...'Tucker muttered, unable to feel just the tiniest bit jealous.

"Now what am I going to do?...'Tucker muttered as he turned the corner...only to stop when he saw someone he recognized.

_**"SAM?!**_...'Tucker exclaimed at the sight of his female friend.

"Hey Tuck..."Sam said happily as she even pulled him into a hug, due to spending over a month without seeing him.

"Sam, I thought you were still in Europe..."Tucker said.

"We managed to come back this morning...I didn't call since I wanted to surprise you and Danny...where is he, anyway?..."Sam asked and Tucker had a bad moment.

He couldn't believe that he forgot that Sam had a not-so-secret crush on Danny and also, that she can get really jealous when she sees him around other girls. She probably wouldn't be too pleased when she finds out that Danny is on a date right now...

And a small part of him was aware that it would also be in his best interest if she never finds out that he had a hand in the whole thing too. So Tucker just plastered a grin on his face, hoping that he doesn't look too suspicious right about now.

"Uh...I went over to his house to see if he wanted to hang out, but his mom said that he just left..."Tucker said vaguely, not wanting to reveal that Danny was out on a date right now.

Thankfully, Sam seemed to not now of the fact, since she is still smiling.

"Did she say where?..."Sam asked.

"No...she didn't tell me exactly _where _Danny went?..."Tucker said, being super vague to not lie right here.

It's not a lie, Mrs. Fenton never said exactly _**WHERE**_ Danny went, just that he is out on a date...which could be practically anywhere.

"Well, come on, let's go find him...this is my first day back after a month long voyage on the_ S.S. Snob Fest_ and I seriously just want to forget it all with my two friends...'Sam said and Tucker flinched.

_"Darn it...why me?._..'Tucker thought in dismay.

Now Sam was going to make him help her find Danny and if she catches him with Kara...Tucker gulped and hoped that no matter what happens, she won't blame _him_ for it.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Elsewhere_

Danny and Kara were out on a date today, like they have done almost every day since they got matched. They were talking a leisurely walk together around town when Danny suddenly felt a shiver...and not from his ghost sense.

Kara noticed.

"Are you alright, Danny?..."Kara asked in concern.

"I'm fine...just felt a weird vibe is all..."Danny said before shrugging, thinking that it's nothing.

"Well, I know what will get you _vibbing_ the right way...look..."Kara said as she pointed to an ice cream cart and a vendor was handing out the tasty treats for his customers.

"A little early for ice cream, isn't it?...'Danny asked with a smirk.

"Please, it's **_never _**too early for ice cream..."Kara said and Danny chuckled at that.

"True...true..."Danny said as he went to get two chocolate cones for him and his lovely female companion.

Unaware that, due to him having overslept and rushing this morning to make sure that he wasn't late to meeting Kara for their date, he had accidentally left his cell phone behind.

Uh oh...

* * *

_Later_

_ With Sam and Tucker_

After a while of searching on foot, Sam had tried calling Danny, but got no answer.

"That's weird, he;s not answering..."Sam said to Tucker.

"His phone probably ran out of juice or something..."Tucker said, hoping to calm Sam down and get her to stop searching.

No dice...

'Come on...let's go find him...he's probably dealing with a ghost or something or some other danger..."Sam said, feeling worried due to getting paranoid over Danny not answering his phone.

Tucker sighed.

_'Someone is in danger, alright...and it's not from a ghost this time.._."Tucker thought in dismay.

He hoped that maybe, he could try and convince Sam that Danny was not in trouble and make her do something else, but luck rarely ever seems to happen to the techno geek, who had thought taking a detour through the park would have distracted her.

Big mistake.

He knew that when he heard laughing and voices.

One familiar voice to be more precise and the laughter of a young, teenage girl.

_"Hehehe._...I never took you for the mime type, Danny ..."A girl said.

"A friend of mine showed me a little...you'd be surprise how useful it could be..."The guy said.

Tucker made the mistake of turning around...just as Sam did.

They saw Danny, being entertained by some mimes who were performing for the public and he was even doing some of it himself...to the amusement of a blonde girl with glasses, who was also really pretty too.

_"Oh man.._.'Tucker thought in dread as he looked at Sam, who had an indescribable look on her face as she went in that direction...dragging him with her so he couldn't escape.

"Darn it..."Tucker muttered as Sam soon made it to that area.

"Danny...'Sam said and Danny stopped pretending to be trapped in a box and then turned around and gasped in surprise.

"Sam?...Sam...you're back..."Danny said, surprised to see his female best friend but smiled, being happy to see her.

'We came this morning...Danny...who is this?..."Sam asked as she eyed the blonde female who now had her arm around Danny after they were done fooling around with the mimes.

She immediately didn't like her.

"So these are your friends, Danny?..."Kara asked and Danny nodded.

"Yep, I suppose an introduction is in order. ..Kara, these are Sam and Tucker, my best friends...Guy, I would like you to meet Kara Kent...'Danny said as Kara smiled sweetly at them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both, Danny has told me so much about you guys..."Kara said as she shook Tucker's hand and then Sam's.

All the while, Sam put a fake smile on her face as she gripped her hand...only to be surprised by how firm the delicate looking girl's hand is, but just continued...

"Really...interesting, since he has told me **_nothing_** about you...'Sam said with some edge in her tone and Danny gulped, feeling sheepish.

"Sorry, I wanted to call you but you know my phone doesn't have international coverage...'Danny said and Sam eyed Kara suspiciously, while Kara just smiled, showing off her perfectly white smile.

"Anyway, it's nice meeting you both, Danny, come on...we don't want to be late for the movie..."Kara said to the dark haired boy.

"Oh, you're right...We should be going..." Danny said and Kara suddenly got a phone call, saw the ID and sighed.

"I got to take this...Hey Clark, what's up?...'Kara greeted as she soon walked away to take this call in private.

Leaving Danny to talk to his friends, both of them for the first time in months.

"Danny, just who is that girl, anyway?..."Sam asked, silently glaring dagger at the bespectacled blonde girl who was talking on her phone a few feet away.

"Like I said, Kara Kent...she's a girl who I met on a blind date a while back and we've been going on a couple of dates recently..."Danny said and he, being ever so clueless, didn't realize the spike of jealousy within his female friend when he said that.

"Anyway Sam, sorry that I can't stay any longer but Kara really wants to see this movie, but I promise that tomorrow and I am yours and Tucks...and Tuck, sorry I have been off the radar lately, I didn't mean to blow you off, especially since I owe all of this to you..."Danny said and Tucker panicked.

"N-No you don't..."Tucker said as he noticed Sam was now glaring at him.

"Don't say that, if you never talked me into trying that dating service, I never would have met Kara, thanks man..I really owe ya one..."Danny said in total appreciation, his denseness making it hard to see that Tucker got nervous at how Sam is looking at him now.

Kara soon came back and took Danny's arm, sending him a cutesy smile as she did so...

"Ready to go?...'The cute blonde girl asked.

"Yes, I am...see ya guys and Sam, welcome home again...I promise that tomorrow we three can all do something together since you've been away for a while...later...'Danny said before he and Kara soon walked arm and arm out of the park to go back to their date.

Tucker tried to use this chance to escape, only for Sam to block his path, her arms are crossed and she didn't look to happy right now. Tucker gulped as he sent an innocent grin to his female friend, who looked really peeved off right now.

"What did he mean? What blind date?...'Sam demanded as she looked even madder than before.

"W-Well...you see...it's...it's like this...well...we were bored and needed something to do while you were gone...'Tucker said as he took a few steps back while Sam's expression didn't change.

Not in the slightest.

* * *

_With Danny and Kara_

Danny and Kara, due to the movie theater being on the other side of town, decided to change forms and fly, since it would have been faster. While they were in the air and already several blocks from the park, they heard a strange noise.

_**"AHHHHHHH!.**_..." Echoed and they both blinked.

"What was that?..."Kara asked and Danny shrugged.

"I don't know...It sounded like a fat lady in an opera trying for a High C..."Danny commented and Kara tried to use her super vision and hearing.

"I don't see or hear any accidents or disasters nearby...it was probably nothing...'Kara said with a shrug before she and Danny continued flying so they don't miss their movie.

Unaware that more will go down today than just watching a simple teen flick...

_**-To Be Continued**_

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

_**Friends And Lovers Part 2**_

* * *

_**A/N: **_Danny isn't called _"Clueless One_" for nothing. Anyway, I have decided to add some new chapters and push Ghost Boy Meets Man Of Steel for a while.

_**Upcoming chapters**_

_**Friends and Lovers Part 2: **_Kara ends up meeting the other women that have been a part of Danny's life...

_**Kara At Casper High:**_ The Girl Of Steel makes a visit at Casper High

_**Sam Vs Kara**_: Sam and Kara find it a little hard to get along.

* * *

_**REPLIES**_ To my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Boris Yeltsin, SoundVenom, 1towrite** , Guest , **Dreams Come True 996 ,SofiPhan29** and ** DJ Rodriguez :**Thank you :)

**Invader Johnny: **That metallic idiot never learns...

**61394**: We all do.._.ALMOST,_ anyway..

**wiseguy241:** Thanks for spotting that little typo :)

**AwesomeMan327:** To be honest, none in specific...I guess the general character...

**Spectrer:** Yes, they are...

** FrostHunter**: Well, Sam and Kara have met...Oh boy...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	4. Friends And Lovers Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**_

_**Chapter 3: Friends And Lovers Part 2**_

_Kara ends up meeting the other women that have been a part of Danny's life... _

Kara and Danny soon arrived to the movie theater, paid their tickets and bought their snacks. Kara seems to have quite a sweet tooth, since she bought all sorts of sugary junk food for their date, which Danny is carrying right now.

She's even enjoying some chocolate nuggets even as they took their seats for the previews.

_"Mmmm._..you got to try these Danny..." Kara said as she offered him some, which Danny took and found that he enjoyed it.

Kara soon ate some more and kept sharing with the guy that she likes, before quieting due to the movie starting.

Danny took this opportunity to place his hand on Kara's, who smiled before intertwining her fingers. The two teens smiled at each other, unaware that two teens had also just arrived to this theater and were seating just ten rows above them...but they are not here to watch any movie.

Not in the slightest.

* * *

"Geez, Sam...can't we go..."Tucker said before hissing in pain, still feeling sore in a certain sensitive part of his body where Sam kicked him, before she yelled at him and then dragged him with her to spy on Danny, while he was on his date.

_Again..._

"Not happening...'Sam said as she pulled out her binoculars, but due to the theater being dark, she didn't get a good look.

She could still somewhat see Danny and that girl together and Sam felt a spike of jealousy, not that she would admit it, mind you...

To Sam, any girl, especially an unknown one was a threat to both her and Danny, and that was why she was doing this. To protect her friend, not out of jealousy.

She is _**NOT**_ jealous!

_"Her jealousy act got old when she did it on Valerie...'_Tucker muttered as he at least tried to enjoy the movie, even if it wasn't a sci-fi flick, while Sam continued to stalk their best friend and his date.

_Again..._

* * *

_Later_

After watching the movie together, Danny and Kara decided to take a walk around town, still holding hands as they did so...

"That was a nice movie, a little slow on the action parts but overall, not bad...'Kara commented on the quality of the movie they just watched.

"So, what do you want to do now?..."Danny asked.

"I don't know...know any good places to get a milkshake?..."Kara asked and Danny looked surprised...

He remembered that on their last date, she ate quite a bit, but she still managed to maintain such a svelte figure.

"How do you stay so thin?...'Danny couldn't help but comment and instantly regretted it since he knew girls hated talking about their weight

Fortunately for him, Kara just smiled at him in amusement,as she kept walking with him

"Kyptonian metabolism...we burn calories faster than humans do..."Kara whispered to him, and Danny actually chuckled at that.

The two super teens soon turned the corner and ended up coming across somebody whom Danny is also well acquainted with.

"Valerie?...'Danny exclaimed.

"Hey Danny..."Valerie greeted.

"Hey Val...what's up?..."Danny said.

"Nothing much...managed to get a day off today for once...who is this?..."Valerie asked when she noticed Kara's presence and the fact that she is currently holding Danny's hand.

"Right...I guess and introduction is in order...Valerie...this is Kara Kent...Kara...this is Valerie Grey a...friend...of mine...'Danny said and both girls noticed how he paused at the word "_friend"._

None the less, Kara sent Valerie a friendly smile and offered to shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Valerie...'Kara said as she shook her hand, trying to be gentle due to her strength.

"Yeah...you too..." Valerie said in an awkward tone of voice.

It's obvious that the two are out on a date right now...

"Anyway...I...better be leaving..don't want to be late for a...thing...later you two..."Valerie said, still feeling awkward right now.

"Later Val...see ya around...'Danny said.

"It was nice meeting you, Valerie...'Kara said nicely while Valerie walked away from them.

"Yeah..." Valerie answered as she turned the corner.

However, a minute later, she looked back and saw Danny and Kara walking away from the spot, holding hands and laughing. Valerie sighed, feeling some longing and maybe some jealousy towards Kara but she knew she had no right.

She had to let Danny go for his safety and despite it all, so far, Kara doesn't seem unfriendly like.

'At least she's a step up from that tramp..."Valerie muttered under her breath, remembering the last girl she saw Danny out with.

At the very least this one seems decent to say the least and if Danny is happy...she has to be happy for him.

Even if a part of her still sort of wishes it could be her.

* * *

_With Danny and Kara_

"So what's the deal with that Valerie girl?...'Kara asked her date.

"What do you mean?..."Danny asked.

"I sort of felt a little funny the way she looked at me...same with that Sam girl..."Kara said and Danny blinked.

"Kara, it's nothing...Sam has been my best friend since kindergarten and she...well, she's always been pretty overprotective and she has never really been a people person but she's a good friend...as for Val...'Danny stopped for a moment and Kara noticed the expression on his face.

"Danny?..."Kara asked.

"Let's just say she is someone I care about and we were close once...or _almost_ anyway...but that was a long time ago and we are just friends now...'Danny said, not wanting Kara to get jealous but also not wanting to lie to her about his relationship with Valerie.

Even if it ended before it even had a chance to start...

Kara decided not to press on, she knew that he would tell her the whole story when he is ready and if he says that he is just friends with those girls, she trust him...

She doesn't want to start a relationship with him without trust between them...what kind of relationship would that be, anyway?

"Well...we've been to a movie, had some ice cream...now what do you want to do?...'Danny asked her.

"As I said, I am completely at your service..."Danny said and Kara giggled.

Suddenly they heard a light little rumbling and Danny looked at Kara, who blushed a bit.

'I guess I am feeling pretty hungry...any good places to eat around here?..."Kara asked.

"I know a place close by, though it's not exactly Cafe Des Fleur..."Danny said and Kara smiled and nodded and soon the two were off to the next destination of their date.

* * *

_At The Nasty Burger_

"I think I remember this place from our first date...'Kara said.

'Come on, you'll love it..."Danny said as he opened the door and held it for her, letting Kara walk in herself, giggling as she did so.

Once inside, they both got some burgers, fries and shake and soon sat at a booth and began eating.

"This is nice...'Kara said.

"I'll say...no fires...no robberies...no ghost attacks...just a simple date with a girl I really like...'Danny said as he took a sip of his soda. Kara smiled at that.

"To us...for having a nice day...'Danny said and Kara giggled before playfully "clinking" their sodas.

The two took more sips and Kara then placed her hand on his. Danny smiled. She smiled back. They were about to lean in, when a snotty, accented voice filled the air.

"What do you mean you don't have any low calorie burgers?!..."A girl exclaimed.

"Miss? The smallest thing on the menu is the Mighty Mini Cheasy Melt and it's 230 calories per serving..."The girl at the counter said, annoyed at having to deal with such a high maintenance customer.

"Honestly...how is a girl suppose to watch her figure when all you guys have s a bunch of greasy stuff...'She said snobbishly.

"The least greasy thing we have are the salads..."She said.

'Fine, give me one of those...and don't mess it up...'She said and then left to wait for her order.

She passed them, not bothering to look at either Danny or Kara, but they saw the entire thing.

'Who's the diva?..."Kara asked and Danny sighed in annoyance.

"That girl is Paulina Sanchez...she's the most popular girl at my school...I don't really want to talk about her...'Danny muttered in annoyance.

Kara noticed.

"Let me guess...she's one of those girls who values looks over brains and personality...'Kara theorized.

"Right on the money...she hates geeks and she deems me one, and you want to know the ironic thing? She's a _**HUGE**_ Danny Phantom fan..."Danny said and Kara giggled.

"Believe me, I have been across quite a few people who either liked/hated one side of me and my cousin, and the opposite for the other side of us...I think all super heroes come across that person at least once..."Kara said.

"Don't I feel special...'Danny said sarcastically and Kara laughed.

Danny smiled at that.

"Come on, let's stop talking about her...these fries aren't going to eat themselves..."Kara said as she picked up one fry and offered it to her guy.

Danny chuckled before opening his mouth and Kara placed the fry in it. He payed her back by picking up a fry himself and offering to her. They then spent the next five minutes playfully feeding each other, just enjoying this closeness between them now.

* * *

_Later_

After Danny and Kara left the Nasty Burger. Unsure of what else to do.

"Oh man, I think I left my phone inside...I'll be back in a minute Kara...'Danny said as he ran back to the restaurant.

Kara giggled and decided to wait for him...only for her super hearing to pick something up...nearby.

"Huh?..."Kara said as she tried to hear closer.

_"Hey...let me go...that's my purse...it's an Abyss Original!.._.'A female voice yelled...several blocks away.

"Uh oh..."Kara wasted no time. She quickly ran into an alley, changed into her super girl outfit and took to the skies, but not before sneidng a quick text to her guy Danny, just to make sure he doesn't think she suddenly ditched him.

Kara soon arrived to the alley and saw some thug trying to steal a purse from young girl.

"Just hand it over doll-face and we won't have any trouble...'The thug said, but it's obvious he is lying.

'Hey, leave her alone, bub...'Super girl said as both the thug and the girl looked at her in surprise.

Kara saw that it was that snotty girl from the restaurant. Paulina Something?

'Hey, you're not the ghost boy?..."Paulina said, almost like she is upset about something.

"No, I'm not...just your friendly neighborhood Super Girl...'Kara quipped.

"I don't care who you are...Take this!..."The thug said as he stupidly pulled out a gun, but Supergirl quickly flew in, kicked it out of his hand and hoisted the thug up with one hand and held her other in a threat to punch him.

"You were saying?...'Kara said as she threw the thug to the ground, found some old metal lying around and quickly bent it in a make shift binds, keeping the thug in place.

"Hey! Let me out of this!...'The thug shouted but couldn't get out.

Kara then turned to Paulina.

"Here you go miss, I hope that you are okay..."Kara said, only for the girl to look annoyed with her arms crossed.

_"Hmpt!_ I would have been better if it was the Ghost Boy who came...he's the hero of this town and the one who is always rescuing me...who are you to move in on his territory?..."Paulina said and Kara's jaw dropped.

She tried to maintain her patience though.

"I am not moving in on his territory...Me and Danny Phantom are allies..."Kara said and Paulina turned her head.

'Whatever..."Paulina said as she took her purse, not even bothering to give a thank you.

Kara sighed. This isn't the first time she has dealt with rescuing someone who didn't feel like giving a thank you. She tried not to let it bother her as she quickly called the cops and soon flew back to her date.

She changed back to her civilian form and found Danny at the entrance of the Nasty Burger.

'Where did you go?...'Danny asked in concern.

'Sorry about that...had to deal with a little purse snatcher...nothing serious...'Kara said and Danny's eyes widened.

"What? Where? When? Are you alright?...'Danny asked.

"In that order...My ears picked up a mugging two blocks from here...so I went to deal with it about five minutes ago...and yes, I am alright..."Kara said.

'That's good to hear...I wished that I could have been there to help..."Danny said.

'So did that Paulina girl...'Kara muttered.

"Huh?..."Danny questioned.

"Nothing...that snobby classmate of yours was being mugged, I managed to save her but she was upset that you weren't the one to do it and even accused me of moving in on your territory...'Kara said and Danny looked embarrassed.

"I am sorry about Paulina, Kara...she's...high maintenance...'Danny sighed.

"Don't be...I've dealt with people like her before...besides, it's not like I can choose who I can and can't rescue but I learned to let it slide...'Kara said with a shrug.

Danny smiled.

'That's what I like about you Kara, a true blue hero...even to major pains in the neck..."Danny said and Kara chuckled.

"I just try to do my part to help...'Kara said.

Soon the young teenage couple left for the next part of their date, both just happy to be together with each other.

* * *

_Later_

After the Nasty Burger, Kara and Danny enjoyed listening to a street band play light jazz music and then took a nice stroll around town, enjoying the sight of Amity Park after sunset.

It was wonderful, but like all good things, it must come to an end...

"I always hate this part..."Kara muttered and Danny chuckled.

"One of the breaks of living in different towns..."Danny said.

Kara giggled before lightly kissing him on the lips, which Danny returned.

'Thanks again for showing me a great time..."Kara said.

"It was my pleasure...'Danny said and that earned him another small peck from the cute girl, which made Danny smile all goofy like.

"So...I am going to assume our next date will be sometime after tomorrow..."Kara said.

"Yeah...Sorry Kara but I haven't seen Sam in a month, and I know she must be bummed she couldn't spend her first day back with both of her friends..."Danny said, feeling a little guilty.

"Don't worry, I understand...I don't want your friends to start feeling neglected by you just because we are dating now...'Kara said.

"One of these days, I should ask you to hang out with us...all of us...you'll love Sam and Tucker, they are great to have by your side..both as friend and superhero sidekicks...'Danny sand.

Kara blinked, before looking down a bit.

Danny noticed.

'Kara?..."Danny questioned.

"Danny, I really like you and your friends seem nice but...I think it might be a while before I feel comfortable with telling them about...you know..."Kara said.

"Kara?..."Danny asked.

"I know that they are your friends Danny and _you_ trust them but, no offense, but it's not easy to tell my secret to just _anyone._..and...well..."Kara started but stopped when Danny sent her an understanding smile, seeing what she is trying to say to him.

"I understand...there is no rush, it's your secret and I won't pressure you...you can tell them when _you_ are ready..."Danny said.

While _he_ trusts Tucker and Sam, it's still Kara's secret and it's her choice on whom she tells it to and when. Kara smiled at this and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, and I promise that I will tell them...just not today..."Kara said.

"I get it...I'm not exactly ready to reveal myself to your friends, no matter how trustworthy you say they are...we'll do it when we're ready..."Danny said and Kara nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of which, it is getting late...I better be on my way back to Metropolis before curfew...if not, my cousin might not let me come back during the weekend...'Kara said.

"Let me at least see you out of town..."Danny said as Kara nodded and took his hand.

The two soon ran into an alley, changed into their super hero alter egos and soon flew away. They were unaware of the fact that just as they left, a pair of people ran to the alley, and one of them expressed frustration right now.

"Darn it. We lost them!...'Sam said in anger as she tried to look for Danny and that girl he was out with, having tailed them all day.

But now she can't see them anywhere...

"Good, now can we go home..."Tucker said and Sam sent him a glare.

"No way, we have to protect Danny..."Sam said and Tucker groaned in exasperation.

"Sam, this is nuts! Kara is just a girl that Danny met on a blind date and she seems nice, besides, Danny has a right to date whoever the heck he wants..."Tucker said.

"Need I remind you that it was you who talked Danny into that stupid dating service in the first place..."Sam accused.

"I just asked him to do the first trial date, the rest was his choice, besides, Kara seems like a nice girl...'Tucker said.

"They all do...Tucker, that Kara girl ditched him for almost 10 minutes to go who knows where..."Sam said, regretting not being able to follow her but it they had moved from their hiding spot to follow Kara, Danny might have seen them.

"She came back and Sam, you don't know what she had to do and it's none of our business...'Tucker said.

"I am making it my business...we don't know anything about her or what she is really like and Danny is too blinded by his hormones to properly see..."Sam said.

"No, you are too blinded by your **_jealousy._**..why can't you just admit you like Danny and get it over with instead of doing this..."Tucker said.

"I am _**NOT**_ jealous! I am just watching out for my friend, whether he likes it or not...I don't trust that Kara girl...'Sam said suspiciously.

"You don't trust _**ANYONE**_ Sam...'Tucker snapped and Sam sent him a dirty look.

"I mean it Tucker, there is something strange about that girl, I felt it when we met and in the way she shook my hand, she's way too strong than she appears to be...I don't know what that girl is hiding but I am going to find out..."Sam said as she continued to march away.

Tucker saw this and shook his head.

"Darn it, there goes the rest of my summer..."Tucker muttered, only for Sam to grab him by the shirt and drag him away.

_**-To Be Continued**_

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

_**Kara At Casper High**_

* * *

_**REPLIES**_ To my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Qazse: **Yeah, right on the nail right there…

**Wiseguy2415: **How's this?

**Invader Johnny** and **SofiPhan29: **You could say that again…

**Boris Yeltsin**, **Davidscrazy234**, **1towrite** ,**Dreams Come True 996**** ,**** Blue Marvel 0** and** BeConFuzzled Writer**: Thank you :)

**The Brod Road:** So far, just Val and Paulina…I don't think I will be including those girls for this…

**Epickend:** Yeah…

**NeoMark:** We shall see…we shall see….

**FrostHunter**: I remember that rumor…loved it since it inspired my DxE fic "_Denial_".

**SoundVenom**: Yeah, that would have been **_MUCH_** worse…

**Spectrer: **You can say that again….

**Guest**: Well...to be honest, I haven't watched much of that series…so, I don't know much about it.

**61394**: TRUE THAT! :)

**DJ Rodriguez**: How's this?

**Jarry**: How's this?

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	5. Kara At Casper High

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 5: Kara At Casper High_**

It was an early September day in Amity Park, a few days since school started again.

It's also been over a month since Danny and Kara started dating.

The two spent practically every day of the remainder of their vacation together, going on dates and also fighting crime together and Danny was still in cloud nine over the fact that he was dating the girl of his dreams.

However, his bliss hit a snag since it's the worst day of the whole school year.

Otherwise known as the _first_ day of school.

"Hey guys…'Danny said as he arrived to the front of the school, where his two best friends were already there, waiting for him.

Since there was no ghost attacks this morning, he arrived a little early, so they didn't immediately go inside.

"Hey Danny…"Sam greeted.

"Ready for the _worst_ day of school?..."Tucker asked.

"You mean the _first_ day?...'Danny said playfully.

"Same diff…"Tucker muttered and Danny chuckled.

"Hey, don't be like that Tuck, I have a feeling things might be a little different this year…"Danny said, being uncharacteristically optimistic right now.

"Someone is being unusually chipper this morning…"Sam said in a faux-suspicious tone of voice.

"Hey, I'm young, I'm alive…sort of and things are starting fresh…let me enjoy it before Murphy's Law comes to ruin my mood…"Danny said in a not caring tone, causing Sam and Tucker to look at him in amusement.

"So, how was the last weekend before school started?..."Sam asked, since they didn't really get to hang out with him due to a reason that made Sam frown hard since they couldn't find them during those days and thus, she couldn't keep her eyes on that blonde interloper.

"It was great, Kara and me went to the beach together on Saturday and then to the fair on Sunday..."Danny said as he smiled about his pretty blonde girlfriend, unaware of how it really made Sam feel.

Sam is mad, she spent the last of her summer keeping a close eye on Kara but so far, couldn't find anything she could use against her.

She tried hard not to cross her arms in jealousy, while Tucker just pouted.

"Man, even now, you have a girl and I had to spend my last week of Summer by myself…"Tucker said, though he was exaggerating since he had been forced to spend his last few weeks of Summer with Sam in her attempts to keep an eye on Kara, even if they couldn't find her and Danny those last two days.

Danny looked confused at what he said, for some reason.

"What about Velma? I thought you really liked her..."Danny questioned.

"I do and she and I are in a _virtual_ relationship, more or less, since not only does she live in another city but she and her friends tend to travel a lot…"Tucker said, causing his friends to raise an eyebrow. Even Sam lost her frown due to looking confused right now.

"Just them, no adults?...'Sam questioned and Tucker nodded.

_"__Must be home schooled..."_Danny thought.

"Exactly how old _is_ Velma and her friends?..."Danny couldn't help but ask.

"She's fifteen and her friends are between that and 16…"Tucker explained.

Sam and Danny chose not to ask more about the subject.

The secret hero team was about to go inside the school, until a certain voice caught the attention of the young, half ghost teen hero and his companions.

"Hey Danny..."Kara greeted as she suddenly appeared and ran up to Danny, who hugged her upon arrival.

"Kara? ..."Danny greeted happily as he hugged her.

Tucker tried not to look directly at Sam's scolding face. Even more when she started speaking.

"What are _you_ doing here? Skipping school?..."Sam accused as Kara finally let go of Danny to answer her.

"No, Metropolis High doesn't start to for another two days..."Kara said with a straight face.

Since she lives in another city, they follow a different school curriculum, it seems

"I was on your way to your house but I saw you here, I came to see if you wanted to hang but I forgot you had school today..."Kara said, a little sheepishly.

"It's alright..."Danny said to his sweet girlfriend.

Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that, before smirking a bit.

"Well, as you can see, school is starting in about five minutes and Danny doesn't want to me late…"Sam said in a voice, thinly veiling her contempt.

Whether Kara noticed it or not, she at least didn't comment on it. She just sent Danny a sweet smile.

"I see…well, the last thing I want is for you to be late because of me…"Kara said to Danny.

"I'm sorry that you had to come all this way, but I promise that after school, I am all yours…"Danny said and Kara smiled.

"I'll be waiting until then, Danny…'Kara said before kissing him on the cheek.

Sam gritted her teeth before marching up the stairs of the entrance, while Danny continued to say goodbye to Kara, and Tucker actually looked concern for his best female friend.

However, before they could go inside, this happened.

"Well, well, well, look at who we got here?...'A loud, obnoxious voice called and Danny groaned.

"I really, really hate Murphy's Law…"Danny grumbled as he turned to see his bully, Dash Baxter march up to him, with a nasty look on his face.

"Time for your first wailing of the new school year…"Dash said and Danny groaned in annoyance more than anything.

"Come on Dash, we're going to be late..."Danny said but Dash didn't care.

"I don't care about you since I get a free pass, you might have dodged me during the summer, so you're due…"Dash said as he lifted Danny up by the collar and raised his fist, making his intentions very clear.

Before Sam could say something to defend Danny, Kara beat her to it.

"Let him go, right now!...'Kara said, her voice having an edge.

"Who are you?..."Dash demanded, not letting Danny go as he addressed the mysterious new girl.

"My name is Kara Kent...I would like you to put my _boyfriend_ down, right now..."Kara demanded and the entire student body was surprised to see her say that and to Dash of all people...

"**_Boyfriend_**? Oh, don't tell me, she's from that stupid dating service thing you did, isn't she?...'Dash demanded.

"She was my perfect match…"Danny said, sounding proud, despite the predicament he is in.

Dash frowned when he heard that.

Ever since Fenton announced he was blind dating and got that hot blonde Felicia, practically every guy at school, and a few girls, all sighed up as well, so Dash couldn't make fun of him for it anymore. Dash even joined for almost a week, just to see what the big deal was but quit, and not because Bonnie, Mandy, LaCienaga, Mitzi and Tricia all told him to take a hike. He quit because it was just a stupid waste of time meant for stupid, desperate losers!

"So she is as much as a _loser_ as you are?...'Dash quipped and Danny got mad right now.

"She's not a loser!..."Danny said in Kara's defense.

"I said put him down!..."Kara ordered while Dash eyed her critically.

She's actually pretty cute, even if she was wearing a pair of big glasses and she could use a trendier set of clothes. Still, Dash could see a glimmer of potential date-ability in her.

"You know, if you lose the geek glasses, you _might_ be up to my standards..."Dash said with a smirk and Kara looked repulsed.

"Hardly, I'm taken and even if I wasn't, I would never lower myself to date a creep like you, ..."Kara said and Dash got mad.

"What did you say to me?!...'Dash demanded.

"I said put my boyfriend down now or else!..."Kara ordered.

"As if! Time for your daily dose of vitamin fist, Fentonowsky!...'Dash said as he was about to pound Danny.

Or he would have, but something was holding his arm back, keeping him from beating the daylights out of his usual victim. He looked back and saw that Kara was holding him back.

"I did ask nicely…"Kara said as she gripped his arm hard and it made Dash actually yelp in pain and unintentionally drop Danny down.

Danny immediately got up and backed away, hoping that Kara didn't use to much full force to expose herself. Everyone was stunned when they saw the petite blonde girl hold her own against Dash, most especially Sam, whose jaw was dropping right now.

"**_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!..."_**Dash demanded, only to yelp and grimace in pain when Kara's grip tightened.

"I am just trying to get your attention so you will listen to what I have to say…'Kara said in a disturbingly sweet, soft voice that masked her anger… "Danny is **_MY_** boyfriend and I really like him…" Kara gripped a little tighter…" I also like his friends…and I really, **_really_** don't like bullies…"She twisted Dash's arm around, painfully and he yelled in pain….."So, you are not going to hurt him, his friends or anyone else…"She tightened even more and Dash yelled again…" Do we understand each other?..."Kara asked as Dash couldn't break free of her iron grasp and just kept groaning and yelling in pain, looking pathetic to the entire school who was witnessing the entire spectacle.

**_"_****_OW! OW! OW!_** Let me go you freakish Amazon!..."Dash yelled.

"I'm not an Amazon per say…Just a girl with strong genes…'Kara said playfully as she finally let go of Dash's arm and he gripped his arm in pain.

**_"_****_MY FOOTBALL THROWING ARM!..."_**Dash yelled only to flinch when he saw the glare in Kara's eyes.

Dash then left, trying to ignore his teammates, who were more worried if he will be able to play for the first game this year. Everyone else looked at Kara in shock, while she ignored them and focused on Danny.

"Are you okay, Danny? He didn't hurt you, did he?..."Kara asked, looking so sweet now instead of menacing like she was earlier.

"I'm fine…No damage…"Danny said, feeling happy that at least someone put Dash in his place.

The rest of their classmates soon entered the school, feeling weirded out and maybe a little intimidated by Kara's surprise display of strength and how she handled the biggest bully in school with such ease.

"What was that?!..."Sam questioned and Kara looked remorseful for some reason.

"I was defending my boy…though maybe I did step out of line a bit when I twisted his arm in that angle, but at least he can't use it to punch anyone for a while…";Kara joked and Sam looked at her in surprise.

"Just what IS she?...'Sam thought.

Before she could demand answers, the bell rang and Danny groaned.

"Oh man, the warning bell…we got to get a move on…;'Danny said as he and his friends ran inside.

Kara was outside, hoping that Danny would be okay.

* * *

_Later_

It was free period right now and Danny and his friends were enjoying outside. Dash thankfully spent the first half of the first school year in the nurse's office, to nurse his broken ego more than his arm.

Thankfully, Kara didn't break his arm, just bent it a little before the breaking point and he still will be able to play in the first game in a few days…as long as he doesn't do anything too stupid within that time.

"Danny…just how strong is Kara?..."Sam suddenly asked and got Danny's attention.

"Pretty strong, I guess…"Danny said vaguely, not wanting to reveal his girl's secret.

Kara is still waiting until she feels comfortable to tell his friends about her super hero half and Danny has to respect her wishes of keeping quiet.

Sam didn't look too satisfied with his answer but Tucker was chuckling up a storm.

"I got to say Danny, she is certainly something…did you see the look on Dash's face? I just wish someone got it on camera…'Tucker laughed.

"I can provide you with a copy via the Online Geek Community…'Mikey suddenly appeared, with his camera at hand. But he whispered quietly as to make sure that the jocks and popular kids didn't know what he did.

Tucker smiled and nodded, making a mental note to place an order later.

As Mikey left for his own group, Danny smirked.

"Make sure to get a copy for me…"Danny said and Tucker nodded.

Sam rolled her eyes at that.

"Boys…'Sam muttered, secretly just feeling upset that she didn't get to do anything to defend Danny because Kara handled it all herself.

"_Just what is that girl? She's petite enough to look like some Barbie Doll but she has enough muscle to kick Dash's behind without breaking him?! Something is not right here…_"Sam thought, her suspicions and paranoia were working here.

"Hey Danny…"A sweet sounding voice called and Danny immediately got up and ran to it.

It's Kara.

"What is this? Doesn't she have a life outside of Danny?...'Sam questioned out loud.

"Give her a break Sam…She came all this way and she's waiting for Danny…"Tucker said and Sam sent him a glare.

Danny ran to the fence and saw his girlfriend on the other side, with only the metallic fence blocking them.

"Hey there…"Danny greeted.

"Hey, how is the first day so far?..."Kara asked.

"So far, as good as it's gonna get…mostly since every emergency in town _seems_ to have handled themselves..."Danny said as he smiled as Kara sent him a cute look and showed the thermos in her hands.

"It was my pleasure….I mostly had to deal with a large snake ghost in the zoo, a ghostly old woman who seems to have an unhealthy fixation with meat at the mall, a blonde ghostly biker who was arguing with his girlfriend and causing a ruckus by the movie theater and that ghost that's obsessed with boxes…nothing too difficult since you showed me how to fight them with this…"Kara whispered to him and Danny looked sympathetic.

"I appreciate the help but I rather you had called me so I could help you…we are supposed to be partners now, aren't we…"Danny said and Kara waved it off.

"Hey, I got to do something to pass the time and no one wants detention on the first day…since it mean I would have to wait even longer for you to come to me…"Kara said and Danny laughed.

'Still, I rather you had called…I didn't want to sit by in case one of my enemies get lucky…."Danny said.

"Hey, I'm Super Girl, I'm not exactly helpless ya know…"Kara said in a faux-offended voice…. "Besides, what point is being super powerful if you can 't use it to not only protect the innocent, but to help your boyfriend?...'Kara asked sarcastically and Danny actually laughed at that.

"Have I told you yet how awesome you are?...'Danny asked and Kara sent him a cutesy look.

"You can say I once more if you want to…"Kara said, looking coy.

"You're awesome…"Danny said and Kara giggled.

"Thanks…"Kara said.

"So, I'll be out in a few hours…after that, it's two, me, dinner, a movie and maybe a sunset flight together…'Danny said.

"I can hardly wait…"Kara said with a giggle.

Danny soon returned to his friends and Kara soon left to continue to patrol Amity Park in order to pass the time until she and Danny could be reunited once again.

Unaware of what will happen the next time she sees him.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

_**Kara at Casper High Part 2**_

* * *

**A/N:**Hello everyone.

I am sorry that I have been MIA these last few weeks. I have recently moved to a new town and I currently have no PC available right now. I mostly can just use my phone or a public computer, which is where I posted this chapter from.

Until I can buy a new computer, I will try to post at least one new chapter a week, maybe two weeks at the latest.

Thank you all for your patience and I am once again sorry for any inconveniences.

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Luiz4200**: You were right on both accounts.

**Jacob Phantom:** I hope this will due for now.

**Muhammand Fazeel: **Thanks.

**DJ Rodriguez: **Thank you :)

**Frost Hunter: **I am glad that you have enjoyed it so far.

**Dreams Come True 996: **How's this for a Dash butt kicking?

**1ToWrite: **We shall see, we shall see.

**61394**: You can say that again.

**Blue Marvel 0: **Thank you :)

**Spectrer: **You can say that again.

**Sound Venom: **You can say that again.

**Guest**: Lucy? Oh, you mean that anime Yandere. Yeah, she's a little too scary for a light hearted fanfic.

**Purple Master: **Thank you :)

**Runeion: **Maybe…let's see them resolve the first day of school first.

**Invader Johnny: **We shall see…we shall see…

**Epickend: **Hopefully…

**Qazse**: How's this for an encounter?

**Wiseguy2415: **How's this?

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	6. Kara At Casper High Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 6: Kara At Casper High Part 2_**

_Previously_

_"I appreciate the help but I rather you had called me so I could help you…we are supposed to be partners now, aren't we…"Danny said and Kara waved it off._

_"Hey, I got to do something to pass the time and no one wants detention on the first day…since it mean I would have to wait even longer for you to come to me…"Kara said and Danny laughed._

_'Still, I rather you had called…I didn't want to sit by in case one of my enemies get lucky…."Danny said._

_"Hey, I'm Super Girl, I'm not exactly helpless ya know…"Kara said in a faux-offended voice…. "Besides, what point is being super powerful if you can 't use it to not only protect the innocent, but to help your boyfriend?...'Kara asked sarcastically and Danny actually laughed at that._

_"Have I told you yet how awesome you are?...'Danny asked and Kara sent him a cutesy look._

_"You can say I once more if you want to…"Kara said, looking coy._

_"You're awesome…"Danny said and Kara giggled._

_"Thanks…"Kara said._

_"So, I'll be out in a few hours…after that, it's two, me, dinner, a movie and maybe a sunset flight together…'Danny said._

_"I can hardly wait…"Kara said with a giggle._

_Danny soon returned to his friends and Kara soon left to continue to patrol Amity Park in order to pass the time until she and Danny could be reunited once again._

_Unaware of what will happen the next time she sees him._

* * *

_Later_

A few hours have passed and it was lunch period. All the students were still discussing what they did during the summer to their peers…and it seems almost every new sophomore had taken part of a dating service at one point, much to the surprise of Sam.

Even Jazz told Sam about her new boyfriend Antonio Garcia, whom she also met during the same dating service Danny and Tucker took part of. A guy whom she is currently texting nonstop over whatever topic Sam has no interest in knowing about.

"Geez, did _everyone_ take part of that stupid dating service during the Summer?..." Sam asked out loud at one point.

"Hey, the service might have been a little weird but it wasn't stupid…as long as you are _honest_ with your profile…."Danny said as he sent a knowing look to Tucker who looked away.

Sam sent them a weird look at that.

"Do I even want to know?..."Sam asked.

"No…"Tucker said quickly and Danny chuckled at that.

Suddenly Mikey and Nathan got everyone's attention, and since it was about the dating service, people were actually listening.

"Fellow students, after an investigation by the two of us…It has come to our attention that a total of 200 of the male population of the school took part of the **_You+Me=LOVE!_** dating service during the summer…and only few managed to get a significant other from it….'Mikey announced.

Sam raised a brow when she heard that. This is the first time she actually learned of the name of the service the boys took part of. She was too busy being jealous…I mean...suspicious of Kara to actually ask Danny and Tucker.

"You+Me=Love!...You both actually signed up for a service called "**_You+Me=LOVE_!**?..."Sam asked in an incredulous voice.

'I had the same reaction when I signed up but it as actually pretty fun…"Danny admitted.

"For you, maybe…"Tucker muttered in some mild jealousy.

Sam chose not to ask about that, they just continued to listen to the two nerds.

"We also managed to find out that some guys got more than one girl who picked them as a second date…if you want to see the list, copies are $5 each….'Mikey said and Danny raised a brow.

"Is that even legal? Where did you guys even get those copies, anyway?...'Danny asked and Mikey and Nathan looked nervous before calming down a bit and answering him.

"We know a guy…"Nathan said.

"Want one?...'Mikey asked.

"No thanks…" Danny said, only to suddenly hear someone screaming.

**_"NO WAY?!..."_**Was shouted and Dash soon appeared, with one of the lists in his hands.

**_"HOW? HOW THE HECK IS IT POSSIBLE, FENTON?!..."_**Dash shouted, actually looking angry about something.

"W-What?..."Danny asked in confusion.

"You know what I am talking about? What did you do? Bribe them?...'Dash asked as he used his good arm to lift him up.

"What the heck are you talking about?..."Danny asked, looking lost before Dash showed him the list.

"Just how is it possible that you got the most second date requests out of everyone in our grade?!..."Dash shouted and everyone looked surprised.

Danny blinked, before flushing, despite himself.

"Oh, that…Well, I went on the dates, we got to know each other and well…I guess I did something to make them like me…'Danny shrugged in modesty.

**_"28 OUT OF 30?! YEAH, RIGHT!_** How the heck did a loser like you managed to score so many of them?! **_YOU'RE NOT A LADIES MAN! YOU'RE JUST A LOSER!..."_**Dash demanded and Sam gasped.

_"I didn't realize Danny went out with more girls…and 28 of them liked him?..."_Sam thought, while the other students actually got some lists to see and the news were confirmed.

Danny had the highest amount of girls who wanted him as another date. Sam saw it and for reasons she does not understand, it didn't sit well with her.

"Dash, why do you care? I thought you didn't care about dating services?...'Danny asked and Dash looked troubled, before resuming his angry expression.

Dash wouldn't admit it, but he was kind of jealous that Danny managed to get almost every girl he went out with to pick him for a second date but every girl Dash went out with wanted nothing to do with him.

It's just not right, the way he sees it.

**_"I DON'T AND I CARE EVEN LESS ABOUT SOME LOSER GIRLS WHO ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMETHING LESS THAN A LOSER_**!..."Dash spat and Danny got mad.

"They are **_NOT_** losers. Even if I am with Kara, They are nice girls and friends of mine now…"Danny said and Dash looked even madder right now.

"I have had enough of your lip Fenton, it's wedgie time!...'Dash said and Sam got mad now.

"_**LEAVE HIM ALONE!**_...'Sam and another female voice called.

Everyone turned around and saw Kara appeared on school grounds and Dash flinched, despite himself. Sam glared at the sight of her.

"_What is with this girl?_...'Sam thought.

"What do you want?...'Dash, being too stupid to recall what she did to him earlier, started to mouth off.

"I thought I made my message clear, earlier…I thought I told you to leave my boyfriend, alone…"Kara said in anger.

"Get lost, geekette, I don't have time to deal with you…"Dash said,only for Kara to suddenly push him, making him let go of Danny.

Since Kara only used a 1/1000 fraction of her strength, it didn't damage Dash's body, but it made him fall to the ground, painfully.

"_**OW!**_..."Dash shouted since he landed on his still sore arm, making it hurt even more

"I said leave Danny alone and I meant it…"Kara said.

"_**GULLIVERS TRAVELS!**_ What is going on around here?!..."Mr. Lancer shouted.

"Are you the one in charge here?...'Kara asked when he appeared to the scene.

"I am Vice Principal Lancer, why is the school quarterback on the ground?...;Mr. Lancer demanded.

"This lunatic and Fenton attacked me!..."Dash shouted as he got up and Danny looked mad.

"No, we didn't…"Danny shouted.

"Mr. Fenton, you and this girl, report to my office right now…"Mr. Lancer said and Kara got mad.

"Excuse me, but aren't you even going to ask for our side of the story? This blonde guy-

"Is Dash Baxter…He is the school quarter back and sent us to the regionals last year and he is exempt from scorn…unlike you two…"Mr. Lancer said while Dash looked smug.

Kara heard this and frowned hard when she heard that.

"But…But Mr. Lancer-

"My office!_** NOW**_!..."Mr. Lancer ordered and Danny looked dismayed…

Kara saw this and got angrier at the sight of injustice.

"Mr. Lancer…May speak to you for a moment…in private…"Kara asked.

"You will have plenty of time to speak when I call your parents young lady…"Mr. Lancer said.

"You can't since I am not a student of Casper High, I am from Metropolis High…'Kara said and Mr. Lancer looked surprised.

"Regardless, to my office, right now…"Mr. Lancer said and Kara frowned as Dash continued to laugh at them.

"_This is so not over..."_ Kara thought as she and Danny were being forcefully escorted to the office.

* * *

_In Lancer's Office_

Danny and Kara were inside of Mr. Lancer's office and Lancer was about to chew Danny out, but Kara spoke up first once they were there, away from Dash and meddlesome eyes.

"Mr. Lancer, before you try and punish Danny…I have something to ask you…does this school have security cameras?..."Kara asked.

"Yes, we do…"Mr. Lancer said.

"Do they cover the whole school…even the lawn?..'Kara asked.

"Yes, they do…why do you ask?..."Mr. Lancer asked in an uncaring tone that irked Kara to no end.

"Then if you were to check them to 5 minutes ago, you will see what really went down, that Dash Baxter had been bullying Danny and I was trying to defend my boyfriend…"Kara said.

_"Boyfriend? And here I thought Ms. Manson and him would have started dating by now_…'Mr. Lancer thought.

"Ms. Kent…I know that you don't attend this school but Mr. Baxter is one of our most important athletes and-

**_"THAT DOESN'T GIVE HIM A RIGHT TO THREATEN DANNY OR ANYONE ELSE AT THIS SCHOOL! WHAT KIND OF EDUCATOR ARE YOU?!..."_**Kara started yelling right now, surprising Lancer but not Danny, since he knew by now how much Kara hates seeing injustice.

"Miss…Miss Kent…"Mr. Lancer stuttered at her sheer volume but Kara wasn't done yet.

"What kind of educator blatantly ignores following protocol?…Aren't teachers suppose to ask both parties involved in a fight about what happened, ask witnesses and view any security camera footage before deciding who is the guilty party and what punishment they should face?…"Kara asked rhetorically.

"W-Well, yes but-

'And also, I thought teachers and faculty were **_suppose_** to be unbiased, that all students were **_equals_** and if one of them breaks the rule, they are suppose to be punished and they also have to _**protect**_ a student who is being _**bullied…'**_ Kara said… "Just so you know, my cousin happens to be a reporter for the Daily Planet and he is against bullying...so am I..."Kara said in a threatening tone.

"What are you saying?..."Lancer asked, not liking this.

"I am saying that I find it despicable that self proclaimed educators are allowing a student to get away with bullying and hurting his classmates just because he won a few stupid games of football. Teachers are _**supposed**_ to be unbiased and above all, they are suppose to make sure that **_ALL_** of their students learn in a _**safe**_ environment and I am sure that the school district would be disgusted at this blatant act of favoritism as I am..."Kara said, her blue eyes burning in anger.

Danny was silent during Kara's entire rant. He was actually trying hard not to snicker as he watched his girl verbally tear Lancer apart.

_"Even as just Kara, she's a hero_…"Danny thought, as Kara continued.

"Now, Mr. Lancer..I may not be from this town but me and my family are against such blatant acts of injustice and I know that many others would be too if they knew about it…"Kara said.

'What?..."Mr. Lancer gulped, actually finding the petite blonde girl to be rather intimidating right now.

"I am saying that unless you want this ugly incident on the front page of the Daily Planet tomorrow, you will actually do your job and punish that jerk Dash Baxter and make sure Danny and the other students are in a safe environment…."Kara threatened and Mr. Lancer's eyes widened.

The Daily Planet happens to be one of the states biggest news papers and if what Kara saying is true, such a scandal could ruin him and Casper High's reputation. The bald, portly educator was now sweating, shaking and trebling before he addressed a still fuming Kara and a slightly smiling Danny.

"W-What do you have in mind?...'Mr. Lancer asked in a trembling voice and Kara smirked.

"Well..."

* * *

_Five minutes later_

**_"A WEEK'S DETENTION_**?!..."Dash shouted in outrage after Mr. Lancer approached him.

"I checked the school's security camera's Mr. Baxter and it shows that you were the one who started the fight…"Mr. Lancer said.

"So, what?...Mr. Lancer, I'm the school's quarterback!...'Dash said, only for Lancer to grab his non-aching arm.

"And now you can show your classmates and good example by taking your punishment gracefully, come now, I have to call your parents…"Mr. Lancer said as he dragged a screaming Dash away to be punished.

Unknown to Dash, Danny and Kara had witness the whole thing and they were now laughing hard.

"Oh man, that was totally awesome…"Danny said as he suddenly pulled Kara into a hug.

"Oh, it was nothing…"Kara said in a modest tone.

"Are you kidding me? Not only did you managed to get Dash what he deserves but you managed to make Lancer squirm, I thought he was going to wet his pants when you threatened to send this to the press…"Danny laughed.

"Hey, it was not a threat, but a _promise._ A reporters job is to uncover the truth and expose injustice no matter where it is, that's what my cousin told me… even if it's towards a fat, bald teacher playing favorites..."Kara said while Danny kept looking at her with desire.

"You were amazing in there…" Danny said in an admiring tone.

Kara smiled, showing off the smile that Danny has fallen in love with over the last month of his life.

"Hey, no one messes with my guy and gets away with it…'Kara said in a confident tone of voice, looking proud of herself.

"My hero…"Danny said in a half loving, half joking tone that made Kara smile at that.

"I should probably go before Lancer remembers that I am not a student here…'Kara said.

"Yeah, I guess…I'll see you after school…"Danny said as he still embraced her.

Danny and Kara shared a kiss, before she left, unaware that someone had watched it and their interaction together.

_"Danny…_"The voice said in an angry, bitter and overall longing tone.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_Sam Vs Kara_**

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Sound Venom**: Thank you :)

**Luiz4200**: Not sure yet.

**Guest**: He went to Lancer, which didn't end well as you can see ;)

**Batguy01**: Bonnie from Kim Possible, Tricia from 16, LaCienega from The Proud Family, Mitzi from Winx club and Mandy from Totally Spies.

**Spectrer**: You can say that again, my friend.

**1towrite**, Blue Marvel 0 and Guest(2): Thank you : )

**NeoMark:** You can say that again.

**Dreams Come True 996:** We will find out in due time.

**Invader Johnny:** Yeah, jealousy has always been Sam's greatest enemy. That and her indecisiveness regarding her own feelings for Danny.

**DJ Rodriguez:** Thank you.

**Muhammand Fazeel:** I read them and I will consider them and credit you if I end up using them.

**Davidscrazy234**: Thank you : )

**Purple Master**: :)

**Epickend**: My guess, about the same as Dash feels about her right now.

**Qazse**: How's this for karma on the big, blonde dope?

**Wisegy2415**: Thank you for your concern.

**Boris Yeltsin:** Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	7. Sam Vs Kara

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 7: Sam Vs Kara_**

_A few days later _

_Friday_

A few days have passed and it was the first Friday afternoon of the new school year and just as Lancer promised, Dash served his detention every day this week. Not only that but he and the other jocks no longer received the golden treatment since Kara's threat to rat them out to the Daily Planet still hung in the air, so every time they tried to bully someone, either Lancer or another teacher would catch them in the act and immediately punish them.

You know, like how _real_ teachers should.

With Dash and the other jerk no longer getting a free pass when it comes it discipline, it has been one of the least stressful weeks Danny could remember having in his entire high school life, not counting the occasional ghost attack but you can't have everything.

Anyway, it's Friday, four in the afternoon and most of the school bullying jocks were serving detention while the other students were out enjoying themselves, and a cluster of them were at the Nasty Burger, enjoying a large assortment of burgers, fries and sugary soda beverages.

Danny happens to be one of them, along with his girl Kara, as they were currently sharing a milkshake together. Since Kara demanded to remain anonymous and keep Danny's name out of Casper high new _"policy",_ no one knew what she did, but she has gathered a bit of a reputation due to standing up to Dash and kicking him to curb.

Some students found her intimidating while most of them actually admired her for it.

"Another milkshake, my sweet?...'Danny asked playfully to Kara, who giggled.

"Yes, please..."She said in a sweet tone and Danny brought them another chocolate-vanilla shake to share.

"Man, Danny, what's your secret?I spent my last half of summer at that dating service and no one wanted me but you got this pretty girl, not to mention you got that hot blonde at the Nasty Burger to make out with you too and all those other girls to pick you as their second date?..."Mikey said, actually jealous as he saw them together.

Ever since it was discovered that Danny got the highest dating rating from the dating service, a lot of students, for some reason, started treating him with more respect and some girl's were even reconsidering their opinion about him, even if they knew that Danny only has eyes for Kara, whom they didn't want to provoke due to seeing what she did to Dash on the first day of school.

Speaking of which, Danny got nervous at what Mikey just said and Kara sent him a look.

"Hot blonde at the Nasty Burger?..."Kara asked and Danny gulped.

"One of my blind dates, she sort of wanted to get back at Dash for bugging us..."Danny whispered..."But you are way cuter..."He said quickly and Kara smiled at that.

"Glad to hear that..."Kara said, actually calmed.

Danny smiled at that, happy to see that Kara wasn't the insecure type.

He is happy that he managed to find his perfect match in her.

The two went back to sharing their milkshake together, unaware that a pair of lavender eyes were burning holes at them, at Kara to be more precise.

"Uh, Sam..."Tucker said in a cautious voice.

"What?...'She growled.

"You're strangling your veggie burger..." He pointed.

Indeed, Sam had picked up her tofu, veggie burger to eat but gripped it when she looked at Danny and Kara being so lovey dovey with each other.

It's _sickening._

"Kara..."She muttered in anger and frustration.

"Sam, Kara hasn't done anything bad...just let it go..."Tucker said for the millionth time but Sam ignored him and continued to focus on her rival.

I mean...her _enemy,_ yeah that's right.

Her _enemy,_ even if Kara doesn't realize it yet.

For the past week, she tried to dig up some dirt on her, going online or using her family's resources but couldn't find anything about Kara at all that was close to being incriminating. The only thing that she could find about young Ms. Kara Kent is that she apparently grew up in Kansas and now lives in Metropolis and attends school there, just like she has told them but that was it.

Sam however knew that there has got to be more to her story but it's almost like Kara hasn't done much with her life at all, no juvenile records, no remarkable accomplishments...nothing.

Sam doesn't trust a girl with a squeaky clean image...They always have a skeleton or two hiding in their closets.

Besides, it doesn't explain how she is able to come to Amity Park so often despite the fact that she lives so far away, and it doesn't explain her strength or the fact that she somehow managed to threaten Lancer into actually acting like a teacher..yeah, Danny told her about that and it only made Sam more suspicious that a seemingly mousy, innocent looking girl could pull that off when even Sam herself couldn't do so.

"_I know you are hiding something and I am going to find out..."_Sam thought with her eyes locked on the blonde, who was giggling as Danny whispered something in her ear.

Sam, for reasons she didn't want to admit, felt a pang of...something when she saw that but she just focused on eating her now crushed tofu burger and ignored the look her other male friend was sending her.

* * *

_With Tucker_

Tucker Foley was at his wits end with what to do about Sam. She is still insisting that Kara is up to something sinister, despite the fact that she hasn't done anything bad to them since they met her but when Sam was jealous, she got really irrational.

He even found out that she tried to dig up dirt on Kara and even after she learned that she is just a girl who came from Kansas and now lives in Metropolis, she still insists with these antics instead of letting it go and either admitting that she likes Danny or letting him go.

"_Sam...I sometimes don't know whether to pity you or yell at you..." _Tucker thought as Sam continued to glare at Kara.

Suddenly Danny and Kara left together, leaving their half finished milkshake behind and Sam got up.

"Don't..."Tucker said.

"Don't what?...'Sam asked, playing dumb.

"You know what I am talking about...don't you dare go follow them again..."Tucker warned, Sam was about to open her mouth but Tucker beat her to it.

"Sam, you are _not_ protecting Danny, because he is not in _any_ danger...Kara seems like she really likes him and whether you liked it or not, he likes her and she hasn't done _anything_ wrong and you can't keep violating their privacy like this..."Tucker warned and Sam glared.

"How am I violating her privacy?...'Sam denied.

"Following Kara and Danny on their dates and digging up dirt on her...you already know all there is to know about her and you still do this...there is nothing bad about her..."Tucker said.

"She's hiding something and if you want to sit back and watch Danny get hurt by that little blonde interloper, fine! But I'm gonna find out what she is hiding..."Sam said stubbornly before marching out the door.

"Fine but if Danny asks me, I am not covering for you again and no amount of bribing will silence me this time..."Tucker said.

After he found out that Sam had actually investigated Kara, he was against it but Sam gave him fifty dollars to keep his mouth shut and it worked...but not this time.

Sam said nothing as she glared at him before heading out the door.

Tucker saw this and sighed, Sam sometimes was her own worst enemy and she's hurting herself by doing this. Her stubbornness and indecisiveness with her feelings may have cost her a chance at Danny. He just hopes her jealousy won't cost her their friendship too.

_"And here I had hoped the thing with Super Girl would have gotten her mind of off it.._"Tucker muttered.

Yeah, it didn't take long for them to learn about Danny's new alliance with the girl of steel, who ever so often, appeared in Amity Park, at the same dangers that Danny was. Sam admired Super Girl due to being a strong, female figure...even if she disliked her brightly primary colors...

Tucker and Sam had both asked him to introduced them and he promised one of these days when she was available but since she spends most of her time in Metropolis with Superman, it hasn't happened yet and Sam is still too obsessed with her jealousy with Kara.

And he's not even sure the Man of Steel himself could defeat something like that.

* * *

_Later_

_With Sam_

Sam had tried to find Kara and Danny but they slipped away from her. She spend half an hour trying to find them before seeing them in the park together and she kept her distance, keeping an eye on them.

She followed them through the park and then seeing them go to see a movie together and then get dinner together at some pizza joint. After that, Kara walked Danny to his house since it was almost time for his curfew and they kissed goodbye. Once that was done, Kara walked away from his house, and headed down an alley and Sam followed her.

She has been wanting to see how she has managed to make her commute but couldn't catch her.

Maybe this is her chance.

She tried to follow her and see what she is hiding and-

"I know that you are there Sam, so come on out...I would like to speak to you..."Kara said suddenly, even though her back is turned.

Sam flinched in shock, unable to believe that she got caught.

"_She caught me...but how?!..._"Sam thought, before Kara turned to the direction of the dumpster where she was hiding behind.

Sighing in defeat, Sam stepped out of her hiding place, ready to deal with this blonde interloper.

"What?..."Sam said with her arms crossed and Kara sent her an annoyed look.

"You know what...I would like to know why you were following me and Danny on our date today and also our last three dates too..."Kara said and Sam was stunned.

"You knew?..."Sam whispered.

She had been very careful to keep out of sight. How could Kara have known?

The blonde girl did look displeased if her expression is anything to go by and was not in the mood to mince words.

"Yes, and the reason why I didn't call the cops is because you are Dannys friend and I did it out of respect for him...also, no, I haven't told him yet because I was hoping you would do the mature thing and stop on your own..."Kara said.

Sam sent her a glare and refused to back down

"You might have Danny fooled but I am on to you..."Sam said.

"What are you talking about?..."Kara asked.

"You act like some innocent girl but you're hiding something...I know it..."Sam said.

"Like what?.."Kara asked, keeping a cool, poker face.

"How about the fact that despite living almost an hour away from Amity Park, you were here practically every day during the summer, the fact that you are way stronger than you look and the fact that every time something bad happens, you vanish and leave Danny alone...you're up to something, I know it!..."Sam accused.

Kara remained with a neutral face at this interrogation and answered with no fear or hesitation.

"So I am stronger than I look and I have transportation and I am willing to commute to see my boyfriend...I don't think my life is any of your business..."Kara said coolly.

Sam glared when she called Danny her boyfriend and Kara noticed.

"It is when you try and force your way into my best friend's life... "Sam yelled and Kara was beginning to lose her patience with her but tried to keep a cool head.

She has to show her how wrong her actions are before she goes too far.

"I am not intruding anything...I am Danny's _girlfriend._..Also, just because I am stronger than I look or live far away is no reason for you to _stalk_ me or my boyfriend...which, by the way, is a major offense..I could call the cops on you right now if I feel like it..."Kara said and Sam actually looked stunned by that.

"But I won't since I really like Danny and I don't want to hurt him..."Kara said and Sam looked angry.

"Yeah, right..."Sam muttered and Kara frowned.

"What's that suppose to mean? Why do you think it's hard for me to like Danny? He's a great guy..."Kara said.

"I know that but-

"He's sweet, caring, funny, well mannered and he treats me with respect and he's a real sweetheart and I know that I am not the only girl who thinks so...28 other girls liked him too, Valerie likes him...and so do you..."Kara said and Sam was stunned.

"Uh..He's my best friend, I like him...but not _that_ way...'Sam denied but Kara knew that she is lying.

To her and also herself.

"Fine, be in denial but I am only going to say this once right now Sam, I am not here to be your enemy...I really like Danny and I am asking you calmly to stop spying on us...you may be Danny's friend but you don't _own_ him, he is with me because he _chose_ me out of all of the girls he could have had and I _really, really_ like him...I know that you are important to Danny, and I am okay with you guys being friends but if you keep violating my privacy, I _will_ tell him..."Kara said in a warning tone and Sam sent her a dirty look.

She hated this but the blonde girl had her between a rock and a hard place. She could tell the police and she wouldn't be able to get out of that one or she could tell Danny and it be game over for her and possibly even her friendship with him too.

She's stuck.

Still, Sam sent her a heated glare when Kara turned away, about to leave.

"You are still hiding something and I will find out about it..."Sam said in a warning tone.

Kara was silence and sighed, before looking at her.

"I am not a bad guy Sam...that's all you need to know about me..."Kara said before leaving.

Sam stood there and didn't moved until she heard a crack of thunder and it started to rain. She ran and soon saw that Kara was gone already and Sam frowned before yelling and running back to her home, trying hard to stay out of the way.

Unknown to her, Super Girl was watching her from up in the sky and shook her head in disappointment.

"You're not a bad person, Sam...please don't try to be my enemy..." Kara said to herself before flying away to get back to Metropolis before the rain got worse.

She just hopes that what she said will sink in Sam's thick skull and soon.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_Kara Meets The Fentons_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **Up next:

**Kara Meets The Fentons:** Danny dreads it when Kara wants to meet his parents. Oh boy.

* * *

**A/N(2): **Be sure to check out the new side stories to my "_The Many Dates of Danny Fenton"._

**After Many Dates: Danny and Kim **By NeoMark

**After Many Dates: Danny and Gwen**By NeoMark

**Danny Chooses Alex After the Many Dates **By Luiz4200

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny:** Too Late.

**Qazse: **:)

**Guest(1): **How's this for bad? And even worse is that she hasn't learned.

**Guest(2): **Thank you :)

**Blue Marvel 0:** Thank you :)

**1ToWrite: **Thank you :)

**DJ Rodriguez: **Thank you for that. Also, as shown here, Lancer is making sure that Kara won't resort to that.

**Epickened: **Here's some, with extra butter :)

**Purple Master: **Too bad she is as stubborn as a mule and twice as grumpy when jealous.

**Davidscrazy234: **How's this?

**Dreams Come True 996: **I am glad that you enjoyed it. As for how Nathan and Mikey got those results...they..um..know a guy ;)

**Luiz4200: **Thank you for the suggestions, I will consider them...

**Frost Hunter: **How's this?

**Sound Venom: **:)

**Batguy01: **LOL!

**BeConfuzzled Writer:** Well, people were impressed but the only one Danny wants is Kara :)

**kombatant88: **Thank you :)

**Spectrer: **:)

**Runeion: **He's appear in a few chapters from now..

**61394: **So far, no one. He is suppose to have "_the record"_ ;)

**Mazamba: **She blew up at Kara, which did nothing against the girl of steel, but it looks like it won't be the end of it.

**Yukid999: **Thank you for the suggestions, i WILL CONSIDER THEM.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	8. Kara Meets The Fentons Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 8: Kara Meets The Fentons Part 1_**

_ Danny dreads it when Kara wants to meet his parents. Oh boy._

* * *

A couple of days have passed since Kara confronted Sam over her stalking and thankfully, at the very least she didn't follow them on their latest date but Kara wasn't an idiot, she knew that Sam still didn't like her, despite Kara's best attempts to at least have a civil relationship with her.

Sam still insists that she is up to something shady and Kara honestly didn't know what to do with her.

"_I know that she is Danny's best friend but if she remains like this...I don't think I can ever trust her with my secret..."_Kara thought in mild frustration while she and Danny had walked out of the movies together.

While Danny didn't press the issue about her telling his friends about her identity, she knew that he will want to talk about it at some point in the future.

At least his friend Tucker seemed nice and he treated her well, even after she found out that he was the infamous _TooFineTuck_ that had been tricking girls with a fake dating profile.

Aside from that, he seemed like a decent person but Sam really disliked her and jealousy could make a person do irrational things, until she gets over it, she is not sure she could trust her with something as big as her secret.

It's a real pity since aside from dealing with her, things been wonderful with Danny, in both their relationship and their alliance.

She could still remember the day they met and how she felt after she kissed him.

The night she knew was when she really did begin to fall for him.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Almost six weeks ago_

_During A SUPER Date_

_Kara Kent was currently at her computer, reading an important message she got from a website call You+Me=LOVE! while her cousin Clark Kent/Superman was out on a date with Lois Lane right now. _

_You see a few days ago, she learned of this dating service, how it was for teenagers to meet and go on blind dates other teenagers that they might find compatible for a relationship for a period of 30 days, before you can pick the one you liked the most as your "perfect match"._

_Kara was skeptical at first but decided to give it a try since it was summer, and crime in Metropolis was surprisingly slow lately and well...who knows, maybe it might be a little fun._

_Her first year at Metropolis High, in between her duties as Super Girl, well, she mostly tried to remain under the radar, as per Kal-El's orders. She still couldn't believe that for what feels like three years ago for her, even though chronologically, it's been almost 30 years, he was a baby and she had been the older one of them, who often had to baby sit._

_Now he's the one who acts likes the baby sitter, even being taller than her to boot and giving her a curfew too.._

_Anyway, she tried to make friends and managed to make a good one in Jimmy Olson and a few others but her love life...if you can even call it that has been a little frustrating. Any time she managed to find a date with a guy, her duties as Super Girl or some other calamity broke the deal between them, like her accidentally revealing herself to be stronger than she looks or her larger than average appetite weirded them out_

_Kara wouldn't mind finding a boyfriend here on Earth but she wanted a guy who could handle both Kara Kent and Super Girl, even if they can never know about their relation to each other._

_Anyway, she learned of the dating service and decided to give it a try and asked Clark for the permission and money, since it cost $20 for the first month alone. He allowed him, after some gentle ribbing and warning her to be careful with those boys and not to expose herself, like he always does._

_On her first date, she went out with this goofball named Ron Stoppable, he was...he wasn't a bad guy, he actually reminded her a little bit of Jimmy, only more immature and he smelled like Mexican food. He wasn't a bad guy but he tried a little too hard to get her to like him but Kara didn't sense any compadibility with her. On her second date, she got this cute guy from Malibu named Blaine, he was nice and cute but a little flaky and...well, he wasn't really her type. On her third date, she went out with this pudgy guy named Cooper who was really into tech, he was nice but not her type either. After that, she went on a date with this surfer guy named Johnny, he was cool and funny but he was still reeling over an unrequited crush he had on another girl, even if he was a gentleman on her date. After that, she got this blonde guy called Marvin, who seemed to be perfect in every possible way...except for the lack of modesty he has about his skills that kind of turned Kara off a bit._

_Tonight was her sixth date with a guy named Josh from Greendale who was nice to her but Kara couldn't help but feel he was thinking of someone else during their entire date._

_The results of all of her dates were...mixed at best and Kara was wondering whether she should continue or not._

_"Well, they say that seven is suppose to be lucky, right...'Kara thought as she began to read the content of the profile for her seventh date._

_**User Name:** D-Fenton_

_**Age:** 14_

_**Gender**: Male_

_**Height:** 5"4'_

_**Weight:** 120 lbs_

_**Star Sign**: Aries  
_

_**Home Town:** Amity Park, USA.  
_

_**Physical Description:** Average 14 year old Caucasian boy with black hair and blue eyes and a slim built._

_**Personality:** Simple, easygoing teenage boy just interested in getting to know someone who shares my interests._

_**Likes and Interests:** Bowling, listening to rock music, particularly Dumpty Humpty ...Astrology and NASA ...Video games, telling jokes, animals, especially dogs...nice, peaceful days..._

_**Type of person I wish to date**: I am looking for a smart, friendly, independent girl who likes animals, has a nice sense of humor and likes listening to music._

_Kara smiled at what she has read. From his profile, D-Fenton sounds decent enough, though she was mildly surprised that he is younger than her but she won't pass judgement until she officially meets him, besides...technically speaking **ALL** of her dates have been younger than her due to her having been in hyper sleep for the past few decades and her body not aging a single day._

_ She continued reading and saw that their date will be tomorrow at a place called Luigi's Italian Cuisine. That pleased Kara since she loved Italian food._

_She also learned that it is in some place called Amity Park._

_"Amity Park?...Why does that place ring a bell?...'Kara whispered to herself as she wracked her brain for the answer._

_She then remembered why that place was so familiar to her. There had been rumors that a supposed ghostly teenager inhabits that town and the citizens didn't to label him as hero or menace._

_"Oh yeah...Danny Phantom is from there..."Kara said as she thought about it._

_Kara heard the rumors. according to some suppose experts by the names of Jack and Maddie Fenton, Danny Phantom is a menace and all ghosts are threats to society and are not to be trusted but most of the general public sees him as a hero._

_Kara knew a hero when she saw one and despite what suppose experts says, she can tell that Phantom wants to do more good than harm._

_Kara glanced at the clock and saw that it was getting late. She'd best be retiring for the evening, Amity Park was a little far away and she will have to be well rested tomorrow._

* * *

_The Next Day_

_Kara had arrived to Amity Park as Super Girl, hid in a nearby ladies room and redid her hair and make up and got into her blue dress and white heels. She was only a block away from Luigi's and she didn't want to be late. Once she was there, she saw a dark haired boy with blue eyes standing there, holding a bouquet of flowers._

_She also saw the heart shaped sticker on his chest, which means that this has to be him._

_He saw her and smiled, showing off a rather cute smile._

_Kara smiled, he's cute, even if he was a year younger than her and was a little lanky._

She smiled when he came to greet her.

_"Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to be KutieKara?..." The dark haired boy said, still showing off that cute smile._

_Kara smiled more as she answered him._

_"Yes I am, you must be D-Fenton?...'Kara said._

_"You can call me Danny...Danny Fenton..."He said ._

_"You can call me Kara...Kara Kent..."She introduced herself._

_"It's nice to meet you Kara...these are for you..."Danny said as he handed her the bouquet of flowers._

_Kara's smiled widened as she took them._

_"Thank you Danny, this was thoughtful of you...'Kara said as she admired the flowers._

_She wasn't just being polite. The flowers are beautiful and Kara appreciated the effort he was putting in. Plus, what girl can resist something as sweet as flowers?_

_"Don't mention it...so, shall we?..."Danny as he held the door open for her._

_"He's cute and well mannered...so far, so good..."Kara thought before nodding._

_"Yes, we shall..."She said as she went inside, with him joining her._

_It looks like this blind date was having a good start._

* * *

_Later that evening_

_Kara still couldn't believe all that has happened to her the past four hours of her life and given the kind of life she has lived, that is saying something._

_It turns out that she apparently wasn't the only teenage super hero using the dating service. It seems Danny Phantom, that ghost boy she has heard about, also happened to be the alter ego of Danny Fenton, the guy who she got paired up with for tonight._

_They met during a series of emergencies and actually worked well together. It wasn't until some freak in robot armor and a green mohawk tried to kill her with kryptonite and Phantom rescuing her, did they find out about the other's identity. She told him her past and he told her his. That he got his powers from a lab accident and he uses his powers to protect his town from ghost attack, even if a lot of people, even his own parents, think he's a bad guy._

_Danny thankfully promised to keep her powers a secret and she promised to do the same and they continued their date, and Kara was actually happy for that._

_They had continued their date, even having a friendly little race to the ice cream shop (which she won, just so you know) and they just continued getting to know each other as both people and as heroes. Kara was actually happy that she no longer had to deal with the stress of keeping her identity a secret like she had with all of her other dates._

_She and Danny spent the remainder of their date getting to know each other, discussing their own lives, passed adventures, victories, interests and so much more. After that, they noticed that the moon looked lovely in the clear night sky, Danny offered to give her an aerial, moonlight tour of the best spots in his town, which she accepted. He showed her his favorite places and hangouts, even the school, the mall, the Nasty Burger, and many other places and Kara looked fascinated by it all._

_"You have quite a town here, Danny..."Kara said as they landed on the roof of a skyscraper that had a great view of the whole town._

_"Thanks but how you described Metropolis, I doubt this place is much to compete with..."He said to her._

_"Metropolis is a nice place, but it has its ups and downs like any place..."Kara said. as she thought about the city that has become her new home since she came to like with Kal-El._

_"It does have you and your cousin to protect it. ..."Danny said, and Kara smiled at that._

_"And Amity Park has you..." Kara said sweetly to him... "Hang in there, some people didn't trust my cousin when he first came out and now look at him...I know that soon, everyone , including your parents will see that you just want to help..."She said and saw his smile become deeper at that._

_"Thanks..."Danny said, feeling happy when she said that._

_Kara looked at him and how he is smiling at her._

_"He really does have a nice smile..."Kara thought as she felt a little flush for on her face and felt a light feeling in her chest._

_Before she could say anything else, they both heard the booming sound of a nearby clock tower and they both saw that it was getting pretty late._

_"I didn't realize that much time has passed...if I don't get back home soon, Clark will throw a fit..."Kara thought... "But I don't want to leave him yet..."She continued thinking before sighing._

_"I should be heading back soon..."She said, actually dissappointed._

_She has been having such a nice time on this date, it was actually the most fun she has had all week and she didn't want it to end yet._

_"I see..."Danny said, not wanting it to be over yet._

_Kara looked at him and smiled again. _

_"I really had a great time with you tonight..."Kara said, honestly meaning it._

_This was probably the best date she has had since the service started, heck...maybe the best date she has had in general for a while now. Danny is actually a really great guy and she is happy that she went out on this date._

_"Thanks, me too. ...you're a great girl and I didn't realize just how much we had in common...Besides, how many guys can say that they went out with **THE** Supergirl..."Danny said and Kara giggled._

_"Hopefully none..." She said in a playful voice._

_"Don't worry, I can keep a secret..."Danny said, making Kara smile._

_"I feel that I can trust you...'She said._

_She actually meant that. _

_Danny Fenton is such a great guy and Danny Phantom is a great hero, one Kara was glad was on her side. Despite nearly being killed by a maniac with kryptonite tonight , he managed to save her and helped her save the day. Ever since she woke up on this strange new world, there were very few people she could fully trust and connect with but she and Danny really hit it off._

_She felt that he is one of the people that she can trust...besides...it was kind of nice to date someone who is also...**super** too._

_Not only that, but she saw a lot of herself in Danny too. He's a lot like her in a lot of ways, somebody trying to help the greater good while juggling a double life and the frustrations that come with it. They really did have a lot of things in common and not only that, he is really nice, funny and cute too._

_Kara then noticed that it was getting late and it be best to be getting back to her own city where she is needed. But before she goes, there is one last thing she need to do._

_No...something she wanted to do...quite a lot, to be honest..._

_"Hey Danny..."Kara said, a small flush forming on her face as she felt butterflies in her tummy._

_"Yes, Kara?..."Danny asked._

_Kara knew that this is rather bold but decided to go for it. She leaned forward and quickly pressed her lips against him for a good two seconds, before pulling away._

_Once she pulled away, she was blushing bright red and was actually a little in a daze._

_"Wow..."Kara thought, she actually enjoyed that...quite a lot._

_She then noticed Danny and how much he is blushing and looking stunned and she resisted the urge to giggle right now._

_"He's so cute...'She thought fondly, before speaking again, giving him a tender look._

_"That's my way of saying thanks...for saving my life..."She said to the still blushing boy, who was now blushing and having problem forming a proper sentence._

_Kara actually giggled now, finding him endearing when he is like this._

_She noticed the time on the clock tower and sighed._

_if she doesn't start flying now, she'll miss her curfew. She then turned to the still semi-dazed Danny and smiled at him one last time._

_"See ya around Danny Phantom... look me up if you're ever in Metropolis...maybe we could...**team up** again..."Kara suggested and Danny, while still blushing, managed to slowly nod , though he was still with that look on his face._

_Kara giggled again before taking off, but not before waving at Danny one last time, before she flew back in the direction of Metropolis, in positively high spirits._

_She eventually managed to get home, just narrowly avoiding missing her curfew, the the blonde Kryptonian female was now on her bed, looking at the ceiling with a soft smile on her face as she thought about a pair of blue eyes that can glow green, black hair that can become snow white and a nice smile and cute dimples that didn't go away in either form._

_"Danny..." Kara said in a blissful tone._

_It looks like seven really is her lucky number, after all._

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

"Kara? Kara?..."Danny's voice snapped her out of her memories.

"Huh?..."Kara said, as she recalled that they had been walking together and she zoned out.

"Is everything alright, you kind of spaced out there..."Danny said in concern.

"It's nothing...I was just thinking about the day we met...our first date..."Kara said and Danny smiled at that.

"Oh yeah...what part were you thinking about?..."Danny asked.

"The whole thing...especially this part..."Kara said playfUlly as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips, which he returned.

After they parted, the two teens both went to sit on a nearby bench but Danny saw that Kara was still thinking abut something...but what?

"Hey Danny?..."Kara said.

"What is is, Kara?..."Danny asked.

"We have been going out for over sixth weeks now, right?...'Kara asked.

"Best six weeks of my life..."Danny said and Kara giggled.

"Mine too...anyway...we call each other boyfriend and girlfriend and we have gotten very close these last few weeks and I was wondering...well..."She paused.

"What?..."Danny asked.

"I was thinking...when can I meet your parents?..."Kara asked and Danny flinched.

"Come again?..."Danny asked, hoping he misheard her.

"I asked when can I meet your parents..."Kara said and Danny didn't want to make eye contact with her.

"Danny?..."Kara asked.

"Kara...I..uh...isn't it a little soon for that?...'Danny said quickly and Kara raised an eyebrow at that.

"Danny, we kissed on our first date and called ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend before our third week together as an item..."Kara pointed out.

Danny knew that she had a point there but still...

"Danny, I know that your parents don't know your secret and I don't plan of telling them mine but I would really like to meet them one of these days..."Kara said and Danny looked troubled.

"Kara...it's just...my parents...aren't exactly the most _normal_ people on the planet..."Danny said.

"In case you forgot Danny...I'm not exactly normal either..."Kara said as she lightly pulled her glasses down a bit, to make her point.

"That's different...they wear jumps suits and think all ghosts are evil and...well...they have a bad habit of not knowing when they are being a little...much..."Danny said and Kara sent him a sympathetic smile.

It's obvious that Danny loves his family and he was worried about what her opinion of them would be.

"Danny, I accepted you, even after I found out that you can walk through walls, become invisible and make energy and ice blasts and you accepted me after you found out that I can fly faster than a speeding bullet, lift more than 500,000 tons and can shoot lasers from my eyes...I am sure that I will accept your parents too..."Kara said in the most sincere voice possible.

Despite his insecurity, Danny smiled at that.

"They still think that Danny Phantom is a bad guy and...I'm not ready to tell them yet my secret..."Danny said and Kara sent him another sympathetic look.

"I understand...it's your secret and your decision to tell whoever you want and when..even though I do believe they would accept you if you give them a chance..."Kara said.

"Please Danny...you said we have something special between us...I want to be a part of your life and that includes knowing your parents..."Kara said and Danny sent a smile at that.

Kara really has been such a great girl and has been patient with him so far, even though he had been trying to prolong any meeting with his folks and her for as long as possible...but maybe it is time...

Like she said, they are in a relationship and have gotten close...and he wants her to be a part of his life.

He nodded.

"Okay...how's Saturday night sound?..."Danny asked and Kara smiled.

_"Super!.._"Kara said.

* * *

_A few Days Later_

_Saturday_

It was Saturday afternoon in Metropolis and Kara Kent was in front of her mirror, dolling herself up as tonight was suppose to be an important night for her relationship with Danny.

She is meeting his family and she really wanted to make a good first impression.

She bought a new dress to wear for dinner, it's nothing too flashy, just a simple white day dress with a blue floral pattern and white shoes. Elegant but also conservative, which is perfect for this type of situation. She also decided to wear her hair down with a white headband but she is keeping her glasses on...secret identities are a thing, after all.

"Hey Kal El...how do I look? I'm not being too heavy with the make up, am I? I don't want them to think I look cheap..."Kara asked her cousin.

"Kara, you look beautiful even without make up..."He said to his cousin, who was now trying on and rejecting every pair of earrings she owned.

"I thought you already planned your outfit yesterday?.."He asked.

"I did but I changed my mind...were are my sapphire earrings or do you think that's too flashy? I don't want Danny' mother to think I'm the type to overdress..."Kara said.

Clark then got in front of her, trying to calm her down.

"Easy there Kara...You told me that you are just having dinner at his house and I am pretty sure a pair of earrings aren't going to determine the outcome of the whole evening..."Clark said in his usual way while Kara sighed.

"I know...I know...this is just a big deal for me...I am meeting Danny's parents for the first time and I really want them to like me..."Kara said.

"Like I said when you wanted to pick Danny as your match...if they have taste like their son, they will like you..."Clark said and Kara smiled at that.

Despite the rather...unique familial situation and age difference, Clark and her were very close and even though she hasn't told him yet about Danny's other half, since that was suppose to come from Danny himself, she knew that she could count on him for anything, both as Superman and as Clark Kent.

Right now, Clark is all whom she needs.

"So...gold or silver?..."Kara asked as she showed him another pair of earrings.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_In Amity Park_

"Come on everyone! We got to get this place spotless for Kara!..."Danny shouted after lugging the last of the ghost weapons into the basement, to make sure they didn't cause their typical backfire's during tonight's dinner.

"That was the last of it, sweetie..."Maddie said.

"Good...now everyone go get cleaned up, we only got four hours until Kara shows up...the house is clean, the weapons have been locked away in the lab and the alarms have been turned off and the roast is in the oven..you did make sure to get rid of _**ALL**_ the ecto samples from the kitchen, did you?..."Danny asked his parents.

_**KABOOM!**_

There was an explosion happening in the kitchen and the roast had come to life, and started snarling at them.

_**"ROAR!.**_.."The possessed roast roared at them.

"**_OH, COME ON!_**..."Danny shouted as the meal came to life.

After the Fenton's managed to defeat it and destroy the haunted poultry, Danny turned to his parents in frustration.

"That's it, where is the number for that catering service!?..."Danny said as he ran to get to the phone book, but Maddie stopped him.

"Danny, calm down..we still have time to make something else..."Maddie said to her son, trying to calm him down.

"How about we make her our patented Fenton Family Spaghetti, son?..."Jack asked.

"I don't care _what_ we have for dinner as long as it **_doesn't_** come to life and attack us...**_AGAIN!_**..."Danny said as he started panting.

"Calm down Danny...Kara is going to find out our family is insane at some point, it may as well be now..."Jazz said and Danny sent her an annoyed look.

"Not helping..."Danny said.

After triple checking and making sure that nothing in the kitchen could contaminate the food, the Fenton family started cooking spaghetti and miraculously, it didn't come to life and it actually looked edible.

"Finally...I'm going upstairs to get dressed..."Danny said, having worked up a sweat from all of this.

Once he was up in his room, his father looked at him, shaking his head.

"Geez..you'd think the Queen Of England was coming over for dinner tonight..."Jack said as he was forced to wear a tie, after he refused to take off his suit after Danny asked him to.

"Jack, Kara is Danny's first serious girlfriend and as his parents, we have to make sure we don't embarrass him in front of her..."Maddie said as she fixed his tie.

"How would we embarrass him?...Jack asked in a clueless tone of voice.

Jazz heard this and sighed.

"I can think of a few things..."Jazz muttered, before going up stairs to go check on Danny to make sure he doesn't hurt himself.

She then saw her brother n his room, already showered, dried and dressed and now trying to pick out a cologne.

"Which is it? Kara seems to like the musky one but she also liked the tropical one too?..."Danny muttered as he tried to pick the right cologne for tonight.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it?...'Jazz couldn't help but ask.

"You'll be acting no different when _Antonio_ asks _you_ to meet our parents..."Danny snapped and Jazz rolled her eyes...before pausing and thought about it, not . liking the implications.

"Danny, you said that Kara already likes you...everything will be fine..."Jazz said in a more encouraging way.

"I hope so, me and Kara have something good together..."Danny said as he smiled when he thought about her pretty blue eyes, cute little nose, perfect smile and dimples.

Jazz saw this and shook her head in amusement.

"_She's going to be my sister-in-law one day, isn't she?..."_Jazz thought, before speaking to her brother again.

"Don't worry, we hide all of the weapons and sterilize the kitchen and the food is edible...things will be alright..."Jazz said to her brother who nodded.

"So...opinion?...'Danny asked as he gestured to the two colognes.

* * *

_Later_

Kara soon arrived to the Fenton doorstop, for once actually having taken a train here instead of flying, due to not wanting to risk messing up her hair and make up with the wind or other elements.

"_Calm down Kara...you asked for this...remember what Clark said...everything will be fine.._."Kara thought as she took a deep breath and soon rang the door bell.

After a few moments, a well dressed Danny answered the door and was briefly stunned by her appearance.

"Wow..."He said and Kara smiled bashfully.

"Thanks..I hope your parents think so..."Kara said.

"They will...they are really looking forward to meeting you..."Danny said as he allowed his girlfriend inside and escorted her to the living room, where his family was waiting for her.

Kara saw Danny's parents and a red haired girl whom she knew is his older sister, having already met her a few weeks back during one of her dates with Danny.

"Everyone...I would like to introduce Kara Kent..."Danny announced and prayed things will go well.

"Hello..."Kara said politely.

His mother was the first to get up.

"Kara, it's nice to finally meet you...Danny has talked about you non stop..."Maddie said as she shook her hand, unaware that sort of embarrassed her son.

"Put her there..."Jack said as he gave her a firm handshake and was briefly surprised but impressed by how firm _her_ handshake is.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both Mr and Mrs. Fenton...I brought these for you, Mrs. Fenton..."Kara said as she handed her a small bouquet of flowers and Maddie smiled widely at the flowers.

"Why thank you Kara, these are lovely...I know where they will go..."Maddie said as she placed them in a nearby vase.

"I also got these for you Mr. Fenton, Danny said you liked fudge..."Kara said as she handed him a box of fudge that she picked up before leaving Metropolis.

"I like this girl already, Danny..."Jack said in approval to his son as he took the gift but Maddie's glare told him that he couldn't eat it yet.

Kara then turned to Jazz.

"Hello, I'm Danny's sister Jasmine...we met at the mall a few weeks back..." Jazz said, having run into Kara and Danny while they had been on a date that time.

"I remember, it's nice to see you again, Jasmine..."Kara said.

"You can call me Jazz, everyone does..."She said as she was welcoming to the girl.

Danny smiled in relief, happy that so far, things have been going well...

He just hopes that it will last.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_Kara Meets The Fenton's Part 2_**

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Purple Master: **Thank you :)

**Wiseguy2415: **Have a nice time at your reunion :)

**Blue Marvel 0: **Thank you :)

**1ToWrite: **Thank you :)

**Guest: **I never really thought of her as right for Danny either, that's why I almost always pair Danny without someone else in my stories. I don't hate Sam as a character, she is just not my favorite and I don't see her as truly compatible with Danny but I don't see her as a bad person. She has her faults but also her good traits. I just think that even if they dated, it wouldn't last and they would be better off as friends. Sometimes, childhood friendship isn't the best bases for a romance if they are too different when it comes to personality, interests or views on subjects...or at least that's my view.

**Runeion: **At one point there will be a villain appearing...can't say when just yet...

**Fiona Starblade: **Yeah, I always hated when authors made her like that. Yeah, I mean sam can be bossy and hypocritical, especially when it comes to her feelings for Danny but she is just a jealous teenage girl, not a psycho Girl-Vlad. I see her as jealous, yes and very bitter but not insane or evil and i honestly think the person who will get most hurt by her actions is herself if she keeps them up.

**Danifan3000: **Yeah, i really hated that blatant double standard and how she wasn't called out on it...

**Luiz4200: **Thank you for the suggestions, I will consider them...

**Sound Venom: **Mmhmm

**Dreams Come True 996: **That would be quite a _CAT_ fight, hehehe...*Crickets chirping*...Tough crowds(before shyly leaving the stage).

**Qazse: **I remember that, I really didn't like that she did that...

**Davidscrazy234: **Um...

**Invader Johnny: ** Let's give her a chance first...

**Epickend: **You were right about that one...

**Frost Hunter: **We will see how she will react to that in the next chapter, stay tuned.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	9. Kara Meets The Fentons Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 8: Kara Meets The Fentons Part 2_**

_Danny dreads it when Kara wants to meet his parents. Oh boy._

* * *

After the awkward but necessary meet and greet, the Fenton family and their guest of honor soon went to the dining room, which had the good china and silverware out, due to it being a special occasion.

"Dinner looks good, Mrs. Fenton..."Kara said after seeing the large amount of spaghetti.

"Thank you, Kara..."Maddie said, pleased that she seems like a polite young lady.

"She seems like a nice girl and I haven't seen Danny in such a long time..."Maddie thought, already having a good feeling about her.

She watched Danny pull out her seat and Kara took it and soon they were all gathered, with Maddie serving everyone their portions and Jack, as always, got the lion's share of the meal.

"So Kara, tell us about yourself? We're dying to know more of the lucky girl my boy picked from the dating service and spent the last six weeks being nuts about..."Jack said.

"Dad!..."Danny whined in embarrassment over how he put it.

Never the less, Kara just sent him a gentle smile, before answering.

"Well, I am fifteen...I will be sixteen come this October and I am from Smallville, Kansas but I currently live in Metropolis..."Kara said and Jack looked interested.

"Metropolis! As in the place where Superman is from?..." Jack said, looking excited.

"Yes, that one...Danny had the same reaction on our first date..."Kara said and Danny smiled sheepishly at that.

"I take it that you are also a fan..."Kara said.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't come across a single person who doesn't look up to Superman and I don't plan to now. Now he's a _real_ hero...fighting for truth, justice and the American way!...'Jack said and if this was a cartoon, the American Flag would probably appear behind him with bright lights and the American national anthem would be heard in the background.

"Yep, you are most definitely Danny's dad..."Kara giggled.

"What do you mean?..."Danny asked in a clueless tone and Kara giggled again.

"So, Kara tell us your family? What are they like?..."Maddie asked, wanting to get to know her better.

To her surprise, Kara now had a somber look and Danny sent her a sympathetic look, as he already knew what the problem is.

Jazz, being the most level headed person in the room, knew that something is up.

"Kara?..."She asked, and the blonde girl finally found her voice.

"I..am currently living with a cousin of mine for the time being..."Kara said.

"Cousin?..."Jack asked and instantly regretted it when he finally noticed the darkened mood in the room.

"My...parents are no longer around..."Kara started in a sad voice... "A few years ago...there was...an earthquake in my old home town and..."She stopped.

That's the most of her cover story that was partially true since Krypton was destroyed and earthquakes _were_ a part of it...among other things...

Maddie and Jack looked horrified and ultimately sympathetic.

"Oh my, I am so sorry! I never should have said anything..."Maddie said as she saw the sad lookin her eyes, and she felt guilty.

Kara shook her head, trying to get rid of the bad memories of Krypton's final days and the last time she saw her parents..especially her mother Alura.

"It's alright...you didn't know and there is nothing that can be done about it..."Kara said, before trying to get rid of the melancholy mood that was now in the room.

"After the earthquake, I was taken in by a foster family called the Danvers for a while, before I learned that I had some...relatives in Smallvile, Kansas. There I met my Uncle John and Martha and they adopted me...and not only that, I also got reaquainted with my cousin Clark...he's the one who I am currently living with in Metropolis...He works at the Daily Planet as a reporter..."Kara said.

"So, I still have a family...but not a day goes by that I don't miss my mom and dad..."She said and Danny placed his hand on hers to comfort her.

_"Poor girl..._"Maddie thought, feeling concern and sympathy for the poor girl.

She is so young and has already suffered such a terrible loss.

Jazz decided to change the subject to something that was hopefully not a touchy subject.

"So...Uh...Kara...what do you like to do for fun?..."Jazz asked.

Kara seemed to have calmed down and realized what Jazz is trying to do and went along with it.

"Well...I really like animals, listening to music, especially rock...spending time with my friends, going to parties and traveling to new places...I also sometimes do volunteer work.."Kara said, feeling a little less sad now.

Danny was still worried of her though and they spent a while just eating. Jack ate his typical three helpings while the rest of his family were still on their first helping...except Kara who has now finished it.

"The spaghetti was delicious Mrs. Fenton..may I please have some more?..."Kara asked to be polite.

"Why of course, by all means...have as much as you want, Kara dear..."Maddie said as Kara took another helping.

Kara ate it and to her surprise, the petite blonde girl took another helping, this time a little larger than even what Jack ate, before she was satisfied and was now wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"It was delicious..thank you for the meal..."Kara said and finally noticed Maddie and Jazz looking at her in surprise.

"What?...'Kara asked in confusion and Danny whispered to her ear.

"I think they aren't use to someone besides my dad eating three helpings in one sitting..."He whispered.

"How exactly do you stay so thin?..."Jazz asked and Kara thought about it.

"I'm an alien...'She said it and Danny had a bad moment before his parents started laughing.

"Alien? That's a good one..." Jack said, in between his laughs while Maddie calmed down her laughter too.

Kara just smiled and Danny was pleased to see that they took it as a joke.

"I have a really high metabolism..."She said after they finished laughing.

"Lucky..."Jazz muttered before everyone laughed again.

Danny smiled, feeling that there might be hope for this dinner after all.

* * *

_A little later_

Soon it was dessert time and they were all enjoying some apple pie, which Kara had a good two slices, which Jack also had and they were all talking to pass the time.

"So you guys have heard about the latest thing about Super Girl, I heard that she was spotted here in Amity Park...with Danny Phantom...again..."Jazz said and sent a meaningful look to her brother who gave her the "shut it" look.

Jack and Maddie frowned for some reason.

"Yes, we did and I find it pitiful that such a strong, bright and moral heroine like her allowed herself to be fooled by that punk Phantom..."Maddie said, having heard about the supposed "alliance" between the two.

Kara heard this, and frowned.

"What are you both talking about?..."Kara asked, despite the look Danny is sending her.

"Oh, right...You're not from Amity Park...Danny Phantom is this ghost boy who is always causing trouble and terrorizing our town but the good people seem to think he is some sort of hero..."Maddie said and Danny tried not to make eye contact with his parents.

"I read about him...did he save a bus full of kids from falling into a lake a few months ago...and also foiled a bank robbery two weeks ago..."Kara said, Danny having called her about those adventures when they happened.

Jack and Maddie's looks didn't change.

"He's just trying to fool people..he's trouble..all ghosts are...like the time he ruined Christmas or did a series of bank robberies...he thinks that playing hero can make us forget that, well I think not..."Jack said with his arms crossed.

Kara looked at Danny, he mentioned some of his past adventures and mentioned those incidents and she knew the whole story but his parent's didn't. She frowned.

Danny told her that his parents didn't know of his secret and thought Danny Phantom was trouble and she knew that it would probably be wiser to be quiet but whether they realized it or not, they just insulted her boyfriend.

Kara has no tolerance for that...

"You know Mr. Fenton, my cousin Clark is a reporter and he always told me not to immediately believe everything I see at face value...he told me that even a person caught in the most incriminating situation might be innocent and just have had the unfortunate luck of being in the wrong place at the wrong time..."Kara said, keeping her calm.

"Kara, I know you weren't here but Danny Phantom is a ghost...not a person..."Maddie said and Kara resisted the urge to raise her voice.

"You know..my cousin also told me that when Superman first appeared, a lot of people thought that he would be trouble since he is an alien and not from Earth..'She said.

Jack and Maddie were surprised to hear that and before they could say anything, something came into the kitchen, having fazed from the basement.

_**"ROAR!..."**_

"Not again!...'Danny said in dismay.

It's the haunted roast from earlier, the same one they restrained and locked up in the basement in a ghost proof safe...how the heck did it get out?!

"Jack, did you remember to charge the ghost safe last night?...'Maddie asked and Jack smacked his forehead.

"I knew that I was forgetting something..."He muttered.

The ghostly roast soon grew into size and roared at them and Kara, due to acting on her insticts, punched it and it actually did some damage...she then grabbed a nearby broom and was careful not to use all of her strength for fear of exposure, she hit the ghostly roast before it could attack and Jack and Maddie were surprised to see how well she held her own against it.

"Danny..."Jack said.

"What?..."He asked.

"Marry this girl..."Jack said after Kara kicked it and did some damage on it.

Danny was embarrassed, before he found the Fenton Weasel to try and suck it in but it flew outside to get away from Kara.

"We got a runner!..."Jack said as he pulled out a Fenton weapon, only for Maddie to point out to Kara and Danny.

"On second thought, let that wanna-be the red huntress handle it..."Jack said and Danny was worried.

His parents however, looked to Kara, very impressed.

"I must say Kara...you sure know how to hold your own with a broom..."Maddie said, impressed.

"Thank you..I...uh...drink a lot of milk and take some self defense classes.."Kara said and Maddie was smiling in approval.

Suddenly, they heard screams of horror outside and then looked out the window to see that the ghoastly roast was now ten times bigger and nastier and they sighed.

"Looks like we got to handle this...you kids stay in doors and don't come out for anything!..."Maddie ordered as she and Jack ran outside to take care of the ghostly monstrocity that they have accidentally created.

Kara was silent and Danny sighed.

"So, is it always like this?..."She couldn't help but ask.

"Pretty much every other day of our lives..."He muttered as he sent her a meaningful look.

"Right..uh...mind if I use the bathroom for a moment..."Kara said and Danny knew what she was trying to do and nodded.

Once she left, Jazz flew into a panic.

"What are you waiting for Danny? She's gone now and I'll cover for you...turn into Danny Phantom and stop that thing before mom and dad do any more damage!...'Jazz said as she shook him in desperation.

To her surprise, before Danny could say anything, Super Girl appeared to the scene, used her heat vision and fried the ghostly roast until it passed out from the pain.

"That's how I like my meat..extra crispy!...'Super Girl quipped and Jazz was looking out of the window with her jaw dropping at the sight of the female hero, while Danny snickered at her quip.

Jack and Maddie were stunned at the sight of the famous herione was before them.

_**"SUPER GIRL?! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?! AND SUPERMAN'S TOO?!..**_."Jack said in excitement and even pulled out his autograph book.

Kara however turned to the passed out dinner that nearly tried to eat them.

"What's the story with this?..."She asked.

"It was a case of ectoplasmic energy mixing with non ghostly material and having a negative reaction..."Maddie said, and also omiting where said thing came from.

"Don't worry...this can look it up..."Danny said as he appeared with the Fenton Weasel and sucked it up.

"Good job, son...anyway Super Girl..what brings you here?..."Jack asked.

"Oh, just came to visit my good friend Danny Phantom...the local hero of this town.." Kara said, emphasis on the word "hero".

"Super Girl, you don't actually believe that Danny Phantom is a hero, he's a ghost and he's just trying to fool people..."Maddie said.

"Let me guess...you both are ghost hunters, am I right?...'Kara asked and they nodded.

"I thought so...I am aware that this town receives attacks from ghosts frequently, but Danny phantom isn't a bad guy, he actually saved my life and he helped me save many other lives too...just because someone isn't human, doesn't mean they are dangerous or causing trouble...take me and Superman...we aren't human...are we trying to cause trouble?...'Super Girl asked and Jack and Maddie looked stunned by what she just said.

"N-No, of course not, but-

"Then it's the same for Danny Phantom...I saw him saving people and that's all the proof I need that he is a hero..."She said.

"Anyway, if I am no longer needed here...I best be off..."She said before flying away dramatically, leaving Jack and Maddie there in shock, processing what she has just said.

All the while, Danny smiled and Jazz looked confused.

"What was that all about?..."Jazz asked.

Suddenly, Kara appeared now that the danger was over.

"Hey everyone...so, what did I miss?...'Kara said and Danny laughed out loud for some reason, confusing his parents and especially Jazz who wondered if he finally had a screw loose.

* * *

_Later_

The rest of the evening, thankfully, went rather smoothly. There were no more ghost attacks and they no longer talk about their views on Danny Phantom.

Once everyone was finished eating, Kara volunteered to do the dishes.

"Now Kara, you are our guest..."Maddie said.

"I insist, Mrs. Fenton..."Kara said, now calmer since she already said her piece as Super Girl to them earlier.

Maddie decided to let her and they did the dishes, during that time, Jack was now talking to Danny.

"I think you picked a winner, son..."Jack said in approval to his son, who smiled.

"I am glad that you like her dad..."Danny said.

Soon the ladies appeared again, they all shared the fudge that Kara brought in as a gift and Kara was the only one who ate almost as much as Jack.

He was actually impressed.

"I got to say Kara...I am glad Danny ended up picking you and not someone like that...what was her name...Cree something...she was no good for Danny since she actually tried to beat up her own kid sister..."Jack said in disgust and Kara's eyes narrowed.

"I see...well, she better hope I never come across her, because if I do, I would have a few choice words to speak to her..."Kara said and Jack smiled.

He knew this girl has a good head on her shoulders and a good heart.

"I like this one, Maddie..."He said to his wife.

"Good, I do too..."Maddie said and Kara smiled.

She was happy that his parents and sister seemed to like her. She would have stayed longer but noticed the time and realized that she had to get home.

"Is that the time already...if I don't hurry, I'll miss my curfew..."Kara said... "It was very nice, meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Fenton...you too Jazz..."Kara said.

"Yeah, likewise..."Jazz said, already liking this girl.

She's nice, seems reasonably intelligent and managed to take her parent's insanity with dignity and in stride.

Her parents said goodbye to Kara and Danny said that he would walk her to the train station, which was a lie, since he just wanted to talk to Kara about tonight, before she flew away. She went to a nearby public restroom and changed and was now SuperGirl again and was flying side by side with Danny as they continued to talk about their evening together.

"So, how do you think it went?..."Kara asked.

"Let's see, my parents brought up touchy, personal subjects that made you uncomfortable, we got attack by haunted poultry and you had to save the day without me...it actually wasn't **_as_ _big_** of a disaster as I feared it would have been..."Danny said.

"Aside from what they said about your ghost half, you're parents seem like nice people and I like them...even if I don't agree with their views...'Kara said.

"I think you handled yourself rather well...most people tend to run away as soon as they talk about ghost or fudge in my dad's case...'Danny said.

"Like I told you, I'm not exactly normal either..."Kara said and Danny chuckled.

"Maybe that's why we matched so perfectly.. you are probably one of the few beings in the planet that can handle a big dose of my parents craziness in stride...'Danny said and Kara giggled.

"So, I guess tonight was an overall success...I met your family and they liked me, despite our different views..."Kara said.

"I guess this means the next step is me meeting your family one of these days..."Danny chuckled.

"Yeah, one of these days..when Kal-El isn't busy but lately he has been away a lot with the Justice League..."Kara said..." But I'll arrange a meeting one of these days..."

Danny smiled and actually looked excited at the thought of officially meeting his childhood hero in person.

"Can't wait...anyone..here's where I stop...'Danny said as they were now at the outskirts of town.

"See ya, Danny, I'll call you as soon as I get home..."Kara said, before kissing Danny goodbye.

She flew away, in the directions of Metropolis, while Danny flew back to his house in order to not miss his own curfew.

Despite some bumps here and there, tonight ended up being an overall success...sort off.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_Ghost Boy Meets The Man Of Steel_**

* * *

**A/N: **The scene where Kara fought the ghostly roast was inspired by the scene of Kim fighting a ghost in "_AMD: Danny and Kim" _by NeoMark.

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**NiteOwl18: **How was this?

**Frost Hunter:** Well, she, as Supergirl, told them a thing or two...

**Guest: **Well, this went about as good as it was gonna get ;)

**1towrite: **Well...it had it's ups and downs but in the end, Kara and Danny stay strong :)

**Fiona Starblade: **Yeah, I really hate when that happens too.

**Invader Johnny: **Well, the haunted roast made a reappearance but like Kara said, it's nothing she couldn't handle.

**BeConfuzzled Writer: **Maybe...but not today...

**Strykir: **Thank you, how's this one?

**SofiPhan29: **Thank you :)

**Davidscrazy234: **Thank you :)

**Whotoonhouse75: **Well, the service and a couple of them were mentioned...

**DJ Rodriguez: ** Thank you :)

**Luiz4200:** You can say that again, LOL! As for the Jazz thing...we'll find out in the future . but for right now, we're with Danny and Kara.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	10. Ghost Boy Meets The Man Of Steel Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 10: Ghost Boy Meets The Man Of Steel Part 1_**

_Danny goes to Metropolis to visit Kara and meet her family...and also has a chance to meet his idol, the legendary Man of Steel...who also happens to her cousin._

* * *

_Days later_

_In Metropolis_

Almost two weeks passed since Kara met and made a good impression with Danny's family and it is Tuesday. Kara was just leaving school after a long, hard, boring day of tests, books and maintaining the facade of being a typical, human teenage girl.

"Hey, Kara!..."A voice called on her way out and Kara smiled.

It's her friend, the young, 18 year old aspiring photojournalist Jimmy Olson, who also happens to be a photography intern at the Daily Planet...who also happens to be one of the few people who know about her family's greatest secret.

"Hey Jimmy...what brings you here?..."Kara said as she met up with the red haired boy.

"Hey Kara...Clark called..he said that he will be arriving early today and called me to bring you to the airport..."Jimmy said and Kara sighed.

Her cousin can fly to any part of the world and beyond at break neck speed when he is Superman, but as Clark Kent, he has to keep up appearances of being just a typical, run of the mill, mild mannered reporter, so when Perry White sends him some place to cover a story, it's either plane, train, bus or just about anything else but Air Superman.

One of the breaks of having a secret identity.

"Glad to hear that..." Kara said as she smirked, knowing the other side of her cousin's assignment.

Apparently there was some trouble happening in China and it was that immortal caveman, Vandal Savage getting involved with terrorist...Clark and Lois were there to investigate the terrorism news, while Superman and the Justice League were suppose to stop Vandal before he fufilled his latest and possibly most destructive plot yet.

The fact that he was returning early and that there were no news of a potential nuclear war in Asia meant that they were successful in both accounts.

"I have been meaning to talk to him for a while, especially since John and Martha will be coming this weekend..."Kara said.

"About what?...'Jimmy asked.

"About Danny..."Kara said, unaware of the spike of jealousy that her male friend felt at the mention of that name.

"You mean that guy that you met from that dating service thing from the summer?...'Jimmy asked.

"Yeah...I was thinking that since John and Martha will be coming this weekend and he won't be busy...it might be the best time to introduce him.."Kara said and Jimmy raised a brow at that.

"I know that this isn't any of my business Kara but isn't that a little too soon...I mean...you have been dating this guy for what...a few weeks?..'Jimmy asked.

"Two months..."Kara said in a proud tone...

"I already met his parents and I promised to introduce him one of these days and I want Clark to be there and with Martha and John coming this weekend to visit...what can be a more perfect time?..."Kara said.

Jimmy was silent as he tried to ignore his feelings. He likes Kara, more than a friend and has had for a while but he hesitated due to her relationship with Clark, the age difference and his own insecurities but after hearing about her having a boyfriend, this Danny Fenton guy, whom Kara seems to believe is the most perfect guy in the universe, he felt jealous.

"You really like this guy, don't you?..."Jimmy asked and Kara smiled and nodded, oblivious to how he truly felt.

"Yes, I think we have something really special together...'Kara said.

Jimmy heard this and despite his jealousy, he plastered a fake smile on his face and said this...

Well...then...I hope everything will go well..."The young photojournalist-in-training thought and Kara smiled.

"Thanks Jimmy..."Kara said happily.

As much as this hurt a bit, Kara is happy and that is all that should matter to him...

Even if deep down, he _can't_ feel happy for her...

* * *

_Later_

_At The Kent Apartment_

Clark and Kara soon arrived to their shared apartment and Clark was thinking over what Kara said.

"You want your boyfriend to come have dinner with us while Ma and Pa are in town?...'Clark asked and Kara nodded.

"Yes, I already met Danny's family and I think it be nice for him to finally meet you, and what better time than when Uncle John and Aunt Martha come..."Kara said and Clark thought it over.

Kara has been dating Danny since the summer and has been very happy so far, even if she frequently has to fly out of town to see him. Never the less, Clark nodded.

"Alright...I look forward to meeting him..."Clark said and Kara smiled.

"Wonderful!..."Kara said, feeling happy.

* * *

_ Meanwhile In Amity Park_

_**"THIS ISN'T THE END OF THIS GHOST CHILD! I'LL BE BACK!..."**_Technus shouted, before being sucked fully inside the Fenton Thermos.

"Finally...'Danny muttered, actually having gotten a head ache due to hearing his endless chatter.

"Glad that that is over..."Sam said as Tucker was upset as he went to the remains of Technus's battle suit, which he made of an assortment of technology...including Tucker's PDA.

_**"CINDY! SPEAK TO ME!..**_.'Tucker shouted dramatically as he held the damaged PDA closer, while his friends rolled their eyes at his dramatics.

"And here I thought he'd stop after dating Velma...'Danny muttered.

They were about to leave, only for Danny's cell phone to ring and he smiled when he recognized the number on the phone.

"Hey Kara..."Danny greeted and he didn't realize Sam frowned and crossed her arms as he continued to speak over the phone.

"Yeah...Uh-Huh...you did?...wait, really?...Awesome...I mean, Of course...Uh-Huh..Uh-Huh...Yeah, I can be there this Saturday...Awesome...I'll see ya there, babe...bye..."Danny said before hanging up.

"So, what did she want?...'Sam asked, and Danny was oblivious to the hostility in her tone.

"Kara wants me to come to Metropolis this Saturday to meet her family...she has relatives coming in this Saturday and she wants me to meet them..."Danny said and Sam and even Tucker looked surprised.

"Meeting the family...harsh, man..."Tucker muttered.

"Danny...isn't it a little too early for that?...'Sam asked, trying to disguise her jealousy with concern.

"Kara already met my family and they love her...and I told her that I would meet hers when it was the right time...it sees her aunt and uncle will be coming to spend the weekend and she thinks that is the best time...'Danny said.

"_Of course, she does._..'Sam muttered and Danny didn't hear her.

Ever since her encounter in the alley with Kara, Sam had to be extra cautious with her since she didn't want to risk provoking her threat of exposing her to Danny. But that didn't mean that she has given up with her vendetta. She just knows that Kara is hiding something that she doesn't want anyone to know about. Besides, Metropolis is a pretty dangerous place...it gets even more attacks from villains than Amity Park does and they aren't even from ghosts..

She kept looking up for more data on Kara, just in case but to her surprise, she only found a connection to some reporter called Clark Kent...No social media page or information about other family members.

It was very suspicious.

"_Just what is that girl hiding?..._'Sam thought as Danny flew away.

Whether he likes it or not, or realizes it or not, Kara is hiding something that she doesn't want anyone to know about...

But what?

* * *

_A few days later_

_Saturday_

It was an early morning in Amity Park and Danny and Kara were at the train station, about to board in other to go to Metropolis. Jack and Maddie were here to see them off, having given their permission when Danny asked them a few days ago.

"You still didn't have to come all this way just to help Danny come aboard Kara, dear?...'Maddie said and Kara's smile faltered.

"I...just wanted to help...'Kara said in a sheepish tone.

It was a lie.

This morning, Danny got into a major fight with Aragon and it was on the news, Kara saw it and didn't think twice to fly at top speed to help him deal with it...and once it was done, got into her Kara clothes and Jack and Maddie saw her and Danny made up the lie that she came to help him with the train and would accompany him since he doesn't know Metropolis all that well and his parents, being gullible, believed him...

Now they _have_ to board together.

"Now Kara, can we count on you to make sure Danny stays out of trouble out there?...'Jack said in a teasing tone.

"Dad!...'Danny complained and Kara giggled.

"Don't worry, I will..."Kara said as she sent him a coy look.

Suddenly Jack handed Danny what looked to be an autograph book.

"In case you both end up seeing Superman, mind getting me an autograph?...'Jack asked.

"Only after he gives me one...'Danny said and Kara giggled.

Suddenly they heard someone shout 'All aboard" and they knew that it was time.

"Time to go..."Danny said.

"Be careful you two..."Maddie said.

"We'll see you home tonight, son...'Jack said.

Danny said goodbye to his parents and he and Kara got on board...unaware that someone else was on the train as well, keeping a close eye on them.

* * *

A dark haired girl with lavender eyes that was concealed behind a pair of black sunglasses, and dressed in an all black trench coat and hat, was keeping an eye on them several rows away and neither were aware this person was spying on them...

Or at least one of them, with hateful, distrustful eyes.

_"Kara..."_The person thought as she tried to keep herself hidden as the train started moving to it's destination.

Metropolis.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_Ghost Boy Meets The Man Of Steel Part 2_**

* * *

**A/N: **This is going to be a multi-chapter arc, maybe 3-5 chapters long...I haven't decided yet.

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Fiona Starblade:** Let's hope...

**Danifan3000: **That would be kind of fun, wouldn't it? I'll think about it.

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again...

**Luiz4200: **LOL!

**Guest:** Hopefully...

**Davidscrazy234: **We will see how things turn out at the actual meeting..

**NiteOwl18: **:)

**Kombatant88:** No, what is it called?

**61394: **Much, much worse...

**Whotoonhouse75: **Let's wait and see in the future...

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	11. Ghost Boy meets The Man Of Steel Pat 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 11: Ghost Boy Meets The Man Of Steel Part 2_**

_ Danny goes to Metropolis to visit Kara and meet her family...and also has a chance to meet his idol, the legendary Man of Steel...who also happens to her cousin._

* * *

Jasmine Fenton was in her room, in a good mood. Her parents were out patrolling and Danny left with Kara, so she has the house all to herself, but that's not the only reason that she is in a good mood. Tonight she was going on a date with her now official boyfriend, Antonio Garcia. He was taking her to see this cool new samurai movie that was showing tonight at seven, while her little brother would be at Metropolis, trying to impress Kara's family.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

She heard a loud banging at the front door, meaning someone was here. She went to answer it and saw that is it Tucker.

"Tucker?..."Jazz asked.

"Hey, Jazz..is Danny still home?.."He asked.

"No, he has already left for Metropolis..."Jazz said.

"I was afraid of that..."He muttered and Jazz was confused.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen Sam anywhere, have you?..."He asked and Jazz shook her head and Tucker looked upset.

"Dang it! I can't believe that she actually went and did it!..."Tucker shouted.

"Tucker, what are you talking about? What did Sam do?...'Jazz asked in concern.

"She went to spy on them..."He said in exasperation.

"What?...'Jazz questioned and Tucker, having grown tired of Sam's actions, told her what has happened and what he discovered.

Yesterday, he had caught Sam trying to order train tickets to Metropolis on the same day that Danny would be going to Kara's and he warned her not to do it, that she was going to far and that Kara is not a threat. He also went to her house to talk to her this morning but her grandmother said that she left early this morning but didn't say where.

"Tucker, I know that Sam used to have a crush on Danny, but do you really think that she would go all the way to Metropolis just to spy on them?..."Jazz asked.

"Yes, I do...It's just like when she spied on Danny when he dated Valerie only way worse! She has convinced herself that Kara is hiding something and wants to believe that she is evil..'Tucker said.

"I have heard of jealousy making a person act irrational but I think Sam has just crossed a line..."Jazz said in a disaproving way.

She considered herself a good judge of character and she sincerely likes Kara. She knew that Sam might be dealing with some heart ache but it is her own fault for never being honest with her feelings. It's not like Danny was going to remain single forever if she never made a move!

"She already crossed the line when she spied on them and tried to investigate her...Jazz, I need your help to get to Metropolis to go knock some sense in Sam before she hurts herself..."Tucker said to the red head.

"But Tucker, Metropolis is over an hour away by car! Not to mention that I got a date with Antonio at seven tonight..."Jazz said and Tucker pleaded her.

"Please Jazz...my parents are both at work and I'm flat broke...please..."Tucker pleaded and Jazz sighed before nodding.

"Oh, fine...I'll take you to Metropolis to find Sam and bring her back but that's that..."Jazz said and Tucker smiled in relief.

"Sweet!..."He said.

He just hopes they can make it to Metropolis before Danny and Kara do, and before they discover Sam too.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

_On The Train_

Danny and Kara were sitting at their booth, having ordered something to eat, since it will be a while before they get to Metropolis and not only that, they will have to make a stop at Marvelcom County Station to change trains since this one doesn't get to DeeCeeCom County, where Metropolis is the center of it all.

"Don't order the nachos..."Kara whispered to him before they placed their order.

"Why?..."Danny asked.

"My cousin had to be on this line one time and he ate the nachos...he says it's the one thing he ate that was worse than swallowing crushed up Kryptonite whole...'She whispered.

"They are _that_ bad?..."He questioned.

"He says that they were even worse than the ones they serve at Bueno Nacho...'She whispered and Danny immediately chose a harmless looking sandwich instead.

Kara chose a salad, having already had a pretty full breakfast earlier bu still wanting some sustenance.

"I can't wait to get to Metropolis, do you really think that I will meet that _SPECIAL_ cousin of yours..."Danny said, feeling excited.

"You are such a fanboy..."Kara quipped and Danny almost looked offended.

"I am _**NOT**_ a fanboy, I just greatly admire the guy...I mean...he's practically what all heroes strive to be, right?...'Danny said and Kara chuckled.

"Just try not to faint when you meet him, it will kind of defeat the purpose of meeting my family if you are too passed out to actually do it..."Kara said and Danny grumbled.

She giggled at that.

Kara was so wrapped out in wanting Danny's first meeting to go well, that she actually didn't notice that a pair of eyes were burning holes into her.

A pair of lavender eyes to be more precise.

A pair that belongs to a very angry and jealous Samantha Leah Manson, otherwise known as Sam Manson, who is still spying on them.

"_I don't care what Tucker says...I know that this **freak** is hiding something and I am going to find out today...'_Sam thought stubbornly, her jealousy and heartache not letting her see any reason.

She glared at the sight of Kara, watching her giggle at something Danny just said, before the two of them just held hands and gave each other a tender look.

Sam's glare soon just turned into a sad expression, even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Not even herself.

* * *

_Later_

They soon arrived to the Marvelcom County Station and were told that the next train would be leaving in about fifteen minutes, so they decided to wait, enjoying some soda's that they got from a nearby vending machine.

"Cherry soda for the lady...'Danny said suavely as he handed said drink to his girl, while he had root-beer for himself.

"Thanks, Danny..."Kara said sweetly.

"So, how much longer till we get to Metropolis?...'He asked.

"Since this is our only stop...we should get there in like half an hour at the most..."Kara said before taking a sip of her cherry soda.

Danny smiled and took a sip of his rootbeer as well. Things were going well, until Kara paused, her ears picking the sounds of explosions and people screaming. She got up and stared at a direction, though to anyone who didn't know what she really is, it just looks like she is staring blankly into space.

Thankfully, Danny knows exactly what she is.

"What is it?...'He asked, getting a bad idea, while Kara turned to him.

"Trouble..."She said as her eyes narrowed.

Soon they heard the train's whistle and many people were getting on board.

"I am guessing we are going to have to miss our train.."He said as he got up.

"We're already far away from your family...we'll fly the rest of the way...now come on..."Kara said as she started running and Danny followed her to go check on the latest danger his super hero girlfriend picked up.

Unknown to them, Sam saw them running and not in the direction of the train.

"Now where are they going now?...'Sam said as she tried to follow them but since many trains are about to board, a large crowd was blocking her as they each tried to get in line for their own train before it left without them, leaving the gothic girl with no room to move.

"Excuse me! Move! No! Danny!..."Sam said in frustration as she could no longer see her best friend and _that girl _anymore.

* * *

Danny and Kara, in their super hero forms, were now flying in the skies, to head to where the danger that Kara sense.

"So where are we going and exactly what are we dealing with?...'He asked, not long after they took off.

"Into a town that is 50 yards from here...there is some major trouble in the town square.."Kara said.

"What kind? Fire? Earthquake? Car accident? Giant robot attack? Alien invasion? Evil witches? Giant monsters?..."He asked, recounting some non-ghostly battles he was in a few months ago.

"It's hard to say from here...but they are definitely not humans..."Kara said... "Just prepare for anything.."She said it

"Got ya..."Danny said as he followed her.

They soon arrived to the town and they saw what the trouble was. They saw a group of people all fighting. There are about five of them, all dressed in strange yellow costumes, that were similar, so they have to have some sort of affiliation. She also noticed that mutant or not, they seem pretty young, three of them looked like they were teenagers to boot.

"There it is...Let's deal with them..." Kara said and her boyfriend nodded.

She and Danny flew down and saw the men in what could be compared to SWAT armor wore white and had the initials_** MRD** _on them.

"MRD?..." Danny asked in confusion while Kara frowned.

"Mutant Response Division?! These guys?!..." Kara asked, sounding disgusted.

"I take it you know who they are?" Danny asked.

"A bunch of armed bigots, that's who!..." Kara said and Danny suddenly remembered of a situation with a certain mutant hating robot and nodded.

"Let's take them down!..."She said and Danny nodded, already being against these bigots.

Kara flew in with her super-speed and grabbed one of their rockets the moment they were fired. She crushed it in her hands, making it explode, but since she is not a mutant and is virtually indestructible, she was unaffected.

"Please...'She muttered under her breath as she went to destroy another one.

The five mutants were surprised by their presence but realized that they were trying to help and continued fighting.

Danny flew in and blasted two of the blasters out of two men's hands.

"What is that?!..." One of the men pointed at Danny.

"It's another mutant!..."One of them shouted.

Another man pulled out a small gun and fires at Danny, who dodges.

"I'm not a mutant! I'm a ghost! Big difference!...'Danny shouted but they kept firing.

Two of the mutants in costumes looked to each other in confusion and that's when one of the remaining men fired a rocket at them. Kara used her speed to pull them out of the way, as the rocket went up and hit a building. This causes some debris to fall.

Underneath the falling debris is an old woman, looking up.

Seeing this, one of the costumed mutants phases out of Kara's grasp and ran to the old woman and hugged her.

The debris fell.

"Oh no!..." Kara shouted as she let the other one down. "I gotta-"

Suddenly, the mutant girl and the old woman walk out, unharmed.

"It's okay...!" She shouted. "I can phase through walls..."

Kara let out a relief as she looked and glared at the men who are still firing at Danny and the other mutants. One of them actually managed to hit Danny in the arm.

"_**AHHH!.**_."Danny shouted as he held his arm, that guy actually having broken the skin a bit.

Kara saw this and was _**NOT**_ happy.

_**"THAT'S ENOUGH!**_..."Kara yelled at the top of her lungs as she flew to these men, in pure anger.

This caught the men's attention as Kara swooped in and grabbed all of their weapons, which she crushed in her hands.

"What are you doing?!..." One of the MRD shouted.

"You two almost got that old woman killed!.." Kara shouted.

"We declared this area a war zone...it was not our responsibility..."One of them said and Kara was infuriated.

"Why the heck were you attacking that group, anyway?.."Kara demanded.

"They are mutants! Enemy's to humanity! It's our job to capture them at all cost!..."He said.

"So, you just admitted that they didn't do anything and you endangered so many people just because of your hatred for mutants!?..."Kara yelled.

"Supergirl, this is a Mutant affair, this does not concern your kind..."The suppose leader said.

"Then I am making it my business! They didn't do anything wrong and you are the ones that nearly hurt so many innocent people! I may not be human and neither is Danny Phantom, but believe me, do you wanna pick a fight with us?!" Kara snapped as she used her laser vision to destroy what remained of their weapons in their hands.

During that time, Danny used his ice powers to freeze their tanks, leaving them without the extra fire power.

The MDR agents were stunned as the Girl of Steel and the Ghost Boy both looked at them in anger and in disgust.

"Supergirl." Danny called out. "We should probably show these men it's wrong to cause violence for the sake of discrimination... right?"

Kara smiled.

The MDR agents, no longer having any weapons or resources and realizing that they were outmatched here, retreated. The five mutants from early approached the two heroes.

One of them was a man wearing some funky sort of glasses and the other was a red haired woman with the symbol of a phoenix on her costume.

"Thank you for the assist, the MDR are sometimes harder to get rid of than roaches..."The guy with the glasses said.

"And much less pleasant company..."The red haired woman quipped.

"Any time...us non-humans got to stick together, right?..."Danny said.

"Right...I really can't stand see someone get hurt...especially from someone's bigotry..."Kara said.

Before Danny or Kara could say anything else, one of the mutants stepped forward, one of the younger ones, with brown hair under her mask.

"Danny, is that you?..."One of these people said as they pulled off her mask and Danny gasped.

"Kitty?!..."He exclaimed.

Another girl, who is also wearing a mask, gasped in shock and also took it off.

"Wait? Danny?! As in, Danny Fenton?!..'She said as she took her own mask off and Danny got an even worse shock.

**_"KATIE?!.._**."Danny shouted and had many bad memories of his old stalker.

Kara stood there, confused.

"Um...am I missing something?...'Kara asked, reminding of her presence and Danny realized he was dealing with his girlfriend, a former date that he had liked and his old stalker.

_"This is awkward...'_He thought.

* * *

_Later_

_At The Xavier School_

After all the drama was done, Kitty, having recovered from the sight of her old friend and former date, invited him and Supergirl to the school to treat Danny's wound. There, the super powered couple were introduced to the group of mutants that they helped save.

The two adults were a married couple called Scott and Jean Grey-Summers, also known by the code names of Cyclops and Phoenix. The other three were Kitty aka Shadow Cat, Katie, who has been given the appropriate appellation of Time Bomb and a guy known as Bobby Drake, also known as Ice Man.

Apparently, they were all students at that school for mutants that Kitty had told him about during their blind date months ago. When they arrived, they also came across Charles Xavier, a telepath mutant in a wheelchair and also the founder of the school.

"I would personally like to thank you both, Danny Phantom and Supergirl, for helping my students get away from the MRD..."Professor X said as he shook Danny's hand.

"Hey, it was no problem..."Danny said sheepishly.

"It was our pleasure...I always thought that Anti-Mutant thing was a load of bunk...'Kara said.

One of the mutants, the one called Bobby Drake/ Ice Man, soon came across Kara, with a fanboy look in his eyes.

"Wow, Supergirl! Can I have your autograph...and your phone number?.."Bobby asked in a flirty voice and Danny frowned in jealousy.

"Back off, she's spoken for!...'Danny exclaimed, only to realize what he just said.

That's when Kitty walked up.

"Don't mind Bobby, he flirts with every pretty girl he sees...'Kitty said, before pulling Danny into a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Kitty...it's been a while...'Danny said as he hugged back for a moment, before noticing Kara and letting go.

"Same to you..."Kitty said and noticed Kara looking at her.

"Let me guess...the dating service, am I right?..."Kitty asked and Kara raised a brow.

"I assume you took part of a dating service during the summer?...'Kara asked, not confirming anything.

"Yeah, me and Danny went to a dance club and fought against a mutant hunting robot...nothing we couldn't handle...how did you two meet?..."Kitty asked.

"Oh, saved a family from a car accident, stopped a fire and fought against a maniac hunter who tried to destroy us both...nothing we couldn't handle.."Kara said.

"Cool...So I am right to assume that you are the one he picked over me..."Kitty asked, but her tone shows she is not angry, just curious.

"He was my _seventh_ date..."Kara said, proudly.

"I see...well, congrats...and don't worry...I got my own guy now called Piotr...besides, I don't go after another girl's guy...no matter how good a kisser he is..."Kitty quipped and Danny flushed red and got nervous.

Kara raised a brow at that, looking at her boyfriend, and Danny gulped.

"Uh...I...she...it was just a thank you kiss...for stopping that robot from destroying her..."Danny said and Kitty had a mischievous look in her eye.

"Well...the _first_ one was at least..."Kitty said and Danny gulped and Kara raised a brow, before stepping forward.

"I...uh...well...you and I weren't really dating yet...and...I didn't think you'd actually pick me at the time..."Danny said in a nervous tone of voice, worried over how Kara would react to one of the girls he went out with that had actually been one of his top three picks...

To his surprise, Kara just laughed and so did Kitty...

"Relax Danny...I was just teasing..."Kitty said.

"Besides, that was _before_ we became a couple..so I can live with that..."Kara said in a calm voice and Danny looked relieved... "Though, if you did kiss her **_while_** we are dating...Well...I'd have to throw you into the nearest black hole that I could find..."Kara said and Danny was disturbed by how light she sounded, he gulped, before giving a nervous chuckle.

"Heh..at least I'd visit space before I die..."Danny said before Kara and the others laughed at that.

Kitty giggled. She will be honest, she was kind of bummed that Danny didn't choose her, but Supergirl seems like she really cares about him, not to mention that she is against the Anti-Mutant thing, which automatically got her on Kitty's good graces. She had liked Danny but she soon got back together with Piotr...so, everything worked out...

Except for one person that is...

Katie...

The young, blonde mutant teenage girl has been silence for the entire time, since she finally figured out that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom. it wasn't hard to but it didn't make things any easier for her

Still...she knew that she had to say something to him, especially since the last time she saw him, he said he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Hey...um...Danny?..."Katie asked in a shy voice and Danny flinched when she addressed him.

Kara noticed.

_"Katie?...So, this must be her?..._"Kara thought.

A while back, Danny had mentioned to her that he had a bad experience with one of the girls that he hated in the service, some girl named Katie, whom apparently had a terrible temper and an even worse ability to turn into a monster with anger.

It was about three weeks after they started dating.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK _**

_Over a month ago_

_Danny and Kara were walking hand and hand together by a beach, enjoying the beautiful sight together._

_"Such a beautiful view..."Kara said._

_"Yes, you are..."Danny said._

_"Cute...corny, but cute..."Kara said and Danny smiled_

_"Danny...'She started._

_"Yeah, Kara?..."Danny asked._

_"We have been together for a while...I was thinking..."Kara said._

_"About?..."Danny asked._

_"The dating service...I know that quite a lot of girls liked you...but...did you really like any of them back?..."Kara asked._

_"Wha's this about? I chose you because I liked you the best, because you were the one I wanted to be with..."Danny said._

_"I know...but I sometimes feel that...well..I dunno..you could have easily picked someone else and still be happy..."Kara said, only to be silenced when he kissed her cheek._

_"Hey, stop that...where is my strong, confident herione...I picked you because I wanted you...sure, I got close to some of my old dates, but a few of them, I rather not see again..."Danny said._

_"What do you mean?...'Kara asked, and then noticed the uneasy look on his face._

_"Well...for one...there was this girl Katie...she liked me but I didn't like her...if anything...she kind of scared me...'Danny said and Kara looked surprised._

_"Danny, you fight ghosts pretty much every day of the week? How could a simple girl scare you?...'Kara asked, confused._

_"Katie wasn't simple...for one, she was totally clingy and had no boundaries..and even worse, she turned into a monster when she got mad..."Danny said._

_"A monster?..."Kara questioned._

_"It's a long story...but I don't want to talk about her now...come on...let's go get a smoothie together..." Danny said to his girl and Kara nodded, realizing that this is a conversation for another day._

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

_Present time_

At the time, Kara thought that Danny might have been exaggerating, but if this girl is a mutant, she realized now that there was no exaggeration. She also noticed the uneasy look on the girl's face as she addressed the ghostly boy, who didn't look too happy to be facing her.

"Danny..'Katie said, in a low, soft voice as she looked to the floor, not making any eye contact with him

"Katie...'Danny said in a more controlled voice, though it was obvious that he was uncomfortable with her presence.

Kitty and the others said nothing, they knew of the circumstances of Katie being here at the school...and that this is a touchy subject for her.

"Um...hi..."Katie said, once she managed tO recover, but it came out as awkward and shaky.

Danny had a cautious look on his face, before answering her.

"Hey...'Danny said, still keeping about a few feet away from her.

Katie felt nervous, but she realized he is here and she should say something.

"I..uh...I wanted to apologize...for what happened...and I also wanted to say thanks...my dad told me that you were the one to recommend this school and I am happy to be here, everyone is so nice and I have been training non-stop to control my powers..."Katie said as she looked to her fellow mutants, her professor and then to Danny.

"I am please to say that Ms. Kaboom has made tremendous progress in the short time that she has been my student..she has even managed to master her transformation a few weeks ago..."Professor Xavier said, praising his student, who smiled sheepishly at that, before turning to Danny...who still hasn't spoken to her.

Kara knew that it must have been a tough situation, since her Danny is usually pretty forgiving...

"Danny...I am sorry about what happened...the last time we met...but I am working hard...I mean it..."Katie said in a sincere tone.

"My brother Tinker is all better, just so you know...he's walking again...'She added.

"That's good to hear...'Danny said, still not looking her in the eye.

"I am really, really sorry...for what I did to you and to Tinker...I understand if you still don't forgive me...but I have changed Danny...and I hope that someday...you could forgive me...'Katie said in a sad voice.

Danny sighed. He knew she was being sincere but he still had nightmares about Katie every now and again and he still had memories about Tinker's injury...the one time someone innocent got hurt under his watch...it didn't matter if he was without his powers at the time or if he managed to save Tinker from getting a much worse injury...he still got hurt and he could still remember his tears...

But he knew that Katie was sincere and he was glad that she took his advice to come here to improve herself.

"Well...Katie...all I can say is...that I wish you luck with your training...and I am glad that your brother is okay..."Danny said, not accepting her apology but not rejecting it.

Katie knew that was probably more than she deserved, all things considered.

Katie looked at Kara and sighed.

"So...you're the one he picked?...'Katie asked.

"Yes, I am..."Kara said in a cautious tone when she noticed the look in her eye.

Despite herself, Katie sighed, before turning to her...

"Well...be good to him...he's a good guy and ..just take good care of him..."Katie said in a begrudging tone.

Kara sent her a sympathetic smile, aware that she meant her words and nodded.

"Don't worry...I will..."Kara said, giving her a sincere smile.

Katie said nothing, as she decided to leave, with Kitty, a girl whom she had become friends with over the last few months, sent her a concern look. She couldn't stand this. Part of the reason she worked so hard to master her powers and her temper was to not only protect her family, but also to prove to Danny that she wasn't the monster he still sees her as.

To prove to him that she has changed.

She still likes him...a lot..but now he has to date Supergirl, a beautiful, famous _**SUPERHERO,**_ who looked so perfect and sweet in every possible way, for her perfect golden blonde hair, to her perfect blue eyes and her perfectly white smile.

Katie couldn't stand it...but she knew she had no say here...

"_Danny..."_Katie thought, feeling her heart break all over again.

Bobby Drake, another friend she has made, saw her expression and turned to the others.

"If you don't mind...I think one of us better check on her...I'll do it..."Bobby said as he went to go check on her.

There was an awkward silence, before Professor Xavier spoke up

"She will be alright...she understands what she has done, and she also understands what you two have and will respect it...she may be high spirited but she is a good student..."Professor Xavier said, before rolling away dramatically.

There was an awkward silence, before Kitty decided to change the very painfully awkward subject.

"So...Danny...Kara...want a tour of the school? Don't worry, Professor X is okay with it...after all, you guys are our friends now..."Kitty offered.

Danny shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer Kitty...but we can't say...we're expected in Metropolis at noon...and if we don't hurry, we'll be late..."Danny said and Kitty pouted, before smirking.

"Not even enough time for a little spar...Professor X and Forge have made the most state of the art training room for us...and to be honest, I always wondered how you'd handle it...'Kitty said.

Before Danny could say anything, Kara spoke up.

"A training room...the Justice League has one too...though, I am curious to try it out...'Kara said and Danny looked at her.

"But Kara? What about...your family?..."He asked.

"We got time, Danny...besides, this won't take long..."Kara said and Kitty sent her a smirk.

"We'll see about that..." Kitty said.

* * *

_Later_

After 10 minutes in the X-Men training room, Kara stepped out, actually having broken a sweat from it but otherwise, had no damage...

"I gotta say...while not designed specifically to face a Kryptonian...not bad..."Kara commented as she wiped her sweat away.

"Forge made it by hand...he's a tech mutant and really good with tools..."Kitty said.

"Mind if we can borrow him the next time the Watch Tower needs an upgrade?..."Kara asked playfully.

She then noticed her reflection in a nearby mirror and groaned.

"Oh man...my hair...Mind if I use a bathroom or something to freshen up...and I think I might need to change my dress underneath, it got a little dirty..."Kara asked and Kitty nodded.

"Sure...I know away to clean that dress of yours in record time...just splash it with water and soap and then Firestar can literally have it dry clean if we ask her..."Kitty said.

Danny just stood there, having been watching Kara handle everything the X-Men training had to throw and he was smiling, impressed."

"She really is a Girl of Steel..."He commented, while the other mutants had been impressed by her power as well.

* * *

_Outside_

Sam Manson had been in a really bad mood.

After she lost track of Danny and Kara at the train station, she missed her own train and had to call for transportation in a taxi, using her credit card to pay for it in order to get to a nearby town, since some hobo told her that he saw a girl with Kara's description heading in that direction and Sam had been desperate.

Now she regrets that.

"That tears it...they are probably at Metropolis right now..."Sam thought in frustration as they passed by a school...and she noticed a blonde girl with glasses on some lawn.

"Driver! Stop!...'Sam ordered and he did.

"Make up your mind Lady, you told me to get to Metropolis, tout suite..."The driver said.

"I changed my mind...here..."Sam said as she paid for the cab fair and she got out.

She hid behind a tree and saw a blonde girl out on the lawn, talking to another girl with brown hair and a weird yellow costume. She also saw another girl with auburn hair, wearing more casual clothes.

"What is she doing? And who are those two?..."Sam thought as she tried to remain hidden.

"Thank you again Angelica...If the Firestar thing doesn't work...you may have a future in the dry cleaning business..."Kara joked.

"No problem..."Angelica said.

"Glad that's over...now come on...Danny is probably growing bored waiting..."Kitty said and Sam raised a brow.

_"How does she know Danny? And what are they talking about?.._."sam thought suspiciously.

Suddenly, an old branch that was just above the girls suddenly broke and nearly fell on top of them...only for Kitty and Angelica to easily dodge due to their advance agility. sam was actually relieved that no one was hurt...even if it is Kara.

"Wait? Where's Kara?..."Sam thought as she looked around to see the blonde girl, wondering if she really did get hurt by that fallen tree branch...

Sam gasped as she saw Kara and that she was _**floating**_ of all things and she immediately grabbed her phone and recorded it. Once she was done, she glared daggers at the blonde girl.

"Man, that was close..."Kara said as she landed on the ground, unharmed.

"Looks like we have to talk to Professor X...he's a genius when it comes to teaching and making advance machine...but not much of a grdener..."Kitty said.

The three girls soon reentered the school and Sam got out of her hiding place and looked to her phone, which now had all the video evidence that she needs.

"I knew that you were hiding something, you little fake..."Sam muttered as she was convinced that she now had all the proof she needs.

Oh boy...

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_Ghost Boy Meets The Man Of Steel Part 3_**

* * *

**A/N: **I would like to thank NeoMark for helping me with the MRD scene. You rock, my good friend :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Qazse:** And it's not over yet...

**Invader Johnny: **It will certainly be a sight to see...

**Wiseguy2415: **Thank you :)

**Guest: **Thank you. How's this?

**DJ Rodriguez: **At least Jimmy has better self control than Sam and wants Kara to be happy, even if she is with another.

**61394: **It will be an interesting meeting to say the least...

**The Writer's Call:** Cindy is the name for his PDA. He started giving it girl names in the third season.

**NiteOwl18:** Mmhmm

**NightMaster000: **The next chapter will certainly be something special :)

**Whotoonhouse75: **Yes, I take requests...or I at least consider them and see if they work for my fics...any suggestions, you have?

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the suggestions, I will consider them :)

**Kombatant88: **I see...

**Morlon900: **She is going too far and now, may get even worse...

**Blue Marvel 0: **It is Sam...

**Sound Venom: **How's this?

**Davidscrazy234: **Thank you :)

**Frost Hunter: ** Thanks for the suggestion, I will consider it...

**Epickend: **Sam.

**BeConFuzzled Writer: **Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	12. Ghost Boy Meets The Man Of Steel Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 12: Ghost Boy Meets The Man Of Steel Part 3_**

_Danny goes to Metropolis to visit Kara and meet her family...and also has a chance to meet his idol, the legendary Man of Steel...who also happens to her cousin._

* * *

_Previously_

_Suddenly, an old branch that was just above the girls suddenly broke and nearly fell on top of them...only for Kitty and Angelica to easily dodge due to their advance agility. sam was actually relieved that no one was hurt...even if it is Kara._

_"Wait? Where's Kara?..."Sam thought as she looked around to see the blonde girl, wondering if she really did get hurt by that fallen tree branch..._

_Sam gasped as she saw Kara and that she was **floating** of all things and she immediately grabbed her phone and recorded it. Once she was done, she glared daggers at the blonde girl._

_"Man, that was close..."Kara said as she landed on the ground, unharmed._

_"Looks like we have to talk to Professor X...he's a genius when it comes to teaching and making advance machine...but not much of a grdener..."Kitty said._

_The three girls soon reentered the school and Sam got out of her hiding place and looked to her phone, which now had all the video evidence that she needs._

_"I knew that you were hiding something, you little fake..."Sam muttered as she was convinced that she now had all the proof she needs._

_Oh boy..._

* * *

_In Metropolis_

Clark Kent, big shot reporter for the Daily Planet has just arrived to the airport to pick up his beloved (adoptive) parents, Johnathan and Martha Kent, who have come to visit both him and Kara for the weekend.

The tall, bespectacled man soon saw his ma and pa and smiled.

"Ma! Pa!...'Clark said as he went to and embraced his parents.

"Oh, Clark! My baby...'Martha said happily and she hugged and kissed her boy.

"How's my boy?...'Johnathan said as he gave the taller male a hug.

"Feeling _super._..'He said ironically, while his folks laughed and started catching up, until Martha noticed something.

"Where's Kara?...'She asked.

"She went to go pick up her boyfriend, and she said that she would meet us at the apartment...'Clark said and the elderly couple smiled.

"So today is the day that we finally get to meet the lucky boy Kara wouldn't stop talking about over the phone..."Johnathan said with a chuckle.

"Well, I can't wait...tell us Clark, what is he like?...'Martha asked and Clark actually frowned a bit.

"To be honest, I know as much as you both know, this will be my first meeting with the boy as well..."Clark said and his parents looked surprised.

"Kara has been dating him since the summer, hasn't she?...'Johnathan pointed out.

"He likes in another town and Kara usually has to..._commute_ in order to meet with him...'Clark said, being careful with his words... "Besides, I have been a little busy with my duties in order to make a real meeting with him until now..."He said and his parents understood.

They knew that he was referring to his duties as Superman, the legendary superhero and the man of steel, who protected the world from threats, both native and foreign to their world.

Lately, he had been investigating Luthor's latest stunt, which involves purchasing illegal material from the black market to create a new device to finally destroy him, which, as always, he found out and managed to destroy.

And right on time, since he really didn't want to miss meeting the young fella whom Kara has become very taken with...and to make sure he'll keep treating her with the kind of respect that she deserves.

"Kara is a strong girl and I trust her judgement...if she says this boy is a good kid...I have to trust her.."Clark said and his parents smiled in approval.

"Well, then I can't wait to meet him...'Johnathan said.

"Me too..."Martha said and her son smiled.

"Good, now come on...they are probably waiting for us right now..."Clark said as he hailed for a taxi, since his parents weren't exactly in the mood for _another_ flight.

Especially one _without_ a plane, to boot.

Unknown to the Man of Steel, a pair of eyes were on him...and they were not _human_ eyes.

* * *

_With Jazz and Tucker_

Jazz continued to drive her car as fast as the law allows. They have already driven through Marvelcom county and were just a few miles away from Deeceecom county, where they knew that Sam would be heading.

"Faster Jazz!...'Tucker said in the passenger seat.

"Hey! This is as fast as I can go! I'm not getting a speeding ticket just because Sam chose today to lose her mind!..."Jazz said angrily as she continued to drive, while Tucker was looking at his PDA.

"What are you doing?...'She asked, thought she kept her eyes on the road.

Safety first, after all.

"I'm trying to see if I can get a lock on Sam's cell signal..."Tucker said, surprising Jazz.

"You can do that?...'Jazz asked.

"Velma showed me how...It's for when either Sam, me or Danny goes missing, we can track them...which you know is something we need to be prepared for..."Tucker said as he looked at his PDA and managed to get a lock on Sam's signal.

"Got her...She's moving fast, probably in a cab or something...She's just exiting a place called Graymalkin Lane and she's on her way to Metropolis..."He said and Jazz kept driving as fast as she could within the speed limit, mind you.

* * *

_With Danny and Kara_

The super powered couple soon landed at Metropolis and changed into their civilian forms. It was only two blocks to the apartment and Kara wanted to give him a small tour of her neighborhood before going there, since she knew that her cousin was out picking up his parents and it would take a while since he can't necessarily fly them over here in their old age.

"So this is Metropolis..."Danny said as he looked at the large city, almost in awe.

"Yep, Metropolis...the home of Superman and me..."Kara said.

"I can't wait to official meet your aunt, uncle, your cousin Clark and your cousin Superman too...'Danny said and Kara raised a brow in surprise.

Now that she thought about it, she never did mention that Clark and Supes were the same person, did she? She just said she was adopted by a human family and lives with her cousin in Metropolis...and her only biological relative is the Man of Steel...

"_Should I...Nah, I'll tell him when he officially meets the guy..._"Kara thought to herself, deciding that they should be getting to the apartment as soon as they can.

"Come on...'She said as she took her hand.

"I really can't wait to show you everything...there is this great diner that have the best sticky buns, there is a park on the next street where I love to sit under a tree and read whatever book I have and Metropolis high is two blocks from here...which you will have to remember if you are going to be my date for the Fall Formal...Not to mention I want to show you the Daily Planet where Clark works before you leave..."Kara said as she started walking and talking with her boyfriend, telling him about what she believes are the highlights to this big city that has become her home for over a year and a half of her life.

"Kara?...'A new voice called.

Kara and Danny turned around and the blonde Kryptonian smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey Jimmy...'Kara greeted.

"Hi...'Jimmy said and his eyes landed on Danny.

"Danny, this is Jimmy Olson, he works with my cousin at the Daily Planet...he's a photography intern...Jimmy, this is Danny...the guy I told you about..."Kara said.

"Hello..'Danny greeted as he extended his hand.

Jimmy, despite his feelings of jealousy, wanted to be friendly for Kara and took his hand.

"It's...nice to meet you, Danny...Kara has told me much about you...'Jimmy said as he reluctantly shook his hand.

Danny raised a brow for some reason.

'Have we met before?...'Danny asked.

"I don't think so..."Jimmy said.

"Well, I don't know why but you sound familiar...'Danny said.

"Come to think of it, so do you..."Jimmy said thoughtfully

Kara looks between the two and was confused.

"Really? I'm not seeing or hearing anything...'Kara said to her friend and her boyfriend.

"Wait...Jimmy Olson...wait, you're the guy who took all those great pictures of Superman!...'Danny said in excitement.

"So, I take it that you are familiar with my work..."Jimmy said.

"Uh-huh! I was still amazed that you actually managed to get that picture of Superman after he won that fight against that freak Bizarro last year..how did you even manage that?...'Danny asked and Jimmy was surprised, before looking a little sheepish.

"A real photojournalist has to make sure to get the perfect shot, no matter what danger he might have to face...though it helps that the big guy had my back..."Jimmy said.

"He's always saving Jimmy from whatever danger he gets himself in, heck, a lot of people tend to call him _'Superman's pa_l"...Kara said with a smirk.

"Superman is everyone's pal...'Jimmy couldn't help but say.

"Anyway Jimmy, we have to get going...Uncle John and Aunt Martha will be arriving soon and today is the day that I'm introducing them to Danny, not to mention Clark will officially be meeting him today too..."Kara said to her red head friend.

Jimmy heard this and he tried hard not to let a frown form on his face.

"I see...well...I don't want to take up any more of your time...besides, I should be leaving soon too...Tell your aunt and uncle that I said 'Hi", Kara...'Jimmy said

"Will do, see ya Jimmy...Come on, Danny...'Kara said to her boyfriend.

"It was nice meeting you, Jimmy...See ya, around...'Danny said in a friendly voice before he and Kara left.

Once they were out of sight, Jimmy sighed.

_"Darn it, I really wanted to hate that guy.._."Jimmy thought in frustration.

As much as he wanted Kara to be happy with a nice guy, he'd be lying if he said that he didn't wish that he was a jerk too. A part of him sort of wanted to hate him and not feel guilty about it.

The red haired aspiring photojournalist decided to leave this spot, not having any reason to stay. What matters the most is Kara's happiness and that should be enough for him.

At least that's what he keeps telling himself, anyway.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With Sam_

Sam just got out of the can, paid the fare and her lavender eyes narrowed as she has now entered Metropolis, the home of the blonde girl who she now knew, more than ever, is a little fake, liar and not only totally wrong for Danny, but a threat to him as well.

"Finally...I'm coming Danny...'Sam said as she started running, trying to find her best friend.

"_**SAM!**_...'Tucker's voice shouted and Sam saw him run to her, with Jazz in toe.

And neither were looking too happy.

"Tucker?! Jazz?! What are you two doing here?!..."Sam shouted, only for Tucker to send her a nasty glare.

'Stopping you from making a mistake!..."Tucker said.

"We know that you came here to spy on Kara and quite frankly Sam, I never thought you would stoop to this..."Jazz said as she sent her a disapproving stare.

"Believe it Jazz, Sam always does petty stuff like this when Danny is involved, but this is a new low!...'Tucker said.

"What are you talking about?!...'Sam shouted, getting angry.

"You keep saying you _**don't**_ have feelings for Danny, yet you bad mouth every girl he has ever liked, you stalked his dates and now you are sinking low enough to follow him and Kara all the way here...even worse since you had the nerve to get mad whenever the shoe is on the other foot...'Tucker said and Sam got angry..

'What are you talking about?!...'Sam demanded.

What shoe is he talking about?!

"Sam, remember the time you got mad at Danny for spying on you and that Gregor guy, and nearly threatened to end your friendship with him, how do you think he's react to this?!..." Tucker said and Sam growled at the mention of that incident.

"That's totally different!...'Sam said in indignation.

"No! This is that situation, times a _**THOUSAND!..." **_Tucker said in anger.

'Sam, Danny is my brother and his happiness is important to me, also, your actions are totally unhealthy...not to mention irrational! So, you got 30 seconds to come to my car and come back with us to Amity Park, or we will tell Danny about all of this stalking business you have been doing!..."Jazz said with a serious look on her face.

"You guys don't understand! Kara isn't who she claims to be!...'Sam said in desperation and Tucker just shook his head in exasperation.

"Not that again! Sam, let it go, already! You have no proof that Kara isn't the nice girl that she is!..."Tucker said in anger.

To his and Jazz's surprise, a smirk came on Sam's face. One that they didn't trust.

"Wanna bet?...'Sam said as she pulled out her phone.

* * *

_With Danny and Kara_

Danny and Kara had arrived to the apartment and Danny was dressed in some nicer clothes and even fixed his hair a little.

He was feeling a little nervous since this is an important step in his relationship with Kara and he wanted it to go well.

"How's my tie? I don't have anything in my teeth, do I?...'Danny asked and Kara examined him.

"You're good...'Kara said and Danny sighed as he straightened his tie once more, having brought one just for the sake of making a good first impression.

"I really hope they like me...'Danny said and Kara sent him a sympathetic smile.

'Don't worry, they will...My family is really excited to meet you and I know you guys will like each other...'Kara said, but her words did little to calm Danny.

After a few moments, they heard the door knocking and Kara opened it to greet her aunt and uncle, while her cousin Clark was busy carrying their bags to open the door himself.

'Uncle John! Aunt Martha!..."Kara shouted happily as she hugged the elderly couple, being very careful not to crush them to death with her strength as she did so.

"Kara! Oh my girl, let me look at you!..."Martha shouted happily as she hugged the girl that she has come to love like family over the years.

"Hey there Kara, I hope Clark has bee taking good care of you...'Johnathan said as he hugged her.

"Don't worry, he has..."Kara said as she sent her cousin a smile while he set the bags down.

Danny remained silent as he watched Kara catch us with her family. Soon their eyes were on him and Kara went to him, with a large smile on her face.

'Everybody, I would like to officially introduce you all to my boyfriend, Danny Fenton...'Kara said as she announced that happily to her family.

The entire Kent family's eyes were on him and Danny gulped, before giving them a sheepish smile.

"Um...Hi...'He said nervously as he met his girlfriend's family.

_Oh boy..._

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_Ghost Boy Meets The Man Of Steel Part 4 _**

* * *

**A/N(1): **I wanted to thank NeoMark for suggesting the scene about Danny and Jimmy's voices. Fun fact, both characters are voiced by David Kauffman :)

* * *

**A/N(2):** I Dedicate this to my family, my friends and my love for God! Enjoy :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**NightMaster000: **You could say that again...

**BeConfuzzled Writer: **Thank you. Also, I am not sure if I will involve Sabrina with this story or not.

**61394: **Seems like it...

**The Writer's Call: **Thank you, also, seems like it...

**Whotoonhouse75: **Thank you for the suggestion but I am not much of a Loud House fan, so I don't think I will write that...

**Invader Johnny:** Yeah, Sam has been acting unreasonable, even worse now that she has her _"evidence"._

**NeoMark: **A lot of things but I don't really have time to make a whole list, so I will just mention the top three:_ Jealous, possessive and a hypocrite._

**Guest:** How's this?

**Qazse: **He did threaten to do so, but Sam is confident about her _"proof"._

**Yukid999: **That would be an interesting idea, I'll think about it, but let's finish this arc first.

**Blue Marvel 0: **Thank you :)

**NightOwl18: **Thank you :)

**Luiz4200:** I made up the "Leah" thing and I have used it in other fics, I just figure it works for her.

**SofiPhan29: **Yeah but in the end, she is only digging herself deeper and deeper...

**Wiseguy2415: **LOL!

**Sound Venom: **Thank you :)

**DJ Rodriguez: **That is where I got my inspiration from :)

Also, thank you :)

**Frost Hunter:** Thank you :)

**Mazamba: **How's this?

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	13. Ghost Boy meets The Man Of Steel Pat 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 13: Ghost Boy Meets The Man Of Steel Part 4_**

_Danny goes to Metropolis to visit Kara and meet her family...and also has a chance to meet his idol, the legendary Man of Steel...who also happens to her cousin._

* * *

_Previously_

_'Uncle John! Aunt Martha!..."Kara shouted happily as she hugged the elderly couple, being very careful not to crush them to death with her strength as she did so._

_"Kara! Oh my girl, let me look at you!..."Martha shouted happily as she hugged the girl that she has come to love like family over the years._

_"Hey there Kara, I hope Clark has bee taking good care of you...'Johnathan said as he hugged her._

_"Don't worry, he has..."Kara said as she sent her cousin a smile while he set the bags down._

_Danny remained silent as he watched Kara catch us with her family. Soon their eyes were on him and Kara went to him, with a large smile on her face._

_'Everybody, I would like to officially introduce you all to my boyfriend, Danny Fenton...'Kara said as she announced that happily to her family._

_The entire Kent family's eyes were on him and Danny gulped, before giving them a sheepish smile._

_"Um...Hi...'He said nervously as he met his girlfriend's family._

**_Oh boy..._**

* * *

After their arrival, the Kent family and their guest were soon seated at the living room of Clark's apartment, where they all began to chat as they tried to get to know Kara's new boyfriend, who seemed a little shy to say the least.

'So, you are the Danny that our Kara has been seeing these last few months?...'John asked upon meeting him.

"Yes, sir..'Danny said, trying to be polite here.

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you...I'm Johnathan Kent and this is my wife, Martha...'Johnathan said as he shook his hand.

"How do you do, son?...'Martha asked.

"Fine...thank you...'Danny said, trying to mind his manners as he was introduced to the elderly couple.

Soon it was his turn to meet Kara's cousin Clark, the one who is the big shot reporter for the Daily Planet and also managed to get all those awesome stories about Superman.

"You must be Clark, Kara has told me so much about you...it's nice to finally meet you...'Danny said, trying to be polite and friendly.

Clark smiled a bit as he extended his hand.

"Likewise...'He said as they shook hands and Danny was surprised by how strong his hand shake is...though he probably shouldn't given how..._statuesqu_e, Kara's cousin is.

After the introductions, Kara served tea for everyone.

"So, Danny...'Clark started and the boy flinched upon being addressed again.

"Yes, sir...'Danny said and Clark actually chuckled at that.

'Call me, Clark...'He said, deciding to go easy on him since he seemed nervous enough and he sent no ill intentions from the young boy.

"Kara tells that you are all the way from Amity Park and that you guys met on a blind date...'Clark said.

"Yes, that's true...best part of my entire summer..."Danny said.

"Meeting me or the dating in general..."Kara asked in a joking sort of manner, while her family chuckled at that.

"Meeting you, obviously...'Danny said while the blonde girl smiled at that.

"What school do you go to?..." Johnathan asked.

"I go to a school called Casper High...I'm in sophomore year right now...'Danny said, and Johnathan looked surprised.

"So you're younger than Kara, I take it..."Johnathan said.

'It's one year, so what...'Kara said, not caring.

"Age has nothing to do with love, John dear,...after all, you're five years older than me...' Martha pointed out to her husband.

"I suppose you got me there, dear...'Johnathan said with a chuckle.

"Tell us more about yourself, Danny..."Clark asked and Danny nodded.

"Well, I'm almost 15...as I said, I go to Casper High...I live with my mom, my dad and my older sister and my best sport happens to be bowling...'Danny said, giving the most censored version about who he is to his girlfriend's family, without mentioning his other half.

Now is not the time to bring that up yet.

'Bowling, huh? Then one of these days we should play a game...I happen to be pretty good at throwing stuff...'Clark said and Kara sent him a look at that obviously bad joke he made that only those in the family could understand.

"So, tell us about your family Danny? What are they like?...'Martha asked, curious and Danny flinched a bit, which didn't go unnoticed by Clark.

He was that the boy actually seemed embarrassed by something and noticed the sympathetic look that Kara is sending them.

"My parents are Jack and Maddie Fenton..they are scientists and aspiring inventors...'Danny said, looking down.

Johnathan and Martha were curious but noticed that the boy didn't seem all that comfortable about talking about his parents, but the look Kara sent them told them to change the subject.

So they did...

"So...any music you like to listen to?...'Johnathan asked and Danny perked up a bit.

"I like listening to rock and roll, especially Dumpty Humpty...'Danny said.

"You mean that band that's named after a nursery rhyme?...'Clark asked and Danny nodded.

"Eh, if that's what you like but if you ask me, no band comes even close to being as good as the Beetles...'Clark said and Kara sent him a look.

"What? They are still huge, as far as I' concern..."Clark said while Kara rolled her eyes at how old fashioned her cousin can be.

They all continued talking and getting to know each other and Danny smiled slightly as he felt his nerves calming down just a bit.

_"So far, so good..._'He thought.

He just hopes that it will last.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Sam was in Jazz's car with Tucker but they were not heading back to Amity Park.

Not in the slightest.

You see, Sam showed them the video of Kara using her flight and Jazz and Tucker...

They were stunned but they didn't know what to think. Sam insisted that she wanted to show Danny the evidence to protect him from whatever Kara was hiding and Jazz, she didn't know what she thought but she ended up agreeing to search for Metropolis for Danny, since something does seem to be up and it's best that he'd be informed of it.

"Faster, Jazz!...'Sam ordered from the back seat, being impatient.

"Sam, I'm going as fast as the law allows..."Jazz said.

"Every second counts!...'Sam shouted.

"Sam, we don't even know what is going on..."Tucker said, still surprised by the revelation and knowing that even Sam wouldn't be desperate enough to fake a video like that, so it has to be real.

"All I know is that I was right and that Kara has been keeping something huge from us and even Danny! She's some ghost or a witch or something, I don't know...all I know is that she isn't human and that alone makes her a threat!..."Sam said in anger.

"We don't know that Danny doesn't know, either..."Jazz pointed out, though even she wasn't sure.

Would Danny really not tell them about Kara and her powers if he knew?

"Jazz, you and Tuck know as well as I do that Danny would **_never_** keep a secret from us, especially about something so big...'Sam said and Jazz frowned.

"I beg to differ, he never told _**me**_ about his powers, I found out on my own and you two were with him when he got his powers..'Jazz pointed out and Sam sent her a glare in annoyance.

"Now's not the time to argue! Sam, even if Kara has powers, how the heck are we going to find her and Danny?..."Tucker asked and Sam pointed to his PDA.

"The same way you found me..."Sam ordered and Tucker sighed.

He was so confused but the fact remains is that they don't know what Kara is, and what if Sam is right?

What if Danny really _is_ in trouble?

* * *

_Later_

Soon the Kent family and their guest were seated for dinner, with Danny sitting next to Kara. Clark had ordered a catered dinner just for today since amazing powers aside, he wasn't one for cooking and neither is Kara, which is ironic considering her appetite.

Anyway, the nice tablecloth and good silverware was out, even the good china too as the family and young boy were all seated together. After the Kent's said grace, it was time to dig in.

The dinner was a fine roast chicken with rice, mash potatoes, greens, corn bread and some other stuff too that looks really good.

"Looks good...'Johnathan said as he eyed the food.

"It should...it cost Clark an arm and a leg here..."Kara said.

'Kara..."He hushed her while Danny tried hard not to chuckle at that, not wanting to get the taller guy annoyed at him.

"So, Clark? Kara told me that you work at the Daily Planet as a reporter...'Danny said, as everyone started eating and socializing again.

Clark smiled.

"Yes, I am...for over five years now...'Clark said to the young boy, who looked impressed.

"I also heard that you are the one who got all those great stories on Superman...'Danny said and the other Kent's eyes widened and tried to act casual.

"Yes, I have..."Clark said.

"I really liked that story about how he faced that big creep...Bizarro or whatever..man, the way he took him down was cool..."Danny said, admiration visible in his tone.

Clark heard this and tried hard not to smile in a bashful sort of way. Kara had told him that her boyfriend is a fan of his. Kara tried hard not to giggle, believing that now would probably be the best time to let him know the truth, that he is sitting right across from the man he idolizes. Besides, tonight they both agreed to tell them tonight about Danny's powers and now seems like a good time. However, before Danny or Kara could bring it up, the dark haired boy noticed something...

He was staring at Clark, who looked a little alarmed to say the least by the boy's staring.

"Uh...what are you looking at?...'Clark asked, wondering if this kid knew or not.

"Uh...Clark, you have something red on your forehead?...'Danny said as he pointed to the spot and Kara looked surprised and then her advance hearing picked something up.

They all looked and to her surprise, she noticed a little red dot on Clark's forehead...which would only mean-

"_**GET DOWN!**_...'Kara shouted and Danny, out of instincts hit the ground, just as the others, including Clark, who was only one second away from getting a laser through his forehead.

_**'WHAT THE HECK?!...**_'Danny exclaimed as they suddenly saw something break into the apartment...

And it's not human too...

_**"YOU?!.**_.."Kara and Clark both shouted when they saw the creature that has invaded their home.

It's one of Braniac's Droids, being controlled by the merciless tech villain himself.

The droid did a scan of the area and it's eyes landed on the two younger Kent...on Kara to be more specific.

"Subject Kara Zor-El...'The machine said.

"Brainiac..." Kara said, very unhappy at the sound of that machine voice.

Danny's eyes widened.

"Brainiac?! The robot alien psychopath who purportedly caused the destruction of Krypton?..."Danny exclaimed in shock.

Danny did his history of a lot Superman's enemies since dating Kara, including some of their most notable enemies, with Brainiac being in their Top 3, between Darkseid and Lex Luthor.

And now that freak is here too?!

"Yeah... same one." Kara whispered as her eyes were on the space villain, but Clark got up, between the two, but didn't take his glasses off yet.

"What are you doing here?!...'Clark demanded.

"I have come because I require Kryptonian DNA..." The voice of the titular Coluan spoke. "The DNA of a **_younger_** Kryptonian is preferable."

"Not happening!" Kara shouted as she got up and Clark looked troubled due to their guest.

"You want her, you're gonna have to get through me, creep!..." Danny shouted as he stood in front of Kara and glared at the Colucan droid.

"So be it!...'The Braniac droid said before shooting a laser at Danny and Kara-

"Danny! Look out!..."Kara shouted as she pushed Danny out of the way when a blast from the droid was fired in his direction.

She didn't remembered or cared that he could have dodged that blast, or that it wouldn't have done much damage to him due to his amazing healing factor...or the fact that he was about to go ghost to face off against the villain.

All she saw what that her boyfriend was about to get hit, so she pushed him out of the way...and got hit in the process and the blast shocked her.

**_"AHHH!.._.**"Kara yelled in pain, before passing out.

_**"KARA!..**_.'Clark and Danny both shouted, but Braniac then pulled something out that emitted a green light and Clark,Martha and Johnathan ended up passing out and Danny was struggling to stay awake.

"W-What?...'He said as he tried hard to stay awake.

"It is a gamma wave that emits an energy that is similar to that of kryptonite and has a component similar to knock out gas...it's not deadly since I need both Kryptonians alive...for now..."Braniac said as his droid picked up the unconscious Kara and flew away.

That is when Danny passed out himself, with this being his final word as began to pass out.

_"Kara.._."He whispered before everything became black.

* * *

Danny soon got back up, dizzy and looked around and saw the unconscious elderly couple and Kara's cousin Clark and he saw the damage and what happened.

"Oh man, Kara!..."He exclaimed as he got up and started to shake the elderly couple and Clark awake.

They work up, came to their senses, saw the damage and were horrified.

"Oh no! Kara! I can't believe that I let this happen!...'Clark bemoaned, no longer caring that an outsider heard him.

"No, this is my fault...I should have decked that metal creep when I had the chance but don't worry, I'm going after them...'Danny said, no longer caring about his secret right now.

Kara is more important than that.

"What? What are you talking about?..."Johnathan asked.

"Just so you know, I know that Kara is kryptonian...I know that she is Supergirl and that's why that creep took her...'Danny said to Clark.

"You know?!...'Clark exclaimed in surprise, as were Johnathan and Martha too.

"Yes, and to clarify, Kara isn't the _only_ hero here...'Danny said as he decided that it was now or never.

Kara's safety is a stake here and he has no time to mince words. Danny changed into his ghost form and Clark's eyes widened, as did Johnathan and Martha.

He doesn't reveal himself to anyone, ever! But he has to save Kara and he has no time to waste with making up an excuse.

"My name is Danny Phantom, and I promise that I will explain everything later but first I got to go save Kara from that thing...'Danny said as he flew out after them... " Go call Superman or whoever and tell them what happened, but until then, I'm going after that creep...'Danny said as he flew out.

Leaving a stunned Martha, Johnathan and especially Clark, behind.

Once they recovered, Johnathan spoke first to his son.

"So the boy knows who Kara is and is special too...'Johnathan said.

"He also doesn't seem to know the _whole_ story, does he, Clark?.."Martha said with meaning in her tone to her adopted son, who snapped out of his shock.

"Either way, he's right...Kara needs help...'Clark said as he opened up his shirt to reveal a familiar _**S**_ symbol underneath it.

* * *

Danny flew as fast as he could, trying desperately to find that android that just kidnapped his girlfriend from her own home to destroy it and save her.

"Don't worry Kara, I'm coming...'Danny said as he kept flying as fast as he can.

He was going to save Kara, one way or the other...

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_Ghost Boy Meets The Man Of Steel Part 5_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **I know that this chapter is a little short but don't worry, the next one will be longer...

* * *

**A/N(2): **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with the fight and capture scene. You rock, my good friend :)

* * *

**A/N(3):** This is dedicated to my family, my friends and my love for God! Enjoy :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**NiteOwl18: **Ooohh...

**Kombatant88: **Thanks...

**Epickend: **No spoilers but things are getting intense now, aren't they?

**Fiona Starblade: **You can say that again...

**Runeion: **Is she really still borderline?

**Qazse: **Mine too :)

**Davidscrazy234: **I hope this wasn't that long...

**Nightmaster000: **Well, at least Tucker and Jazz were curious and admitted that they don't really know what is happening, while Sam is remaining stubborn. Also, I am glad that you were enjoying the fic so far and thanks, I am glad you liked that scene :)

Anyway, I hoped you like the meeting so far, since it is far from over ;)

**61394: **LOL on the batman bit. Also, it was Braniac's droid who had been stalking them.

**SofiPhan29: **I suppose it depends on how fast I can finish the next chapter...I am planning from 5 to seven, depending.

**Whotoonhouse75: **Not yet. I'm not much of a Loud House fan...

**Invader Johnny: **It's definitely a messed up situation and it's getting worse by the second..

**Blue Marvel 0: **Thank you :)

**Luiz4200: **Hey, he's not called Clueless One for nothing, am I right?

**The Writer's Call: **Thank you :)

**Frost Hunter: **Oh boy...It's definitely going to be one heck of a confrontation...

**Guest: **How was this?

**DJ Rodriguez: **Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	14. Ghost Boy meets The Man Of Steel Pat 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 14: Ghost Boy Meets The Man Of Steel Part 5_**

_Danny goes to Metropolis to visit Kara and meet her family...and also has a chance to meet his idol, the legendary Man of Steel...who also happens to her cousin._

* * *

_Previously_

_Danny flew as fast as he could, trying desperately to find that android that just kidnapped his girlfriend from her own home to destroy it and save her._

_"Don't worry Kara, I'm coming...'Danny said as he kept flying as fast as he can._

_He was going to save Kara, one way or the other..._

* * *

Danny was flying as fast as he can through the skies of Metropolis, trying to find that crazy Braniac robot and save Kara. Luckily for him, Braniac may be smart but not exactly discreet as his droid left some damaged property as his trail, and thankfully no truly harmed civilians.

He had to find Kara before it's too late and that.._ thing d_oes whatever it plans to do to her.

_"Don't worry, Kara...I'm coming..._" Danny thought as he kept flying until he was outside of Metropolis. He then saw what he was looking for.

He became invisible as he saw the Braniac droid several miles away, carrying an unconscious Kara into what looks like a simple, abandoned storage, but Danny knew from personal experience that nothing is ever as simple as it looks at first glance.

"That space creep made the wrong choice..."Danny muttered as he felt his anger boiling.

He was about to head in that direction, until a new voice caught his attention.

"No kidding..."

Danny looked behind, worried that one of Braniac's other droids or someone else had caught him, but to his worries died instantly when he saw a familiar looking S symbol looking back at him. He slowly looked up and he gasped as shock and amazement consumed him.

A kind of shock he hasn't experienced since the day he first met Kara and learned her secret.

His jaw dropped and his eyes widen when he saw a tall, really ripped, muscular figure of a man in a blue and red costume, with a long red cape and he saw an almost amused smile on his face.

It's...It's...

_**"S-SUPERMAN?!**_..."Danny shouted, while the world's most powerful hero just smiled.

"Hello Danny Phantom, it's a pleasure to finally meet you..."Superman said, trying hard not to chuckle at the look on his face.

"Superman?" Danny repeated, still stunned at the sight of the Man of Steel.

"One and the same..." He responded.

Danny, despite the predicament that he knew that he is in and that his beloved girlfriend is in need of saving, he still found himself rather tongue tied, unable to properly speak at the sight of his idol and one of the greatest superheroes the world has ever known.

"Su...Superman...You're...You're Superman?...I...Yo-what... I was l- sooooo... big umm... haaaaa..."Danny really couldn't form a coherent sentence right now.

"There will be plenty of time for a proper introduction later...but I think Supergirl needs our help...'Superman said.

That snapped Danny out of his brief starstruck petrification.

_"That's right...Kara needs help._.."Danny thought before snapping out of it.

"You...You're right...we got to save Kara..."Danny said, remembering how urgent this situation is.

Superman then took a step forward and looked in the direction where the Braniac droid took Kara.

"What do you see?...'Danny asked, already figuring that he must be using his advance vision or even his x-ray vision, like the ones Kara has.

"The droid is taking Kara underground...there is a secret bunker underneath the storage area...probably from the time of the Prohibition era, though it's really high tech...Braniac tricked it out..."Superman said.

"And knowing Braniac, he will have a ton of security droids and traps waiting for us..."Superman said, before turning to Danny.

"I have heard some things about you Danny Phantom, both good and bad..."Superman said and Danny looked nervous.

"But right now, that doesn't matter, I need to know what powers you have and to make a plan to get Kara before Braniac does whatever he intends to do..."Superman said.

Danny looked at the Man Of Steel...

'Mr. Superman...I think I have an idea on how we can get in without the Computer Creep noticing us..."Danny said and Superman raised a brow at that.

"Really? What do you have in mind?..."Superman asked and Danny sent him a small smile.

"Ever been invisible? And ever heard of intangibility?..."Danny asked.

"Well, I have heard of intangibility but invisibility happens to be one of the powers that I _don't_ have..."Superman said.

"I see...well, I happen to have both...and...in order for me to make us intangible... we need to be holding onto each other... so..." Danny nervously tried to give Superman his arm. "You'll have to hold on tight."

Superman took his hand.

"Alright then..."The Man of Steel said without missing a beat.

Danny looked surprised that Superman took his hand without hesitation.

"Y-you're seriously trusting me? This soon?..."Danny asked, sincerely surprised and trying not to freak out over his idol actually touvhing him.

"We need to save Kara, so I can't afford to let what I've heard dictate what I think. Besides..." Superman smiled. "If Kara trusts you, that's enough for me for now..."He said with a sincere look on his face

Danny just froze for a moment before shaking his head. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay... here we go...'Danny said as he soon used his powers and he and Superman were now invisible and flying in the direction of the warehouse.

To save the girl who was important to them in different ways.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

While Danny and The Man Of Steel were off to save Kara, they were unaware that a certain group was also searching for someone, on what they believe to be their own search and rescue missing.

They are Tucker, sam and Jazz, who have been searching for Danny, tracking him from his phone signal in order to find him and get to the bottom of the mystery known as Kara Kent.

'Step on it, Jazz...we don't have time to waste!..." Sam shouted To Jazz.

"I'm going as fast as I can...besides, if we get a speeding ticket, it's going to take even longer..."Jazz pointed out.

"Who cares! I'll pay for it...We just have to hurry, the sooner we expose this girl, the sooner we save Danny!..."Sam said, still believing the worst of this situation.

Tucker heard this and sighed.

"Sam, we still aren't completely sure what's going on or that if Danny doesn't already know about Kara?..."Tucker said, only for Sam to glare at him.

"Danny would never keep a secret from us, so of course Kara is keeping it from him...We have to save him from her..."Sam said.

"Sam, while Kara having powers is suspicious...we still aren't really sure if she is a threat..."Tucker said.

_**"WHAT?!**_..." Sam yelled.

"He's got a point, Sam..." Jazz spoke. "Plus, aren't you being a bit hypocritical? Considering this girl has powers that make her as you say... unique?..."Jazz said, using the word Sam used to describe Danny's ghostly abilities.

"Don't be stupid!..." She snapped. "She's clearly a danger!"

_**"HOW?!...**_" Tucker exclaimed. "How does flying make her a danger to Danny Phantom? In case you forgot, Danny isn't exactly a weakling..."Tucker pointed out.

"Tucker is right, Sam...Even if Kara has powers, she still hasn't done anything bad to us, so assuming she is evil is a little premature, remember, everyone is innocent until proven guilty..."Jazz pointed out but Sam still looked angry at what she is hearing.

"I can't believe what I am hearing this! That blonde thief has powers, she can fly, she is stronger than Dash and who knows what else she has been hiding from us! We got to save Danny from her before he gets himself killed!..."Sam yelled.

Jazz hit the brakes. She and Tucker stared at Sam, much to her confusion.

"What?..."Sam asked.

"Thief?..." Jazz glared, not sounding happy and Sam realized what she just let out.

"What did she steal? Your chance at a boyfriend?..." Sam looked like she was going to answer, but froze when she saw how angry Jazz was.

"Do you even consider the possibility that maybe she doesn't want people to know about these powers? That she just wants to have a normal happy life with someone like Danny? That maybe she's just hiding from people like you don't care about her feelings?...Or maybe she hasn't told us why she has powers for the same reasons Danny doesn't want other people to know?..."Jazz said.

"I...I..."Sam wanted to say something but the looks that Jazz and Tucker were affecting her.

"Sam, when will you admit that you're just jealous that Danny chose to date Kara instead of you and that's the reason why you want to believe that she's bad?..."Jazz said and Sam's eyes widened.

"Tucker! Tell Jazz she's crazy!..."Sam shouted.

To her surprise, Tucker did not react to her demands.

"Frankly Sam, I'm with her. I'm sorry you missed your chance with Danny but that doesn't give your right to harass this girl no matter what secret she has. Look, just tell Danny how you feel. That's it. Maybe he still like you and maybe he's moved on… either be honest with him or let him go, because you can't act this way just because he has a girlfriend that actually seems to like him..."Tucker said.

Sam gritted her teeth...however, before she could yell at them in denial, she noticed something up ahead.

"Hey...What's that?..."Sam said.

"Quit trying to change the subject Sam...we are not-

Jazz was silent when she looked up ahead and saw some damage at a further away street...that looked to be from some attack.

"What happened here?..."Tucker asked and Sam took his PDA.

She then saw that the signal from Danny's phone was heading in the direction where the damage was going and frowned.

"Still convinced that Kara is innocent..because she looks pretty guilty to me..."Sam said as she pointed to the PDA and Tucker and Jazz were stunned when they saw that Danny's signal has stopped just outside of the city and that it wouldn't be too farfetched to think that he was after whatever caused all of this property damage.

But the real question is, who did it and is Kara _really_ involved with it?

* * *

_Elsewhere_

Kara began to stir a wake, moaning a bit from a throbbing headache.

_"Oooh_...What hit me?..."Kara muttered as she slowly regained her consciousness.

Once she did, she noticed that she was no longer at her and Clark's apartment and she found herself strapped to a table, her hands in what looked to be steel binds. She frowned as she tried to use her super strength to break them but nothing. When that failed, she tried to use her laser vision but for some reason, it wasn't working.

It was obvious that these are no ordinary binds.

"Okay, this isn't working..."Kara said, trying to keep her cool and assess her situation.

"You will find that your attempts to break your restraints will be ineffective...I have created them with a special concoction that emits an energy similar to red sun energy...not enough to poison you but enough to render you powerless...you will do no good for me if you die right now..."Braniac said and Kara sent him a dirty look.

"What do you want, Braniac?...'Kara demanded.

"As I said, I am in current need of the DNA of a Kryptonian and you were the preferable choice...'Braniac said to the blonde heroine.

"For what, dare I ask?...'Kara said in annoyance, trying to cover up the minor dread she is beginning to feel.

"After my last encounter with Superman ended...in error...I have decided that I need to gather more data regarding said Kryptonian if I wish to truly deal with him for good..."Braniac said to the blonde heroine, who sent him a dirty look.

"The reason that I have brought you here is because I need to study the DNA of a living Kryptonian much more closely to experiment new inventions on, once I have gathered the data that I need, I will have what I need to eliminate Superman once an for all..."Braniac said and Kara's blue eyes sent daggers at him.

"You won't get away with this, you creep!..."Kara shouted as she struggled to get free but due to the red sun synthetic energy of the binds, she is a sitting duck.

Braniac ignored her as he went to her to plucked a single hair from her head, no doubt with intentions of examining it.

"Even if your cousin tries to find you, I have updated the entire perimeter of my base to my own main frame...Even if he finds this place, I will know it and believe me, I am prepared for his arrival..."Braniac said as he walked away to his lab that is in another room, with the piece of Kara's hair to go examine.

Kara continued to struggle against her restrains but no dice.

"_Calm down...Danny and Clark are probably looking for me right now...and I sincerely doubt that creep has data on half ghosts...Either way, as soon as I am out of these stupid things, Braniac's butt is mine for the kicking..."_Kara thought as she continued trying to break free, having faith that her boyfriend and cousin are looking for her...but also not wanting to risk their own safety if she can help it.

"_Kara?..." _A voice whispered into her ear and Kara smiled widely when she recognized it.

"I knew that you'd come for me, Danny..."Kara whispered, being careful not to get Braniac's attention.

"And what about me?...'Another voice whispered and Kara also recognized it.

"You too, Kal-El..."Kara whispered as the two beings remained invisible.

"It seems even Braniac can't detect intangibility...don't worry, we'll get you out of this..."Danny, still invisible said.

"Just be careful, these binds are radiating red sun energy that's blocking my powers..."Kara explained.

"Lucky for me, red sun energy doesn't affect me...'Danny's voice said as he appeared and touched Kara's restraints, making them intangible and the girl of steel was soon free.

She quickly embraced Danny and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Danny..."Kara said as she hugged her boyfriend, only for a light coughing to be heard.

They both turned around and saw that Superman was looking at them, and the two teens looked a little embarrassed.

"I think it be best to get out of here before Braniac notices anything and then think of a plan to blow his entire operation...'Superman said.

"Good call, come on..."Danny said as he took both Kara and Superman's hands and became invisible, before fazing out.

And not a second too soon, since that was when the Colucan came back to the room.

"Alright, the hair sample has been examined, but I will also need a blood sample to-

The maniacal space man didn't finish his sentence when he saw, with his own eyes, that his test subject has vanished and needless to say, he wasn't happy.

"I have no idea what she did to escape...but I am not done with her yet...'Braniac said as his eyes glowed red in anger.

He had an experiment to do and he wasn't going to let anyone keep him from gathering his data, especially a mere Kryptonian!

* * *

Danny, Kara and Superman soon fazed out of Braniac's lab and were now just outside of the warehouse.

"We made it..."Kara said, feeling relieved.

"What did Braniac want with you, anyway?..."Danny asked.

"He took a hair sample from me, he wants to study Kryptonian DNA to make experiments to find a way to get rid of me and Kal-El here..."Kara explained and Superman frowned.

"Well, we can't have that...Danny, take Kara home...I have a little meeting with a certain psychopath...'Superman said, only for Kara to frown.

"Hey, what are you talking about? If you're going to trash his lab, I want in...I do owe that creep a butt kicking..."Kara said.

"Kara, I don't have time to argue with you...Braniac already captured you and we got lucky that your boyfriend here has powers that he hasn't gathered data on yet...I rather it stays that way...'Superman said.

Kara looked mad, Danny looked concern but before he could say anything-

"_**DANNY!.**_.."Was shouted.

"Huh?...'Danny turned around and to his surprise, he saw Sam, Tucker and his sister Jazz running towards him.

"Sam? Tucker? Jazz? What are you doing here?...'Danny asked, only for Sam to get in between him and kara, glaring daggers at the blonde.

"Rescuing you! Nice try!..."Sam said angrily to the blonde girl, who looked annoyed.

'Really? You're actually doing this?..."Kara said in an annoyed tone, while Danny looked confused.

"What are you talking about? What are you guys doing in Metropolis?..."Danny asked in confusion.

"Well, dude...the thing is-..."Tucker paused, not sure how to say this.

"You're _so-called girlfriend_ isn't who she claims to be!..."Sam said in anger and Kara glared at that.

"What are you talking about?...'Danny asked, only for Sam to pull out a video, showing evidence of Kara's ability to fly.

When Kara saw it, she grabbed it and looked furious.

_**"**_This is from the Xavier school?_**YOU WERE SPYING ON US THERE!?**_..."Kara shouted in anger at Sam.

"I was protecting my best friend, you witch!..."Sam shouted and Danny got in between her.

"Sam, Kara is not a witch..."Danny said.

"But Danny...Look...she-

"I already knew that Kara could fly...'Danny said and Sam's angry expression soon morphed into shock.

"W-What?..."Sam let out.

"Is there a problem?...'Superman said, making his presence known to the other group, who were too engrossed with their argument to notice.

Once he did, the group of teenagers were in shock.

"_**SUPERMAN?!**_..."Tucker shouted, Jazz's jaw dropped and even Sam looked surprised.

Before any of them could say anything else, a new figure just bursted through the ground.

It's Braniac and he is _**not**_ in a good mood.

**_"KRYPTONIAN_**! I don't know how you escaped but it ends now!..."The space madman shouted.

_**"BRANIAC!.**_.."Kara, Danny and Superman all shouted at once.

Sam, Tucker and even Jazz were stunned.

_**"BRANIAC?!** _You mean that space creep that tries to destroy Superman and steal all the data in the universe for himself?..."Tucker said in shock.

"The very same...'Danny said as his hands glowed green, ready to fight.

Braniac noticed him.

"I have no data on a creature such as yourself...You will be a most fascinating creature to study...'Braniac said.

"So not happening...'Danny shouted, ready to take him down.

However, Braniac was hit by a laser and sent flying back, but Superman was not the one to send it.

It was Kara, much to Sam's shock.

"You will _**NOT**_ harm him...'Kara shouted as she sent another laser vision blast at her enemy, not caring anymore who saw her.

"W-What?...'Sam exclaimed in shock at the new power and Kara kept sending her a glare.

"How?..."Tucker exclaimed too and Kara sighed.

"This _so_ isn't how I wanted it to go, but I guess I have no choice..."Kara said as she took of her glasses off and pulled her dress off, revealing a familiar S symbol on a blue and red costume underneath.

Once she was done, the others, and most especially Sam could not believe it.

_**"YOU'RE SUPER GIRL**_?!...'Sam shouted, only for Kara to push her away, just before one of Braniac's blasts could hit them.

Once they were in a safe distance, she put Sam down, but she still looked peeved at her.

"Yes, I am...and I didn't appreciate that witch crack..."Kara said to the goth girl, who still looked to be having trouble processing this.

"We'll talk about this later...we got a robotic psycho to deal with..."Danny pointed out.

Kara soon landed next to Danny and Superman, as they looked at Braniac, who didn't look deterred in the slightest.

"You are all fools, I have been hoping for some time to test out my new inventions against Kryptonians...but I suppose now will have do...'Braniac said.

"We'll see about that, you creep..."Danny said as his eyes glowed as he stood next to his friends, sister, girlfriend and hero.

One thing that is certain, this will be one battle that will be unlike anything he has faced before.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_Ghost Boy Meets The Man Of Steel Part 6_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **Looks like the plot has thickened. Team Superman teams up with Team Phantom against Braniac. Let's see how this will turn out in the next chapter.

* * *

**A/N(2): **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping me with some scenes for this chapter, you rule my good friend :)

* * *

**A/N(3): ** This is dedicated to my family, my friends and my love for God! Enjoy :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Nightmaster000: **I hope that this chapter is up to standards.

**Qazse: **Well, no restraining order...yet.

**NiteOwl18: **Thank you :)

**Blue Marvel 0: **How's this?

**Guest: **How's this?

**Invader Johnny: **You were right about that one, my friend.

**Sound Venom: **You could say that again...

**Wiseguy2415: **Thank you :)

**SofiPhan29: **:)

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the joke idea... :)

**Runeion: **Thank you :)

**Purple Master: **Thank you :)

**DJ Rodriguez:** Thank you and I hope that this is up to your usual standards, my friend :)

**Batguy01: **I don't really watch . Doctor Who, so I don't think I will write a fic about it, sorry.

**Whotoonhouse75:**. I think that after this, I might take a break from crossovers for a while. Not sure how long.

**The Writer's Call: **Thank you :)

**Frost Hunter: **:)

**61394: **I remember that :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	15. Ghost Boy Meets The Man Of Steel Part 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 15: Ghost Boy Meets The Man Of Steel Part 6_**

_Danny goes to Metropolis to visit Kara and meet her family...and also has a chance to meet his idol, the legendary Man of Steel...who also happens to her cousin._

* * *

_Previously_

_Kara soon landed next to Danny and Superman, as they looked at Braniac, who didn't look deterred in the slightest._

_"You are all fools, I have been hoping for some time to test out my new inventions against Kryptonians...but I suppose now will have do...'Braniac said._

_"We'll see about that, you creep..."Danny said as his eyes glowed as he stood next to his friends, sister, girlfriend and hero._

_One thing that is certain, this will be one battle that will be unlike anything he has faced before._

* * *

Team Phantom and Team Superman were now faced against a very peeved off Braniac, who pulled out his new invention, the one he had been bragging out.

"Eliminate Superman and Super girl and their allies..."Braniac said as he fired.

Kara and Superman managed to dodge the blast.

The two Kryptonians both sent laser beams at their technological foe, who, in preparation, had advanced his suit to be much more resistant to it.

"You fools...I have studies your species under the effects of the yellow sun and I have prepared my suit to handle against your mere attacks..."Braniac said.

"How's this for _mere?_..."Kara shouted as she flew in and punched Braniac hard, sending him flying a few feet away, but barely managing to make a dent in his suit.

Kara was surprised.

"It seems you shall be the first one I shall test this on, after all, Kryptonian..."Braniac said as he sent a blast.

Superman saw this and tried to fly to save her.

_**"KARA!.**_.."Superman shouted.

Only to see that Danny, who saw that Kara was in danger, flew and pushed her out of the way, thus avoiding Braniac's blast.

The man of steel saw this, smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness...Alright, Braniac, I am through playing around..."Superman said as he sent as many laser blasts and punches as he avoided being hit by Braniac's device.

* * *

_With Danny and Kara_

Danny had pushed Kara away, protecting her from Braniac's blast.

"Are you okay?..." Danny asked in concern.

"I'm fine...thanks to you..."Kara said, before noticing that her cousin was facing Braniac by himself.

"Kal El needs us..."Kara said and Danny looked and nodded.

The two teen heroes then flew in the direction of the battle, ready to take part of it once again.

"**_THIS IS FOR RUINING OUR DINNER, KIDNAPPING ME AND RUINING MY HAIR!_**..."Kara shouted as she landed a few punched on Braniac.

"**_THIS IS FOR TAKING MY GIRLFRIEND!..."_**Danny shouted as he sent an ecto blast at the alien villain.

_**"AND THIS IS FOR EVEN THINKING ABOUT LAYING A HAND ON MY COUSIN!...**_."Superman shouted as he landed some blows as well.

They all tried to gang up on Braniac, until-

"_**ENOUGH!...**_"The alien shouted as he sent a shock wave, sending Danny, Kara and Superman flying a few feet away.

"I have had enough of this..."Braniac said as his eyes started glowing red and a new device appeared from the ground.

Superman kept a brave face but deep down, he had a bad feelings about this.

However, before he could use it, he received some hits from the back and everyone looked down to see that it was Sam, Tucker and Jazz with Fenton weapons.

_**"TAKE THAT, YOU CREEP!**_..."Tucker shouted, since even if he was surprised by Kara, he is still a Team Phantom member and his best friend needs him.

Even Sam was getting into this.

_**"GET AWAY FROM OUR FRIEND!.**_.."Sam shouted as she kept blasting.

Danny being in trouble was currently outweighing whatever she might feel towards Kara right now.

**_"STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER AND HIS GIRLFRIEND, SPACE FIEND!._**.."Jazz shouted and Superman and Kara raised a brow at that appellation, while Danny smacked his face in embarrassment.

"My name is Braniac, and I have had enough of these interruptions..."Braniac said as he sent some blasts in their direction.

"_**NO!**_..."Danny shouted as he went to save his friends and sister.

Thankfully, Superman and Kara also reacted. Danny grabbed Jazz while Superman managed to save Tucker and Sam was saved by Kara.

They were saved from Braniac's blast.

"Of course...'Sam muttered sarcastically while Kara heard this.

"You're welcome..."Kara muttered sarcastically as she landed and put Sam down.

Danny soon landed with Jazz, made sure that she was okay and put her down. Superman landed and Tucker was still gawking at him, once again in shock that one of the biggest heroes in the world just saved his life.

"Wow..."Tucker said.

"Thank you..."Superman said as he placed the young boy down.

He then turned and saw Braniac, who was still charging his newest weapon.

"This isn't working...Braniac has prepared for this battle...we need something more out of the box if we want to beat him..."Superman said.

"There has got to be some way...hey Danny, didn't you tell me that you have a tech base villain you regularly fight?..."Kara asked.

"Yeah..Technus, but he mostly spends half the fight gloating and being distracted by the sound of his own voice, I doubt we can trick Braniac into doing that...'Danny admitted.

"Maybe not, but I think I have an idea..Is it true that Braniac is mostly made of machine?...'Tucker asked.

"Yeah, it's true..."Superman said, not understanding.

"He says that he has this entire entire perimeter wired to his main frame, whatever that means..."Kara supplied.

"Awesome...Earlier today, I got this spam mail and it is heavy with the viruses and malware...and since Braniac is basically a sentient computer..."Tucker paused, giving them his idea.

"Do you really think that you can give him a virus?...'Danny asked.

"Yeah, but it will take a while for me to hack into his system first...give me five minutes..."Tucker said and Danny nodded.

"Can he really do that?..."Kara questioned.

"It's Tucker...when it involves technology, there is next to nothing he _can't_ do..."Danny said.

"I don't like the idea of having civilians involved in danger..."Superman said.

"Hey, we're not civilians, we're _sidekicks._.."Jazz said, only for Tucker and Sam to send her a look.

"We're not _sidekicks,_ we're _teammates_..."Sam countered.

"Guys, not now!...'Danny said to the other two.

Superman wasn't too sure, but then noticed the look on Kara's face

"Danny trusts that Tucker can do this...that's enough for me..."Kara said, her face being absolutely serious.

That was enough for Superman, who nodded.

"Keep him busy..."Tucker said as he went to his PDA.

The three super heroes soon flew to try and distract Braniac while Tucker did what he had to do.

* * *

While Tucker worked to get into Braniac's system without the space madman noticing, Superman, Kara and Danny were once again face to face with their extraterrestrial enemy.

"It ends here, Braniac...'Superman said to his foe.

"Yes, it will...It is almost a pity, I would have enjoyed examining your remains..."Braniac said as he activated his new device and sent a blast in the Man of Steels direction.

Superman dodged it and Danny, taking the initiative, sent an ice blast towards the enemy, who dodged, but sent him a look.

"I will enjoy studying your remains as well...'Braniac said, only for Kara to sent a laser eye beam.

"I already told you that you won't lay a single hand on him..."Kara shouted.

The heroes continued while the humans remained on the ground, Tucker still working with his PDA.

"Hurry Tucker...'Jazz pleaded after watching Danny just avoiding a blast by a hair.

"I'm trying...Braniac's system is unlike anything I've ever seen..."Tucker said as he tried to hack into the system.

"Try anything, we have to-

Sam was silenced when Tucker started smiling.

"I'm in..."Tucker said and even Sam was surprised.

"Now, time to send Braniac a message..."Tucker said with a smirk.

* * *

_Back to the battle_

Danny, Kara and Superman did everything they could to fend off Braniac's attack but the villain proved to have been quite a challenge.

"I have had enough of this nonsense..."Braniac said as he was about to send another blast...only to stop for some reason and his eyes widened.

_**"ERROR! ERROR! UNAUTHORIZED INVADER IN THE SYSTEM!...**_"Braniac shouted as his eyes flashed red and he suddenly looked like he was having a seizure and soon some strange music was heard, the kind you hear in some spam mail when you open it when they say you won a prize, only to get a ton of viruses as a result.

_**"AHHH!.**_.."Braniac shouted, actually looking to be in pain.

Superman was surprised.

"He actually did it..."The man of steel said.

"What did I tell you?..."Danny said as he sent a thumbs up to his best friend, who smiled.

However, something happened next that not even Superman or even Braniac expected.

The virus that was sent ended up opening and activating many things within Braniac's personal mainframe and sometimes can even lock you from many personal files or other things you have on your computer.

But since Braniac isn't a computer and can't lock himself out and since his entire system is linked to his lab and this area...something else happened.

_**"SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED...10...9...8...7...6..**_.."A robotic voice was heard and everyone, even Braniac was stunned.

"I didn't see that coming..."Tucker commented, realizing that this has backfired.

"Oh man...we got to get out of here..."Superman shouted.

"No time...everyone, just huddle together..."Danny ordered and everyone did as they were told.

Kara, Superman, Sam, Jazz and Tucker all grabbed hold of Danny, who immediately became intangible once again, since they knew that they would never be able to outrun this explosion.

And neither could Braniac, who for as advance as he is, couldn't counter against the virus or stop the countdown himself.

_**"5...4...3...2...1..."**_

"_**NO!**_..."Braniac shouted as the countdown reached one.

_**KABOOM!**_

* * *

Once the explosion ended and the dust cleared, Danny and the others regained tangibility. They looked around and saw that the warehouse and Braniac's underground base was completely destroyed, and there is no sign of the villain.

"Is he...gone?..."Jazz asked, being the first one to regain her voice.

Superman and Kara used their x-ray vision and examined the area.

"I can't find any sign of him..."Kara said.

"Me neither...but that hasn't stopped him from coming back before..."Superman said, as he recalled many times when he thought he was rid of Braniac, only for the computerized fiend to somehow come back to try and destroy him.

However, after a few more moments of examining, Superman was at least pleased that all of his gadgets have been destroyed and the data he collected had been destroyed as well.

So for right now, that would have to be enough.

The man of steel then turned around and saw Kara went to Danny, and the two shared a quick embraced.

"I was so worried..."Danny said gently to her.

"I wasn't...I knew that you'd find me..."Kara said, having never lost faith in his abilities.

They remained that way, until a soft, stunned voice got their attention.

"Danny?..."It was Sam, who now that the danger has been avoided, was still having trouble processing this whole thing.

That Kara Kent is Super Girl.

Danny heard her and realized that she, Tucker and Jazz were probably wanting an explanation...and to be honest, he sort of needed one too.

"Okay...I think we all should talk..."Danny said as he turned to Kara, who was still glaring at Sam.

"I think we should too..."Kara said before turning to Superman, who sighed.

"I suppose we don't have a choice at this point..."The Man of Steel said as he knew that the Kryptonian cat is out of the bag now.

One thing that is certain, this is going to be one heck of a conversation.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_Ghost Boy Meets The Man Of Steel Part 7_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **Braniac has been defeated but it seems that another battle is just beginning...Oh boy.

* * *

**A/N(2): **This is dedicated to my family, my friends and my love for God! Enjoy :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny: ** I hope this Braniac beatdown was enough for now...

**Davidscrazy234: **Thank you :)

**61394:** Thanks for the idea of Tucker hacking into Braniac's system.

**qazse: **Seems like it.

**Luiz4200: **That would be very Tucker like to say...

**Runeion: **Yeah...

**DJ Rodriguez:** Thank you :)

**Frost Hunter: **Oh boy...

**Guest: **We'll cover his reaction in the next chapter, this chapter is mostly about the Braniac smackdown.

**The Writer's Call: **Thank you :)

**Isom: **I'm saving the dressing down for the next chapter...

**NiteOwl18: **LOL!

**SofiPhan29:** :)

**Blue Marvel 0: **How's this so far?

**kombatant88: **YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!

**Mazamba:** Yeah, both would be a sight to see...

**Sound Venom: **:)

**Purple Master: **We will find out.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	16. Ghost Boy Meets The Man Of Steel Part 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 16: Ghost Boy Meets The Man Of Steel Part 7_**

_Danny goes to Metropolis to visit Kara and meet her family...and also has a chance to meet his idol, the legendary Man of Steel...who also happens to her cousin._

* * *

_Previously_

_"Danny?..."It was Sam, who now that the danger has been avoided, was still having trouble processing this whole thing._

_That Kara Kent is Super Girl._

_Danny heard her and realized that she, Tucker and Jazz were probably wanting an explanation...and to be honest, he sort of needed one too._

_"Okay...I think we all should talk..."Danny said as he turned to Kara, who was still glaring at Sam._

_"I think we should too..."Kara said before turning to Superman, who sighed._

_"I suppose we don't have a choice at this point..."The Man of Steel said as he knew that the Kryptonian cat is out of the bag now._

_One thing that is certain, this is going to be one heck of a conversation._

* * *

The Ghost Boy, The Man of Steel, the young girl of Steel and the group of teenagers were now in the ruins of Braniac's old base, the villain having been defeated and many secrets have been revealed.

Such as the secret that young, mild mannered Kara Kent turning out to be the powerful super heroine, Super Girl.

The teenagers were having trouble processing this discovery, most especially young Sam Manson, who was still looking slacked jawed...and now outraged.

"Kara is Super Girl?...'Sam questioned.

"Yes..."Danny said.

"You're Super Girl?...'Sam repeated.

"Yes..."Kara said with her arms crossed.

_**"SHE'S SUPER GIRL?!.**_.."Sam suddenly yelled.

"_**YES!..**_."Danny, Kara and even Superman shouted, but Sam still looked like she was having trouble accepting this.

"How...Why...Danny, how could you not tell us?!...'Sam shouted, actually looking angry at the ghost boy.

"Excuse me?...'Danny said, while Sam still looked mad"

"I can't believe you hid this from us! We're your best friends! How could you keep this from us?!..."Sam said in outrage.

She was angry and ready to call Danny out. To her surprise, Danny did not back down and returned her hostility.

"The reason I didn't tell you guys is because it's _Kara's_ secret! Not _mine!_ You have no idea how sensitive she is about her secret identity. She asked me to keep it between us and I wasn't going to abandon her trust when she said she wanted to let you all know on her own time..."Danny said with a serious tone.

Sam still didn't look pleased at all.

"What about _**MY**_ trust?! Danny, we have been your best friends all our lives and we thought you were in danger...'Sam said.

"You have a lot of nerve talking about trust, when _you_ can't be trusted..."Kara said in anger.

"Was I talking to you?...'Sam said in hostility.

"Excuse me, but I don't think that's any way to speak to my cousin..."Superman said, and Sam was about to say something...only to be silenced by how big the Man of Steel really is and that picking a fight with him probably wouldn't be the wisest choice.

"Sam, please stop..."Tucker whispered to her, while Danny turned to Kara.

"What do you mean, Kara?..."Danny asked.

"Sam came here because she got that video of me flying, but aren't you curious as to _WHY_ she was taking a video of me to start with, or better yet, why was she even in Marvelcom County to start with?..."Kara said and Sam's eyes widen.

Tucker and Jazz realized what was about to happen and they knew that sam's goose was well done cooked right now. Danny heard this and his eyes narrowed as he realized the point that Kara made.

"Yeah, Sam...why were you at Marvelcom today anyway? What have you been us to anyway?..." Danny demanded.

"I was trying to protect you!..."Sam shouted.

"From what? my own girlfriend?..."Danny questioned.

"Oh come on Danny...Kara is-

"What? A living breathing female? An _attractive_ living breathing female that actually likes a guy like me? Why do you think it's impossible that she could sincerely like me for me?..."Danny asked, actually feeling a little hurt by this.

"I thought she was going to hurt you!...'Sam insisted while Kara sent her a dirty look

Why would you think my own girlfriend would try to hurt me?...'Danny demanded.

"Probably the same reason she spied on a lot of our dates a few weeks ago...'Kara said and Danny looked stunned and then outraged.

_**"What?!.**_..'Danny exclaimed.

"She...She's lying!..."Sam denied.

"Oh please...You are so pathetic...I gave you a warning and told you to your face that if you tried to invade my privacy again, I'd tell Danny...though it seems to me you didn't learn a thing..."Kara said.

"Wait...back up...Sam, you spied on my dates with Kara? Is this true?!...'Danny demanded.

"I...I..."Sam stuttered before Danny turned to Tucker.

"Is this true?...'Danny demanded as he turned to Tucker and the techno geek realized that he was now torn between his two friends and he knew that there was no way out of this.

"Yes...It's true, Danny...Me and Jazz came to Metropolis to talk her out of it..."Tucker said, while Sam looked like she was just betrayed.

"Hey, I already told you that if Danny asked, I wasn't going to cover for you anymore...'Tucker pointed out but Sam was still furious.

"Sam, how could you try to spy on me and Kara? You blew a gasket when I spied on that Gregor guy that one time!..."Danny shouted.

"It's not the same..."Sam shouted.

"Yes, it is..."Jazz pointed out, having been told that situation by Tucker one time.

Sam glared at her, before turning to Danny and saw the glare he was sending her. Sam always tried to remain tough and be composed due to gothic norm but right now, the way Danny was staring at her right now, something inside her broke up as she realized that not only was she wrong about Kara but now Danny could never trust her ever again.

"I...Danny...How...how could you?...'Sam said, her anger soon leaking into sadness, much to Danny's confusion.

"How could I what?...'Danny questioned, while Tucker, Jazz and even Kara knew what she might say next.

"How could you pick her? How could you date her?...and smile at her...and be happy with her and...and..._**WHY DO YOU SEEM HAPPIER WITH HER THAN YOU HAVE EVER BEEN WITH ME?!**_...'Sam said as a tear broke out of her eyes and her gothic disposition was finally broken.

Danny was stunned when he saw his best friend, tough-as-nails Sam Manson breaking down in tears.

"S-Sam...'Danny stuttered.

"Why Danny? How could you pick her when I am right here!_** I'VE ALWAYS BEEN RIGHT HERE!.**_.."Sam shouted as Danny was stunned while Kara and the others remained silent as Sam continued to vent, finally revealing her jealousy.

"W-What are you saying?..."Danny asked and Sam, despite her emotional state, actually still had enough will to roll her eyes.

"_**ARE YOU STILL SO CLUELESS?! CAN YOU STILL NOT SEE MY FEELINGS?! THAT I WANTED YOU TO PICK ME?! THAT I WANTED US TO BE TOGETHER FOR A LONG TIME?! ARE YOU STILL SO DENSE?!.**_..'Sam yelled and Danny heard this.

"There...I admit it...I have feelings for you Danny, I have for a long time and...when I found out you were dating Kara...I couldn't stand it...even worse because she always seemed so nice, pretty and perfect in everything she does...I wanted to hate her, and when I saw her use her powers...I wanted to prove to you that she was evil and that you'd dump ..but she's...she's SUPER GIRL! _**SHE'S SUPER GIRL!**_...'Sam yelled.

"I'm sorry, but...aren't you happy that I'm not evil and mean no harm to you guys and Danny?...'Kara couldn't help but ask.

_**"NO! IT'S WORSE!**_ It's worse because not only do you, Kara Kent...so sweet, pretty and likes Danny as he is...you're Super Girl...A _**gorgeous superhero**_ and one of the strongest female figures in the world! **HOW COULD HE _NOT_ PICK YOU?!..**.'Sam yelled.

"Sam..."Danny whispered in shock by her outburst.

"Danny..I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm sorry that I lied to you and that I spied on you but I...wanted us to be together and I still do..."Sam said, finally doing it.

She finally revealed her feelings to Danny.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a while, as Danny was still processing this for a while. He sighed, before he turned to his best friend.

"Sam, you have been my best friend since I was five years old, we have done everything together and you always had my back when i needed you and..to be honest, there was a time that if you told me this, I would have returned the feelings...'Danny said, while Kara looked surprised by this.

Sam actually felt hopeful, until Danny continued as he turned to Kara and took her hand.

"But that was a long time ago...Sam, I will always care about you, but Kara...she and I have a special connection together..What I feel for is something I've never felt for anyone else before...we've saved each other's lives countless times and she accepted me as I am with no strings attached...that she has feelings for both Fenton and Phantom and...I'm happy when I am with her.."Danny said and Kara smiled when she said that.

Sam looked heartbroken, even more when Danny continued.

"I'm sorry Sam...I will always care about you but I can't return your feelings and quite frankly, I don't even think I can be your friend now after you broke my trust like this..."Danny said.

"But Danny-.."

"Sam, you spied on my dates, you lied to my face and you came in here, wanting to pick a fight with my girlfriend all out of jealousy..."Danny said... "I'm sorry but our friendship has always been based on trust and right now...I clearly can't trust you..."Danny said in a somber tone, while more tears kept falling from Sam's eyes.

Sam said nothing else as she angrily marched away, sadness, anger and heartbreak consuming her as she just left, both Kara, her friends, the man of steel and a friendship with a guy that she had valued more than anything in the world.

Tucker, despite all the grief she has caused him, felt his heart break after seeing the look on Sam's face when Danny rejected her and said that he cant trust her anymore.

"That was heart breaking..."Jazz said.

"No kidding..."Tucker said as he knew what he had to do.

He turned to Danny, who still had that somber look on his face, making it obvious that this choice hurt him too.

Before Tucker could say anything, the Man of Steel got their attention.

"I know that this is a bad time but there is still the matter of Kara's secret identity..."Superman said.

"We swear that we won't tell anyone..we have kept Danny's secret and we will keep Kara's too..."Jazz said.

"What about your friend?.."Superman said.

"I'll go talk to her, even at her worst, she won't tell a secret, especially one this big..."Tucker said to the superhero, who didn't look to sure but decided to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright...I'll trust you...After all, you did help me defeat Braniac...which was rather impressive for someone as young as you..."Superman said and Tucker smiled, unable to believe that he was getting praised by _**THE**_ Superman.

"Thanks..anyway, I better go catch up with Sam, I think she needs us..."Tucker said as he went to go catch up with Sam and likely bring her back home.

"I think I should go too to keep an eye on them...'Jazz said, making a mental note to let Antonio know that she will be late for their date tonight.

Danny said nothing as he nodded and soon watched his male friend and his sister leave with his gothic fri-...

Kara and Superman, who had been quiet during Sam's rant, actually felt pity for the girl. He knew that love is hard when you are young, even if it doesn't justify what she did to Kara.

_"I think I'm almost sorry for her.._."Kara thought as she turned to Danny.

"Danny..."Kara questioned, before Danny turned to her.

"I'll be fine..."Danny said but his tone indicated that it was the opposite.

The ghostly boy then took to the skies, and a worried Kara and a concern Superman soon followed.

* * *

_In the skies_

Danny, Kara and Superman remained in the air as they watched Jazz and Tucker catch up with Sam, talked with her or tried to, but she didn't talk back. They watched as she got into Jazz's car and then they drove out of Metropolis, presumably home.

Kara saw the look on Danny's face and sighed. She didn't like Sam due to how hostile she was to her and how she tried to vilify her and violated her privacy, but she had tolerated her because she is Danny's friend...or she was.

It's obvious that what happened today really hurt Danny, even if he won't say it.

"Danny..."Kara started.

"Let's get you home...I am sure that your aunt, uncle and other cousin are worried sick..."Danny said, making it obvious that he doesn't want to talk about it.

At least not now...

Kara respected his choice...and then realized something.

She got an idea that might cheer him up and get his mind off what just went down with Sam, if only for a little bit.

"Uh...Danny...I think there is something you should know about my cousins?..."Kara said to her boyfriend, who looked confused.

"What?..."Danny asked, clueless.

Kara turned to Superman, who realized what she is trying to do and nodded, giving his consent.

"I only have one cousin in my family, overall..."Kara said and Danny raised a brow.

"Then...who was that guy having dinner with us?..'Danny asked, still not getting it and Kara sighed.

"A little slow, isn't he?...'Superman joked as he pulled out a pair of glasses from behind him and put them on.

Once he did that, Danny's jaw dropped as he processed this discovery.

"Wait...I...You...You mean that You..are Him...He is you...you guys are one and the one and...and-..Danny can't make full sentences anymore and Kara and Superman both chuckled.

"Hello Danny Phantom...I believe that we have met before...I'm Clark Kent..."The Man of Steel said as he now sported those glasses that shield his identity.

Danny just stood there, frozen like a statue for a moment as he was still processing this discovery.

"You mean that Clark Kent is really Superman?...'Danny said in shock, before pausing and getting a closer look at him.

"How did I miss that?...'Danny questioned and Kara and Clark both smiled a little sheepishly and shrugged.

* * *

_Later_

Clark and Kara spent the next twenty minutes explaining Clark's story, telling a tale that only few in the world have had the privalege to hear about.

Once they were done, Danny looked at the Man of Steel in awe.

"So, let me see that I have the whole story straight...you came to Earth in a pod after Krypton blew up and you were adopted by the Kent as their son...You discovered your powers when you were a teenager and decided to use them for good and the reason you became a reporter was so that you would find out about emergencies when they happen and you just juggle between being Superman and the Daily Planet's top reporter, with only a pair of glasses that's keeping the world from knowing you two are one and the same?...'Danny said, once he calmed down.

"Yes, that's right..."Superman said.

"Wow..."Danny couldn't help but say.

"Kara, I understand that this is a big secret but...did you really have to wait this long to let me know?...'Danny asked, not out of anger but curiosity.

"At first I thought you figured it out on your own when I mentioned that I had a cousin Clark and a cousin Superman...but I guess that was an oversight on my side..."Kara admitted.

Danny heard this, before turning to the man of steel, who was looking at him seriously.

"Danny Phantom, as I said earlier today..I have heard things about you, both good and bad..."He said and Danny flinched a bit, until the older man smiled.

"But the fact that you went out of the way to protect Kara, even being willing to reveal yourself to me shows that the good things were right..."Clark said with an approving smile.

"Wait...you revealed yourself to my cousin and my aunt and uncle?..."Kara questioned.

"You were kidnapped and I didn't have time to waste by thinking up a lie...though in hind sight, if it was to anyone else, you'd probably think I was being stupid..'Danny said, only for Kara to kiss him on the cheek.

"Kind of, but also really sweet..."Kara said before giving him another kiss on the cheek.

She would have given him a lip-lock, but Clark is still here.

"Anyway Danny...You know my and Kara's identity..I hope that this means that the trust we have placed in you is not misguided..."Clark said seriously.

"I promise that I won't tell anyone your secret...besides, you guys know mine too...your secret is safe with me?..."Danny said.

"And your friends?...'Superman asked and Danny looked down when he recalled Sam.

"I trust Tucker and my sister with my life..."Danny said.

"And that girl, Sam?..."Clark asked, ignoring the glare Kara sent him since she was trying to get his mind off of Sam.

Danny sighed.

"I can't trust her right now...but so far, she has kept my secret..."Danny admitted and the man of steel didn't seem too satisfied but he would settle for now.

_"I better keep a close eye on that girl, just in case.."_Superman thought, before seeing the expression on the boy's face.

"Come on, we should head back...Ma and Pa are probably worried sick..besides, there is an apple pie for dessert waiting for us..."Clark said, trying to cheer the boy up.

"Apple pie sounds nice, right Danny...'Kara said, wanting to get his mind off what happened tonight.

Thankfully, Danny gave her a small smile before nodding.

The three superheroes then flew away to get back to the Kent's apartment. It was a rather bittersweet end to this battle. The villain has been defeated, lives have been saved but secrets have been revealed, trust has been broken and a friendship has just been strained.

Yes, it was rather bittersweet indeed.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_Girl Trouble_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **Man, that was sad. The day has been saved but Sam and Danny's friendship has just taken a critical blow. It's going to be a while before things are back to normal for them

* * *

**A/N(2): **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with some scenes...you rock my good friend :)

* * *

**A/N(3): **This is dedicated to my family, my friends and my love for God! Enjoy :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Fiona Starblade:** Thank you :)

**Purple Master: **How's this?

**BeConfuzzled Writer: **Thank you :)

**Invader Johnny: **Well, her jealousy just costed her Danny's trust and friendship.

**Davidscrazy234: **How's this?

**qazse: **You were right about that one...

**kombatant88: **:)

**61394: **How was this for awkward?

**Guest: **How is this for soon?

**The Writer's Call: **Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	17. Girl Trouble

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 17: Girl Trouble_**

_It's been days since the incident in Metropolis and Sam and Danny still haven't spoken to each other over what happened. The tension is thick as the women of Danny's life each deal with the aftermath of the situation._

* * *

_In Amity Park_

About two weeks have passed since the incident in Metropolis and Danny and Sam haven't spoken since then. After he discovered that she spied on him and that she hated Kara out of jealousy, Danny had lost his trust in her and rejected her when she finally, after so long, confessed her feelings for him.

Danny had been very hurt by what his friend had done to him, even with the knowledge that he met his idol Superman in person and that Kara's entire family had approved on him did little to take the pain of Sam's betrayal away.

Now, it was the middle of November, and Danny was at school, walking in, having the somber expression on his face that he has had for a while now. He ignored the look of the other students who's eyes were on them. Casper High, despite it's ghost attacks, was pretty smalls school and as soon as people noticed something out of place, they started talking about it.

They had noticed that he and Sam haven't spoken or hung out and they started coming up with their theories, until someone point blank asked her what was going on, only for Sam to snap at them and threaten with physical force unless she was left alone.

When Danny was asked, he just said this...

"It's none of your business..."Danny said in a dead tone, before walking away.

That didn't stop rumors..and to his surprise, they actually came up with one that was surprisingly accurate.

"_I heard that Manson tried to break Fenton and that girl Kara up and that's why Fenton doesn't want anything to do with her anymore..._"Was whispered through the halls.

_"I heard she actually confessed and he turned her done..._'Was also whispered.

_"**Hmpt.**..serves her right for waiting too long to make a move.._."Was also heard.

_"Besides, Kara is way hotter anyway, and even if she can kick Dash's butt with no problem, she seems to have a better attitude too..._"Another person whispered to their friend.

Danny tried his best to ignore these words and just head to his locker to survive another semi-traumatizing day of school.

Once he got his items from his locker, he saw someone at the end of the halls.

It is Sam.

Their eyes met, before she looked away from him and walked away. Danny sighed, before walking away himself with his items.

He soon saw his remaining best friend Tucker Foley, who had seen the exchange.

"Hey man...'Tucker said.

"Hey...'Danny said.

Tucker was at a lost here. He hasn't spoken to Sam either. He tried but every time he tried to go to her house, her grandmother or parents would say that she was out and she didn't respond to his calls or emails.

Jazz had the same kind of luck too.

The tech geek tried to be there but it was hard when you are in the middle of a fight between your two best friends. He and Danny tried to talk about the typical things that didn't involve Sam or females, before it was time to head to home room, which has had some changes since Sam was sat at the far end of the back, as far away from Danny as possible.

Danny was seated and tried to ignore the fact that Sam was avoiding him, and pretending not to look at him every few seconds.

Even Lancer saw this and actually felt some sympathy, before he continued with the lesson, despite how tense the classroom was since the school's former _"lovebirds"_ were no longer on speaking terms.

* * *

_With Valerie_

Valerie Gray had gotten out of class and was looking for her friend and former crush Danny Fenton. She had been out sic for almost two weeks and ever since she came back, she noticed that he and Sam seem to both be gloomy and avoiding each other.

She also heard the rumors and she knew that if there was even a chance that they were right, than Danny needed a friend right now.

_"Where is he?..._'Valerie thought as she tried to find Danny to try and get to the bottom of things and maybe even cheer him up a bit.

Even if she had to let him go and he is still dating that Kara girl, she still cares about him.

She soon found Danny at the water fountain.

"Danny..."Valerie said as she arrived to the scene and Danny did a classic spit take at her presence.

"Oh..Oh...Valerie..hey...glad to see you're all better..."Danny said in a sheepish tone.

Valerie knew he was trying to act that nothing was out of the ordinary...

"Danny, is everything alright between you and Sam? You guys are acting like your trying to avoid each other..."Valerie said and she saw his eyes drop, looking sad.

"Danny, what happened?...'Valerie asked, feeling concern, while Danny sighed.

"Sam and I...had a fight..a bad one...I found out that she did something to break my trust in her..."Danny said.

"What did she do?..."Valerie asked, feeling angry at the goth girl, while Danny sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it, let's just say that I found out that she didn't like Kara and was being mean to her...out of jealousy..."Danny said.

"Jealousy?..."Valerie questioned, before her eyes widened.

She knew what could make Sam feel jealous about Kara, and Valerie was actually disappointed in her. Sure, she knew that she had feelings for Danny but he had a girlfriend and the least she could have done is try to be happy for him.

It's what _she_ has been doing anyway.

"Oh, I see..."Valerie said, looking down.

"So...are you guys..._not_ friends anymore?..."Valerie asked, worried.

"I don't know...I know that I still care about Sam but I can't ignore what she did to me and Kara so easily..."Danny said, looking so lost.

Before Valerie could say anything else, Danny's phone started to ring and he saw the ID.

"It's Kara...excuse me, Val but I got to take this..."Danny said.

"oh, sure..."Valerie said as she watched Danny answer his phone to talk to his _girlfriend._

As she watched Danny go to a spot to have a more private phone conversation, Valerie saw someone coming out of the girl's bathroom, someone who made Valerie's eyes narrow in anger and disappointment.

"Manson...'Valerie said.

* * *

_With Sam_

Sam Manspn has been having yet another horrible, lonely day at Casper High. She still hasn't talked to Danny since their fight in Metropolis and every day has been painfully difficult for her since then.

The fact that Danny is still dating Kara.

The fact that Kara is actually Super Girl and is every bit as good as she presents herself to be.

And worst of all, that she finally confessed her feelings for Danny, who turned her down for the beautiful blonde heroine and even ended their friendship because he lost his trust in her.

That was when her heart snapped in two and she has been miserable ever since.

She actually cried herself to sleep that night and since then, has kept to herself. She didn't even talk to her grandmother about it, despite the old woman's attempts to console her.

Heck, even her parents, in their own weird way, were worried about her and even tried to cheer her up which involved something pink and floral or going to some fancy schmancy opera...which Sam didn't even have the energy to argue, she just slammed the door in their faces and continued to sulk.

So here she is, once again at school, with no Danny, no friends and no one but herself.

"Danny..."Sam thought, feeling so lost right now.

"Manson...'A new voice called and Sam turned around and saw another ex-girlfriend of Danny that left Sam's bad mood get worse.

"Leave me alone, Gray...I'm not in the mood...'Sam snapped, but Valerie blocked her path.

"Don't give me that, I just had a talk with Danny...I don't know what you did to him and Kara but it doesn't matter, I can't believe you still acted like some jealous ex when you were never even his girlfriend to start with..."Valerie accused and Sam gritted her teeth.

"Shut up! You don't know what happened...'Sam said.

"You're right, I don't but all i do know is that you hurt Danny and I have no tolerance for that...'Valerie said with her arms crossed and Sam felt guilt and anger boil again.

"I know! I know I did, now leave me alone!..."Sam shouted, surprising Valerie and the other students who had been walking by.

"Manson?...'Valerie let out in shock, only to see a look of pain on Sam's face.

"I know I messed up and I know he's happy with her...so happy that he didn't even consider me even when I told him...'Sam said in sadness before walking away, wanting to get away and be by herself...again.

Once she was gone, the other students decided to go on with their business, not wanting to risk Sam's wrath by getting involved in her business. However, Valerie remained rooted to the spot as she processed what she just heard.

"She...told..him?...'Valerie said in shock.

There is only one thing that Sam could say to Danny, which actually filled in some blanks she was having about their situation. Once those blanks were filled, Valerie, despite still being angry and disappointed in Sam for hurting Danny by breaking his trust...felt some pity for her as well.

Since it is obvious what happened, even if she still didn't have every detail.

Sam, out of jealousy, had been hostile to Kara and Danny somehow found out. Once he did, she confessed her feelings and he turned her down for Kara.

Yeah, there are three things that Valerie Gray is feeling towards Sam Manson right now.

Anger, disappointment...and pity.

* * *

_Back With Danny_

While Sam and Valerie had their little "_Girl Talk"_, Danny was still having his rather private phone conversation with his girlfriend Kara.

The same one he has been having every day, around this time since "_the incident"._

"_Are you sure that you are feeling, okay?.._.'Kara asked over the phone.

Ever since what happened in Metropolis, Danny had been bummed out, and even if he tried to act upbeat during their dates, Kara knew better.

"I am fine, Kara...I promise...I'm just dealing with the boring aspect of school and peer pressure right now, nothing more..."Danny said.

"_Well...alright, but I'm still coming over later._.."Kara said.

"You're always welcome to..."Danny said.

_"Anyway Danny...Well, I better be hanging up soon, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright.._."Kara's voice said on the other end.

"I am baby, don't worry...I mean, how can I not be since I am taking you to your fall formal..."Danny said.

Yeah, Metropolis High is having a dance this weekend, their Fall Formal, which according to Kara, is suppose to be the biggest dance of this semester and Danny is escorting Kara there, which he had been looking forward to.

"_Well, alright...I'll call you later during lunch time and then when school lets out, okay..._"Kara said once more.

"Looking forward to it, Kara..."Danny said as he and Kara said their goodbyes before hanging up.

Once the phone hung up, Danny let out a sigh, as he looked at the phone.

He loves everything about Kara, and during what is probably the hardest part of his young life, she has been by his side, both in person and in spirit. She has comforted him and is still trying to comfort him with her love, affection, care and attentiveness towards him.

Yet even now, he is still feeling a deep pain within him, no matter how much he is trying to ignore it.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_In Metropolis_

_At Metropolis High._

Kara had just hung up the phone after her phone conversation with her beloved boyfriend.

She sighed sadly, as she knew that even thought Danny tried to sound cheerful over the phone, he was just trying to be strong, but she could tell that he is still feeling hurt.

"Poor Danny...I wish that there was something that I could do..."Kara thought, feeling sadness and sympathy to her boyfriend's pain.

Ever since that Sam girl betrayed him, he has been in a funk for two weeks and she couldn't stand it. She has tried everything to cheer him up, even getting tickets to some NASA science expo convention thing that was being hosted by some rocket scientist Dr. Possible but that barely did anything, even if he tried to enjoy it.

What Sam did hurt Danny...a lot!

"_That girl..._"Kara thought, still feeling the same kind of anger she felt two weeks ago towards that girl, but not for spying on her but for hurting Danny.

_"There has got to be something I can do to fix this mess...or at least make Danny forget about it.._."Kara thought, as she tried to brainstorm some possibilities.

Suddenly an idea came to her and she now really couldn't wait until it was time for lunch today.

Unknown to Kara, a small robotic bot that was in the form of an insect had it's eyes on her, examining her closely and the being who was controlling it had this to say.

"Interesting..."

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

_**Lunch Time Battle**_

* * *

**A/N(1):** UPCOMING:

**Lunch Time Battle: **Kara goes to Casper High to have lunch with Danny, only to run into an unwanted face.

**Birthday Blues:** It's Danny's birthday and he and Sam are still having a fight. Kara and the others try to give him a happy birthday, anyway.

**Vlad's back:** Vlad returns and sets his sights on Supergirl...Uh Oh...

**The trouble with clones:** Danny has had his experiences with clones, but when he crosses paths with Dani, he finds out that he's not the only person who has been cloned.

* * *

**A/N(2): **Special thanks to NeoMark for suggesting other people reacting to Sam and Danny's split up...You rule, man :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Epickend:** We shall see...

**DavidsCrazy234:** Me neither but that's the beauty of fanon, isn't it, you can at least find something involving a pairing you like better than what cannon has to offer.

**Purple Master: **Hopefully one day...

**Wiseguy2415: **You can say that again...

**DJ Rodriguez: **Thank you :)

**Frost Hunter: **Uh huh...

**qazse: **Thanks for the suggestion, i will consider it...

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again...

**kombatant88: **I was glad to have been of service...

**Guest: **Yeah...

**Luiz4200: **Well, The Kents didn't speak to her, but it's obvious that Sam got more than enough of an earful from Danny himself.

**Blue Marvel 0: **Thank you :)

**Sound Venom: **It will be a while, if they ever do...

**61394: **LOL!

**Luiz4200: **Hmmm...that would make an interesting plot point.

**NiteOwl18: **How was this? Valerie and Sam, and Kara, worried over what Sam did affecting Danny.I hope that this chapter is up to standards.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	18. Lunch Time Battle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 18: Lunch Time Battle_**

_Kara goes to Casper High to have lunch with Danny, only to run into an unwanted face._

* * *

It was soon lunch time at Casper High and many students were either eating lunches their parents made them or took the risk of actually trying to digest the dreaded cafeteria food.

Tucker Foley was the latter due to both his parents needing to leave early today and just gave him money for lunch. He had just gotten out of line, grabbing every meaty thing he could get for $10.

He looked around and saw no sign of either Danny or Sam. He knew that it was highly unlikely that they'd be having lunch together after the incident but Tucker still needs to speak to them about it.

_"Maybe Danny or Sam are outside..._"Tucker wondered as he decided to go check.

* * *

_A few moments later_

Tucker was outside and found out that he was half right, he saw Danny having lunch outside but Sam is no where in sight. Instead, he saw another female that was become a rather unique part of their lives.

"Hey Danny...Kara?..."Tucker questioned when he walked up to them.

"Hey..."Danny waved.

"Hi Tucker..."Kara greeted in a friendly voice.

"What are you doing here?..."Tucker questioned out of curiosity.

"It's a half day at Metropolis High and I thought it be nice to have a little lunch date with Danny..."Kara said with a smile.

"A lunch date at school? What if Lancer catches you?..."Tucker questioned.

"I got proof that my school has a half day, besides I asked and he seemed more than willing to let me have lunch here today...'Kara said with a smirk.

"What did you do to him?..."Danny asked with interest.

"Nothing but it seems he is still a little worried about my threat since he didn't argue...I didn't even say anything but that I wanted to have lunch with you..."Kara pointed out, though the smirk told him that she didn't mind.

And neither did Danny. The dark haired boy then turned to his best friend.

"Anyway, wanna have lunch with us?..."Danny asked and Tucker thought about it, before shaking his head.

"Nah, I don't really want to be a third wheel..."Tucker said.

"You sure?..."Kara said.

"Yeah, you two continue with your lunch date...I got things to do anyway...Later..."Tucker waved as he went to go eat lunch and then go look for Sam.

Speaking of which, neither he or Danny knew that the dark haired girl was currently eating her lunch alone, with the privacy of the roof of the school. They didn't but Kara did due to her advance senses but she didn't say anything since at the very least, she wasn't spying on them now.

But it didn't make her any less angry at her for what she has done to them.

Not in the slightest.

However, unknown to even Kara, someone else was spying on her and Danny.

And it's not human...

"Now..."

* * *

_Meanwhile With Sam_

Sam silently munched on an apple. She found her way to the roof, where no one was around to gawk at her or ask what happened between her and Danny.

_"Danny.._."The gothic girl thought sadly.

She wanted to see him, talk to him, but couldn't. She had too much shame in herself and too much pride in her Goth lifestyle.

"What's he doing now?...' She thought as she looked down.

She saw him and Tucker... with _**Kara.**_

And Kara was looking in her direction. She looked away and almost crushed her apple in her grasp.

_"This is **HER** fault... She should have told us who she was!..._'Sam thought in anger.

Her mind, however had a different opinion.

_"But you didn't exactly give her a reason to trust you. You picked a fight with her whenever you had the chance..."_ Her conscious reminded her.

_"Yeah... but..."_

_'You remember, it was **HER** secret, not Danny's.._.."Her conscious emphasized.

_"Even so... he should have told us!..."_

_"Like he should have told your parents because they tend to be suspicious of your friend?...'_

This thought made Sam shake her head.

_"Fine! Then it's **TUCKER'S!** He suggested that stupid website!.."_

"_Yeah but he's not the one who told Danny to fall in love.._. He made his own choice. Like you did..." Her conscious said, while the gothic girl gritted her teeth in rage before it softened and became a look of guilt and self loathing.

* * *

_A few moments later_

_With Danny and Kara_

"Come on Danny...that's not enough..."Kara said as she pointed to his half eaten lunch.

"It's okay, babe...I'm full..."Danny said but Kara isn't satisfied.

He's barely even touched the apple pie slice she got him for their lunch date, hoping it would have cheered him up just a little.

However, before she could say anything, her ears picked up something.

Hers weren't the only one as they soon saw some people running and screaming, getting away from the direction where they heard crashing and explosions.

The superhero couple heard this, looked to each other and nodded. The two quickly separated and found some hiding places. Danny went behind a tree and made sure no one was looking, while Kara hid inside the girls bathroom. A few moments later, they both met up in the air, in their super hero forms.

"Okay, lets go see whats happening..."Danny said, only for him and Kara to barely dodge an energy blast being sent their way.

"I think that won't be necessary..."Super Girl said as she and Danny turned around and saw who sent the blast.

To Danny's surprise, it wasn't a ghost, but a robot and unlike Jenny Wakeman, this robot didn't look at all friendly.

"Identified...Danny Phantom and Super Girl...Must destroy!..."The robot shouted as it sent a blast at them, but they managed to dodge it with ease.

"Friend of yours?..."Danny asked as he and his girl dodged another blast from the machine.

"No, usually I can identify my enemy's machine but I don't think this is a Lexbot or Braniac's handiwork..."Super Girl said.

"Well, whatever it is...it's gonna be scrap metal, come on..."Danny said as he and his partner soon went to attack the robot.

* * *

_With Sam_

The gothic girl was still on the roof and could see the battle even from there.

_"Is it a ghost?!..._" She thought as she saw the explosion.

Then she saw who was responding.

"Danny? And Kara?..." She sighed in defeat.

_"Obviously, he don't need me anymore..now that he has **her** for a partner..._" Sam thought bitterly as she watched her former best friend and his girlfriend/partner take the bad guy down together.

* * *

_Back to the battle_

Danny and Kara soon engaged in battle with the robot but to their surprise, it managed to dodge Danny's ecto blasts and ice blasts, along with Kara's laser vision.

"Must destroy! Must destroy!..."The robot repeated.

"Geez, we heard you the first time..."Danny muttered sarcastically.

"And this is the last time, come on...you go high...I'll go low..."Super Girl said and Danny nodded.

Both teen heroes did just that, managing to attack the strange robot at all angles. After several moments of punching, blasting and pulverizing it, the robot soon crashed to the ground, severally damaged and not moving.

"Must...destro-.."It didn't even finished that sentence as it was now powered off, having been totally wrecked by the teen heroes, who now floated near it, examining the now totaled robot.

"That was random..."Danny said as he examined the motionless robot.

"I'll say..."Kara said as she used her x-ray vision to examine the machine but didn't see anything in particular.

"Weird...I better bring this to Kal-El...maybe he's seen this before..."Kara said.

"I guess this means our date is over..."Danny said and Kara sighed.

"I guess...I'll call you later..."Kara said as she picked up the remains of the robot and bid adieu to her man.

Unknown to either of them, before the robot was rendered useless, it had recorded their entire battle and a certain someone had just witness the entire battle with an evil, fascinated smirk on his face.

Especially as he managed to get a perfect shot of the girl of steel's face.

"My, my..it seems like my hunch was right...the same blonde hair and blue eyes...not to mention that it seems Daniel really has come to care for her...yes, she's definitely who I am looking for..."The wicked voice said as hiss red eyes were on the image of the female heroine and what plans he has in store for her.

Uh oh.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

_**Birthday Blues**_

* * *

**A/N: **Hi, sorry that it's been a while, but I am back. Anyway, here is a new chapter I plan to add soon...

**The fall formal:** Danny takes Kara to the fall formal but things don't go as expected.

* * *

**A/N(2): **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with the Sam scene :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**AKGakg: **Sort of a combo of all of them...As for Sam, I don't hate her, I just hate how she was always portrayed as being in the right in the show, even though she has had her moments of hypocrisy.

**Shy Bean: **And how about this robot?

**Luiz4200, The Writer's Call,****Frost Hunter, ****DJ Rodriguez, The Broad Road,****thegovernancedropbox, Dreams Come True996** and** Batguy01****: **Thank you :)

**61394: **You can say that again...

**Runeion: **Well, not today at least...

**Multiverseimniverse104, Invader Johnny, Blue Marvel 0, Guest(2)** and** Luiz4200: **We will find out in the upcoming chapters who sent the robot.

**Guest: **You can say that again...

**NiteOwl18, Jebest4781** and **Guest(3):** We shall see how things turn out...

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	19. Birthday Blues

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 19: Birthday Blues_**

_It's Danny's birthday and he and Sam are still having a fight. Kara and the others try to give him a happy birthday, anyway._

* * *

_Previously_

_Unknown to either of them, before the robot was rendered useless, it had recorded their entire battle and a certain someone had just witness the entire battle with an evil, fascinated smirk on his face._

_Especially as he managed to get a perfect shot of the girl of steel's face._

_"My, my..it seems like my hunch was right...the same blonde hair and blue eyes...not to mention that it seems Daniel really has come to care for her...yes, she's definitely who I am looking for..."The wicked voice said as hiss red eyes were on the image of the female heroine and what plans he has in store for her._

_Uh oh._

* * *

A few days have passed since the lunch time battle and to Kara's frustration, neither her cousin or the other members of the Justice League could identify where the strange robot had come from, though Kal El did promise to let her know if they found anything concrete.

Kara didn't like it but couldn't do much about it but wait until something else came up.

_"Darn it..." _Kara thought as she exited the meeting room of the watch tower after her cousin explained things to her.

"Aw, why the long face? Just found out your fan club dropped to a million?...'A sarcastic voice said that irritated Kara.

It was Courtney Whitmore, otherwise known as Star Girl and her self proclaimed rival, even though technically, they are suppose to be on the same team.

"Not now, Courtney..."Kara said in annoyance as she walked passed the other blonde.

The other blonde girl frowned at that.

_"_Geez, what's got your cape in twist?..."Star Girl said.

"Nothing...anyway, don't you have training to do?..."Super Girl said, not wanting to deal with her right now.

Usually she tries to take Courtney's jabs in stride, but with what has happened lately, Kara has had little patience for anything other than trying to cheer Danny up.

Courtney glared at her and did a _"hmpt"._

"Whatever..."She said before walking away with her nose held high.

Kara sighed before looking over her phone and smiled when she saw the picture of her and Danny together.

She really has to make sure things go well these next few days, not only is Danny's birthday the day before the fall formal, it's also going to be the first birthday together as a couple but add to that stress, he will have this birthday without Sam too, due to their fight.

That's why Kara has to make sure that everything goes smoothly. Sure, Danny has mostly gone to normal on the outside, but she knew he was still hurting and it's her job as his girlfriend to make sure everything goes perfect these next few days.

For Danny's sake...it has to.

* * *

_A few days later_

_Danny's birthday_

Kara Kent soon arrived to Fenton Works, wearing a light blue sun dress and carrying a present she picked up for Danny. Today is his birthday and it was going to go great if she has anything to say about it.

The petite blonde soon knocked on the door and a moment later, Jazz answered it.

"Hey Kara, it's great to see you..."Jazz greeted.

"Hi Jazz..."Kara greeted politely.

Ever since she was brought into the loop of her secret identity, she and the aspiring psychologist have developed a rather friendly relationship together.

"Come on, the party is in the backyard..."Jazz said as she escorted Kara to said location.

Soon the two females were there and Kara saw that it was a simple barbecue birthday party with cake, presents and the works. She soon saw Danny there with his parents, Tucker and even Valerie is there.

"Kara, it's great to see you again..."Mrs. Fenton greeted upon seeing her son's girlfriend.

"Hello, Mrs. Fenton...how's the birthday boy?...'She whispered quietly.

"He seems to be doing alright but since you're here, I am sure he will be better..."Maddie said to the young blonde girl.

Kara nodded as she soon went to go greet her boyfriend.

Maddie saw this and sighed sadly. Some people might say that she and Jack weren't very observant but she knows her son and she that he and Sam had a fight and were no longer on speaking terms and that it crushed Danny.

Maddie knew how much Sam meant to Danny and honestly was very disappointing in the girl. Danny didn't tell her exactly what happened, just that she wasn't being nice to Kara and they had a fight about it.

Maddie was upset with the girl that she had come to view as part of the family over the years, but she won't let her spoil her son's birthday, so the worried mother continued trying to focus on the party and her son's happiness.

* * *

_With Danny and Kara_

"Hey, happy birthday..."Kara said to him after she placed her present on the gift table.

"Hi Kara..."Danny said after she kissed him on the cheek.

"So, how are you?..."Kara asked.

"I'm fine...I mean...I'm 15 today...can't complain about that..."Danny said with a smile that wasn't all that sincere.

Kara could tell. She knew that Danny is still bummed due to what happened to Sam, but she has to make sure that he has a good time today.

Still, the blonde haired girl sent him a sweet smile.

"Well, just wait until you see what I got you...I can guaranteed you'll love it..."Kara said sweetly and Danny chuckled at that.

"I'm sure I will..."Danny said.

No sooner than that, Valerie approached them.

"Hey Kara..."Valerie greeted.

"Hi Valerie, it's nice to see you again..."Kara said as they shook hands.

Soon all of the teenagers began conversing, trying to talk about anything that didn't involve the incident with you-know-who,,,

A few hours have passed and after everyone enjoyed the barbecue dinner, as well as Danny getting a call from his grandparents and his aunt Alicia to with him a happy birthday, it was time for cake and after that would be the presents.

Everyone began singing _"Happy Birthday to you_" while Maddie was filming the entire thing on the family camera.

"Make a wish, Danny..."Maddie said as she placed the large chocolate cake in front of her son.

Danny did so, but he knew that the thing he was wishing for right now wouldn't come true...at least not because of a silly little birthday candle.

"Time to pass out cake..."Maddie said , trying to sound cheerful.

"Wait for us, Maddie..."Jack's voice was heard from inside the house.

"Us?..."Maddie questioned.

To her and Danny's dismay, they saw Jack come to the backyard with Vlad, of all people in tow.

"Look who stopped by to wish Danny a happy birthday..."Jack said, obviously to the mood everyone else was feeling right now.

_"YOU?!.._."Danny thought, angry that his worst enemy crashed his birthday party.

He wasn't the only one, Valerie was furious at the sight of him.

_"You?!.._."Valerie thought in anger at the sight of her so-called mentor.

It's been a few months since she discovered who and what Vlad really is, a ghost who was only using her. Ever since then, she tried to dig up dirt to expose him but every time, she came up dry.

Now he's here of all places?!

"Why Hello, Daniel...Happy Birthday..."Vlad said in an insincere voice, while Danny got mad that he actually had the gall to show up here.

"What are you doing here?..."Danny said in distrust.

"Now Danny, don't be rude...Vladdy here took time out of his schedule as mayor to come and wish you a happy birthday...he even brought you a present..."Jack said in a reprimanding voice.

"Why yes, I am sure you will find it most useful..."Vlad said as he placed the present on the table.

_"Note to self, burn whatever is inside his gift.."_Danny thought, not trusting Vlad at all.

"So...Vlad...what brings you here today? I haven't heard from you in a while..."Danny said in a forced voice, secretly referring to the fact that Vlad hasn't made a physical attempt on him since the summer, mostly due to the fact that his lab was still recovering from what he and Sabrina did to it during their blind date all those months ago.. Not to mention Vlad also had to deal with three nuisances that he didn't dare to name for a while.

"Yes...well, being mayor leaves me with so many duties to uphold and all of that..."Vlad said

Even more when he approached Kara.

"Oh, and who is this lovely young lady?..."Vlad said as he looked at Kara.

Kara knew who this guy is and she already didn't like this guy, she knew because she saw how Danny reacted to him and she could sense a slimy, dishonest vibe from him. Not long after they started going out, Danny told her about his enemies, which included another half ghost named Vlad.

She knew this had to be the guy he was referring to.

Still, she knew that Danny's parents were watching.

"I'm Kara..."She said in a neutral tone, already knowing

"Ah yes, I do believe Jack mentioned you..I see you are the young girl who Daniel got paired up with when he did that dating service during the summer...I must say, you are much lovelier than the other girl I had seen him with during that summer..."Vlad said and Danny gritted his teeth at the brief reminder of that horrible day with Katie at the carnival.

Tucker and Jazz glared at him, while Kara tried to hide her annoyance.

"Thanks...I think..."Kara muttered, keeping her guard up.

"Now, where is that young friend of yours, Samantha? I thought for sure she would have come..."Vlad said and Danny got even worse at the mention of that name.

Jack and Maddie both saw this and got nervous.

"Actually...uh...Vladdy...she couldn't make it..."Jack said and Vlad play clueless.

"Oh, my..whatever happened?..."Vlad said in a faux-sympathetic tone, while Kara was glaring daggers at him for throwing salt in Danny's wound.

"Nothing for you to worry about..."Maddie said, having much less patience for Vlad than her husband did, not that her husband noticed.

"Anyway Vlad, you're just in time for cake..." Vlad said.

"I would, Jack...but I have business to attend to...I could only be here for just a moment..."Vlad said.

_"Good riddance._.."Valerie thought, her eyes still distrusting the man who tricked her.

After a few more moments of manipulating Jack and silently ogling Maddie, Vlad left and Danny sent him a distrusting look, even after he was gone.

_"He's up to something, I just know it..."_Danny thought suspiciously as he made a mental note to destroy that gift while his parents weren't looking.

He doesn't know what Vlad has up his sleeve right now, but he is going to be ready for it.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_At Manson Manor_

While Danny was having a not-so-happy birthday party, Sam was one again locked in her room, just as she has been for most days since the incident.

She was now on her bed, looking over her photo album, photos of her, Danny and Tucker during the good old days and she was doing something she would never allow anyone to know about.

She was crying..

She has been miserable for weeks but today is Danny's birthday and he never asked her to come to his party. She has always gone to Danny's birthday since they were in kindergarten and vice verse and now, that streak is broken.

Even more proof that Danny is through with her...

"Sammy-kins?..." Her mother knocked on the door. "Do you... have plans today?..."Her mother's voice said.

"No..." Sam could be heard muttering from behind the door.

"Do you... want to go buy those dark and depressing music tracks you love so much?..." Her father asked.

"Not really..."

Both of them looked worried for her.

"I've never seen her this gloomy... at least intentionally..." Her mother said.

"I never thought I'd _**WANT**_ her to spend time with that strange Fenton kid..." Her father said.

"You know I can hear you, right?!..." Sam snapped from behind the door.

"Leave her be..." Sam's grandmother said as she rode in on her scooter.

"Are... you sure?" Pamela asked her mother-in-law.

"For now... we can try again later..."Ida suggested.

The Manson parents weren't satisfied but nodded before deciding to give their daughter some space.

Once Sam was sure that her parents and grandmother weren't ease-dropping on her anymore, she flopped back on her back and went back to her crying.

_"Danny..._"Sam cried as she stared at his smiling image, knowing that this is probably the closet she will ever see him smiling at her ever again.

Unknown to the dark haired girl, someone was watching her misery and was smiling maliciously as a result.

"Oh, looks like things have taken a turn for the worse for Phantom's little friends..."The voice said in a dark, please tone.

Uh oh...

* * *

_Back at Danny's party_

It has gotten late and not long after Vlad left, the box ghost made an appearance to take the presents, which ended with Jack and Maddie chasing him and Valerie sneaking away to deal with him as well. While they were distracted, Danny immediately destroyed Vlad's gift with an ecto-blast and threw the remains of it in a nearby dumpster. After that, he told his parents that the ghost stole it, which they and even Valerie believed.

"_Who would have thought that the Box Ghost would have finally done something useful for me..._."Danny thought as he continued to open his remaining presents.

Tucker got him a new video game, Valerie gave him a handmade scarf, his parents got him a new game-station and Jazz gave him the latest Dumpty Humpty CD that he had been wanting.

Last but not least was Kara's, who gave him an autograph Superman T-shirt, which his dad actually freaked out more than he did. Kara told them that she came across the man of steel after he saved some people from a burning building and begged for an autograph. His parents and Valerie were impressed while Danny, Tucker and Jazz knew the truth.

Now the party was dialing down and Danny had decided to go inside, telling his parents he needed a moment to himself.

He went to his room, letting out a sign as he pulled something from one of his drawers.

It's a picture of him, Sam and Tucker together at his last birthday...

_"Sam...how could you?.._."Danny thought depressingly.

Sure, he had feelings for Kara but Sam was his best friend since he was a little kid and he always depended on her emotionally. He tried hard not to think about her today, to just focus on Kara and his birthday but it still hurt.

Sam broke his trust and violated his and Kara's privacy. How can he ever be friends with her ever again if he can't trust her?!

Not only that but she was avoiding him too. Sure, he hadn't made a move to go speak to her himself, but it wouldn't be the same. How could he knows Sam regrets her actions if she doesn't come to him and do something to restore his trust in her?

Though to be honest, he is not really sure IF there is anything she could do at this point?

Before Danny could sulk anymore, he heard knocking.

"Danny?..." Was heard.

He smiled when he realized that it's Kara.

"I'll be out in a second..."Danny said as he placed the picture back in his drawer.

He opened his door and saw his concern girlfriend there.

"Are you okay? You just left so abruptly?..."Kara said in worry.

"I'm fine...I just needed a moment to myself..."Danny said, not wanting her to worry.

Whether she noticed anything was off, she didn't comment on it. She then gave him an encouraging smile.

"Well, come on, I think now is as good of a time as any to give you my gift..."Kara said.

"Another gift? Kara, you didn't have to, the autograph T-shirt was enough..."Danny said.

"Believe me, you won't be saying that for long, come on...I'll give it to you...but not in front of your parents...is there any place private we can talk that your folks won't walk in, just in case?..."Kara said and Danny raised a brow.

"We could always go to the opt center...my mom is too busy keeping my dad from hogging all of the snacks to go up there at this time..."Danny said and noticed Kara smiled.

"Perfect..."Kara said as she grabbed his hand.

Danny knew what she had in mind and he quickly changed forms.

"_What kind of gift is she talking about?._.."Danny questioned as they were now in the opt center.

Making sure nobody saw them, Danny followed Kara up the stairs and, with use of their powers, arrived on the top of the Op Center.

"You sure you want to give it to me here?..."He questioned.

"It's something personal and very meaningful, so yes.,,"Kara said in a sweet but serious tone.

"Okay... we're here. What's this gift?..."Danny asked.

"Something I got specifically for you because you'd love it more than anyone else I know... though in fairness, most of my friends are fellow superheroes and Jimmy Olsen..."Kara muttered the last part a bit.

Danny smiled a bit

"Okay, what is it?..."He asked.

Kara pulled it out.

"Here it is..."Kara said as she handed him a small box that was blue with a red bow on it.

Danny picked it up and was curious.

"Come on, open it!..."Kara said with excitement, obviously wanting to see his expression when he got it.

Danny ended up opening it and once he was done, he blinked at what he saw.

It looked to be some kind of rock? A strange looking rock but still a rock...

What?

"A rock?...'Danny questioned, not getting it.

"Yep, all the way from the moon..."Kara said and giggled once Danny's jaw dropped as he looked at her, then the rock in his hand and then to her again.

"A...a...you...I...uh...this...a...a..."Danny couldn't form sentences now and Kara giggled.

"Use syllables in sentences Danny..."Kara teased, before Danny managed to stop spazzing a bit, and then focused on her.

'You didn't?..."Danny said in amazement as he looked at the stone in his hand.

"Cross my heart...I picked it up the last time me and Kal-El were in space to see the Justice League...I knew how much you want to be an astronaut, so I thought it be a nice surprise..."Kara said, while Danny was stunned, before he hugged her tightly.

"Kara, this is so cool! Thank you!..."Danny said before kissing her on the cheek in gratitude.

Kara closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose, savoring the feeling of Danny kissing her cheek.

"You are so very welcome..." She said with that beautiful smile with pearly white teeth.

"I knew this would cheer you up..."She said.

"Cheer me up?! Kara... this is the coolest gift like... ever..."Danny said in awe.

"From the coolest girlfriend like... ever?" She asked with a humorous tone.

"Absolutely!" Danny said as he held in his hand for a moment before putting it back in the box.

"Thank you..."

He held Kara's hand, which still held the box for a moment before sharing a quick kiss.

"You're welcome..."Kara said, happy that after the kind of day he had, he is actually genuinely smiling right now.

"I'll cherish this always...I mean it, thank you..."Danny said.

"Anything for you, Danny...just make sure your parents don't find out where this came from...I don't want to begin to imagine the type of explanation I'd have to give for that..."Kara said.

"Don't worry, I'll just tell them that it's a prop or something..."Danny said.

"Cool...Well... should we go back?" Kara suggested.

Danny thought for a moment.

"We could... and after it's over, maybe we can fly together? Just the two of us?..."Danny requested as he floated in the air.

Kara smiled.

"Of course...you're the birthday boy, after-all..."Kara said with a giggle.

The two super hero teens soon were in their heroic forms and took off for a short but leisurely flight together and Kara was satisfied.

She knew Danny was still hurting from Sam but at the very least, she managed to cheer him up a little today.

Though, deep down, she wondered how long it will last?

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

_**The Fall Formal**_

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with some of the scenes, you rule ;)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny: **Uh-huh.

**BeConFuzzled Writer, NiteOwl18** and** multiverseomniverse104: **We shall see more on that in the upcoming chapters...

**Kombatant88: **I will have to get back to you on that...

**Wiseguy2415** and **Dreams Come True 996**: We shall see...we shall see...

**Luiz4200: **Well, we are talking about towns who can't see the difference between Danny _Fenton_ and Danny _Phantom_ or that a pair of glasses can hide the man of steel's secret identity.

**DJ Rodriguez, The Writers Call** and **Jebest4781:** Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	20. The Fall Formal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 20: _**_**The Fall Formal**_

_Danny takes Kara to the Fall Formal but things don't go as expected._

* * *

After saying goodbye to Danny and his family, Kara left.

She was currently flying back to Metropolis, but her mind was still on Danny and how his eyes lighted up when he got that moon rock, but she new that it would only be temporary.

She knows he is still bummed about Sam.

"_I really hope he did like the moon rock...I want him to be happy but every time he even hears **her **name..."_Kara thought in frustration.

She's not a fool. She knows that Sam is Danny's best friend and they have known each other since kindergarten and that's why it hurt Danny so much when she betrayed him like that.

Kara knew from personal experience how much it hurts to lose someone you have a bond with, in different ways but there is still pain there.

She had been at a lost for days now, she even made a special meeting with Kal-El at the Fortress of Solitude a few days ago to talk about the situation.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_A few days ago_

_Kara currently flying at top speed. She needed to talk to someone about her situation regarding Sam Manson and there is only one person for that._

_That's why she is heading to one location where she is sure to find him._

_The Fortress of Solitude._

_Yes, The Fortress of Solitude. Superman's secret hiding spot from the world whenever he either wants to relearn Krypton's history or just needs a break from being the world's # 1 superhero for a bit._

_Few people ever really visit, mostly because it's located in the Arctic. However, one person who knows of its location and can reach without his help arrived to ask for advice._

_"Kal El?!..." Kara asked, walking in, seeing nobody present so far. _

_"Clark?!...'She shouted and that's when she heard the sound of something coming towards her, and it was fast. _

_"Clark?! No... wait. Those are **FOUR** legs I hear walking..."Kara thought as she was then pounced on by what was running, and he was licking her face with joy at her return._

_"Krypto!..." She giggled as she pushed the Superdog off playfully. _

_"I miss you too, boy... Where's my cousin?..."She asked the kryptonian pooch. _

_"Up here..."_

_Kara looked up and saw Superman himself hovering down._

_"Where were you?..." She asked._

_He hasn't been home in days and she had to stay over Lois's place while he was out on "business"._

_"I had a signal that an Almerac ship was close. Fortunately, the Justice League intercepted for me. They know I'm... not fond of their queen..."Kal El said with an uncomfortable look on his face._

_"Maxima still pining for you?..." Kara asked with an eye roll._

_"And to breed supersoldiers with me..." He said with a shudder._

_Since he clearly wanted to change the subject, he turned to his younger cousin._

_"Anyway... what brings you here?..."He asked, actually curious._

_"I need some advice... on that girl..."Kara said with a sigh._

_Kal El/ Clark knew who she is talking about._

_"Sam, was it?..." Clark asked and Kara nodded._

_ "I see..."_

_"Danny is still miserable after the stunt she pulled. He tries to act like he's okay when he's around me but I can see it in his eyes that he misses her but he is too hurt to actually talk to her..."Kara said._

_Kal El looked sympathetic. He actually felt sorry for his cousin's boyfriend. He's a good kid and what his friend did was inexcusable...but still..._

_"You told me that they have known each other since they were children and I think that as much as he is mad that she disrespected you and violated both your privacy, I think he's even more hurt by the fact that he feels he can't trust her anymore..."Kal El said._

_"I just don't know what to do...I want Danny to be happy but I don't think he can be without his friend...I know she... doesn't like me. Honestly, I don't want the feeling to be mutual. So, what do you think I should do?.."Kara asked her cousin._

_"Well... you can't make someone like you against their will Kara. However, you can show patience and show them a bit of humility and kindness..."He suggested._

_"I tried that before she knew who I am. Look where we are now..."Kara said with her arms crossed._

_"Kara..."Kal El chided._

_"Sorry..."She muttered, while her cousin continued to try and give her advice._

_"Look, the fact that she does know you could technically break every bone in her body yet you choose not to is a start. All I can suggest is... don't stop being who you are. As for this Sam, she needs to see in time the first step in forgiveness is to forgive herself. I'm afraid that's something she has to do on her own..." He said._

_"So what do I say to Danny to help him feel better?..."She asked._

_"Just remind him that she hasn't ratted anyone out yet. That means there's still a chance for them to be friends. Maybe for you two to be friends too..."He said optimistically._

_"Somehow I doubt that..."Kara thought in exasperation, before and her cousin continued to speak to each other on the topic._

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

_Present time_

That's more or less how it went.

Kara tried to follow her cousin's advice but it's obviously that Danny won't feel better unless Sam Manson does something to earn his forgiveness but after the stunt she pulled, the options are very limited.

And each day she and Danny aren't speaking, is another day he's not happy and all Kara wants is to see him happy again.

"_Maybe I should talk to her...it can't make things any worse..." _Kara thought as she was still flying.

However, her ears suddenly picked up screams and she knew that duty calls.

_"Oh man, looks like I'll have to wait another time._.."Kara thought as she flew to the direction of the screams, to save the day like she always does.

Unknown to her, the very person she was thinking of had just seen her and was looking at her in a mixture of envy, shame and disbelief.

"_It's her...where's she going?..._"Sam thought bitterly.

"_Probably off to go save someone's life, stop a runaway train, save a kitten from a tree...be **amazing** as usual.._."Sam thought bitterly as she looked down.

She couldn't stand this. It was bad enough that Kara turned out to be an actually nice girl but her being Super Girl, one of the people she actually admired made her feel even more pain and jealousy.

Sam always admired strong female woman, including the one's in the superhero community.

People like Wonder Woman, She-Hulk, Elastigirl, Captain Marvel and Super Girl had been some of her heroes growing up, showing her that woman were just as capable as men and can save the day too. Normally she hated girls who were bright primary colors and with a wholesome, pristine look but Super Girl had been her exception because she proved to the world that she can be just as heroic as her cousin, the legendary man of steel.

Now things were different.

Super Girl or Kara or whatever she calls herself...she has it all.

She's beautiful, strong, powerful, kind, brave, selfless and adored by pretty much the entire world...especially Danny.

Sam just stood there, feeling her feelings fermenting.

Feelings of sadness, bitterness, anger, jealousy, shame and loneliness.

"_**Mmm**_...such misery is so...delicious..."A voice echoed, startling Sam.

She wiped behind and gasped, before narrowing her eyes.

"_**YOU?!**_ What are you doing here, Spectra?!..."Sam said in defense, while the wicked she-ghoul just smirked.

"Well, maybe I couldn't help but be attracted to the large aura of misery yours generating..it's.._.irresistible_..."Spectra said darkly as her eyes glowed even darker red.

Sam reached out for her wrist ray or Fenton thermos...only to realize that she didn't have it.

_"Darn it...I forgot...Jazz made me give them back._.."Sam thought in dread.

Her mask of bravado briefly dropped when she realized that she didn't have a weapon on her and Spectra sensed the spike of fear in her.

"Aw, seems the little tough goth is currently unarmed...how nice...'Spectra mocked as Sam narrowed her eyes and immediately started running and dived under her bed to get something.

Jazz might have confiscated some of the weapons but there was one that she managed to keep hidden.

"Oh please..hiding under the bed..how juvenile can you get?..."Spectra mocked only for Sam to come out, with a mini Fenton blaster in her hand.

"How's this for juvenile?..."Sam shouted as she pulled the trigger and sent a blast at her, though it briefly stunned Spectra.

Sam would have made a break for the door, but the she-ghoul recovered, knocked the weapon out of her hand and grabbed her by the arm.

"Well, that was fun but I got you know..."Spectra said.

"What are you going to do with me?...'Sam said, actually beginning to feel some of her emotions being drained again.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and suck the rest of your emotions out, I am actually here on business..."Spectra said with her evil smirk.

"Business?..'Sam questioned.

"You have a meeting with a certain someone...but just so you don't start screaming and getting those pesky humans all worried..."Spectra soon released a powder and before Sam knew it, she was knocked out.

"Almost too easy...without Phantom to back you up, you're helpless...utterly helpless..."Spectra mocked to the unconscious girl before pulling out her phone.

"I got the girl..."Spectra said into her phone.

"Excellent Spectra, phase 1 is now complete..now for phase two..."Was told.

"On it..."Spectra said with a smirk as she ordered someone else to enter the room.

After a few moments of speaking, the evil ghoul soon left with her captive.

She had to deliver her to a certain client who was _very _interested in speaking to her.

* * *

"_Mmm_...What happened?..."Sam groaned as she regained consciousness.

She soon saw that she was no longer in her own bedroom but in some kind of lab.

"Where am I?...'She questioned as she looked around, getting a bad feeling about this.

"Ah, I see that you're finally up..."A new voice was heard.

A voice that made Sam wipe back and she glared daggers at who it was.

**_"YOU!._**.." Sam shouted with disgust.

It's none other than Vlad Masters . Vlad Plasmius a.k.a. Danny's number one arch enemy and the biggest creep ever.

"Ah... Samantha, was it?..." Vlad asked in a mock friendly tone.

Sam pointed threateningly at him.

"Nobody calls me that, unless-"

"Unless _what,_ girl?" He asked, dropping his fake politeness. "Bare in mind that unlike Daniel, I have no qualms carrying you 50 stories and letting you plummet..."Vlad said.

Sam, realizing she has no means of defense, lowered her arm and dropped her tone.

"What do you want? Why did you bring me here?..."Sam demanded.

Whatever it is, it can't be good...that's for sure.

"Simple, I needed to speak to you and Spectra was gracious enough to deliver you to me..."Vlad said.

"Spectra? Since when does she work for you?..."Sam questioned.

"Since I discovered that she is as greedy as she is vain...she was more than willing to fetch you for me at the right price, since Skulker was unavailable..."Vlad said.

"What do you want with me, Plasmius?..."Sam demanded, keeping her guard up, just in case.

"My dear, I have only come to offer to assist you..."Vlad said.

"Assist me?..."Sam questioned and got weirded out by his smirk.

"You know... we have a lot in common, you and I?..."Vlad said.

"Please, the only thing you and I have in common, Plasmius, is that we're the only ones who don't think your Dracula hair is lame..."Sam said with her arms crossed.

Vlad was about to speak, but looked offended.

"_**LAME?**_! Who said- never mind..." He returned to his previous, hollow charm.

"I mean we've both lost the one we love to someone so much... not like us. And it drives us crazy. Then again, unlike Daniel's so called chosen girl, Jack Fenton wasn't very... _**SUPER..." **_Vlad said, smirking more at the final word.

Sam rose eyebrows at how he emphasized that word.

"N... no. No she's not..."

"I know her secret..." He said... "I know that she and the suppose girl of steel are one and the same, I am not as thick as the rest of the masses..."Vlad said as he pulled out one of his devices that shows both images of Kara and Super Girl, claiming to be a match.

"How?..."Sam asked, flabbergasted.

"I have my ways..."Vlad said mysteriously..." But I am not here to talk about that...as I said..I can help you get rid of her..."Vlad said.

"What?..." Sam asked quietly.

"I have seen the way you look at her, Samantha...she took something that was suppose to be yours, not only did she take Daniel's love away from you, but she ruined your friendship with him...it hurts but there is a way to set things back to how they are suppose to be..."Vlad said in a dark tone.

"What?..."Sam questioned.

"I can't tell you everything now but I have plans for that little kryptonian girl...but I will need some help...if you ensure your cooperation, we can get rid of her..."Vlad said.

"Get rid of her?..."Sam questioned in shock.

"I can promise I won't kill her...but if you do as I say, I can promise you that I can make it so that she and Danny never see each other ever again..." Vlad explained.

Sam gasped.

"Really?..." She asked in a whisper.

"Indeed..."He said with that smirk of his.

Sam froze for one moment.

Vlad put out his hand, expecting her to take it.

"What do you say?..."Vlad said to the gothic girl who still looked stunned by what he just said.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Danny was in his room, getting ready to take Kara to her Fall Formal. He was dressed in his Sunday best, his hair was somewhat neat, his tie is straight, his shirt is tucked in and he even wore Kara's favorite cologne as the personal touch.

"There...as good as it's gonna get..."He said as he tried to focus on escorting Kara to the dance and making sure she has a great time tonight.

She has done so much for him while he had been in his funk and he knew this dance is really important to her. He won't let his issues with Sam spoil it for her.

_"Let's see,wallet...breath mints...emergency thermos...anything I'm missing?.._."Danny thought, before he caught a glance at what he was looking for.

"The corsage...duh..."Danny said as he grabbed said floral item.

It was an elegant white and blue corsage that he knew Kara would love. He picked it up this morning.

Due to all of his recent ghost activity, in between his moodiness about Sam, he didn't have a lot of time for corsage shopping until the last minute but he had been very lucky that Mr. Smithy had been generous today.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Danny was walking to the flower shop where he bought all of his bouquets during the summer.. He wanted to make a good impression at Kara's formal. He just hoped he wasn't too late._

_"Okay..." He said to himself... "I'm not gonna think of Sam, or whatever Vlad was up to. This is for Kara, she's done so much for me, and I have to pick something I know she'd love..."He thought as he entered and the cashier immediately recognized him._

_"Ah, Danny! My favorite customer from the Summer. I take it you finally have a girlfriend?..."Mr. Smithy asked._

_"Yup, and I'm buying a corsage for her formal..." Danny said._

_"Alrighty... I got just the thing! Be right back!..."The elderly man said as he went to the back, leaving Danny alone._

_He took a deep breath and actually smiled._

_"This shop helped me make a lot of good friends and girls who, for all I know, might've been something more if I woke up with one of them in my head that morning..."Danny thought, before shaking away that thought._

_"What am I thinking? Kara is the only one for me..."Danny thought as he continued to wait._

_He has a great girlfriend in Kara and he doesn't regret choosing her._

_Sure, despite Cree, Vicky, or Katie, it was a great month. Sometimes he wonders how girls like Kim, Violet, Lita or even Starfire were doing. Though he didn't end up with one of them, he hoped they're doing okay since even though Kara is the one who captured his heart, he still cares for them as friends._

_"Here it is..." He arrived with a corsage. _

_"This is our most elegant corsage. Normally it's about $39.95, but because of that month, I'll lower it by 10..."He offered._

_"Awesome, thanks Mr. Smithy..." Danny said as he made the purchase._

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

That was how it went. He managed to get the corsage and now he has a dance to get to.

"It's already five...Kara said the dance is at six...I better leave now if I want to make it..."Danny thought as he changed forms.

His parents left a few hours ago to go investigate some haunting at an old abandon barn, so he didn't have to fake it with the train this time, since as far as they know, Jazz had escorted him there two hours ago.

The white haired boy soon grabbed the corsage and soon left for Metropolis, unaware that a pair of eyes were on him.

"Excellent..."Was heard.

* * *

_Later_

After almost half an hour of non stop flying, Danny soon made it to Metropolis and managed to find his way to the Kent apartment.

Once there, he made sure no one was around before changing back. Once he did, he rang the doorbell.

Soon Kara answered it and Danny blushed when he saw how she looked.

She was wearing a long, red dress with a sweetheart neckline and her hair was in a braided updo. She is still wearing her glasses but she still looked so beautiful.

"Wow...you look amazing..."Danny said, meaning it, which earned him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, you look amazing too..."Kara said.

"I got this for you..."Danny said as he handed her the corsage.

"It's beautiful...thank you..."Kara said, smiling before sharing a quick kiss.

"Come on, we don't want to be late..."Kara said as she grabbed his hand soon the two were off.

However, neither of them could predict what would happen this evening after they arrive to the dance...

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

_**The Fall Formal II  
**_

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with this chapter, you rock ;)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415:**I guess that is a point but she just wants her boyfriend to feel better...

**Luiz4200: **You never know...

**Invader Johnny: **Uh-huh...

**NiteOwl18: **You could say that again...

**61394: **Thank you :)

**Jebest4781: **We shall see soon enough...

**Frost Hunter: **As shown here, the person spying on Sam was Spectra...

**Leonardo: **Eh, we'll see what happens...

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	21. The Fall Formal II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 21: _**_**The Fall Formal II**_

_Danny takes Kara to the Fall Formal but things don't go as expected._

* * *

_Previously_

_"Wow...you look amazing..."Danny said, meaning it, which earned him a kiss on the cheek._

_"Thanks, you look amazing too..."Kara said._

_"I got this for you..."Danny said as he handed her the corsage._

_"It's beautiful...thank you..."Kara said, smiling before sharing a quick kiss._

_"Come on, we don't want to be late..."Kara said as she grabbed his hand soon the two were off._

_However, neither of them could predict what would happen this evening after they arrive to the dance..._

* * *

Danny and Kara soon arrived to Metropolis High, Kara showed them their tickets and soon they were inside the elegantly decorated gymnasium. Danny saw that the theme of the dance is "_A Starry Nigh_t". Everyone was already dancing to the DJ, chatting with friends and eating from the snack table.

"Nice..."Danny commented on the decor.

"Thanks...it took me and the dance committee days before we finally decided on the theme..."Kara said, unintentionally reminding him that as much as she is a super hero, she is still very much a teenage girl.

"Kara?.."A female voice called.

Danny turned and saw a brunette girl about Kara's age, maybe a little old. She is wearing a dark blue dress with matching high heels.

"Hey Alex..."Kara greeted.

"Danny, this is Alex Danvers, a friend of mine..."Kara introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Kara's told me so much about you..."Danny said as he shook her hand.

"Likewise..."Alex said before giving the blonde girl a smirk.

"So this is the famous Danny from that dating service you did last summer...'Alex said.

"Guilty..."Danny said with a chuckle.

"You were right, Kara... he is cute..."Alex teased and Kara rolled her eyes at her teasing.

"So, who did you brings to the dance?..."Kara asked.

"I brought Riley...speaking of which, I better get back, it was nice meeting you, Danny..."Alex waved before leaving.

"She seemed nice..."Danny said.

"She is, she was actually pretty much my first real friend since I came to live here..."Kara said

"Danvers? Wait, is she-

Kara nodded, confirming that it's the same foster family she stayed with for a while before her cousin's family legally adopted her.

"Yeah, the same...Alex is basically the big sister I never had...even after I left, she still is kind of protective..."Kara said and Danny was confused.

"So, does she know about-..."Danny paused and Kara nodded her head.

"Yes, but she is sworn to secrecy...but don't worry, Alex knows my secret but I'll let you tell her yours when you are ready..."Kara said reassuringly.

Danny smiled at that.

Soon the next song played and Danny smiled even more.

"Care to dance?..."Danny asked as he offered his hand.

"I thought you'd never ask..."Kara said as she took it and was lead to the dance floor.

* * *

_About 2 hours later_

Danny and Kara danced to the music, drank punch, munch on the snacks and Kara introduced her to more of her friends. Now it was 8 and the two of them were currently sitting at their table, deciding to take a little breather break.

"So, how are you enjoying yourself?..."Kara asked, hoping that the party might have taken his mind off of you-know-who.

"I'm having a real good time...I'm glad you invited me, Kara..."Danny said and Kara gave him a small smile.

"I'm glad to hear that..."Kara said as she placed her hand on his.

After a few more moments of chatting and listening to the music, Danny got up.

"I got to go to the bathroom, be right back..."Danny said.

Kara smiled as she tried to enjoy the music...however, due to her advance hearing, she heard something off in a distance...it sounded like screams...and the sound of burning...

_"Huh?..."_Kara thought as she quickly ran outside. She quickly used her kryptonian advance vision and saw some smoke in a distance.

She didn't think twice about it and she couldn't wait for Danny. She just quickly sent him a text message explaining that she'd be back, ran to the now empty lockers room to change and soon took off to the direction of the fire...

* * *

_A few moments later_

Kara soon arrived to the scene and saw an old log cabin is on fire, one that it is the woods near the city. She used her x-ray vision and saw that there is someone trapped inside.

"I'm coming, don't worry..."Kara shouted as she quickly flew inside.

She flew within the now blazing cabin and soon saw the figure on the ground but to her surprise, she knew who this person was.

"Sam Manson?!..."Kara exclaimed, wondering how and why she is here!

"_What is she doing here? Did she come to spy on me and Danny AGAIN?!..."_

However, Sam was on the ground, coughing from all of the smoke and Kara realized that the most important thing is to get her out of here. She'd ask questions once the danger is done.

Kara quickly grab the semi-out of it girl, quickly flew out of the cabin and used her powers to quickly extinguish the flames before the fire spread, all in less than a minute.

Once she was done, she went back to Sam, who was beginning to regain some of her senses.

"Sam? Sam? What's going on? What are you doing here? What's going on?..."Kara asked, actually concern over the other female.

However, once Sam finally regained her senses, her eyes looked at her...and became red?

What?!

"**_Nighty-night, Super Girl..." _**Sam said as she pulled out something that made Kara scream and before she knew it, she was passed out.

It was a taser with kryptonite tips, that was successful in knocking the girl out cold.

Soon someone else appeared to the scene.

"I take it you didn't have any trouble..."The person said.

"Nope...she fell for it hook, line and sinker...She's all yours, Plasmius..."Sam said to who came to the scene.

Vlad Plasmius, who looked at the unconscious Kryptonian girl with an evil smirk.

"Phase 2 is done..."Vlad said before laughing wickedly as his evil plan was coming along great.

Uh-Oh...

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_Vlad Attacks_**

* * *

**A/N: ** I have decided to change "_Vlad's back"_ to "_Vlad attacks_". I hope we're cool here.

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Jebest4781, DJ Rodriguez** and** Fiona Starblade,: **Thank you :)

**Luiz4200: **To be fair, Sam was referring to heroes in the _superhero_ community and she only mentioned some of them, not all of them. Batman and Batgirl are technically vigilante's, right?

**qazse, NiteOwl18** and** Invader Johnny**: We will find out more of Sam's _true_ involvement in this in the next chapter...

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	22. Vlad Attacks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 22: Vlad Attacks_**

_Vlad is up to his old tricks and has captured Kara...Uh oh!_

* * *

_Previously_

_"Sam? Sam? What's going on? What are you doing here? What's going on?..."Kara asked, actually concern over the other female._

_However, once Sam finally regained her senses, her eyes looked at her...and became red?_

_What?!_

_"__**Nighty-night, Super Girl..." **__Sam said as she pulled out something that made Kara scream and before she knew it, she was passed out._

_It was a taser with kryptonite tips, that was successful in knocking the girl out cold._

_Soon someone else appeared to the scene._

_"I take it you didn't have any trouble..."The person said._

_"Nope...she fell for it hook, line and sinker...She's all yours, Plasmius..."Sam said to who came to the scene._

_Vlad Plasmius, who looked at the unconscious Kryptonian girl with an evil smirk._

_"Phase 2 is done..."Vlad said before laughing wickedly as his evil plan was coming along great._

_Uh-Oh..._

* * *

Danny had just gotten out of the bathroom, feeling a little awkward.

"_Not to self, no more spring rolls_..."Danny thought as he made his way back to the table.

To his surprise, he didn't see Kara anywhere...

"Huh? Where is she?..."Danny thought as he looked around but didn't see his girlfriend anywhere.

He then noticed Alex dancing with her date Riley.

"Hey Alex, have you seen Kara?..."Danny asked.

"Kara? I thought she was with you?..."Alex said.

Danny raised a brow and pulled out his phone, only to see a text from Kara.

"A text from Kara?..."Danny said and Alex looked interested.

"What's it say?..."Alex asked.

**_"Hi baby, I had to step out...I'll be back in a bit..._**"

That was all that was in the text message.

"Oh...well, Kara did say she'd be right back...I'm sure it's nothing..."Alex said, still unaware that Danny is in the loop.

Danny would have wondered if he should let her know that he knows, but his mind isn't on that right now.

Kara has been wanting to go to this dance for weeks and he knew her well enough to know that she would just leave abruptly like this...unless it was an emergency.

"_Something must have happened and she needed to don her cape..and without me..."_Danny thought, feeling worried.

"Yeah..Uh...I'm gonna go...wait for her..out there..."Danny said as he soon ran out of the gym, ran into the boys bathroom and changed forms.

He then fazed out of the school and took to the skies.

_"Kara? Where are you?_..."Danny thought, feeling worried.

He was going to go look for Kara. Sure, maybe it's nothing major, maybe she was dealing with a purse-snatcher or a runaway car or something like that and that's why she didn't wait for him but he still wanted to be there to help her. Even if she is one of the strongest beings on the planet, they are partners now and he cares about her.

Not to mention, in a place like Metropolis, _anything_ can happen like sudden alien invasions, killer robot attacks or rogue meta-human activity. Sure, maybe that's a worse case scenario...but it's also the most common scenario too.

He just wants to find her and fast...just in case she really _did_ need him.

* * *

_Speaking of Kara_

The female kryptonite groaned as she regained consciousness. She felt weak for some reason.

"What happened?..."Kara groaned as she regained consciousness but she is still weak.

She then noticed that she was in chains. She tried to break free but couldn't summon the strength.

_"Oh man, what now?_..."Kara thought, getting a bad feeling about this.

"Ah, I see that you're finally up..."A figure appeared.

Kara saw who it was. He looked like a blue vampire with a long cape, red eyes and visible fangs. Kara glared at him. She recognized his voice from Danny's birthday party.

She knew who this is.

"Vlad Plasmius? Isn't it?..."Kara said with disgust.

"Ah, you heard of me, how flattering..."Vlad said in mock friendliness.

Kara glared at him, despite her predicament.

"What do you want?..."She demanded.

"My, my...I'd think Superman would have taught you better manners, isn't that right..._Kara?_..."Vlad said and Kara's eyes widened.

"_He knows?!.._."She thought but she decided to play it cool.

"What are you talking about?..."Kara said, in denial.

"Oh please...next time you decide to date someone from Amity Park, I suggest someone from a family that I _don't_ spy on 24/7..."Vlad said as he showed a video clip of Kara, as Supergirl, coming in and out of the Fenton Works area, with Danny in tow.

"Your alliance with Daniel having happened at the same time your relationship with him as Kara Kent started was far too coincidental..."Vlad said in a mocking way.

Kara was mad now, but she was still at this lunatics mercy.

"What do you want with me?..."Kara demanded.

"As I am sure Daniel must have mentioned by now, we are enemies and a friend of Daniel is an enemy of mine...not to mention you and that so-called cousin of yours are the last remaining kryptonians, which make you a very valuable commodity...I had always wondered what it would be like to have either of you within my power and now I get to find out...I have plans for that amazing power you posses..."Vlad said with a snide look on his face.

"Fat chance..."Kara said as she tried to break free, but to no avail.

"Don't even bother, the chains have bits of kryptonite inside of them, not enough to kill you but enough to leave you utterly powerless..."Vlad said darkly.

"You'd be surprise what you can find on the black market..."He said with that disgusting smirk of his.

"You won't get away with this, I've beaten bigger threats than you in my sleep..."Kara shouted and Vlad laughed.

"And yet, I am the one who managed to capture you and will get the pleasure of using you...If I can't make Daniel my apprentice, then at the very least I can use his girlfriend's power against him..."Vlad said with a smirk.

"Danny's right, you really are a seriously crazed up fruit-loop..."Kara spat and Vlad glared at that remark.

"A **_fruitloop_** wouldn't have captured the likes of you_**! I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP!**_..."Vlad shouted in an almost childish tantrum, before regaining his composure.

"So, she's finally up..."Sam said as she appeared.

Kara glared at her, while Vlad smirked.

"I suppose you never would have expected this...but then again, people will do anything to get what they want the most..."Vlad said darkly to Kara, who continued to glare at the two of them, especially to the female until she turned to Vlad once again.

"So, what did you promise your little minion in exchange for controlling Sam's body?..."Kara said and Vlad, still thinking of his smug soon-to-be-victory, just answered.

"Well, Spectra here was willing to do it for-...Wait? How did you know?!..."Vlad shouted in shock, while the Spectra-Sam looked surprised.

"Because I'm not stupid...Danny told me about how ghosts can overshadow people and make them do things against their will...I saw her eyes become red before she knocked me out, not to mention that even though she hates me, even I can tell that Sam wouldn't stoop as low to work for someone like you..."Kara said, not falling for his trick.

Vlad glared, but waved it off.

"No matter, it doesn't change things if you know..she has already served her purpose anyway..."Vlad said as he turned to the overshadowed-Sam, who nodded, before exiting the Gothic girl's body, revealing that the one who had been overshadowing her was Penelope Spectra.

"You're smarter than the average blonde but not smart enough..."Spectra scoffed, while Sam was on the ground, beginning to regain her senses.

"W-What happened?...'Sam said as she soon realized where she was.

She saw Vlad, Spectra and a chained up Kara.

"_**PLASMIUS?! SPECTRA?! KARA?!.**_.."Sam shouted in surprise as she jumped up.

"Congratulations, you can recognize all three of us...'Spectra clapped sarcastically.

"We don't need her anymore...chain her up next to Super Girl...looks like you will have some company..."Vlad mocked as Spectra restrained Sam.

Before either of them knew it, she was chained up to...right next to Kara...

Uh oh...

* * *

_About 10 minutes later_

**_"LET US GO! I MEAN IT PLASMIUS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-_**..."Sam shouted as she kept thrashing within her chains, that couldn't break.

"Sam, they have long since left, he can't hear you..."Kara said and Sam glared at her.

"Don't tell me what to do!..."Sam snapped at her and Kara glared.

"Hey, I'm not the one who made you into a little meat puppet...speaking of which, how exactly did that creep get you, anyway?...'Kara couldn't help but ask.

Sam groaned as she recalled the incident from last night. She might not like her, but she figured that an explanation was due at this point.

"That fruit-loop kidnapped me and tried to get me to work with him to get rid of you..."Sam said as she began to explain the events that happened when Vlad had offered to joined forces.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"I can't tell you everything now but I have plans for that little kryptonian girl...but I will need some help...if you ensure your cooperation, we can get rid of her..."Vlad said._

_"Get rid of her?..."Sam questioned in shock._

_"I can promise I won't kill her...but if you do as I say, I can promise you that I can make it so that she and Danny never see each other ever again..." Vlad explained._

_Sam gasped._

_"Really?..." She asked in a whisper._

_"Indeed..."He said with that smirk of his._

_Sam froze for one moment. Vlad put out his hand, expecting her to take it._

_"What do you say?..."Vlad said to the gothic girl who still looked stunned by what he just said._

_However, to his shock, Sam slapped it away and stormed off._

_"Where are you going?!"... He asked, surprised at her rejection._

_"You think that just because I'm heartbroken that I'd **help** you?!" Sam looked back, in outrage and shock_

_"You're even more messed up than I thought! Just because I can't stand Kara doesn't mean I'd help you hurt her or Danny...and also, You never **LOST** Danny's mom, she never wanted anything to do with you!..."Sam yelled at him._

_Vlad's eyes glowed._

_"Be careful with what you say next, girl..."Vlad said in a dark, threatening voice._

_"Unlike you, I'm not gonna go all supervillain because my feelings aren't returned!..." Sam shouted._

_I'd never stoop to **your** level, you fruitloop! I may have lost Danny, but I haven't lost my core values and I will never choose to work for you..."Sam shouted._

_However, to her horror, Vlad dropped any and all pretend politeness and changed into his ghost form._

_"My dear...who said you had a** choice?**..."Vlad asked in a dark tone._

_"Spectra...time for plan B..."Vlad ordered as the dark ghoul finally appeared before her._

_"Got it...'Spectra said as she soon overshadowed the gothic girl ,now having complete control of her body._

_"Marvelous...come tomorrow, Daniel won't know what hit him...'Vlad said before laughing maniacally. _

_**_End Of Flashback_**_

* * *

"The next thing I knew, I was waking up here...man, now I know how Tucker feels when Danny overshadows him as a joke..."Sam said as she hissed, having gotten a migraine from spending too much time without control of her own body.

"Anyway, if you plan on using that _"amazing"_ power of yours, now is as good of a time as any..."Sam said.

"I can't..."Kara said and Sam said.

"What do you mean that you can't?..."Sam shouted, not liking this.

"There is kryptonite in these chains...I can't break them..."Kara admitted.

"Are you kidding me?!..."Sam shouted in disbelief.

"Afraid not..."Kara said and to her surprise, Sam's angry expression soon turned into a miserable one as she realized that they were trapped.

Unknown to her, Kara had a similar one to, since as long as she is around Kryptonite, she can't break free.

They were miles from home, in an unknown location and no one knows where they are and they are at the mercy of Vlad.

Yeah, this isn't looking too good.

"_I got to do something before that maniac does anything...Danny, I promise that I will see you again..._"Kara thought as she longed for her boyfriend and tried to think of an escape before Vlad did whatever he intends to do.

Oh boy...

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_Trapped and Confessions_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with some scenes :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Epickend:**It's a mystery...

**Wiseguy2415: **You can say that again...

**61394, Fiona Starblade** and** Frost Hunter : **You guessed it, she was being controlled by Spectra...

**Luiz4200: **I didn't mean any disrespect, I like Batman as much as the next person. Also, good guess on the Spectra thing...

**Invader Johnny** and** DJ Rodriguez: **Here it is, so she was being overshadowed...

**Batguy01: **We shall see...we shall see...

**Jebest4781, Blue Marvel 0** and** Christ Zilla18: **Thank you :)

**Dreams Come True 996, Mashot Tito** and** NiteOwl18: **No, she was just being overshadowed but things are still tense between her and Kara, obviously.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	23. Trapped and Confessions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 23: _**_**Trapped and Confessions**_

While Sam and Kara were all chained up, Vlad was inside the lab of his newly acquired Metropolis base. He was checking the monitors which has what he has recently gathered from Super Girl.

Just then, Spectra phased in.

"Alright, Plasmius...I'm through with waiting...I want my pay..."Spectra said with her hands on her hips.

"I have already told you that you will receive payment once I have captured Daniel..."Vlad said while Spectra narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't give me that...do you have any idea how difficult it was to deliver that miserable girl to you while resisting the chance to suck out her misery..."Spectra said and Vlad was getting annoyed.

"You will receive your pay when I say the job is done...speaking of which, here..."Vlad said as he handed her a device.

"What is this suppose to be?..."Spectra asked, annoyed.

"What we needed to use on the suppose girl of steel..."Vlad said as he began to give instructions to Spectra, who rolled her eyes.

"For all that, I expect a bonus..."Spectra said with her arms crossed.

"Very well, since I am a generous man...once you are done, you are more than welcome to help yourself..."Vlad said with a dark look on his face.

Spectra heard this, realized what he meant and smirked darkly as well.

"Now this I can do..."Spectra said, her fangs now visible in her evil smirk.

The dark ghoul soon left to go "_keep an eye on the girls_"...especially the miserable one.

Once she was gone, Vlad turned to the screen and saw an image of his sworn enemy.

The evil elder half ghost grinned maliciously.

"I do believe it is time to send him a message..."Vlad said as he soon left the area.

* * *

_With Danny_

_"Where is she? I don't like the looks of this.._."Danny muttered as he kept exploring Metropolis to look for his missing girlfriend.

It's been almost half an hour and he hasn't seen or heard from her, he's been calling her cell over 20 times and no answer.

Definitely not a good sign.

He kept exploring the grand city of Metropolis and he didn't like what he was seeing...since he didn't see _anything _right now.

He didn't see anything that could have gotten Kara's attention, no signs of robberies, no natural disasters and no super villains attacks...

It's quiet**_...too_** quiet.

However, that all changed when he was nearly hit by an energy blast.

"Huh?..."Danny exclaimed only to see who...or what sent it.

It's another robot, just like the one that attacked him and Kara at the school.

"Oh great...you again..."Danny snapped as he prepared himself for battle.

However, to his shock, the robot didn't start attacking him...instead it landed on the ground and started projecting an image..

An image of someone that Danny was...unfortunately...already familiar with...

"Hello, Daniel..."Vlad's image said and Danny glared.

"_**PLASMIUS?!**_..."Danny shouted in outrage at the sight of him.

"Why so angry Daniel? Still haven't found your little lady friend...well, I know where she is..."Vlad said.

"What did you do with Kara?! If you lay one hand on her, I promise to personally tear you apart...starting with that lame vampire hair of yours!..."Danny shouted in anger.

"Why do people say it's lame- ...never mind...anyway Daniel, you seem really worry of Kara...or do you just refer to her as Super Girl?..."Vlad said with a mocking look and Danny's eyes widened.

"Don't try to deny it, I know and I can assure you that she is here with me, along with Samantha..."Vlad said.

"You got Sam too?..."Danny exclaimed in shock.

"Yes I do...and if you ever want to see them again, you will do exactly as I say..."Vlad said in a dark tone as Danny glared at him.

"What do you want?..."Danny demanded, not liking this at all.

"Same as always, to watch you squirm...however, the legendary girl of steel if a very powerful being and I would hate to let her go...but I might be willing to make a deal..."Vlad said.

"If you ever want to see your precious girlfriend and friend ever again, you will come to this exact location in exactly one hour and surrender to me..."Vlad said as his robot print out a map and handed it to Danny.

"Just when I think you can't stoop any lower, you prove me wrong..."Danny muttered in anger.

"How did you even find out about Kara, anyway?..."Danny demanded, not understanding.

"My spies managed to discover her connection to you and your precious girlfriend...I have known for weeks..."Vlad said with a smirk.

"I would have acted sooner but-"...Vlad's grin was left with an annoyed scowl as he recalled three little nuisances who caused him one too many setbacks these last few weeks.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Ah... finally..." Vlad hovered into his lab via intangibility. He took a breath for relief._

_After weeks of rebuilding, it was finally back to normal._

_The evil villain soon smirked as he looked around, marveling his new and improved laboratory..._

_"Now I am free to go back to exacting my revenge on Daniel and-"_

_Before Vlad could finish his villainous plotting, three figures entered his laboratory._

_**"HI!..."**_

_Vlad gasped in horror as he heard their voice behind him and saw those three again._

_"**YOU THREE?!****** HOW?! HOW DID YOU GET IN?!..."**..."** He shouted. _

_"Lazy writing and the need for moving the plot..." Yakko explained as he looked at the readers and winked._

_"Isn't that Deadpool's line?..." Dot asked._

_"Yeah but he's not in this chapter. We are!..." Wakko pointed out while Vlad hadn't the foggiest idea what they are referring to._

_"What are you three talking-..**NEVER MIND! JUST GET OUT! GET OUT BEFORE I DESTROY YOU!..."** Vlad shouted furiously._

_"Ahhhh... I think not!..." Yakko said before noticing one of Vlad's machines. _

_"Ooh! What's does this button do?..."Yakko said as he started pressing all of the buttons._

_"**GET AWAY FROM THERE YOU... DOG THING!**..." Vlad threatened with a ghost ray ready to fire._

_However, once he fired, Wakko stepped in the way with a comically large mirror._

_"You should see yourself... you could use a makeover!..."Wakko joked._

_The mirror reflected the attack and Vlad was hit by his own blast, knocking him on the floor._

_That's when Holo-Maddie appeared, hovering above him._

_"Intruders, Sweetums!..." She said._

_"Really... now?..." Vlad muttered bitterly._

_Both Yakko and Wakko see her and, **somehow,** jump into her arms._

_"**HELLO NURSE!**..."The Warner males shouted while wolf whistling._

_Holo-Maddie screams and runs out the room._

_"Boys... she's a hologram of a married woman..." Dot said with her arms crossed and a disapproving look._

_Vlad got back up, well passed annoyed now._

_"**GET OUT!.**.." Vlad shouted. No avail, they kept causing havoc all over Vlad's brand new lab...and it didn't look like they would be finishing soon._

* * *

_Later_

_About two hours have passed and Vlad's lab was in even worse shape than when Danny and Sabrina trashed it. Vlad had spent hours trying to destroy the Warners but whatever the heck they are, they somehow just managed to evade his attack or do or say something that made him lose his focus. Every time he has managed to catch them and eject them from his lab, they somehow come back and go back to causing all sorts of chaos and calamity._

_Now his lab is once again wrecked and the Warners have just finished making paper mache with his latest blueprints for his plots._

_"All done..."Yacko said._

_"She's a beaut..."Wakko agreed._

_"Come on, let's ditch this place..."Dot suggested._

_ All three Warners got up and started heading for the door, leaving the stressed out Vlad gawking in disbelief._

_** "YOU'RE LEAVING?! NOW?! AFTER 2 HOURS OF DESTROYING MY LAB?!**..."Vlad shouted in outrage._

_ "We're needed elsewhere, namely we served our role in this plot so far..." Yakko explained._

_ "Plus, we got new episodes in development after years..." Wakko added._

_ "Bye!..." Dot waved._

_ Once the three walked out, Vlad sighed with relief._

_"Finally, those three are worse than cockroaches..."Vlad said before noticing the extent of the damage of his lab and realizing that he won't be able to plot for an even longer time._

_**"THOSE OBNOXIOUS LITTLE INTRUDERS WILL PAY FOR THIS!**..."Vlad shouted, only for the Warner to suddenly jump out from under his cape, oddly enough._

_"Sorry, but we're broke..."Yakko said._

_"Can you settle for an I.O.U?..."Wakko asked, while Vlad screamed now._

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...**"Vlad's screams echoed all throughout Amity Park and due to the Warner's destroying half the lab and the windows being cracked opened, the sound wave, while muffled, traveled quite a bit._

_Danny and Kara were currently in their heroic forms, were currently taking a romantic flight together._

_"Do you hear something?.."Kara asked, her advance hearing having picked it up._

_"No..."Danny said, as Kara tried to hear more but it stopped._

_She shrugged and went back to her date with Danny._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Let's just say I had a little _pest_ control problem I had to deal with...'Vlad muttered, before getting serious once again.

"Remember, one hour and not a moment earlier or I can't promise what fate will befall those two girls..."Vlad said and Danny gripped the coordinates in his fist.

Soon the hologram of Vlad faded and his robotic messenger was now powerless.

Danny just stood there, looking at the coordinates, with a determined look on his face.

_"Fruitloop, you just made a **big** mistake.._."Danny thought in fury.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Kara and Sam were still chained up, both tried to think of ways to break free but couldn't think of anything.

After a long time of struggling, Sam is tired and is just there, with a bitter, miserable expression on her face as she was now taking in the entire situation.

"Oh, this is just the cherry on top of it all...First Danny and now this..."Sam muttered in sadness.

Kara saw the look in her eyes and despite everything she has put her and Danny through, Kara couldn't help but pity her a bit.

She had been meaning to talk to her about the incident, so it seems now may be as good of a time as any...

"Sam...look, about what happened... I know how it feels to have something you care for taken from you..."Kara started, only for Sam to suddenly glare at her.

_**"NO, YOU DON'T!.**._." Sam snapped.

"Everything was just perfect before you came along! I knew Danny since we were kids, I was there when he got his powers and I was at his side in all of his battles...you have no idea all of the things I had to do for him! All I ever wanted was for him to see me as more than just his best friend but he had to meet you...and...and...now he won't even _look_ at me anymore..."Sam said in bitterness.

"Only because you broke his trust..."Kara reminded and Sam glared at her.

"Sam, I know that you were hurt but you need to understand that what you did really hurt Danny...I have to know now why you did things the way you did..."Kara said, her thoughts no longer on her being a captive.

This needed to be said.

"I told you...I thought you were a threat..."Sam said.

"No, you _wanted_ to think I was a threat to give you an excuse to break us up...now what I want to know is why you let your jealousy make you do things you _knew_ where wrong and why you haven't said anything that even shows that you regret what you did..."Kara said in a harsh tone.

Sam flinched at that.

"Regret? I haven't had a decent nights sleep since that day..."Sam admitted.

"That's what a guilty conscience does..."Kara said.

Sam flinched at that before she sighed.

"I wanted to but... I couldn't..."Sam said, looking away from her.

"Couldn't? Or just didn't want to?..."Kara asked since those were two totally different things.

"Both... I guess..." Sam glared at you. "I just... I hate to admit it but... I envy you. You're everything guys like Danny want and it was so easy to get his attention..."Sam said.

Kara looked a bit offended by that.

"What?..."

"I spent a long time wishing Danny would notice me but all it took was just meeting you for him to be into you..."Sam muttered in envy.

"I didn't even think his eighth grade crush on you was serious...I thought it wouldn't have been more than him just drooling over your picture in the newspaper and going gaga whenever there was a news report about you...but it seems I was wrong..."Sam muttered.

"Sam, you're not implying that Danny's feelings for me are out of fanaticism are you? Because I can assure you they are not..."Kara said, insulted over the quality of her relationship being questioned.

"Of course not, because who _couldn't_ love someone like you?...You are Super Girl, after all..."Sam muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean?..."Kara demanded.

"You're Super Girl! All you just had to do is swoop in to make Danny fall for you again...It's so easy for you...and why wouldn't it be? You're beautiful! You're nice! You're fun to be around! And you're an amazing heroine! Not only that, you are constantly getting approval from the public...when people see you, they actually _pay __attention_ to what you have to say while I have to work overtime just to get some people to pay attention to my environmental causes! You have _everything_ while I have to deal with lame parents who want to change me and A-list idiots!..."Sam said, finally revealing a good source of her envy towards Kara.

Kara did not like how Sam was making her issues sound more serious, so she decided to speak up.

"You think I have it _easy?_ You think I have everything?...When was the last time you had dinner with your parents?.."Kara asked.

Sam did a double take.

"What?!..."Sam asked, not expecting this response.

"I asked when was the last time you had dinner with your parents..."Kara repeated.

"I haven't had dinner with them since I became a vegetarian in the seventh grade!...All they eat is the most expensive stuff at fancy restaurants and catered junk...They're... not like me. They don't accept me for who I am!..."Sam said in anger.

Kara heard this and frowned.

"Well, when was the last time you spent time with them?..."Kara asked.

"NEVER! They always want to put me in frilly dresses! It's so lame!.."Sam complained and to her surprise, Kara glared even harder at that.

"Really?..." Kara took a breath. "Because the last time I saw _my_ parents, I wasn't able to have dinner with them... because it was the night Krypton was destroyed..."She whispered but Sam could hear her loud and clear.

Sam dropped her attitude.

"Wait... what?.."Sam asked in shock.

Sure, the general public knew that Superman and Supergirl are the sole survivors of Krypton...but until know, Sam didn't really take in what that actually meant.

She then noticed that Kara's glare soon turned into a sad look.

"I was 13 when it happened... my parents didn't agree with me liking a boy who was too old for me. I got into a small fight and ran off. It was an hour passed dinner and I started to calm down and head home... that's when it started..." Kara shed a tear. "I made it in time for my parents to tell me my cousin, Kal-El...Superman... was being launched to Earth and he was only a baby when that happened..."She said as the tear slid down her cheek.

"Baby?!..." Sam questioned. "But... he's... and you're-"

"I was in suspended animation for 20 years..."Kara explained and Sam looked even more surprised by hearing that.

"I'll never forget that horrible day...not long after Kal-El was sent away...a series of earthquakes was happening all over the planet...destroying everything in it's path...my parents and I tried to get to get to the escape pods to get to safety but the earthquakes destroyed most of them...there was only one left...My mother Alura and my father Zor-El placed me in the pod, since there was only enough room for one of us...they said that I would be with Kal-El and to be there for him until they came to get us when it was safe...but I knew that they were lying...I knew that no one would be left to come and get us..."She continued, more tears falling from her face.

"That was the last time I saw them before they sent the ship...but something went wrong and my pod go off course and I was stuck in suspended animation for a long time...When I woke up... my world was long since dead. The cousin I was sword to protect became _**MY**_ protector. At first I was upset and bitter... then Kal showed me his adopted parents who treated me like family, my foster family the Danvers, his close friends, treated me kindly... I realized I didn't have to bottle up all my sadness and anger..." She then gave Sam a look, one that made the Goth actually feel shame.

"You think you're the only one with problems for having controlling, overly peppy parents? My parents were dead long before you were even _born_ and I live on a world where my only family is technically old enough to be my big brother now. And you're bitter to me about a **_boy?_** You're right... I don't know how you feel... because I've been dealt with much worse but I don't let it turn me into something I know isn't right. I _**try**_ to be a friendly and caring person Sam... but when I'm alone... I'm _sad._.."Kara admitted as more tears fell from her eyes.

There was an unbearable silence as Sam just stood in her chains, looking at the sight of one of the strongest people in the entire world being reduced to tears...

"Kal-El is the only biological family I have left and I only have a few mementos and my memories that's left of my old home, that's why I am so protective of my new home ...but at the same time, I can't even show my true heritage without risking someone finding out mine and Kal-El's secret identities and hunting us down...I have to hide who I truly am from pretty much everyone who wouldn't understand us..."Kara said sadly, before she thought about one of the few people she doesn't have to hide who she truly is from.

"I guess part of the reason I got so attached to Danny as soon as I did...is because he's the only guy I've dated who I don't have to hide my past from and who I can truly be honest about who I really am...he doesn't fear my power and he doesn't see me as this perfect and powerful poster child of super heroines that most of the world sees me as or the well behaved farmer's daughter from Smallville...when I am with him, I don't have to be just Supergirl or just Kara Kent...I'm just me..."Kara said as she thought about the boy who stole her heart and how he made her feel happier whenever they were together.

Sam was stunned silent. It took her a moment, but she finally spoke up.

"How come you never said any of that before?..."Sam asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Because... you didn't give me a chance before..."Kara pointed out.

Sam heard this and she felt something she didn't want to feel. She felt guilty. For so long, she had felt envy to this girl and hated her because she believed that she had everything and took Danny from her.

But now she just found out that she lost so much, her family, her friends and even her entire world. Even if she is a famed and celebrated hero on Earth, Kara is right, as there are people in this world who wouldn't hesitate to hurt her if they knew who she really was...just like right now..

_"What have I done?_..."Sam thought, feeling the guilt she tried to ignore these past few weeks intensify right now.

Before she could say anything, Kara spoke up again.

"I never asked for much from you, I honestly didn't care if you hate me or not but you really hurt Danny when you broke his trust and I am not sure if there is anything I can do anymore..."Kara said, showing the predicament she put her in,.

Sam heard this and felt even more shame now. She wanted to say something but didn't know where to start.

"I...I was just scared...I was hurt Danny picked you and...as much as I wanted to be with him...I was scared he was going to forget about me if he had someone like you..."Sam finally admitted.

"Forget about _you?_ You really have no idea how much Danny used to value you, do you?..."Kara asked and Sam looked confused.

"What are you talking about?..."Sam questioned.

"Danny talked about you and Tucker none stop...he always told me about the adventures you guys had together and how amazing his friends are...or were..."Kara couldn't help but remind her.

But she saw the stunned look on her face.

"Danny told you about what we used to do together?..."Sam asked, stunned.

"Constantly...he mentioned his ghost fights, the time you changed the school's menu, the time you helped him get away from a crazy ring master with delusions of grandeur, your video game matches and a lot of other stuff..."Kara said and Sam looked even more surprised.

"He did?...'Sam questioned.

Kara nodded.

Sam was silent for a long while and Kara honestly wondered what was going through her mind. Before she could ask, Sam spoke up.

"We have to get out of here..."Sam said in a determined tone.

"Huh?..."

"I have to speak to Danny...it's time that we finally talk about this..."Sam said.

Kara heard this, sand instead of questioning her about that, this is what the blonde heroine said.

"Well, if you have any ideas on how we can break out of these chains...I'm willing to listen..."Kara said, wondering what the Gothic girl would suggest.

Sam was silent for a while as she looked at both her chains and Kara's and then to Kara herself. She then had a small smile as an idea finally came to her mind..

"Well, I might have an idea but we gotta work fast before Plasmius shows up..."Sam said as she explained the details of her plan to Kara, who could only hope that this wouldn't backfire on them...

Oh boy...

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_Team-ups and Battles _**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with some scenes :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**SofiPhan29** and** Nite Owl18: **How's this?

**qazse: **Yep, Vlad is a fruitloop is every sense of the word...

**Invader Johnny: **Yep, the two now have to work together to escape, hopefully before Danny has to face Vlad.

**Jebest4781** and** Ultra Phantom: **Oh, thanks for spotting that typo.

**Batguy01: **No spoilers...

**Wiseguy2415, ChrisZilla18** and **Luiz4200:** We shall see how this turns out.

**Dreams Come True 996, 61394** and **Blue Marvel O**: Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	24. Team-ups and Battles

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 24: _**_**Team-ups and Battles**_

_Previously_

_"I have to speak to Danny...it's time that we finally talk about this..."Sam said._

_Kara heard this, sand instead of questioning her about that, this is what the blonde heroine said._

_"Well, if you have any ideas on how we can break out of these chains...I'm willing to listen..."Kara said, wondering what the Gothic girl would suggest._

_Sam was silent for a while as she looked at both her chains and Kara's and then to Kara herself. She then had a small smile as an idea finally came to her mind.._

_"Well, I might have an idea but we gotta work fast before Plasmius shows up..."Sam said as she explained the details of her plan to Kara, who could only hope that this wouldn't backfire on them..._

_Oh boy..._

* * *

While Kara and Sam were busy trying to break out, Vlad was checking his security monitors with a malevolent grin on his face, with his beloved Persian cat Maddie in his arms.

He was waiting for his arch-enemy to arrive and finally surrender to him...

"Finally...Maddie, my diabolical plan is coming together...Daniel is on his way to surrender and I have Supergirl in my clutches..."Vlad said in a dark tone.

"Meow..."The feline said to her master.

"Yes, I know it is a brilliant plan...at then end of this day, I will have everything I need..."Vlad said as he petted his cat.

"Meow..."Maddie said.

Vlad continued to smirk as he would wait for his victory he was so sure was just around the corner.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

While Vlad was busy gloating to himself and his cat, Spectra was on her way to the chamber that held both of their prisoners, carrying the device Plasmius told her to use.

A device that would give them absolute control on Supergirl...as well as give their mutual enemy a BIG surprise when he shows up...

Yeah, Vlad was obviously going to double cross Danny as soon as he shows up and use his precious girlfriend to do so...but what do you expect from the likes of him, anyway.

Spectra was only here for the cash, the chance at getting payback on the ghost punk and also the chance of feeding on the delicious misery of both Sam and Danny once it is all over.

The dark ghoul had finally entered the chamber.

"Alright ladies, time to-

However, Spectra's gloating ended before it even began as she gasped in horror at what she saw.

She saw Super Girl is still in her chains but there is no Sam at all. She is missing!

"Where is she?..."Spectra demanded in fury.

"Where's who?..."Kara asked, playing dumb.

"You know who I am talking about! Where's Manson?!..."Spectra demanded.

"Like I'd tell the likes of you..."Kara spat and Spectra growled...before she smirked.

"Hmm...well, maybe putting this on will make you more cooperative...that's what Plasmius said anyway..."Spectra said as she pulled out what looked to be some kind of collar.

"What's that?..."Kara asked, not liking the direction this is going.

"Oh, just a little mind control collar that Plasmius whipped up, he got the material off of the black market from some crackpot in Gotham...he's also got another one for your pathetic little boyfriend when he shows up..."Spectra said.

"I thought he said that if Danny surrenders to him, he'd let me go, don't deny it...I got advance hearing..."Kara said...

"Then hear this, Plasmius lied..duh..."Spectra said.

"Once you got this on, you're Plasmius's property..."Spectra said as she raised the collar.

"Yeah...sorry...I'm going to have to decline on that one..."Kara said as her eyes narrowed.

"It's not a choice, blondie..."Spectra said and Kara was still glaring at her...before a small smirk formed on her face, which Spectra noticed.

"Smiling at your fate...well, they say acceptance is the final stage of grieving or whatever..."Spectra said.

"Oh, I'm not accepting my fate...just _yours_..."Kara said smugly.

"_**NOW!**_..."Kara shouted and Spectra suddenly felt a blast from behind, sending her crashing to the wall.

It came from Sam, who was holding on to a bazooka that she found lying in Vlad's lair.

"Got her..."Sam said as she quickly pressed a button and soon the chains that were around Kara soon released her.

Kara was now free and her power restored thanks to no longer being so close to that accursed fragments of Kryptonite touching her and taking her power away.

"Nice aim..."Kara said as she found herself regaining the ability to fly.

"Uh...thanks..."Sam said in an awkward tone.

Spectra soon got back up and growled at the sight of them.

_**"YOU?!.**_.."How the heck did you even escape your chains?!..."Spectra demanded.

"It was surprisingly not that hard..."Kara said as she was still impressed by Sam's idea.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"I have an idea! But I'm gonna need you to trust me..." " Sam said._

_Kara gave a small, unsure look before sighing._

_"Okay... but you have to promise me that you will finally talk with Danny when this is done. Like I said, I don't care if we never become friends as long as he feels better..."Kara said._

_"Yes, I will..." Sam said, not in her usual tone of sarcasm or rudeness._

_"Okay... what do you need?..."Kara asked._

_"See those buttons over there..."Sam said as she pointed to a series of buttons that were across the room._

_"Yeah?.."Kara asked._

_"Vlad pressed it when Spectra tied me up and I assume the same to you...I think these chains are automatic..."Sam said._

_"Which means, if we want out of this...we need to get to those buttons..."Kara said._

_"Exactly and I think I know how..."Sam said._

_"Well, lay it on me..."Kara said, wanting to know what Sam is thinking of._

_"Okay...I need you to reach the buttons and press them..."Sam said.  
_

_"And how exactly am I suppose to do that? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little chained up here..."Kara said annoyed._

_Soon Sam was shifting a bit and Kara raised a brow._

_"What are you doing?..."She asked._

_"I have my keys in my pocket and my key chain is kind of big...I was thinking if I get it out and you kick it hard enough, it can reach there and hit one of the buttons..."Sam said._

_"Sam, I don't think that can work..."Kara said_

_"Come on, we have to try...__"Sam said.  
_

_"But...the kryptonite in the chains...I...I don't know if I am strong enough to reach there like this..."Kara said in an insecure voice._

_Sam heard this and sighed in exasperation._

_"Kara, you save the world pretty much every day and you can lift up a plane without breaking a sweat...this shouldn't be any issue for you..."Sam said._

_"That's only when I am at full power but my chains have kryptonite in them...I can't use my strength like this..."Kara said in a sad voice._

_Sam saw this and couldn't believe this. She also couldn't believe what she is about to admit to...but it's their only hope._

__"Kara, look... I could do this by myself, I would but the fact remain is that it's too far away from me...and...I need your help..."Sam admitted.__

_"But-_

_"You're one of the strongest people I have ever scene...and I'm not talking about the fact that you can lift up a truck with one hand...you...you're a tough girl and the kryptonite just weakens your power, but you still have it inside...you just have to find it.,.."Sam said, looking away._

_Kara was stunned by what she just said._

_"You know...I think that was the closest to a sincere compliment I have ever gotten from you..."Kara said and Sam sighed._

_"So, will you try?..."Sam asked._

_Kara heard what she was in deep though,_

_"If I do this...__ if I help you get out of those cuffs... you promise you won't leave me?..."Kara asked in a hesitant tone._

_Sam nodded._

_"I promise..."Sam said in absolute confidence._

_Kara decided to trust her, so she nodded._

_"Okay..On the count of three, I'll try to shake my keys out of my pocket...be ready to kick and aim it at the count of three...as hard as you have ever kicked in your life..."Sam said and Kara nodded._

_Kara prepared herself and Sam continued to move around to get the keys out and also make sure that they land in the direction of Kara. After several moments of struggling, they managed to fall out and that's when Kara made her move._

_"Here goes everything..."Kara thought as she did as Sam said._

_"Despite the kryptonite affecting her, she used the last of her remaining strength to kick the keys as hard as she possibly could in her present state. The two of them watched them fly across the room...in the direction of the buttons._

_"Come on...please..."Sam thought, hoping that this will work._

_Miraculously, the keys ended up hitting one of them and__ Sam was finally freed from her handcuffs and she and Kara were amazed._

_"Her idea worked..."Kara thought._

_"She actually did it..."Sam thought, actually relieved._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

_Present Time_

That was how it went and now the two are free. A few moments later, they heard Spectra arriving and planned their little ambush...

Now it's to face off...

"Oh, whatever...it doesn't change the fact that you both aren't getting away..."Spectra shouted as she flew after them.

Kara reacted quickly as she grabbed Sam and quickly dodged. Sam sent some more blasts and Kara used her heat vision to try and aim at Spectra.

This continued for a while and the more Spectra saw Kara in battle...the more intrigued she was...

"Give it up, Spectra...you're out numbered..."Sam said as she pointed the bazooka threateningly.

"And outmatched..."Kara said as she was prepared for everything.

To their surprise, the evil ghoul just had a smirk on her face...but why?

"I got to admit...I am impressed...I can see what the big deal about you is..beautiful, strong, young and powerful...it made me think...why should Plasmius be the one to keep you?..."Spectra said as she grinned darkly and quickly flew inside Kara, trying to overshadow her.

"_**AH!..**_."Kara yelled.

"Kara!...'Sam shouted in horror.

If Spectra manages to control her body, then they are all doomed!

However, to the gothic girl's surprise, Kara is trying hard not to give into Spectra's power.

_**"GET...OUT...OF...ME!**_..."Kara shouted as she tried to maintain control of her body, using all of the strength not to give into Spectra's dark control.

"Never! You're all mine now, Super Girl...'Spectra's dark voice shouted as the blonde kryptonian female continued to fight to maintain control of her own body.

Sam had a bad moment, before she pulled out the bazooka and aimed it immediately at Kara...and managing to knock Spectra out of her body before she got her under control.

_**"AH!**_..."Spectra shouted as she was now out of Kara's body and passed out.

Once she was done, Kara came back and looked at Sam, surprised. Still, she at least said this...

"Thank you..."Kara said, meaning it.

Sam was surprised, before nodding.

"Come on, let's get out of here before Spectra wakes up..."Sam said and Kara nodded.

The blonde heroine soon grabbed Sam by the arms and started flying to try and find an escape from this place.

However...

"I do believe that's enough..."Vlad said as he appeared, angry.

Sam and Kara glared at him. Vlad floated closer and noticed Spectra's unconscious form.

"This is the last time I get a minion from the ghostly want ads..."Vlad said as he rolled his eyes.

"It's over, Plasmius...let us go..."Sam said as she aimed her weapon.

"I'm sorry ladies but I don't believe that's possible...I have a certain guess who is due to arrive very soon and I need things to be ready..."Vlad said as he sent a blast at them, but Kara dodged as she then placed Sam on the ground and then tried to attack Vlad head on.

_**"THIS IS FOR RUINING MY NIGHT AND TRYING TO HURT MY BOYFRIEND!**_..."Kara shouted as she tried to punch the living daylights out of Vlad, but due to his powers of intangibility and shields, he managed to keep dodging her.

"Such a spirited young female, I can see now why Daniel was so taken with you...too bad that it had to end in tragedy..."Vlad said as he sent a blast at her, sending her flying

"Why are you doing this?..."Kara demanded.

"As I said earlier...I have plans for the likes of you...for both you and Daniel..."Vlad said as he was about to send another blast to the heroine...only to be hit himself...

But not by Sam or Kara.

The girls turned around and they saw who sent the blast. It was someone both girls were happy to see, for similar yet different reasons.

"Danny..."Kara and Sam both exclaimed at once when they saw it was him.

"**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_Team-Ups And Battles Part II  
_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with some scenes :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Luiz4200:**Let's see how things turn out, but I do have plans for Luthor at one point...

**SofiPhan29: **Yeah but we'll see how this whole adventure turns out...

**Invader Johnny** and** qazse: **How's this?

**CMR Rosa: **Thank you :)

**Blue Marvel 0, 61394, Dreams Come True 996, DJ Rodriguez, The Writers Call** and** Jebest4781: **Thank you :)

**Deadpool: **Hey Deadpool...sorry about that. I was considering adding you in that chapter but with the Warners themselves there...I thought it would be best to save your special brand of chaos at a later time...As for Kara's voice actress, well...I guess I can imagine her being voiced by the Nicholle Tom, the one who voiced her in Superman: The Animated Series.

Also, thank you :..I am glad that you enjoy my work...see ya later...

**NeoMark: **It's okay..Anyway, I can't say who and when but I do plan on having Danny come across a former date in a later chapter...stay tuned and find out who...

**Chriszilla18** and** NiteOwl18: **:)

**Scarecrow Reaper: **I never cared for Phantom Planet all that much, either.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	25. Team-ups and Battles Part II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 25: _**_**Team-ups and Battles Part II**_

_Previously_

_"Why are you doing this?..."Kara demanded._

_"As I said earlier...I have plans for the likes of you...for both you and Daniel..."Vlad said as he was about to send another blast to the heroine...only to be hit himself..._

_But not by Sam or Kara._

_The girls turned around and they saw who sent the blast. It was someone both girls were happy to see, for similar yet different reasons._

_"Danny..."Kara and Sam both exclaimed at once when they saw it was him._

* * *

"Danny!..."Kara shouted in relief as she quickly flew to him and the two embraced.

"I'm so glad that you're okay..."Danny said, happy that she is alright.

However, as he still hugged his girlfriend, he saw Sam on the ground and Danny's smile dropped a bit.

"Sam..."Danny said.

"H-Hi Danny..."Sam said, feeling so guilty and awkward right now.

Unfortunately, Vlad got back up and sent a blast in their direction, but Danny and Kara managed to dodge them.

_**"DANIEL! HOW ON EARTH DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE?! WHAT ABOUT THE COORDINATES I GAVE YOU?!**_..."Vlad shouted.

"If there is one thing I have learned about you Vlad, is to never trust what _you _say..." Danny said... "As for how I found this place, let's just say you're as subtle as a flying mallet!..."Danny said sarcastically.

Vlad growled at that remark and sent another blast.

_**"FINE! IT DOESN'T MATTER SINCE NONE OF YOU ARE LEAVING THIS PLACE THE WAY YOU CAME!.**_.'Vlad shouted as he sent more blasts to his arch-enemy.

"We'll see about that...care to give me a hand, baby?...'Danny asked his girlfriend.

"It would be my pleasure..."Kara said with a determined grin..before noticing Sam.

"If you are up to it...you're welcome to..."Kara said and Sam nodded, as she held the bazooka even closer.

"I'm in..."Sam said and despite what Danny was feeling, he nodded to.

What they are facing is more urgent than whatever issues they were currently facing.

Danny, Kara and Sam were all facing a very peeved off Vlad Plasmius.

"Oh, you all can't be serious...Daniel, you have never defeated me in a fair fight, your girlfriend's power can be taken away with just a couple of green space stones and I am more than capable of overpowering Samantha...what chances do you have of defeating me?...'Vlad mocked arrogantly as he was prepared to use every dirty trick he could think up to get everything under his control once again.

Danny just sent him a nasty glare.

"Fruitloop..._**SHUT UP!..**_."Danny shouted as he sent an ucy ray at his enemy and managing to land a hit on him.

That's when it started to go down, Danny sent countless ice and ghost rays, Kara used her fists and her laser vision and Sam tried to use to bazooka to try and land a few shots herself.

Unfortunately, Vlad was still proving to be quite a fight and has either dodged, created a shield to block the blasts and used his intangibility whenever Kara tried to land a punch on him.

Danny decided that it was time to get serious.

"Kara.."Danny said to his girlfriend.

"What?..."She asked.

"Get Sam and fly someplace safe...things are about to get ugly around here..."Danny said to his girlfriend.

"What are you talking about? I'm not leaving you alone with him..."Kara said.

"Just trust me on this...I have an idea but it means a lot of damage..just trust me..."Danny said in a serious tone.

Kara was unsure but nodded. While Danny sent several ice beams to Vlad to distract him, Kara quickly grabbed Sam, despite her protests.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing?..."Sam shouted.

"Danny insisted, he says he's got some trick for Vlad that he needs the two of us away from here..."Kara said and Sam's eyes widened.

There is only one power that she knew Danny possessed that he would take that sort of precaution with and she stopped fighting.

Vlad saw that they were fleeing and growled.

"They are not getting away..."Vlad shouted, only for Danny to block his path and prepared his body.

"Like I said Vlad...you made a big mistake today...you tried to hurt my girl..."Danny said as he took a deep breath and then-

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!._**.."Danny unleashed an epic ghostly wail and Vlad was sent flying to the far end of his lair.

The sheer power of the wail caused the entire lair around him and Vlad to receive a lot of damage, windows broke, walls collapsed and every gadget, gizmo and notes here were being crushed and destroyed.

* * *

_Outside_

Kara had managed to punch her way out of Vlad's underground lair and was once again back in the surface, where she saw the burned cabin from earlier.

She then felt the vibrations on the ground, so she grabbed Sam and went a little higher for safety. She then used her x-ray vision to see the entire destruction happening to Danny's lab.

"Oh man, Danny..."Kara said in mild amazement, while Sam didn't realize her tone.

"Is he okay?...'Sam asked, still worried for him.

"He is...but now I know why he wanted us out so bad..."Kara said as she hissed, her advance hearing getting some of it.

After the vibrations stopped, the two of them went back to the lab and saw the state it is in.

Totally destroyed.

"Whoa..."Kara said as she saw the destruction caused to the lab, as she tried to look for her boyfriend.

"Danny?..."Kara called.

"Danny?...'Sam called too.

"Over here..."They heard.

They soon found Danny, still in his ghost form but on his knee's, clearly worn out from all of the power he just used.

"Hey.."Danny said as Kara helped him up.

"Why Danny, what big lungs you have..."Kara joked and Danny chuckled, despite himself.

"Where's Vlad?..."Sam asked.

"Under a pile of rubble somewhere and he can stay there..."Danny muttered.

However, before they could escape, Vlad shot up from the very rubble he had been pinned under, angrier than ever.

He then saw the state of his lab and even the collars he had made...they were destroyed.

"My collars...ruined!..."Vlad shouted in rage.

"He was going to use that on me to take control of my body and then put one on you after he got you to surrender..."Kara said.

"Classic Plasmius move..."Danny said in annoyance, while Vlad got furious.

"It's over Cheese-head! Your Metropolis base is toast, your little hypno collars are trashed and you're out numbered...it's over..."Danny said and Vlad, for some reason, just smirked.

"Not quite, there is still the matter that I know your precious _Kara's_ secret identity..."Vlad said smugly.

"And we know yours..."Danny said, his arms crossed.

"He is right, wouldn't you agree...Vlad _Masters, mayor_ of Amity Park..."Kara said with a glare and Vlad frowned.

"I see that you have told her..."Vlad said.

"And our little _"deal"_ extends to her...if you tell anyone about who she is or try this again, I promise that my parents will know about every rotten thing you've done, I don't care if I get exposed in the process..."Danny said and Vlad growled, realizing that they had him there.

"Not to mention, I have connections with the media...believe me, I can get your identity on the front of the newspaper in a heartbeat...so you better watch your step..."Kara threatened.

She hated that Vlad now knew her identity and she can't bring him to justice but at the very least, she and Danny knows his as a counter blackmail.

Vlad was mad, before nodding.

"This isn't over Daniel and Kara...it's only just begun..."Vlad said before he fazed out of the lab, leaving the teenagers behind.

"I really hate that guy..."Danny said in anger

"I'm not too crazy about him either..."Kara muttered, before turning to Danny and smiling.

She then hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I'm so glad that you're okay..."Danny said, happily.

Soon the two heard the sound of more rubble falling near them and they realized that it would probably be best to continue this conversation in a more stable area, so they grabbed Sam and flew out.

Unknown to them, Spectra had finally regain consciousness just in time to watch the entire place fall down.

"Ow, what the heck happened?..."Spectra said, only for a large pile of debris to fall on top of her in the process...

"Note to self...no more tempt jobs.."Spectra said under the pile of rubble, in a pained voice.

* * *

_Later_

The three teenagers were now out of Vlad's now ruined lab and settled in a valley nearby.

"I'm glad that's over..."Kara said.

"Me too..."Danny said._"_

"Now tell me, how did you ever find this place and how did you get in?..."Kara asked.

She really needed to know.

"Like I said, I don't trust Vlad...so I called Tucker and he managed to pin point the location of your and Sam's cell phones, so I used that to find this place...as for how I got in...Vlad isn't as observant as he likes to think...while you guys were fighting him, that's when I fazed in to stop him..."Danny said and Kara smiled, before hugging him.

"I knew you'd come..."Kara said, before frowning again.

"So what are we going to do with Plasmius? He knows my identity and from what you told me, he's just going to cause more trouble..."Kara said and Danny sighed.

"On the bright side, at the very least we know _his_ secret and we can use that to make sure he doesn't squeal on you..."Danny said but Kara didn't look satisfied.

"I hate this...and I thought Luthor was a slippery one..."Kara muttered in frustration.

"Vlad's my responsibility...I'll get him some day but for now...what matters is that we managed to foil his latest plot and we're all safe..."Danny said, trying to be optimistic for her.

Kara nodded.

Soon Danny turned to see Sam, who had remained silent during the entire talk between Danny and Kara.

"Hey... Danny..." Sam said, trying to sound casual.

Looking hurt, Danny turns his back to her.

Sam sighs and looks ready to go, but Kara put a hand on her shoulder. She gave an encouraging smile and nod.

"You can do this..."Kara said in a gentle tone

Sam took a breath and looked back Danny.

"Danny...I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me...but I want you to know that...that I'm sorry... I wanted to say something the day after but I couldn't. You know I don't like to admit my feelings or when I'm wrong but... I was very wrong. I'll tried to find excuses to justify trying persecute an innocent girl just because I had some misguided belief you'd somehow be mine..." Sam started tearing up. "I hurt her... and you. There is no dancing around that... I thought I was the best friend in movies who finally earned her friend's love… But I'm not. I'm a jerk… I tried to blame her and even Tucker but even I knew that was wrong… " She started crying. "I'm sorry... I don't care if you ever have feelings for me anymore… I just...I just want my best friend back. ..."Sam said as the tears kept flowing from her eyes.

Danny's back is still turned to her, she can't see his face and Sam just took it as a sign that he still won't forgive her and cried even harder.

"I'm so...so sorry...I'm so sorry and ashamed of what I did and I don't know how I can ever make up for this but-

Sam was silenced when Danny finally faced her and pulled her forward, capturing her in a hug, much to Sam's shock as she could feel his tears falling on her shoulder and heard his heavy breathing.

He's...crying...and he's...hugging her?!

"H-How can you forgive me so suddenly like this? I thought you hated me..."Sam said in bewilderment but she didn't push him away.

"I could _**never**_ hate you, Sam...I was sad...I thought I lost the girl who had been my best friend my entire life...I thought everything we have been through would have been lost forever..."Danny admitted as he still hugged her and felt more tears falling from his eyes.

Sam heard this and held him tighter.

"It was all my fault...you trusted me...and I blew it...I really did lose who I was because of my jealousy..."Sam admitted but that was when Kara, who was smiling at the scene, spoke up.

"But you found yourself again..."Kara said.

"You helped me escape and you even saved me when Spectra tried to take over my body..."Kara said and Sam felt even worse now as Danny finally let her go.

"Kara...I'm sorry...about everything...you're a good person and...I'm just sorry..."Sam said it, finally apologizing.

"Apology accepted..."Kara said and Sam looked even more surprised.

"Hey, I don't like holding grudges and...I can see with my own eyes that you regretted what you did...trust should be earned, but _forgiveness_ should not, it has to be given in order for a person to work for trust...that's what my aunt Martha tells me, anyway...so I am willing to let bygones be bygones..."Kara said as she offered her hand to her.

Sam saw this and smiled as she took the hand and shook it.

"Thank you..." Sam said.

Danny saw this and smiled as his girlfriend and his now reaffirmed best friend finally managed to bury the hatchet.

So..." Sam spoke.

"So..." Kara responded. "What... does this make us, friends?"

"I... don't know... I've been so attached to it just being Danny and Tucker, it took me a while to even accept Jazz..." Sam answered in an awkward tone. "Maybe... someday we can try that?...after this stops being so weird..."She suggested.

Kara smiled.

"I'd like that..."She said.

However, Sam soon leaned forward and whispered this to Kara, so Danny couldn't hear.

"You really care about Danny, don't you?..."Sam whispered and Kara nodded.

"Yes...he's my perfect match..."Kara said without missing a beat and Sam saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Well...just take good care of him...or else..."Sam whispered the last part and Kara actually chuckled at that.

"Don't worry, I will.."Kara whispered back.

"Is everything okay?..."Danny asked, having not heard this part of the conversation.

Kara just floated back towards him.

"Yeah, everything is okay now..."Kara said, before looking to Sam, who nodded.

"Yeah..."She said with a nod.

"So Danny...are we...friends again?..."Sam asked, needing to be sure.

"To be honest, I don't think I ever _stopped_ seeing you as my friend Sam, which is why it hurt so much...but you proved that you regretted what you did and Kara says you helped...so I am willing to forgive you..."Danny said and Sam was happy for that and hugged him one last time in response.

"Thank you...I promise I'll never risk our friendship ever again..."Sam vowed during the hug.

After several moments and beginning to feel awkward, Sam let go and backed away.

"Uh...if everything is alright...I think I better get home...my folks must be freaking out right now..."Sam said.

"We'll fly you there..."Kara offered to be nice but Sam shook her head.

"No, don't...I'll take a cab or something...you both have been through enough as it is tonight..."Sam said.

"Are you sure?...'Danny asked.

"I'm sure...you guys go..."Sam said as she began to leave.

Once she was away from the area, Danny and Kara looked at each other.

"Do you think she'll be okay?..."Danny asked and Kara had a small smile on her face as she nodded.

"Yeah, I think she will be...after all, people learn from their mistakes and I know she won't forget tonight..."Kara said to her boyfriend.

"So, anyway Kara...the dance is still going on, if we hurry, we can make it before the last dance..."Danny said and Kara smiled.

"I'd like that..."Kara said as she and Danny soon floated to the sky, however, before they left, Kara said this.

"Hey Danny..."Kara said.

"Yeah..."Danny said, only for Kara to give him a quick kiss on the lips and Danny didn't waste any time in reciprocating.

Once they were apart, Kara just sent him a sheepish look.

"I...I'm just really happy to be with you again..."Kara said, not sure what else to say.

"Same here..."Danny said sincerely as he cupped her face and Kara smiled, happy to be back with the boy she has become so attached to.

Danny and Kara soon shared another kiss, both happy and relieved that the other is safe and that they are together.

Back on the ground, Sam saw the kiss and sighed, before giving a small, heartbroken smile.

"I still have feelings for him...but if Kara makes him happy...a real friend has to want that for him...see ya later, Danny..."Sam said as she soon walked away, heading back for home.

She didn't know or care what will happen after today, she didn't care about the potential fact that she had been missing for over a day and her parents will most likely be freaking out more than ever and she didn't even care anymore that she might never be with Danny in a romantic sense.

Because all that matters is that he forgives her and they are finally friends again.

Even if she may never experience what Kara is experiencing right now, as long as she has Danny's friendship, she can make it.

The Gothic girl soon left for Amity Park, feeling for the first time in weeks, truly happy and at peace.

* * *

_Later_

_Back in Amity Park_

While Danny and Kara were enjoying the rest of the Fall Formal, there was a dark haired girl waiting impatiently in the room of one Sam Manson.

But it's not Sam Manson...the _real_ one anyway.

It's actually Bertrand, Penelope Spectra's assistant.

"Where is Penelope? She said that the job should have been done by now?..."Bertrand/Sam muttered as he glanced at his watch.

You see, this is sort of how things happened. After Spectra and Vlad kidnapped Sam, Spectra ordered him to take her place as to not arouse suspicion from her parents or from Phantom's foolish little friends.

So Bertrand, being a shape-shifter, type of ghost, managed to create an identical look of Sam Manson and this job was surprisingly easier than he expected since every time Sam's parents or grandmother tried to come in and speak to him/her, he just gave a sad little look and asked to be left alone and the soft heart fools did so.

That was the easy part but the rest was just long, boring and tedious but he knew it would be worth it once he and Spectra received their cut from Plasmius.

So, while the Sam look-a-like waited for his boss to show up, he just decided to pass the time by watching some shows on Sam's big screen television that she had in her room.

He was in the middle of watching some news report about some incident in New York involving some freakish human with spider powers fighting off against what looked to be a goblin who was throwing exploding pumpkins.

"New Yorkers.._.pft._..and people call _us _weirdos..."Bertrand scoffed as he was about to take a drink from the soda he had, only to notice that it was no longer there.

"Huh?..."Bertrand then looked and noticed he was now looking in the direction of a Fenton thermos...and a very angry looking Sam Manson was the one who was holding it.

_**"YOU?! HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?!**_...'Sam/Bertrand shouted.

"None of your business...oh, and tell Spectra when you see her in the Ghost Zone that I don't like being copied..."Sam said as she used the Fenton thermos to finally suck a ghost inside of it, this trapping Bertrand inside.

"That's it...as soon as I'm out I'm telling Spectra no more tempt jobs..."Bertrand grumbled from the inside of the thermos.

Sam smirked, happy that she was finally home and that it looks like she won't have to make up an excuse for her parents after all.

"Sammy-kins...are you alright in there?..."The voice of her mother, Pamela said on the other end.

Sam heard it and memories of her talk with Kara came to her, of what she said about her own families and before Sam realized it, she found herself opening the door, seeing both her parents and grandmother there, looking worried.

"Are you alright, dear?...'Her father, Jeremy asked.

"Is there anything you want to-

To their surprise, their daughter said nothing as she suddenly pulled the two of them into a hug, she said nothing as she just held them close.

She didn't care if this is against gothic norm or the confused, questioning looks anyone would have if they saw this...she needed this.

Pamela and Jeremy were confused, wondering what has come over her but soon found themselves hugging Sam back, realizing that she actually was hugging them on her own free will for the first time in a long time...but why?

"Sam...is everything alright?...'Pamela couldn't help but ask and then Sam pulled back a bit, revealing a teary smile on her face.

"Yes...everything is alright now...'Sam said as she went back to hugging her confused but happy parents.

Grandma Ida saw this and smiled, realizing that her granddaughter was no longer the miserable girl she was earlier today. She soon joined in the family group hug and Sam said nothing as she just tried to enjoy this.

She knew that things were still going to be tense with her family, with how different their views are but different or not, this is her family and even if she won't say it out loud, she loves them and it's time she learns to accept that.

She may not have Danny's love and she may never have it, but she still has this. She still has her family and she has finally regained Danny's friendship.

And she realized now, more than ever, that would be enough.

"**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_Afterwards_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with some scenes :)

* * *

**A/N(2):** The Sam and Danny reconciliation scene is based on the Zuko and Iroh forgiveness scene from Avatar: The Last Airbender, which was one of the greatest scenes in the series.

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Jebest4781, The Writer's Call, Frost Hunter, Dragon Nightmare 90** and **DJ Rodriguez**: Thank you :)

**61394:** :)

**Invader Johnny: **I hope that this will do for now...

**ChrisZilla18: **How's this?

**Luiz4200: **:)

**Deadpool: **Yes, I knew that but I thought she had the right voice. Also, I see...As for Fred Savage, yeah probably not.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	26. Afterwards

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 26: Afterwards_**

_The Next Day_

It was the day after the Fall Formal in Metropolis and Kara Kent was in a glorious mood.

Not only did she had a great time at the Fall Formal with her friends and her boyfriend but Danny and Sam had finally made up and he was finally happy again.

Sure, there was the issue involving Vlad Plasmius but Kara wasn't going to let that creep get away with his actions. Sooner or later, he'll slip and that's when she and Danny will get him...however, that's also part of the reason she is here.

She needed some guidance and there is only one person she can turn to for that...and she would have, if not for the fact that he was currently off world right now with the senior members of the Justice League on a mission and he ordered her to stay home to man the front.

"Is everything alright, Kara?..."Lois asked as she saw the look on her boyfriend's cousin's face.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Lois...I'm just thinking about Danny..."Kara lied and Lois raised a brow at that.

"Oh yeah, that new boyfriend of yours...Clark told me that he's quite special..."Lois said.

"Yeah, he is..."Kara said, meaning it.

"I'd like to meet him one of these days...maybe we can have a double date...me and Clark and you and this golden boy of yours..."Lois said and Kara giggled.

"We'll see..."Kara said, feeling a little bad for omitting her issue to her.

Lois knew about her family's secret, it was a few months ago when Clark finally revealed himself to her and their relationship finally became more serious. Even so, they haven't told her about Danny's powers yet since that has to come from him.

"_I really hope Kal-El comes home soon..I really need to talk to him about that Vlad creep..." _Kara thought as Lois began preparing them lunch.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_At Fenton Works_

While Kara was doing her own thing, Danny had invited Sam over, telling Jazz and Tucker to meet up before she arrived.

Once they did, Danny let Sam in. Jazz and Tucker were told by Danny that Sam apologized for what she did and that he forgave her.

Now it was their turn.

"Guys...look...I know that Danny forgives me but I realize now that what I did didn't just hurt him, but our whole team and...I'm sorry...I never should have done what I did..."Sam apologized, being genuinely remorseful.

Both Tucker and Sam were silent, making Sam feel more than uncomfortable.

"Well... guys?" Danny asked.

After a few moments of silent, Tucker smiled.

"It's about time..."Tucker said, happy that both of his friends were doing good again.

Sam smiled, happy to see that Tucker was willing to forgive her.

Jazz, however, was silent. She was sending Sam a very unhappy look, one that the Goth actually felt rather uncomfortable with.

Jazz then gave her brother a look. Danny sent her a meaningful one and the red haired psychologist in training, sighed.

"Fine..."Jazz said in a reluctant tone, showing that she is still uneasy about this.

Sam said nothing, as she knew that right now, it is probably more than she deserves.

Danny, being oblivious to this tension, smiled and sighed in relief.

"I'm just happy that we are all friends again..."He said.

"I heard that..."Tucker yipped.

"Yeah..it feels good to be back on the team, and hopefully now it will be harder for ghosts to kidnap me anymore...'Sam said, recalling how Spectra had gotten her.

Danny cringed as he recalled how she ended up in Vlad's clutches and felt a pang of guilt.

"Uh, yeah... I think that was my fault..."Danny said, looking down.

"I was really upset at what you did and...well, I was the one who asked Jazz to collect all your ghost hunting gadgets and...I'm sorry..."Danny said and Sam just sighed.

"Well, in retrospect...I probably wouldn't have trusted me either if I was in your place..."Sam said, before looking sheepish.

"So.. can I have my stuff back?..." Sam asked

"You mean _**OUR**_ stuff that we were _letting_ you use..." Jazz pointed out, with a very agitated tone.

Sam flinched.

"Jazz..." Danny told her.

Jazz took a breath.

"Okay...I'll bring them over to your place later..."Jazz said.

Sam nodded, before turning to Danny.

"Thank you..." She said.

"No problem..." Danny said.

"I get the feeling Jazz herself is only saying she forgives me for you..." She said with a sad tone. Danny put a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember when Walker framed me and I still kept at it? A lot people see that I'm not a bad guy..." He said.

"She will come to forgive you... on her time. Just be patient..."He said to her.

Sam smiled.

Tucker, who wanted to undo the tension, suddenly spoke up in a more jovial tone.

"Anyway, since Team Phantom is back to four members...I say this calls for a celebration...you guys thinking what I am thinking?..."Tucker said with a sly look.

"Nasty Burger?..."Danny said and the tech geek nodded.

Sam smiled, feeling a great sense of relief. She was back on the team, her friends have forgiven her and things are back to normal.

However, she had noticed the look that Jazz was still sending her and the gothic girl then doubted how true the last one is.

Oh boy...

* * *

_Later_

After the Nasty Burger, Danny and the others had walked her back home and Sam's parents, who had been so desperate for their daughter to cheer up, were actually glad to see them for a change.

Now Sam was in her room with Jazz of all people, Danny had to step out to deal with the Box Ghost for the ten zillionth time and Tucker had received a call from Velma Dinkley, which he was more than a little eager to answer.

Sam was alone with Jazz, who had been the one who was handing her weapons back.

"Here they are, the spector deflector, Fenton Thermos...Fenton Phones...Wrist ray, blasters...that should be it..."Jazz said as she handed the last of Sam's weapons.

Sam smiled, happy to have the rest of her stuff back.

"Thanks Jazz...'Sam said in a grateful tone.

However, her smile dropped when the older girl had sent her a look. It's the same look she sent her back at Danny's, only more intense.

"Listen to me, Sam..." Jazz started.

"I'll forgive you for Danny's sake. But..." Her tone became much more threatening... "If you do anything like that again...if you hurt my little brother again or endanger him or Kara... it'll take more than _Superman_ to keep me away from you..."Jazz said in a dark tone, showing that the goth girl was not off the hook yet.

Sam gulped. She's never seen Jazz this angry, or threatening. She did not like it.

"Jazz...I know that I hurt Danny and I regret it...I'm never going to do anything like that ever again..."Sam said, while the red head still looked unconvinced.

"Just watch your step..."Jazz said as she walked out, still distrusting.

Sam gulped, realizing that things aren't back to normal.

Not even close.

Soon Danny had appeared again.

"Where's Tucker?..."Danny asked, not seeing him around.

"Flirting with Velma, I assume..."Jazz said in a more pleasant tone towards her little brother.

"Heh...well, let's not disturb him...anyway, come on Jazz...remember that mom and dad are expecting us over for dinner..."Danny said.

Jazz nodded as she soon left with her little brother.

Sam walked them out, and Tucker too, who was still ga ga over Velma.

Once they were gone, Sam was pondering her situation. While she was still on thin ice with Jazz, Danny and Tucker forgave her and she was allowed back on their team.

It's a miracle!

"Sammy-kins?..." Pamela Manson questioned as she saw her daughter.

"Listen, we're having dinner in a half hour. I know you don't norm-"

"Okay..."Sam said suddenly, surprising her mother and even her father, who had walked by.

"Okay?..."Jeremy repeated, wanting to be sure that was what he heard.

"Yeah... okay..."Sam repeated, while her parents still looked surprised.

"But... you haven't had dinner with us unless we forced you to for years..." Her mother pointed out.

Sam nodded, remembering a certain something Kara told her about.

"Let's just say I'm learning to be a little more grateful..." Sam said, before turning to her folks.

"But here is a reminder, I am a vegetarian, so no meat...'Sam said in her usual way.

Her parents, once they snapped out of her shock, had smiled and nodded.

"Of course, dear...I'll have Cook whip up something vegetarian for you right away..."Pamela said, actually looking excited about this whole thing.

Despite it being against gothic norm, Sam cracked a smile a bit.

She might not have Danny's love and she may never have it, but she has his forgiveness and his friendship again, as well as Tuckers and, even if she didn't always take the time to notice it, she has two parents who are still here with her and who love her, even if they may never agree on some things.

She still has some tension with Jazz but Sam knew that Danny is right and she just had to be patient and work for the older girl's trust again.

All in all, Sam was just grateful for what she did have and what she _still_ has...

* * *

_Later_

_With Danny_

The ghostly boy was out flying all over the town, trying to make sure things were okay.

He was thankful that for once, other than Klemper and the Box Ghost making nuisances of themselves (AGAIN), it was a very uneventful evening.

"Hey there, Handsome, fly here often?..."A flirtatious voice got his attention.

He turned around and smiled when he saw that it was Supergirl.

"Hey, beautiful..." Danny said to as he floated towards her.

She smiled at him and the two shared a brief kiss.

"So, everything back to normal?.."Kara asked and Danny nodded.

"Looks like it..." Danny said.

"Sam is back on Team Phantom. You can tell Superman he doesn't have to keep an eye on her..."He chuckled.

"Actually... that's not up to me..." She responded, to Danny's surprise.

"Let's just say others know who I am... including Batman..."She said.

Danny looked a bit surprised, realizing what she's implying.

"Are you saying-"

"Batman is a bit paranoid... so he's pretty much spying on Sam on social media just to make sure she doesn't open her mouth..."Kara explained.

Danny was a _wee_ bit freaked out by that, to say the least.

"Well..." Danny made a fake cough to lighten the mood. "That's something I'm not sure I should tell her that...'He said.

"Batman is a good guy but he is someone that not even my cousin wants on his bad side..."Kara said.

"I still find it hard to believe that someone with his record is _actually_ human...are you sure he isn't some vampire, mutant or alien?..."Danny asked and Kara shook her head.

"No, me and my cousin have checked and he is 100% human..just a _cranky_ one..."Kara said with a chuckle.

There was a few moments of silent as Kara then looked down, still feeling troubled.

Danny noticed.

"What's wrong?..."He asked the girl of steel, who just sighed.

"Danny...it's just...I am happy that your friendship with Sam has been restored but we still have a big issue to face here...Vlad knows who I am..."Kara said and Danny sighed.

"And _we_ know who_ he_ is.." Danny pointed out.

"Kara, I know that you are worried but I know Vlad and I know that he knows that if he says anything about you, he's throwing away his own identity..."Danny said seriously.

"I am still worried...I want to talk to my cousin about it but he is off world and won't be back for a while..."Kara said, revealing her worries.

"I promise that no matter what, I won't let that cheese-head get his hands on you again...'Danny said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I trust you Danny but I can't stand this uncertainty...I have no way of knowing that's going to happen next..."Kara admitted.

She then felt Danny's hand in hers and he smiled at her.

"Whatever happens, we'll face it together... and sooner or later, Vlad will go down, I promise..."Danny said in an encouraging way.

Despite her doubts, Kara smiled at that.

"Thanks, Danny..."Kara said, knowing that no matter what happens, at least he will be there by her side.

The two super teens shared another kiss, before Danny said this.

"So, Miss Supergirl...I have about another half hour of patrolling to do, care to join me?...'Danny asked in a suave way.

Kara smiled in amusement.

"Sure...I'd like that..."Kara said.

The two super teens then flew together, patrolling together. Neither knew what the future has in store for them now but at the very least, they knew that when the time comes, they would face it together.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_Back to Normal?_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with this chapter. As always, you rock! :)

* * *

**A/N(2)**: CMR Rosa was the one who pointed out of this issue, so I thought it be best to resolve it.

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Fiona Starblade:**Thank you. As for the other stories, I just haven't gotten any new ideas for them yet but I will get to them one of these days.

**NiteOwl18**, **Blue Marvel 0, Frost Hunter** and **Jebest4781**:Thank you :)

**Luiz4200, Scarecrow Reaper: **Unfortunately, he is off world right now and they can't tell him yet.

**Chris Zilla 18:** Mmmhmmm...

**Invader Johnny: **:)

**Ultra Phantom: **Well, Sam has been forgiven by Danny and Tucker but as shown with Jazz, she's not totally off the hook yet...

**qazse:** :)

**Chester A Bum:** LOL!

**SofiPhan29:** :)

**61394:** Thank you and even though this is late, Happy Holidays :)

**Deadpool: **Uh...well, I am open to any review but as for swearing, I guess you need to check the fanfic rules, just to be safe.

**Dreams Come True 996: **I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter. Also, thank you and, even though this is a little late, Happy New Year :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	27. Back to Normal?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 27: Back to Normal?_**

It had only been a few days since Danny and Sam fixed things, but the goth girl couldn't be happier to hang around her friends again.

She had her best friends again and she was once again part of a team that she took such pride being a part of.

Despite it being against gothic norm, she was happy.

Heck, even Lancer's lecture was better. Or that may have been the euphoria from not only having her friends back, but also getting on Supergirl's better side.

Sam just wished she could do the same with Jazz. The older teen was still mad, and Sam knew she had a right to be. Though that didn't mean the glares from the redhead didn't hurt during school, social occasions, or ghost hunting.

It hurt but Sam wouldn't give up. Just as Danny said, Jazz would forgive her in time. She just had to be patient and not do anything stupid to upset her anymore.

Anyway, it was now Friday and the members of Team Phantom were once again at school for their daily dosage of tests, books and teacher's dirty looks.

"Finally...it's Friday...I thought the weekend would never get here...it's gonna rock..."Tucker said with a grin.

"Any particular reason for your sudden optimism?.."Danny asked with an amused smile.

"Yeah, Velma called me last night...she says that she and her friends are going to Elmerton this weekend...apparently there is some mystery happening there, something about a haunted factory...and she wants to meet with me for an **_in-person_** date!..."Tucker said in excitement.

Danny and Sam both smiled when they heard this.

"I'm happy for you, Tuck..."Danny said.

"Any chance we might be able to finally meet this Velma girl in person?...'Sam asked, actually curious.

Before, she had been too busy brooding about Danny to ask but since things have calmed down and were back to normal, she was legitimately curious about Tucker's mysterious online girlfriend.

All she did know is that she is from another city and is apparently a part of some group of young detectives. She is also supposedly very good with machines, which sort of made sense if she was Tucker' _"perfect match"._

"I'll try and arrange something...you guys are gonna love her, Velma is really cool and smart...she even has a 160 IQ!.."Tucker said, practically gushing

"That's even higher than Jazz's...'Danny commented, impressed.

His sister had an IQ of 155, which she took great pride in. He wondered how'd she react if a _younger_ girl scored even higher.

"She sounds like a keeper, Tuck..."Sam said, actually feeling happy for him.

Sure, she hated that the dating service had gotten in her way but she has no control over what her friends choose to do in their spare time...or whom they choose to spend it with.

But if Danny and Tucker are both happy, she had to be happy for them.

"Wanna know what's weird though? Velma is a genius, obvious but she apparently tries to be a skeptic when it comes to ghosts and aliens..." Tucker said.

Both of them looked a bit baffled by that.

"So... Superman is just a guy on a wire for her?..." Danny asked.

Tucker shrugged.

"She knows it's not entirely true, but she insists on it...besides, most of the mysteries she solved are caused by bad guys in costumes...like this one time, she and her friends went to investigate a haunting at a museum, about some Black Knight ghost, who turned out to be a guy who worked there who was trying to scare visitors away so he could do some art forgery scheme..."Tucker explained.

Danny and Sam both looked surprised, but Danny accepted it faster, due to what he has experienced over the Summer.

Sam shook her head, still in disbelief over what she was hearing.

"You guys met the weirdest girls over the Summer..."Sam commented, while Danny chuckled.

"You have no idea..."He said.

His smile slightly dropped as he recalled something, something Sam noticed.

"What's wrong?..."She asked.

"N-Nothing!..." Danny said.

Tucker realized what he meant.

"Let's just say not everyone was a Kara for Danny... or me..." Tucker said, still recalling the countless rejections he faced during his time at the service before he got lucky with Velma.

Sam looked to the suspicious, but the look of discomfort on Danny's face made her realize it was a bad decision. That and she knows not to peek into an area she's not meant to learn about.

She's not making that mistake again.

"Okay then..."She said.

She knew that he would tell her when he was ready. She just had to be wait.

"So, any plans...for you, Danny?..."Tucker asked, being careful.

Even if Sam has been let back in the group, he knew that it was probably too soon. Sam noticed ans sighed.

"Tucker, you can say her name...I'm not gonna hit you again..."Sam said and Danny raised a brow.

He then decided to answer.

"Well, Kara is coming over this weekend but it's not for a date...she's still worried about Vlad..."Danny said and his friends understood.

It sucks that Vlad knew Kara's secret identity but at the very least they had the leverage of knowing his too.

"Maybe he'll keep his mouth shut because Kara could just tell people his secret too..."Tucker suggested.

"True..." Danny said, but he frowned.

He knew what Vlad is capable of. He might not be able to expose her, but that doesn't make him any less dangerous.

"But that doesn't help her sleep better. She's probably going to ask her cousin for help ..."Danny said.

"You sure Su-" Sam stopped and looked around to make sure nobody was around. "Superman can help?..."She whispered the rest of her line.

"I hope so..."Danny sighed.

Ever since the fall formal, Vlad has been unusually quiet.

Danny figured that he was still recuperating from his defeat but he knew from experience that even when Vlad is down, he isn't out.

It was only a matter of time before he started causing trouble again.

He just hoped that when that happened, he and Kara would be ready.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_At Metropolis High_

Kara is back in school. She just got out of homeroom and went to her locker, still deep in thought.

Although things are quiet, she can't help but feel something could go wrong any minute now. It's like being around an un-exploded bomb. It might go off or might not.

You have no idea what might happen and the uncertainty is unbearable!

However, she was dealing with something far worse for her than a UXB. And it's in the form of a power hungry mad man with delusions of grandeur and for once, it's not Lex Luthor.

"_That creep knows who I am... it's only a matter of time before he finds out who Superman is too.._.'Kara thought.

For all she knows, Vlad **_ALREADY_** figured it out and is just waiting for the right time to strike.

Although she did some saving as Supergirl before class, she did it fast. Ordinarily, she'd remain to make sure everyone was alright after carrying that car from hitting the buildings, but she flew away fast. At least the police arrived, but she's been a bit jumpy ever since.

"Miss Kent?..."Someone spoke up from behind her.

She gasped loudly and turned around, only to be relieve when she saw it was her chemistry teacher, a 28 year old bespectacled woman in a business suit and a bun in her hair, along with a stern demeanor.

"Miss Bertinelli... sorry..."Kara said politely to her teacher.

"I was going to ask if you completed your assignment, due today?..."Ms. Bertinelli asked.

"Y-Yes..." She said and the teacher raised a brow at that.

"Miss Kent, are you feeling well?..."The teacher asked.

"Yes...why do you ask?..."Kara asked.

"Well, it's just that you've been a bit jumpy lately. Is everything okay, Miss Kent?..."Miss Bertinelli asked, concerned.

She might be one of the toughest teachers of Metropolis High, hailing from Gothan City but she did care about her students.

Kara just nodded.

"Yeah..." She said, trying to convince herself more than her.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm seeing my boyfriend from Amity Park this weekend. I'm just... a bit worried since he and his friend, who used to not like me, buried the hatchet. I'm just hoping she and I can call ourselves friends soon..."She said.

It's not actually a lie, after all but not the real reason she's like this.

"Well... okay, well, I hope everyone works out..."Ms. Bertinelli said before walking away.

Kara nodded and resumed walking to class. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

_"It'll be okay... Clark isn't around but Danny can help me... I know it!_..."She muttered.

They would find a way to deal with Vlad soon. Until then, she had to maintain her cool and be prepared for anything.

* * *

_Back at Casper High_

As the members of Team Phantom were discussing upcoming strategies and also getting their items from their lockers, they got an unwelcome intrusion from the biggest head ache at Casper High.

**_"FOLEY!._**.."The head ache shouted in his annoying voice.

Danny groaned at that voice as they watched resident jerk-face Dash Baxter marching up to them, looking peeved about something.

Dash Baxter grabbed Tucker by the collar and lifted him up.

"What do you want, Dash?" Sam challenged.

"Thought you could sneak away, huh? Well, guess again! You're gonna pay for giving me all of those bad dates!...'Dash shouted.

"Excuse me?...'Sam questioned, looking confused.

"Remember how Dash got paired by 5 girls who rejected him? Apparently, he has jumped to the conclusion that someone sabotaged him...'Danny said.

'Shut up! There is only one reason why I got all those lousy dates who didn't pick me..."Dash shouted.

"Is it that you're a creep to anyone who doesn't care you're a football star since you have no aspiration for life after high school and you're an idiot?" Danny questioned, earning a few giggles from nearby students.

Dash turned red with rage.

"It's because the techno geek here! I know that he hacked the computers! Babes like Bonnie should have wanted a second date with me!" He shouted.

_"Is he serious?! Of course he is_...'Sam thought with a frown, before becoming concern with Tucker.

**_"I... DIDN'T... DO IT_**!..." Tucker said while being shook by the violent bully.

"Dash, put him down!...'Danny shouted.

"Baxter!..." Principal Ishiyama, who saw this, scowled at him.

"Put his down... **_NOW!._**.."Principal Ishiyama shouted.

Reluctantly, and with a scowl, Dash obeyed.

"Good, now here. For violating the school's anti-bullying policy by threatening another student, you have detention after school...**_again._**.."Principal Ishiyama sighed, while Dash growled.

"You'll pay for this..." He looked to Danny. "You and your semi-hot girlfriend who'd be hotter without the glasses!..."The bully spat.

Dash then stormed off, gripping the detention slip in his hand.

Danny rolled his eyes. Even if Kara asked to remain anonymous about her hand in the school's new _"anti-bullying policy_", Dash is convinced that he was behind it, along with Kara.

Danny didn't feel the need to comment that for once, Dash was sort of right.

Anyway, one of his issues, besides that is far more petty. A while after Danny's near perfect date score was discovered, Dash had gone up to Tucker and accused him of hacking the system to give Danny that high rating and also to set him up on lousy dates. He even tried to beat Tucker up but it was only the timely intervene by Ms. Tesslaff and the threat of a month's detention that saved Tucker.

And it seems that Dash **_STILL_** didn't learn his lesson. He really doesn't seem to grasp the fact that thanks to Kara, the teachers aren't turning a blind eye to his bullying anymore and are keeping a close eye on him and the other bullies.

He still is convinced that Tucker had hacked the system to give him bad dates and to give Danny his high dating score, which Danny didn't understand the big deal of.

Also, with the exception of the other members of the A-List, more of the students at school didn't believe that rumor of Tucker hacking to give him a high score, due to the fact that they had all witness Felicia making out with Danny (which Mikey got on video tape) and due to Kara, they sided more with Danny than Dash on the matter.

It was unusual but not unwelcome change of pace around here.

"I still can't believe he actually accused me about hacking the website to set him up on bad dates...'Tucker muttered.

"I can! He is such an egoist..."Sam said with her arms crossed.

She didn't know who those girls that Dash got paired up with but she actually felt sorry that they had to deal with a moron like him. Besides, if they are smart enough to have more taste than Dash, they can't be all bad.

"Like I waste my time doing something that petty..besides, even if I felt like it, I couldn't hack inside their system, they really upped the firewall security since someone already hacked them during the summer...'Tucker said.

Sam eyed Tucker in concern and curiosity, with a slight tinge of playfulness.

"Not me! " Tucker exclaimed. "Someone else did it. They froze my account for a day..."He explained.

"I never did ask, who did that?..."Danny asked.

"No idea...they said it was some crazy client who got banned and arrested as a result. I don't know..."Tucker said.

"Anyway, it's not the worst that happened...that ties between my dates with Meg and Eva...'Tucker said before shuddering.

"Who and who?..."Sam questioned.

"Meg was his ugliest date and Eva was the one that tried to beat him up for spilling his drink on her...'Danny exclaimed and Sam looked horrified.

She did frown when she heard the first one.

"Okay, this Eva does sound scary even by my standards but judging a girl based on her looks? For shame..."Sam said with her arms crossed.

"Hey! You weren't there...you didn't see her or had to listen to her complaining about how no one pays attention to her...'Tucker said.

Sam looked confused.

"Oh come on. She couldn't have been _that_ bad. Besides, she couldn't have been worse than the other duds you had to deal with, like that girl that you said was like Paulina but with beaver teeth or... Vicky...'Danny said with a shudder.

"Vicky?..'Sam questioned.

"A girl that both me and Tucker got paired up with at different times and the one I gave a 0..."Danny said, still shuddering.

"This I got to hear...what happened?..."Sam questioned.

"She stole my wallet and ditched me...'Tucker said.

"Ouch..."Sam commented, feeling pity right now.

"And she dumped her food on me and left me with the bill after she found out that I am**_" a broke loser_**" in her own words..."Danny said, still mad over what happened.

"Again. Ouch...'Sam said, hating this Vicky even more.

"Even worse, she bullies kids..."Danny said as he explained all the other rotten things Vicky did and how he managed to get his payback on her.

Once he was done, Sam was smirking.

"Okay, normally I don't approve of using your powers for revenge...but I think I'll make an exception for that one...'Sam said.

"Good..."Danny said, chuckling.

"Any chance I can see that video..."She whispered to Tucker.

"It's online and already has 10,000,000 hits..."Tucker said as he made a mental note to send her the link later.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_In Dimmsdale_

A certain bucktooth boy and his fairies were laughing their heads off after watching their favorite video for the literal one thousandth time.

**_"HAHAHAHA_**! Look at how she fell into the garbage can...'A green haired fairy laughed.

"Did you see the look on her face when the bees chased her to get that sticky bun_**! HAHAHA!**_..."The boy laughed.

**_"_**I know laughing at other peoples humiliation isn't very nice but..**_.HAHAHHAHA! THIS IS TOO RICH!_**..."The pink haired fairy laughed while her purple son was giggling up a storm.

But none more than a certain bucktooth boy who was laughing until he was actually in tears and holding his ribs.

**_"HAHAHAHHA!_ **This is the best humiliating Vicky video ever! I just can't believe I didn't wish for this!..."He laughed.

The boy is Timmy Turner and with him are his fairies, Cosmo, Wanda and their son Poof. They had discovered a rather unflattering video about Timmy's hated babysitter Vicky after the girl had been laughed out of her high school on the first day of school and they had been binging on it ever since.

**_"HAHAHAHAHA!_** I don't know who made this video about Vicky but I think they are my new hero! **_HAHAHAHAHHA!._**.."The bucktooth boy continued to laugh and laugh his little head off.

* * *

_Back at Casper High_

While they began to walk and talk, one of the students, a senior by the name of Michelle Lynn Clarke came to them...To _Danny_ in particular.

"Hey Danny..."Michelle said.

Danny and the others blinked. Michelle is really popular and a **_SENIOR_** student. She is also one of the few girls at school who can give Paulina some competition in the looks department.

"Are...you talking to me?...'Danny asked as he pointed to himself and Michelle giggled.

"Duh, you are **_D-Fenton,_** from that dating service during the summer, right?.."Michelle said.

Danny nodded, still unsure as Michelle handed him what looked to be a party invitation.

"Cool. Anyway, I am having a party this weekend, do you think you can come?..."Michelle said and everyone was surprised.

"Uh...is this one of those joke invites the A-lists sometimes do?..."Danny questioned.

Michelle heard this and shook her head.

"As if, that is like, **_so_** grade school...you are for real invited..."Michelle said, flashing a pretty smile.

If he didn't have a girlfriend and had it been before the dating service, Danny would hope Michelle had a thing for him. She really is hot. But he prefers Kara to be honest.

"Uh... I have a girlfriend..."Danny said quickly.

Michelle chuckled.

"I'm not asking you out, Silly. I want you and her, even your friends to come..."Michelle said kindly.

"Uh...why? Since when does a Senior want a sophomore at their parties?...'Sam asked, being naturally suspicious.

"Hey, he is the record holder from the dating service...you managed to get 28 girls into you, so I figure you are cool enough to come to my party, along with your girlfriend Kira..."Michelle said.

"Uh..her name is Kara..."Danny said.

"My mistake...so, you think you both can make it?..."Michelle asked.

"Uh...I'll have to ask Kara, she lives all the way in Metropolis...'Danny said.

"Cool, just RSVP soon...'Michelle said, before walking away.

The trio just remained still.

"Did that just happen?..." Tucker asked.

"I think it did..." Danny said, still surprised.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

As Michelle walked down the halls, someone took offense to what he saw.

It was Dash Baxter, who was still angry over getting detention again. He is also one of Michelle's many admirers and he has been trying to go out with her for months now. She only agreed to one date with him, that ended before it started after he failed to get tickets to a big game that she wanted to see, AFTER he promised her that he'd get the tickets.

"How the heck could you invite Fenton to your party and not me?...'Dash demanded and Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Maybe since he seems to be cool to over 2 dozen other girls and I doubt he'd fail to get **_his_** girlfriend tickets to a basketball game **_AFTER_** he spent a week badgering her to give him a chance...'Michelle spat.

"You're still mad about that?..."Dash asked and Michelle scoffed.

"Younger guys...all the _**decent**_ ones are taken...'Michelle muttered before walking away, ignoring Dash as he tried to get her attention again.

* * *

_Back to Team Phantom_

"I still can't believe that you got invited to a **_SENIOR_** party! This is so cool...'Tucker said, both amazed and somewhat envious of Danny's recent popularity with the opposite gender.

Danny was still surprised by the whole thing

He just didn't understand it. Ever since it was discovered that he got 28 girls who wanted him as a second date, some kids, _girls_ particularly, were treating him differently. With the exception of the A-listers, obviously.

Some things never change in High School...unfortunately.

Still things were different now. Not only did he have the most beautiful and amazing girl ever as his girlfriend but he somehow got 27 other girls who had wanted him for a second date and might of have been more had Kara not proven to be so amazing. Also, Sam revealed that she had wanted to be with him but is now accepting that Kara is #1 in his heart, Valerie, while just friends now had been very close to being something very special to him and if he were to believe rumors, some shy girl named Page might have had a crush on him last year, though he doubted that. Though it was more believable than that rumor that Star secretly had a thing for him and only pretended to insult him to hide her feelings, which he laughed off as crazy high school gossip gone wild.

Heck, even if he and Star somehow got stranded and were the only two people on a deserted island, he doubted that the pretty but loud mouth blonde would act any differently around him.

There is only one blonde girl for him and she is in Metropolis right now and she is without a doubt, the best thing that has ever happened to him.

Still, he had a hot girlfriend now and Dash and the A-Listers can't be mean to him or his friends without the teachers giving them what they deserve and the other students were treating him different. He even just got invited to a **_SENIOR_** party by one of the hottest girls at school.

_"I'm probably more popular than Dash at this point... if this was before Summer, I would be ecstatic about it._.." He thought, indifferently.

Right now, he wasn't caring about the party or how the other students, girls mostly, were treating him different just because he made a good impression on a few other girls...

He has bigger worries in the form of the world's oldest, ugliest and craziest halfa!

"I might not go though, Kara and I are probably gonna be busy..'Danny said.

"You sure? As weird as it is for me to say, maybe you and Kara should go. To get your mind off recent stuff..."She said but Danny shook his head.

"Sam, with what's happening with Vlad, I can't think about parties..."Danny said.

"I am just really worried about Kara.."He said.

"It's a **_senior_** party, you have to go.."Tucker implored.

"I don't know... Michelle seemed nice about it at least..." Danny said, before he shook his head.

"I don't know...I am still too freaked about Vlad..."He said.

"Well then..." Tucker said with a suave tone. "Maybe I'll-"

"Take Velma?..." Sam asked, reminding him of his date.

"Uh... yeah... maybe..." Tucker said, realizing he forgot about his date.

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I think this is typical. Those shallow seniors only noticed you just because 28 girls liked you?..."Sam said, before she paused.

_"Huh... 28 girls... How **did** that happen, anyway?._.."Sam thought.

"I did want to ask about that, not out of jealousy but curiosity...What kind of service was that to get Danny 28 girls who wanted him?..." Sam asked.

"It had nothing to do with the service, Sam. I was just nice enough to get 27 potential girlfriends... Kara was just the one who made the biggest impact..." Danny explained.

Sam just noticed something.

"Wait...I thought it was 30 dates..."Sam said.

"Yeah... but two of them were child hating jerks...Vicky was one of them..."Danny said.

Sam looked disgusted by that.

"That's messed up..." She then noticed something.

"Wait... 30 minus 2 is 28. You said 27? What about the last one?..."She asked.

Both Danny and Tucker were silent about it. Sam quickly noticed how oddly quiet they were.

"It's... a long story... I'll tell you when... I'm comfortable with it..."Danny said, looking down.

As curious as she was, Sam quickly recognized Danny was uncomfortable again.

He looked almost **_terrified._**

_"I've only seen him this scared a few times... What kind of girl was that?...'_ She thought.

Sam looked to Tucker for some form of assurance, or at least a gauge of how bad things were.

"Let's go with the saying 'looks can be deceiving," Tucker gestured a flat-line.

Despite this, she nodded in agreement, realizing that she would get no answer today.

He'd tell her when he is ready. She is not going to push. She has learned her lesson from all of that.

Danny nodded, before he sighed.

He could count on one hand, the number of times he'd truly been terrified since getting his powers .

Fighting the Ghost King and his army...

The time when his family and friends were tied to that boiler by his evil future self...

Seriously, who makes an explosive condiment anyways?

But nothing compared to Katie Kaboom.

The girl absolutely terrified him with her mood swings and her powers, especially her uncontrollable hormones...

He faced many foes but Katie stood out and in the bad kind of way...

He was at least able to hurt Pariah Dark, Vlad and any number of his enemies or those he fought on his dates but Katie...She shrugged off his strongest attacks like it was nothing, even his ghostly wail did no good and it was his strongest attack.

She is just...unstoppable.

Heck, Danny wouldn't be surprised if she was related to the Hulk.

Danny hated feeling this way. He shook his head, wanting to change the subject.

Thankfully, a distraction came in the most predictable way.

"_**BEWARE! ALL OF THESE MARVELOUS BOXES SHALL BE MINE!..."**_A loud, hammy voice could be heard in a nearby closet.

"Hello, misplaced emotional turmoil..."Danny whispered to himself.

* * *

_Later_

_In Metropolis_

Kara had found herself needing to become Super girl when it was announced that there was a fire happening three blocks from the school. She was just happy that she managed to get everyone out of the building safely and get back to lunch before all the tater tots were gone.

She was now at her usual table, with her best friend Alex Danvers.

"So, any plans for the weekend?..."Alex asked as she ate her burrito.

"I might see Danny..."Kara said.

"So, how's everything with that goth girl, you mentioned?..."Alex asked.

"Well, like I said, she and Danny patched things up and she apologized. I just hope that this means that we can finally get along..."Kara said.

"I still can't believe you are letting a girl like that around your man, and after the way she treated you..."Alex said before taking another bite.

"Look, Sam was a jerk but she is really important to Danny and she seems to be really sorry. As long as she means it and doesn't try anything, I don't mind them being friends again. You know me, forgive and forget..."Kara said.

"Whatever you say, Kara...but if she gives you any more trouble, let me know..."Alex said.

Kara repressed the urge to giggle.

Alex knows that she is capable of lifting a jet and flying faster than a speeding bullet yet she still feels the need to protect her.

She really is the older sister that she never had.

"So...anything else happening, you have been down lately?...'Alex asked.

Kara wanted to tell her about Vlad, but she can't without mentioning Danny's secret. Sure, she trusts Alex with her life but just as Danny told Sam that one time, it's not her secret to tell.

"It's nothing to worry about..."Kara said.

She would ask Danny if he would be alright letting Alex know. And if not, she'd just have to wait until he was ready to let her know.

Alex gave Kara a look one that seemed to see right through Kara, something a girl with X-ray vision would know all about

"Kara...'Alex chided and Kara sighed.

"It's fine Alex, really..." Kara said with a smile about as fake as one painted on one of Toyman's giant robots.

The girl of steel was a lot of things but a good liar was one of the few things she isn't _"super"_ at. In fact it was something she had in common with her boyfriend

_"Note to self, get Barbara to teach you how to lie better..."_ Kara made a mental note to do

Alex just nodded, though she didn't believe her.

Oh, she knew that her best friend/sister was lying through her Kryptonian teeth. It's a miracle that no one's really saw through her clumsy human routine until now but Kara had to have her reasons for keeping quiet and while she didn't like it, Alex Danvers would respect her privacy and not pry.

After all, if it was something she **_TRULY_** couldn't handle, she would come to either her or her cousin.

"So, besides the goth girl, is anything else going on with Danny?..." Alex asked about her best friend's boyfriend.

Kara blushed a bright red, before looking down.

"He's great...his family likes me and his friends like me or in Sam's case, are at least warming up to me. Everything is just great...'Kara said.

Alex smiled when she heard this. She knew that this wasn't a lie.

She liked Danny and based on the Fall Formal, he was a perfect gentleman who made Kara laugh and had eyes for no one but her.

He had her approval.

"That's really good but if he ever hurts you..." Alex said, adding a threat at the end

"I'll keep that in mind..."Kara said with a playful eye roll.

* * *

_Later_

The school day continued to be rather uneventful, sans a visit from the Box Ghost.

The bell had rang and everyone was rushing to get out and start their weekend.

However, Sam didn't leave yet.

She went down the hallway. Danny had just left and Tucker was talking to Mr. Lancer about homework.

She was going to the bathroom. Before she could, she almost bumped into someone else going in.

Someone who did not like to see her and made her feel very guilty.

Jazz.

Already feeling like dirt for her actions, Sam turned around.

"I'll use the bathroom on the other side of school..."Sam said as she turned around

Jazz groaned as Sam walked a few feet.

"Just get in..."Jazz said as she was halfway in the doorway.

Sam, keeping her head down, did as she told.

Both girls did their usual business in the bathroom, all the while not speaking to each other.

"_This is awkward..."_The thought, feeling as small as a bug right now.

Sam dint say a word as Jazz went along her business, washed her hands and then walked out, saying nothing else.

Once she was gone, Sam sighed.

She said nothing as she finished washing her hands, before leaving to get her stuff from her locker. Once she got her items, she left the school, no longer having a reason to say since Danny and Tucker would be busy until patrol tonight.

The gothic girl just left for home, just happy that she once again has her two best friends again and she hoped that soon, she'll have her _third_ best friend back too.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With Danny_

School was out and Danny was currently soaring through the skies, trying to unwind.

Danny loved flying.

He always has. It was his best way to unwind after a crazy.

Sure, it was pretty uneventful, sans an unwanted visit from the Box Ghost and Dash acting like a pain but other than that, nothing major happened.

That made him nervous, since he knew Vlad is planning something.

He just had a gut feeling.

_"What are you up to now, Plasmius?_...'Danny thought.

He knew from personal experience that even when Vlad was quiet, he was up to something. It's only a matter of time before he starts causing trouble again.

The white haired boy did some flips in the air, trying and successfully managing to calm his nerves.

He then saw a figure flying through the sky towards him. Her cape flapping in the wind, and her golden hair fluttering in the breeze too.

It's Super Girl, his partner and Kara, his girlfriend.

Kara flew over to him and Danny grinned hugging her holding her tight.

Hey..."Danny said.

Kara smiles before a quick kiss on Danny's lips.

"Hey yourself..." Kara said once Danny let her go

"So, how was your day?..."She asked.

"Better, now that you're here..."Danny said and Kara grinned,with a light blush painting her cheeks.

That earned him another kiss on the cheek.

"Seriously, anything happen? How are things with Sam?..."Kara asked.

"Well, in order: Dash is still an annoying jerk who is insisting that Tucker hacked the system to ruin his dates and everyone is treating me different just because you and a few other girls picked me for their second date, I even got invited to a senior party, you too but I am not sure about going yet...as for Sam, we are almost totally back to normal..."Danny said.

"Dash is still going on about that? And I thought Luthor was narcissistic...'Kara muttered, before she smiled. "As for the other stuff, it sounds to me that everyone is finally seeing what a great guy you are and I am glad that things are better with Sam...'Kara said, happy that at least he won't be sad about that anymore.

However, the moment was over when a troubled look came to Kara's face.

"Kara?.."Danny said.

"What is it?..."He asked, seeing her expression and getting an idea on what it is about.

"Can we talk?..."She said and Danny nodded.

They soon landed at the top of a building and after making sure that no one was around, Kara began to speak.

"So..." Kara said in a more serious tone. "I guess we now discuss the elephant in the room..."

"An old, bitter, ugly elephant by the name of Vlad Plasmius, I guess..."Danny said and Kara sighed.

"All day, I kept worrying about him. Thinking that he'll ever pop up to attack me or my family. It's even more frustrating that my cousin and the league are off world right now..."Kara said.

"Even worse, my school friends and teachers have started to notice that I am not exactly feeling _"super"_ lately.."Kara admitted.

Danny nodded, understanding.

He was worried about Vlad too.

Whether Danny wanted to admit it or not. Vlad is strong and he never really _overpowered_ him before.

Sure, he may have ruined his plan or threatened him with his personal weaknesses but ever since that night in Wisconsin, Danny's never beaten Vlad when he was serious and it scared him that knew about Kara.

He has already captured her and tried to overpower her once already.

"I won't let Vlad hurt you again, I promise...'Danny said.

"I know that you promise that, but I can't help but think... If he knows who I am it's only a matter of time before Clark gets caught too..." Kara was sounding more afraid with each word.

"I can't let that happen to him... I don't want that to-"She was getting hysteric now.

Danny calmly put his fingers to her lips.

"It won't. Vlad and I have this deal that now extends to you. That we keep quiet about the other when it comes to secret identities. He knows that if he mentions your identity to **_ANYONE,_** I will tell everyone his, starting with my parents...'Danny said seriously.

"But... if that happens, he would tell everyone yours... you wouldn't have a personal life anymore..."Kara said but Danny smiled.

"As long as you are in it, I don't care what happens to me..."Danny said and Kara smiled when she heard this.

"You would sacrifice your own identity for me?..." Kara asked, while being shocked and touched at the same time.

"I would. No hesitations..." Danny said with conviction. "I won't let anyone or anything hurt you..."He said, meaning it.

Kara is precious to him and even if she might be stronger than him, he still won't let anyone hurt her.

"Oh, Danny..."Kara said, feeling her heart skip a beat.

It's times like these that remind her just why she chose him as her match and how she was so lucky that he chose her out of all of the girls that he could have had.

The super hero love birds shared a kiss, their worries momentarily forgotten as they reminded themselves that they were in this together and no one could take that away from them.

Once they separate, Kara was smiling again and Danny smiled back, before getting up.

"Come on, enough about that bitter, old Fruitloop...let's go have some fun together...I know a great place where we can grab a bite, what do you say, Miss Kent?.."Danny said in a gallant voice and Kara giggled.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Fenton..."Kara quip.

Soon the super hero couple then flew together, holding hands as they flew side by side through the sky. They had the whole weekend to talk about Vlad and strategies.

Right now, they just wanted to be together, not as super hero partners, but two teenagers who adored the other and wanted just a few moments of normality.

Though as they kept flying together in the skies, hand in hand, they knew that this would be as close to normal as they were gonna get...and they were just fine with that.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_Working Weekend and Tucker's Match  
_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **Special thanks to**_ Neomark, BeConFuzzled Writer_** and **_61394_** for your help. You guys are the best :)

* * *

**A/N(2): **Michelle Lynne Clarke is an OC of mine that appeared in some of my other fics such as **_"Cursed At Casper High_**" and **_"Unique"._** Amethyst-Ocean did a pic of her on Deviant art.

Here's the link: amethyst-ocean/art/Commission-Michelle-Lynne-Clarke-769748157/

* * *

**A/N(3)**: The hint that both Star and Paige have/had crushes on Danny is borrowed from NeoMark's spin off **_"Danny and Kim_**". Also, Dash accusing Tucker of hacking the dating service was borrowed from 61394's spin off "_** Danny and Kitty".**_

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Runeion:** I'll think about it but no promises.

**Chester A Bum:** This Velma is from Mystery Incorporated, so she is pretty skeptic at first, sorry to disappoint.

Also, how's this for an update?

**ScarecrowReaper:** It's alright, happens to all of us. Anyway, as for the fic, we will have to wait and see...

**ChrisZilla18:** Happy (belated) birthday :)

**NeoMark: **No spoilers, we will have to wait and see. Also, thanks again for all of your help here ;)

**Deadpool:** Hi DP, what's up?

Anyway, in regards to Batman, you should know better. After all, Batman's secret identity is to him, like what chimichangas are for you.

As for your questions, all questions will be answered in time, so no spoilers.

Anyway, see ya and give my regards to Neomark, BeConfuzzled Writer and the others.

See ya :)

**Invader Johnny:** Probably...

**61394: **I am glad that you have enjoyed the chapter so far. Also, in regards to Batman...probably. Same with Jazz, as we all know never to mess with her little brother when she is around.

Anyway, I am pleased that you are liking my fic so far and I wish you luck with yours too. Thank you once again for all your help and also happy 2020 to you too, late as it is. LOL!

**Luiz4200:** Probably...

**wiseguy2415:** You can say that again, my friend.

**qazse:** LOL! You can say that again.

**DVMStarblade:** Thank you. Also, I can't say for certain when I will get to those other stories. All will be done on it's own time.

**Jebest4781,** **erica phoenix16****, Dreams Come True 996, Frost Hunter, NiteOwl18**, **Major Simi, DJ Rodriguezand** and** The Writer's Call: **Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	28. Working Weekend and Tucker's Match

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 28: Working Weekend and Tucker's Match_**

_Saturday_

Tucker was in a great mood. Today is the day that he and Velma are going out. She said to meet him at some cafe in Elmerton around noon and he is really looking forward to spending time with his perfect match.

**_"Hmmm...Hmmm...Hm.._**..."Tucker hummed as he put on his good clothes and dabbed some after shave on.

"Going somewhere, son?..."His dad, Maurice asked, while his mother also looked curious.

"I got a date today..."Tucker said proudly.

His parents were surprised, before they suddenly got stern looks on their faces.

"Tucker, we told you, no more dating services after that shameful _"TooFineTuck_" incident..."His mother, Angela scolded.

Tucker groaned.

His parents found out about his fake dating profile and grounded him for a week and said that he couldn't do any more dating service due to being dishonest. He was upset but on the plus side, at least he already managed to find a great girl in Velma.

"Mom, I haven't used that service since the Summer...but I am dating a girl that I met through it before my month ended, Velma, the special one I told you about...'Tucker said, his parents looked curious.

"Oh, yes. I think I recall you mentioning a nice girl named Velma..."Angela said thoughtfully.

"Did you meet her as Tucker Foley or as TooFineTuck?...'Maurice asked.

"Hey, I changed my profile before I met Velma, I swear. Ask Danny..."Tucker said as he even crossed his heart.

His parents lost their scolding expressions and then smiled.

"Well, if that's the case, have fun on your date, son..."Angela said, pleased to hear that her son got a date and he was actually honest in his methods to getting it.

"Just remember to be back in time for curfew..."His dad said.

"I will..."Tucker said as he continued to fix himself up, feeling amazing right now.

It's Saturday and he has an actual in-person date with Velma Dinkley, his perfect match and the one girl who knows more about tech than he does.

**_It rocks!_**

* * *

_Meanwhile_

While Tucker was busy getting ready for his big date, Danny and Kara had things to do as well.

Danny and Kara were in their civilians forms and were now eating at a nearby cafe that Danny's father had recommended. Kara had come to him, to figure out strategies but had gotten hungry, so Danny brought her here.

He and Kara both got some desserts as they began to talk. He even bought Kara a box of cookies that was big enough for four people.

She ate it all in under 5 minutes, while Danny could only stop.

"Wow... thanks. At least I am not stress eating..." Kara said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Danny has a panicked look.

_"That **WASN'T** stress eating?._..'He thought but wisely didn't say out loud.

He knew that Kara had a big appetite due to being an alien but sometimes...well, he is still getting used to watching such a petite(and pretty) girl eat as much as his dad does.

"Anyway Danny...about...you-know-who?..."Kara said and Danny sighed.

"Any luck getting in contact with your cousin or the League?..."Danny asked and Kara shook her head.

"No, and even if he _was_ here, even I am not sure what he can do. Vlad knows who I am and it's only a matter of time before he figures Kal-El out, and that's only if he didn't already figure it out..."Kara muttered, looking frustrated.

"Hey, remember...I promised that we'll get through this, together..."Danny said as he placed his hand on her strong yet smooth one.

Kara calmed a little as she looked at him and Danny sighed.

"Look, I am not going to sugar coat it. Vlad is tough and tricky...we're just going to have to be even tougher and trickier when we deal with him..."Danny explained.

"I hate this..."Kara said.

"You and me both..."Danny sighed as he ate the last of his doughnut.

"You sure that nothing strange has happened?...'Danny asked.

"Depends on the kind of strange you mean? Remember..."Kara said as she lowered her glasses a bit to prove her point.

"I mean...nothing _Plasmius-like_ has happened?..."Danny asked.

"No...the only danger I faced this week was an attack from Toyman, three separate fires, a bank robbery, a museum heist and stopping some punks from joy riding...it's been pretty slow, actually..."Kara said to her boyfriend.

"For real?...'Danny asked.

"Yeah, nothing ghostly...well, the _bad_ kind anyway..."Kara said with a light tone.

Danny didn't think this is a light matter, though. something Kara picked up on.

"Kara..."Danny said.

"I mean it, I have been attack by any ghostly bad guys this week..and that is what worries me.."Kara said, looking down.

He knew what she is talking about. The uncertainty. The worrying.

The fact that Vlad Plasmius was tricky and had two decades worth of experience with ghost powers, not to mention his various minions, both in the Human World and in the Ghost Zone. In addition to the fact that he is a billionaire who could buy whatever weapon or hired gun he wanted, and he didn't even have to mention his political power as the mayor of a large city

He is trouble, they both know that.

He also knew that as long as Vlad knew her secret identity, she can't relax. He knew because he has been feeling this kind of stress since the first time he fought Vlad in Wisconsin. He didn't want her to keep going through this.

She doesn't deserve it.

_"This is all my fault. Vlad only found out because of her connection to me..._"Danny thought, feeling upset.

He saw the look on her face and sighed, before squeezing her hand once more.

"We'll think of something to do about Vlad, what matters is that right now, you're safe..."Danny said as he leaned a little closer.

"I won't let do anything to you again..."He said.

Kara wanted to believe him. She really did.

As nervous as she was about this whole thing, one look into Danny's gentle blue eyes and she calmed herself for the time being. He was reminding her that no matter what happens next, she won't face it alone.

"Danny..."Kara started.

"Yes?..."Danny questioned.

Kara just said nothing, but a small smile was on her face as she placed a small kiss on his check.

"I believe you..."She whispered.

Danny hoped no one was looking because right now, he was beet red in his face. And he smiled.

_"She really is something else..._"Danny thought, feeling his heart skipping a beat.

Kara is amazing and she is his girlfriend. His top priority is to make sure that she'll be okay and that includes dealing with Vlad ASAP.

The ghost boy wished he could help contact the league. The less information Vlad has on them, the better, but they need to be prepared. Vlad was not foolish enough, nor enough of an egotist, to take on the entire Justice League by himself.

Though, given what he has done before, he probably shouldn't put it pass him. He has tried to take on both the Ghost King and Vortex and it resulted in Danny having to clean up the big messes that he made.

"_I just can't stand this. Is there even one part of my life that Vlad won't ruin?..."_Danny thought, frustrated.

He has already tried to ruin his home life, his school life and now he is spoiling his _love_ life. Vlad ruins anything he feels like.

Well, he is not going to let him keep ruining things, starting with Kara.

A gentle squeeze from Kara broke him out of his thoughts.

He saw her smiling at him again and he smiled back. She really is something precious. He has to make sure that no harm will come to her or her cousin. That's his responsibility.

"Come on...we can talk more about work at my house..."Danny suggested, realizing that talking about plans are probably better to do in the privacy of your own home.

Kara nodded.

"Okay, Danny..."Kara said before throwing away the cookie box that she has long since emptied.

The two shared a chaste kiss as they paid their bill and walked out. Their hands were locked as he lead her away. As Danny and Kara walked away together, hand in hand, another blonde was looking at them.

It's Star Strong, the second most popular girl in the A-List and Paulina's _"BFF"._

She and Paulina were here at the bakery, trying out some of Paulina's favorite "_low fat"_ treats as well as gossiping and complaining about how unfair school has been this year. Paulina didn't notice Danny and Kara when they walked in...but Star did.

While Paulina spent too much time complaining about how it is unfair how something so delicious had so many calories, Star's attention had been on the couple. She didn't totally understand...much. anyway.

Star has always expressed a vocal dislike of Danny Fenton since the day they first spoke to each other. However, since this Kara started dating him, something was different.

Star was less eager to badmouth him. In fact, right now she was looking glumly at the two with her arms crossed.

_"I still don't understand why she is with him...I mean...Fenton is such a loser! But he did **somehow** managed to get 27 other girls into him...hmpt...sure, compared to Foley, he's not the biggest loser...and sure, he has nice blue eyes, but-_

"Star?..."Paulina questioned before taking a bite of her "_diet brownie"_.

"Huh?..."Star snapped out of it and saw Paulina, who looked annoyed now.

"What's wrong? Why are you staring at Fenton and his girlfriend who clearly made a poor choice? You know that he is a loser and she clearly has poor taste..."Paulina said snobbishly.

Star shook her head.

"I'm not staring at them! I was just... thinking... They just happened to be where my eyes were looking while I drifted off..." She claims.

Paulina rose a brow.

"Okay then..." She believed her, before she took another bite of her fancy, low fat and high maintenance brownie.

Star sighed as she sent one secret look in the direction where Danny left...with his girlfriend.

"_Why do I care so much?.._."Star thought as she looked down, not having any appetite, even for suppose low-fat sweets.

* * *

_Later_

_At Fenton Works_

Danny and Kara were in the privacy of the OPT center, his parents were home but Danny claimed that they just wanted to watch a movie on the TV up there, since dad was busy tinkering with his weapons. Jazz and even Sam were here too but the two girls still felt awkward around each other.

Sure, they were up here, but they weren't watching any sort of movie.

They were trying to figure out what to do with Vlad next.

Kara noticed how oddly quiet and whispered to Danny.

"Why aren't they talking to each other?.."She whispered.

"Jazz hasn't forgiven her for what happened yet..." Danny answered.

"Oh... okay." Kara said, realizing what he means.

Sure, she forgave Sam but it seems Jazz is still taking some time. She said nothing, since right now, they have more urgent matters to attend to.

"So, we all know why we are here? To talk about how we are going to deal with Vlad..."Kara said, trying to be professional here.

That's when Sam noticed someone was missing.

"Why isn't Tucker here?..."Sam questioned.

"He's on his date with Velma, remember?..."Danny said, while Kara sent him a look.

"Date?..."Kara said.

"Believe me, if you know how unlucky in love Tuck is, you'd get why he's not here..."Danny said and Kara decided to take his word for it.

"So... what's going on? What is Vlad up to now?..." Jazz asked.

"I'm worried Vlad is going to take advantage of knowing my identity. I can't really handle the idea that some creep like him is aware of who I am..."Kara explained.

Sam frowned at hearing that.

"Has... anything happened since then?..."Sam asked, not sarcastically since this is an urgent matter.

"No... and that's what worries me..." Kara said.

"I keep feeling that if I let my guard down for even a second, he could strike. He knows who I am and where I live..."Kara said.

"Now you know how I feel...'Danny said, before comforting her.

"Look, I know personally what it feels like, but remember, compared to the two of us, Vlad hates me more, so he is probably going to target me more..."Danny said.

"That doesn't make me feel better...'Kara said.

"I just hate this and even worse, my cousin is off world but I am worried Vlad is going to figure him out too, it's only a matter of time, if he hasn't already done so..."Kara bemoaned.

"Well, he's already tried capturing you and he failed. I don't think he'd try to go to your cousin. No offense, but isn't he the stronger one between the two of you?..."Sam questioned. She didn't say that to be insulting, she was asking an actual question.

"Yes but we have the same kind of weaknesses and he already used kryptonite once...I just can't stand this..."Kara said

"Well... has anyone bothered looking into what he's done?..." Jazz asked.

Everyone looked to her.

"What?...'Danny questioned.

"Vlad spied on you guys, so maybe it's time to spy on him. I mean, you both haven't heard from him since the formal...Even Dad hasn't heard from him in days...'Jazz commented.

Danny and the others thought about it. Jazz did have a point, but Kara is still unsure.

"I don't know..." Kara said.

"Well, he doesn't have any lead lining on his walls..." Danny said. "We could go and you can x-ray it?..."He suggested

Kara looked worried.

"Are you sure? I mean, he might have something against us, just waiting for us..."Kara said, feeling paranoid.

"I don't think he'd be that prepared so soon..." Danny said.

"Not to mention that he is, as Danny once said, as subtle as a flying mallet. We would have found something by now..."Sam said.

Kara thought about it and sighed.

"I guess it is better than just being a sitting duck. Okay. I'm heading over there to see what that creepy fruitloop is up to..."Kara said.

"I'm going with you..."Danny said.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea...Worst comes to worst... you both could get out of there..."Sam said.

"I'll stay here and cover for mom and dad..."Jazz said and Danny nodded.

"Okay, but pay close attention to the Fenton Phones just in case we need backup..."Danny said.

"Got it...'Sam nodded.

Danny soon transformed and then turned to Kara, but Sam and Jazz were surprised to see that she was already in her costume.

"Wait, how did you change so fast, we didn't even see you?..."Jazz asked.

"Now's not the time to talk about that, we got a creep to deal with..."Kara said.

"She's right...If me and Kara aren't back by curfew...uh...you know...just pay attention to the Fenton Phones and only call Tucker if it is necessary but if not, let him enjoy his date..'Danny said as he took Kara by the hand and soon fazed out.

They were on their way down town...to the mayor's office and Vlad's lair.

Oh boy.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_In Elmerton_

Tucker had just gotten off the bus and is now in the center of Elmerton.

Sure, Elmerton is less._.ideal_ compared to places like Amity Park, but it's where Velma is and he is glad to be here.

He followed the directions that she texted him. She said that they were meeting in some restaurant called Burger Binge. He arrived and saw that it looked pretty retro. Like one of those hip burger joints you'd see in the 1960's.

"Heh, looks like I'm early..."Tucker commented as he checked the time.

It was 11:45 am. He and Velma were suppose to go meet at noon.

However, he suddenly heard the sounds of police sirens and he looked out, to see several squad cars all headed down this street.

_"Huh?.._'Tucker commented as he got up.

He wondered if he should go call Danny. No, he is not sure what is going on. Sam and him would probably suggest seeing what is up before jumping to conclusions.

he ran out, just to see what is going on and if it is worth calling his superhero friend about. He figured that it wouldn't take too long since it was at the end of the street.

Hopefully, he'll be done and not miss his big date with Velma.

* * *

_Outside_

Tucker had ran to the end of the street and to his surprise, he saw something that made him...confused.

He saw what looked to be a guy wearing a bad Halloween costume but without the mask, in a net that was connected to a tall tree and around this guy was a group of kids, his age and older, along with a large, brown great Dane with black spots on his back.

Tucker recognized one of the kids, the one that held what looked to be a mask as she spoke to the police officer.

"Velma?...'Tucker whispered.

She didn't see him yet due to the crowds.

"As you can see officer, Old Man Jenkins is the culprit..."Velma stated.

"Again..." Shaggy stated like it was a daily occurrence.

"So he's the one who robbed the bank, huh?...'The officer said as his fellow officers grabbed several bags worth of gold bars.

"Yes, it turns out that Mr. Jenkins was using this disguise to scare away the factory workers..." Velma explained to the police

"Right and once they were gone and the factory was forced to shut down . He and his buddies would be able to steal more gold bars from the bank and bury then here and come back for them when the heat was off..." a red haired girl explained

_**"AND I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT, IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU MEDDLING KIDS AND YOUR DOG!..**_."The guy in the costume ranted before being dragged off into the police car.

Once the cops and crowds had left, Tucker ran up.

"Velma?...'Tucker shouted.

Velma turned around and gasped in delight.

"Tucker..."Velma ran to him and the two were in a hug now.

"How've you been?..." He asked, being really happy to see her.

"Good..." Velma said as she let him go. "Just dealing with this little business first..."She said as she gestured to the factory, now that the cops had old man Jenkins in custody.

"What was that whole thing about, anyway?..."Tucker asked.

"I told you that me and my friends solve mysteries..."Velma said.

"I know that you said that you and your friends try to solve monster sightings and fake haunting but...I don't know why but I thought it be less...like this..."Tucker said, he still found it odd, given how skeptical she is.

_ "It's probably how she keeps herself from losing her mind..._. He thought.

He smiled as he saw her. She is just as cute as he remembered.

"So, what was the mystery here, anyway?..."Tucker asked.

Velma began to explain the details and once she was done, all Tucker could say is this.

"So... the pumpkin ghost people mentioned...?...'Tucker paused.

"Turns out that man the police took was faking it..." Velma said.

Tucker heard that there was a suppose haunting happening in Elmerton, about some pumpkin ghost that Danny had found too ridiculous to believe but even Mr. and Mrs. Fenton tried to find it but they couldn't detect any ghost activity in the area. Figures, since it wasn't a **_REAL_** ghost.

"An old man was haunting this factory?..."Tucker said.

Tucker found the event, oddly hilarious.

"Why?..."He just had to know.

"Apparently, he and some friends were smuggling gold bars from a bank not too far..." Fred pointed to the bank, only a block away.

"And he disguised himself as the Great Pumpkin to scare folks off..."Daphne supplied.

"Why a pumpkin?..." Tucker asked. He found that even odder.

Mystery incorporated shrugged their collective shoulders.

"Like, not all of these costumes are smart..." Shaggy whispered to Tucker.

"Enough about that, time for introductions...Tucker, meet Mystery Incorporated. These are my friends, the ones I told you about..."Velma said as she gestured to the group of kids.

"This is Fred Jones..."Velma said as she gestured to the tall, blonde guy.

"Nice to meet ya..."Fred said as he shook his hand.

"Daphne Blake..."She pointed to a pretty red head.

"Hi!..."Daphne said, showing a friendly smile.

Tucker tried to hide a grin at seeing Daphne, since he was dating Velma after all.

"Norville Rogers...'Velma said, in a sort of teasing way and Tucker tried to repress a laugh, not wanting to be mean here.

"Like... call me Shaggy..."The tall, lanky boy said.

Velma then showed him the large brown dog he saw earlier.

"And last but most certainly not least is...

"Scooby Doo!..." Their great Dane went.

Tucker's eyes widen.

"Uh... did he ju-"

"So, are you ready for our date?" Velma asked. "We're all done here..."She said as she took his arm.

Tucker noticed she didn't seem to have issue with a talking dog, so he decided to just go along with it.

"Sure thing, V...'Tucker said, deciding to worry about a talking dog later.

Tucker and Velma soon left to go on their date, while the members of mystery inc were all talking.

"So, what do you guys think about Velma's boyfriend?...'Daphne asked.

"Seems nice..." Fred said.

"Like, I don't have a problem..." Shaggy responded.

"Rheah..."Scooby said in agreement.

As the members of mystery inc went to the Mystery Machine, some civilians had noticed one thing.

"Did that dog just talk?...'He questioned.

His friend just shrugged

"We've got a girl flying around in armor and the next town has a ghost superhero who fights other ghosts. Is a talking dog really that weird?..."His friend said, pretty unfazed by the whole thing

The first guy shrugged

"Eh, you've got a point..."He said before going back to his personal business.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_ Back at the Burger Binge _

Tucker and Velma were sitting together as a waitress just took their order.

Tucker was happy to be with her. Velma is the only girl he ever liked who actually liked him back and he was thrilled to have another in-person date with her.

However, there was something that he just had to ask...

"So...uh...Velma...does Scooby usually-"

"Talk?..." Velma asked

"Yes, he does and yes I knew you'd ask. Most people back home have gotten used to it but I remember how unusual it can be.."She said.

"It's not _that_ weird..." Tucker said.

After all, he had seen weirder things due to being best friends with Danny Phantom.

"Still...how?..."Tucker asked.

"It's a little complicated to explain. I guess the easiest way to explain is just that he was born that way. It's sort of a rare generic mutation that happens among animals..."Velma explained.

"A mutation?...'Tucker questioned.

"Uh huh..."Velma said.

She said nothing else though.

Tucker figured that there might be more to that story, but he won't pry. He figure that she'd tell him when the time is right.

Besides, he wasn't in any real rush to know, anyway.

"I see...well...He seems like a nice dog..."Tucker said and Velma smiled

"He is..." Velma reached across the table taking Tucker's hands in hers "But I want to focus on things _other_ than Scooby Doo...'Velma said with meaning.

Tucker grinned.

_"So this is what it's like to have actual chemistry with a girl. Awesome!.._."Tucker said as he continued his date with Velma.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With Danny and Kara_

While Tucker was busy on his date and Jazz was covering for them, Danny and Kara went to go investigate Vlad.n

Both teen heroes were hovering outside the mayor's office. Both of them wanted to be prepared for anything.

They were at the top of a building just a few buildings down and Danny made the two of them invisible. He did whisper this to Kara.

"Can you see from here?..."Danny asked.

"Yes, unless the entire building is covered in led. I should be able to see inside..."Kara said to her boyfriend.

Once he was sure that she could see and that they were far away from any unwanted eyes, he dropped the invisibility and turned to her.

"Okay Kara, do your x-ray thing..."He said.

"Okay..."She said before she squinted her eyes and began her x-ray scan of the city hall, looking up and down.

Danny, despite seeing this before, couldn't help but admire it. He always thought this was cool.

"I'm surprised just squinting your eyes can do that..."He whispered to her.

"It's more than just that. I have to focus on it. The best I could explain it is if imagine you're pushing something from out your eyes..." Kara said.

"I see..." That's when Danny had an admittedly immature thought.

"You don't... use them to look through clothes, do you?..."He couldn't help but ask.

That's when Kara stopped what she was doing and gave him a rather dirty looking smirk, making him blush and curl into a fetal position to hide a certain region.

**_"KARA!._**.." He said with his face red.

Kara giggled, finding him hilarious like this.

"Oh, you can be so gullible, Danny..."Kara laughed.

Realizing that she was just joking, he dropped the embarrassed look in favor of an annoyed one.

"Haha. Very funny..."Danny muttered, realizing that she was just messing with him.

"Relax Danny. I was raised better than that. Besides, Kal-El and aunt Martha would never let me hear the end of it if I did something like that..."Kara said.

Danny relaxed a little more after hearing this.

"Oh..."He said, a little calmer now.

"Besides, I rather wait until we're married for stuff like that..."Kara said as she then went back to scanning the building.

"Oh... okay." He said in relief before he registered what she said.

"Wait... **_what?!_**..."He shouted as Kara giggled again.

"You make this too easy, Danny!..."Kara laughed and Danny rolled his eyes as he realized that it was another one of her jokes, but still had a small smile on his face.

"Okay, Ms. Chuckles. You had your laugh but aren't we suppose to be doing something here..."Danny reminded.

"I know...I get it. Jokes are for later..."Kara said as she went back to using her x-ray vision on the mayors office.

"See anything?...'Danny asked as Kara continued to use her x-ray vision.

"_Hmmm_...well, there's no lead... but no Vlad either..."She said.

"You sure?..."Danny asked.

"No, not a thing. If I didn't know any better, I'd say this just another boring office..." Kara said, sounding a little frustrated

"Keep looking...he has to be here some place. It's day time and he is **_SUPPOSE_** to be in office..."Danny said.

"He is a mayor...maybe he stepped out. Look..we just have to wait, okay..."Kara said.

"Okay..."Danny said.

* * *

_Later_

Almost half an hour has passed and both Danny and Kara were beginning to get bored and tired from just staying in this one spot and in Kara's case, she was getting a little tired from using her x-ray vision so much.

She knew that when you had to investigate bad guys, you had to be both quiet and patient, but it could have it's boring times.

And this is one of them...

"Now I know why Bat-Girl complains about stakeouts... this is so boring..."Kara complained.

Danny nodded in agreement with his super girlfriend.

Danny briefly wondered if Vlad was using some sort of new cloaking device or if this was just a part of his plot too.

_"Man, I think I'm officially paranoid..."_Danny thought.

He then turned his attention to Kara and decided that it was his turn to break the tension.

"Well, there's one bright side to this..." Danny said with a smile "I get to spend time with the most beautiful girl on two worlds..."He said flirtatiously.

Kara blushed, before she playfully rolled her eyes. Never the less, she smiled as she started kissing Danny on the cheek

"You're very sweet but let's get back to work..."She said and Danny nodded.

Danny and Kara continued their stake out.

"Anything yet?.."Danny asked for the tenth time.

"Not yet..."Kara said.

A few seconds later, her eyes widen as she noticed something.

"Wait...I think I see someone coming..."Kara said.

"Who? Is it Vlad?.."Danny asked, feeling anxious.

Kara looked closer, but saw that it was only Deputy Mayor Sanderson.

"No, it's someone else...that Deputy Mayor that you told me runs the town when Vlad is too busy with his plots..."Kara said.

Danny heard this and frown. It's afternoon and Vlad wasn't in his office.

"Come on, let's take a closer look...'Danny said.

"What if it's a trap?..."Kara asked.

"I doubt it. Sanderson and the city council are just Vlad Masters minions, not Plasmius. They have no clue about their boss's double life..."Danny said as he took her hand, made themselves invisible and flew to the mayor's office.

* * *

_Inside the Mayor's Office_

The two teenage super heroes fazed into the mayor's office and saw that Deputy Mayor Sanderson was the only one there. He was oblivious to the fact that they are hear and was grumbling out loud.

"That darn Mayor Masters...I still can't believe that he picked this week of all weeks to take a vacation. He knows that we have to work on the budget this week...I still don't know how he got the rest of the council to let him go, he didn't even say where. He's even worse than Montez was!..."Deputy Mayor Sanderson mumbled in anger, looking well passed annoyed.

He had no idea of the two teenage super heroes who heard his every word.

_"Vacation?._.."They both thought in confusion.

* * *

_Outside_

"Vacation? Do you believe this?...'Kara asked.

"It's about as believable as burgers and fries being good for you..."Danny muttered.

"Vlad wouldn't take a vacation like this and he wouldn't do something major like what he did to you and just take a trip..he is definitely up to something..."Danny said.

"But what? Even the city council don't know where he went..."Kara said.

"I think I have an idea...Come on, I say we go pay the mayor a little visit at his home...'Danny said and Kara knew what he was meaning.

* * *

_A little later_

They had arrived to Vlad's mansion to try and see if they could find the villain.

"How much of the house can you see? Can you see the basement?..."Danny asked.

"Yeah. Still in ruins though..." She said.

Danny had told her that he once destroyed Vlad's basement during the summer as payback for trying to ruin one of his dates. It looks like it still is in ruins.

"I still don't see that creep anywhere..."Kara said.

She then saw Danny offer his hand to her.

"Maybe we should take a closer look?..."He suggested.

Kara nodded and took his hand.

Both of them flew down and phased through the roof.

All the while, someone has just observed them. Someone who-

"Hey, FP!..."A certain mercenary suddenly shouted.

"Oh... it's you. Hey, what brings you here?..."Someone who only this person could see, said in mild amusement.

"Just finished throwing a brick at the Griffin house when I saw this opportunity..."The guy said, though if anyone where to see him, they wouldn't see whom he was talking to.

"You're never gonna change, are you Wade?..."

"Nope!..."This guy said, sounding proud of the fact.

* * *

_Back to the story_

_And i__nside the Mayoral Mansion_

It took them a good 10 minutes but now, in the living room, both of them sat in Vlad's rather fancy chairs and were left baffled.

"Where is he?..." Kara said.

"He even turned off the creepy hologram version of my Mom..." Danny muttered.

Kara sent him a look but decided not to ask. She rather not know, to be honest.

That's when he looked up and saw Vlad's rather egotistical painting of himself.

"_Hmmm...I wonder.._."He thought.

He flew towards the painting and pulled it back, revealing the portal was deactivated.

"He didn't go through the Ghost Zone... He must have shut it off before he left..."Danny said.

"So... where is he?..." Kara asked, sounding more concerned.

"I don't know..." Danny answered.

* * *

_Outside_

Danny and Kara had just left Vlad's property and were at the top of the building.

Both were confused and in Kara's case, agitated.

""Where could he have gone?..." Kara asked, not liking this at all.

"He does have a Summer home in Colorado..." He thought out loud. "But my gut tells me he'd never run away. He's probably somewhere plotting payback on us..."He suggested.

"Payback?..." Kara asked, sounding worried.

"No worries... your cousin should be back soon, right?..."Danny asked.

Kara nodded, but still looked concerned.

Danny put a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"We'll find him... he can't hide forever and once we find him, we'll ruin whatever evil plot he's got cooked up this time...okay?" He said to calm her down.

"Okay..." She said while nodding.

""I just don't get it...why-how did he just disappear without a trace? I still don't understand why nobody, not even my Dad, knew he was gone before we got here..."Danny thought out loud.

"Plot convenience, probably..."Someone said, causing Danny and Kara to turn around is surprise.

Danny saw what looked to be a man on the other side of the roof. Danny looked surprised, while Kara narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Uh...wait...who is this guy?...'Danny questioned to Kara, who groaned, making it obvious that he is familiar to her.

"He's a moron who hit on Wonder Woman..."Kara grumbled, recalling the last time she and the league had to deal with this guy that resulted in Diane trying to beat him up and he just kept coming back for more.

"Heyo! It's me kids! Deadpool! I'm **_FINALLY_** in the proper timeline! Thanks FP!..."The merc with a mouth said as he looked up.

"No problem, Deadpool...sorry that it took so long..."FP11 or Flower Princess11 said sheepishly.

"It's cool, though I am still a little upset you let the Warner's use my_ lazy writing_ line..."Deadpool said.

"It's nothing personal Deadpool. I thought it could have been a funny, irony moment..."Flower Princess 11 said.

"You still could have had me appear then and there...'Deadpool said as he even crossed his arms.

"Do we have to do this now, in the middle of the chapter?..."FP11 asked, still a little embarrassed here.

"I don't see why not!..."The merc with a mouth continued to argue with the writer.

"Congrats on making it to the main timeline! Chimichangas on Vlad..." a guest author said. "

"Hey BCW...Any other authors here?..." Deadpool waves to the sky, at the confused concern of Danny And Kara.

Danny and Kara just saw some weirdo in a red suit with weapons, on a roof top, talking to the sky and acting like it's responding to them.

Danny was a bit dumbfounded by this to say the least.

"Uh... who is he talking to?...'Danny asked as he turned to Kara, who dragged a hand over her face in annoyance.

"He's insane..." Kara stated.

That didn't make Danny feel any better, especially when this red maniac finally stopped talking to his invisible friends that only he could hear.

"So, you two super lovebirds spying on Count Vlad?..."Deadpool said.

"Uh... yeah?" Danny asked.

"Well, he's not here. I checked. Still not hard to think he's a villain... it's **_ALWAYS_** the politicians..." Deadpool looked up at the sky.

"NeoMark co-wrote this part, didn't he?"..."The merc with a mouth said with some attitude.

"He left me a message in case you asked that. It reads "**_Shut up, Wade"._**.."FP11 said to him.

Deadpool ignored this and was about to move on with the plot when he sensed someone else...

"Wait, I know this writing style...Number boy, is that you pal?..."The crazy merc said, sounding excited, while Danny was getting weirded out more and more.

"Should we call someone?..."Danny whispered to Kara.

"I wouldn't know who to call to deal with _**THAT**_..."Kara said as the mercenary continue to speak with his imaginary friends.

"Hi Wade, good to see you..."61394 said.

"Yeah you too... I'm surprised you haven't driven FP crazy yet with your writing yet..."Deadpool said.

"You would know about driving people crazy..." 61394 said.

"Uh, don't mean to be a killjoy here but don't we have a chapter to get back to?..."Flower Princess11 said.

"Yeah, she's right...besides, I think Danny and Kara are freaking out..."BeConfuzzled Writer commented.

Deadpool looked at them and saw their expression. He shrugged.

"I don't see anything wrong.."Deadpool said.

"How about this Wade, if you let the plot continue I'll let you punch another Seth Mcfarlane character in my spin off..."61394 offered.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you number boy..."The merc said, before turning back to the young super hero couple, who were even more convinced that he had more than a few screws loose.

Making his deal, Deadpool stopped the conversation and moved on with the plot.

"As I said, you guys want to see what Plasmius is up to, am I right?..."Dedpool said.

"Wait, how do you know about that?..."Danny demanded, getting suspicious.

"Doesn't matter, but don't freak out kid, I ain't your enemy...believe me, you don't want me to be...'Deadpool said in a weirdly light tone.

"How can I trust you?..." Danny asked.

"Because it's my job to know things others don't want me to know, like that you're Danny Fenton and you were 14 when your parents built a very strange machine that was designed to view a world unseen..."

Danny's eyes widened in shock before noticing something.

"Why... did you say that like you were rapping?..."He questioned.

"Danny..." Kara reminded him. "Vlad?"

"Oh right..." Danny said. "Sorry babe..."

"Aww... look at you two..." Deadpool cooed. "You're the cutest DC and Nicktoon pairing ever... not that it's a huge list but still..."

"Huh?" Supergirl questioned in a suspicious tone.

"Don't worry. I ain't gonna blab your secret...after all, you kids are wonderful..."Deadpool said randomly.

"Oh... uh, thanks." Danny said, wondering where he is going with this or if he can even trust the word of a maniac.

"I like you with Kim more though..." Deadpool muttered under his breath.

"Huh?..." Danny questioned.

"Nothing!..." Deadpool lied.

"Hey, let's get Wonder Woman involved!..."The merc with a mouth said.

"Uh... why?..." Danny asked.

"It'd rank up the readers!...'Deadpool exclaimed in excitement.

"Readers?..." Danny asked, not understanding any of this.

"She already told you... she's not calling you!..." Supergirl snapped.

"Oh... so is Big Boy Blue-"

"They only dated like a few times, they're not a couple anymore!..." She snapped again.

"Not in this timeline anyway..." Deadpool muttered.

They didn't hear that part though.

"Uh...Mr...Deadpool..."Danny started, feeling really weirded out.

"No formalities...just call me Deadpool or DP, DP..."The merc said.

"You want me to call you DP twice?..."Danny questioned.

"No...I am DP as in Deadpool...you're DP as in Danny Phantom, duh..."The merc said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What exactly are you doing here anyway, Deadpool?...'Kara demanded, still mad over the amount of damage he caused when he snuck into the Watch tower to harass them just to get Wonder Woman's phone number...

"I saw you guys and I thought I could **_FINALLY_** say hello...I can't stay long though. I'm on my way to deal with ...**_F**** B****_** who's gone too long without getting what they deserve..."Deadpool said, before groaning.

"Serious, even you FP? It's one thing for NeoMark to do that but you?...'Deadpool muttered.

"Sorry, but we have to mind the content rating here..."FP11 said.

No one could heard here but Deadpool, though.

"First my line is used and now I am getting bleeped in this story too.**_..F****_ **typical..."Deadpool muttered

"Look, how about I buy you a dozen chimichangas and we're even, how's that?..'Flower Princess11 suggested.

Deadpool got happy again.

"I knew there was a reason why I like you more than NeoMark..."Deadpool said

"Cute... but I'm not letting in the same room as Wonder Woman. Not that I don't think she could handle you, I just don't want any property damage when she throws you through a wall..."Flower Princess11 said.

"Yeah... I love a woman who could technically put me through manslaughter if it weren't for my powers..." He looked back at the confused teens. "Anyway, I was hired to go get someone who is long overdue getting an a**** ****..."Deadpool said and Danny, due to still being young, was getting a little uncomfortable by the type of language he was using.

"Who?..." Supergirl asked.

If someone is out there that they'd hired this maniac after them, it's something she'd worried about. After all, Deadpool was a disaster all himself, to both bad guys...and anyone in the area who is unlucky enough to be near one of his fights.

"Sorry, confidentiality _**c******_ and what not, but rest assured, the Merc with the Mouth is on the case!..." Deadpool said while making a heroic pose like Superman.

"Still, I got some time...so... you two crazy kids need some help?..."Deadpool offered and Danny was well passed unnerved by now.

"Uh... thanks for the offer, Mr. Pool..." Danny said. "But I think we can handle this ourselves...'Danny said gently.

"I see..." Deadpool said. That's when he looked at his digital watch.

"Well... I've wasted enough time in this chapter..."He said with a shrug.

"This what?..." Supergirl asked, only for Deadpool to turn around and walk away.

"See ya..." He waved.

Despite Supergirl giving him a glare with an arm cross, Danny reluctantly waved back.

"Bye... Deadpool..."Danny said, not sure what else to do.

"You and I are gonna be buddies kid! Just you wait!..." Deadpool said. "Now I'm off to a Betty White lookalike contest!..."He shouted before he left.

Once he was gone, Danny just kept that dumbfounded look on his face.

"Uh...I think I just met the one guy crazier than my parents...'Danny muttered.

Kara groaned with her face covered with both hands.

"That maniac..."She grumbled. "I swear he makes _the Creeper_ look sane..." Kara muttered , briefly thinking of the yellow skinned, green haired member of the Justice League who ran around in a tiger print speedo, cowboy boots and a red feather boa as a _'cape'_

"Seriously though, who was he?..."Danny asked.

"Deadpool is a mercenary mostly known for jobs in Marvelcom County. Last year, he took a job to assassinate a target the Justice League were apprehending..."Kara explained.

"So he's... not a villain?..."Danny questioned.

"No... he's just... _**AGGRAVATING!..."**_Kara said and Danny was taken back a bit by her tone.

"Sheesh, what did he do that made you like this?...'Danny asked.

After all, Kara is a very friendly and forgiving person, given her actions in regards to Sam.

He's annoying and nuts! He's even nicknamed the Merc with a mouth! Not to mention, he kept hitting on Wonder Woman, even after she punched him through a building..."Kara said,

"**_WHOA!..._**" Danny said.

"Don't worry, sparing you the gruesome details, he survived. He has a healing factor, probably one of the most powerful ever..." She explained.

"You could punch him through the head, not that I recommend it, and he'll live..."She continued.

"Oh..."Danny said, still weirded out.

He's not sure exactly what to think about this Deadpool guy. Kara said that he is a mercenary, not a villain. Still, he hoped that he won't be causing them trouble later on, they have enough of that as it is.

However, the realization Vlad wasn't here hit them.

"Now what?..."Kara asked.

They couldn't find Vlad or anything that suggests his next evil plot.

Danny tried to think of a way to at least get her to relax for a little while.

He had one idea.

"You know... we were invited to a party today. I know this is serious but... maybe it'll help you feel less stressed and afraid..."Danny suggested.

Kara thought about what he said.

"I'd... like that." She says.

Danny was concerned.

"You sure?..." He asks.

"Yeah... maybe for a while. I don't like being so full of worry..." Kara said as she got up. "Let's go, if at least for a while..."

Danny held her hand.

"Are you sure?"

Kara nodded.

"Yeah..." She smiled. "As long as you're there, I'm okay..."

Danny smiled, not knowing what he did to deserve this woman in his life

Taking her hand, they both took off.

Maybe spending time at Michelle's party is just what they need.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_Parties and Meetings _**

* * *

****A/N:**** Special thanks to_ Neomark, BeConFuzzled Writer_ and _61394_ for your help. You guys are the best :)

* * *

**Deadpool:** About time ya added me, FP! Now where are my chimichangas?

**Flower Princess11: **Nice to see you too, Wade. I just ordered them, so be patient.

**Deadpool: **Or I could go pay Clockwork a visit, borrow his time staff and speed things along.

**Flower Princess11: **I don't think it's a good idea. You know how he doesn't let **_ANYONE_** touch his staff.._**. EVER!**_

**Deadpool: **But it's for chimichangas!

**Flower Princess11:**(Sighs)

So, what did you think about this chapter?

**Deadpool:** I am just glad that I finally appeared and met the love birds. I would add more cursing...the non-censored kind.

**Flower Princess11: **Sorry, can't change my content rating at this point.

**Deadpool:** D**** it.

**Deadpool: **So FP, what's going to happen next for Danny and Kara?

**Flower Princess11: **Well, I don't want to give too much away but I can say that things are no where near over yet. After all, they finally managed to get in contact with Superman.

**Deadpool:** And he is going to use his super strength to rip out Vlad's-

**Flower Princess11:** Mind the content rating, Wade! Keep the gore and the swearing to a minimum.

**Deadpool: **This is what I get for staring in a fic with mostly PG rated characters. Why did I let NeoMark talk me into this?

**Flower Princess11:** I thought it was because so you could have a chance to start in the same fic series as Wonder Woman and all those other girls who told you to take a hike.

**Deadpool:** Oh yeah, I remember...You sure you won't reconsider my proposition for the _Many Dates of Wade Wilson_, including Wonder Woman, Shego and-

**Flower Princess11:** As _"interesting"_ as that sounds, I already told you that I can't. This isn't the only fic I am working on and I have classes.

**Deadpool:(shrugs)** Can't blame a guy for trying.

**Flower Princess11: **Anyway, I got to go answer my review from the readers. Any more questions?

**Deadpool:** Actually yes. I'm curious... why DO Danny and Jimmy sound alike in story?

**Flower Princess11: **Danny's voice actor David Kauffman also voiced Jimmy Olson in Superman: The Animated Series.  
**  
**

**Deadpool:** Ah, now I get it. Also, who am I going to paired up with in this fic? Meg? Harley or some new girl?

**Flower Princess11**: I said no spoilers, you'll just have to wait and see.

Deadpool nodded, seemingly understanding.

**Deadpool:** It makes sense I'm finally in one of your stories that's not done by any of those hacks!

**Flower Princess11:** Wade... don't say that.

**Deadpool:** It's true though! It's a blessing since I have the two highest grossing R-Rated comic book movies ever! Only downside? Ryan Reynolds... HUGE ***!

**Flower Princess11**: (annoyed) Wade...

**Deadpool:**... sorry...

**Deadpool:** Last question though... is Betty White in this story?

**Flower Princess11: **Why are you so obsessed with her?

**Deadpool:** (shrugs)... reasons...

** Flower Princess11:** To answer your question, no. She's a **_real_** person. I could find a character who was voiced by her, but that's it.

**Deadpool:** Darn...

A delivery truck soon appeared and Flower Princess11 sighed.

**Flower Princess11:** Finally, the chimichangas are here. Here you go, now I gotta go answer my reviews.

**Deadpool**: AWESOME! Thanks FP (Begins gorging on the chimichangas).

**Flower Princess 11:** (shaking head in amusement) You'll never change, Wade.

(Notices the readers)

**Flower Princess 11:** Anyway, here are my replies, just below.

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**DVMStarblade, DJ Rodriguez, Jebest4781l Major Simi, ******The Writer's Call ****and** 61394:** Thank you :)

**Danifan300:** So far, at least twice a week, whenever he _"forgets"_ the school's new policy. He hasn't be suspended or expelled yet, but the teacher's aren't pussy footing around anymore.

**Luiz4200:** Since Danny didn't go to the game, Danny didn't see anyone else that he _thought_ he could intimidate there. Even though he didn't get sent away by security, he still had to tell Michelle that he didn't get the tickets and when he suggested sneaking in, she was so disgusted with him that she dumped him then and there. Served him right, each and every time.

Also good comparison, but you also forgot about insanity and ruthlessness...Dash just pales in comparison to Luthor.

**Batguy01:** We shall see...we shall see...just stay tuned.

**Invader Johnny: **Here here...

**Deadpool:** DP, just...just try not to go **_TOO_** crazy this time, Deadpool. Neomark is still pretty upset about the whole thing. Also, give my regards to Makoto and Starfire when you see them.

**ChrisZilla18:** :)

**ScarecrowReaper:** Glad to see that you're enjoying it :)

**Leonardo: **We'll see what happens.

**NiteOwl18:** How's this?

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	29. Parties and Meetings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 29: Parties and Meetings _**

_At the Party_

Danny and Kara had arrived to Michelle's house for her party. Loud music was blaring through the door, that even Kara could hear without super hearing.

Danny looked briefly in concern to Kara

"Are you going to be okay?.."He asked and Kara nodded

"I'll be fine, it's not my first Earth party..." Kara said

Accepting the answer, Danny lead her in. Since Michelle is popular and apparently from a well off family, it's a big party and it even has a bouncer at the door.

How did a teenage girl hire a bouncer for a party anyway? Not even Dash had something like that the time he had _"invited"_ Danny to his party back in Freshman year.

Danny shrugged before they walked up to the large, burly looking bouncer, who stared them down.

"Invitation or name on the list..."The bouncer said.

"Danny Fenton, here's my invitation...'Danny said as he showed the big bouncer his invitation and gestured to Kara.

"She's with me..."He said.

The bouncer nodded.

"Okay, come on in..."The bouncer said as he allowed them access.

Unknown to the couple, someone had seen them go inside the party and they were not happy.

It's Dash Baxter and his fellow A-listers, Paulina, Kwan and Star. They had arrived here once they knew about the senior party and the fact that one of the students whom they viewed as a _"geek"_ had gotten invited.

"I cannot believe that those seniors invited Fenton and his sort of hot girlfriend..."Dash said, still mad that Michelle didn't invite him.

"It's a joke. I am sure of it. They are probably going to pull some prank of them or something. Why else would they invite such a loser and sophomore to a senior party?...'Paulina theorized.

Dash heard this and got a nasty grin on his face.

"Yeah! That's it. Come on, we gotta get in there to see Fenton get what's coming to him!..." Dask cackled, wanting to see revenge taken on the little dork and his girlfriend who'd be hotter without the glasses.

Maybe afterwards, he could find a nice secluded corner and teach Fenton a lesson on who really ruled the school!

"Let's go..." Dash said to his crew.

"But they didn't invite us?..."Star reminded, getting nervous, since this is a senior party and they, themselves, are still sophomores.

Sure, Star was popular and a cheerleader, and a member of the A-Listers but the high school hierarchy had certain iron clad rules that are even beyond their control.

One of them is that seniors, especially ones as popular as Michelle, were the top of the social food chain. Sure, they had been at Senior events before, but they had to be invited first!

"It's obviously an oversight. We are the A-listers. We are invited to everything.."Paulina said.

"Yeah. Now come on. We're going in and getting things straight..."Dash said as he slammed his fist into his palm before marching arrogantly up the steps towards Michelle's door.

Only to get stopped by the bouncer

"Name..." the bouncer halted everyone at the door.

"Huh?..."Dash said.

"Name or invitation..."The large bouncer said .

"Dash Baxter. Quarterback of the football team..." Dash said as he rubs his fist against his jersey coat.

"You've probably heard of me..."He said with no modesty what's so ever.

The bouncer checked his list before answering him.

"Dash Baxter...you're on the list, alright...'The Bouncer said and Dash smiled.

"Naturally..'Dash said in a smug way to his friends.

"Yeah, you are on the "**_Do not allow in_**" list.."The Bouncer said as he closed the door.

"Now get lost!..."He shouted.

"What?...'Dash exclaimed, unable to believe this.

"You heard me, you are not allowed in, as per Michelle's orders. Now scram!..."He said.

"This can't be right!..."Dash said, unable to believe what he is hearing.

That not only did Fenton get invited to a senior party, but Dash is banned from said party?! Impossible!

Paulina, not really caring about Dash, was next to speak.

"Well, what about me?..."Paulina asked.

"Name or invitation...'The Bouncer asked.

"I don't have an invitation but I am Paulina Sanchez..."Paulina said.

"Not on the list, now get lost..."The Bouncer said.

"What about us, I am Kwan and she is Star..."Kwan said as he pointed to himself and his semi-girlfriend.

"Not on the list..."He said and Dash was really mad now.

"How the heck could Fenton be allowed in but not us!?...'Dash demanded.

"He was invited, you guys weren't! Now get lost!..."The Bouncer said.

"But I'm the varsity quarterback!..." Dash said, expecting to be let in when the bouncer would cheer about how Dash had led the team to the district finals.

So what if, like, half the teams in the county wouldn't come to Amity Park because of the ghost attacks?

A win's a win in Dash Baxter's eyes.

However, the bouncer didn't look impressed. Just annoyed.

"Is that supposed to impress me? That you know how to throw a football? Please, my six year old daughter can do that. Now get out of here before I have to use force..." The bouncer said and Dash was getting mad.

No more than Paulina, who wasn't used to not getting her way. _**EVER!**_

"Do you know who my papa is?..." Paulina demanded, thinking her father could stop this muscle headed loser and get her into the party at least.

Who cares about Dash or the others? She is the queen of the A-Listers and she wanted to go have fun at the senior party. She wanted to have some fun before her darling ghost boy swept her off her feet and made her his bride.

The bouncer shook his head and looked like he was getting even more annoyed.

"No and I don't care. No get out of here before I call the boys in blue!..."He threatened, reaching for his cell phone in his pocket.

Then, the smartest move these '_popular kids_' did was they backed off in fear.

Dash growled as he was forced off the premises, but sent one last glare in the direction of the house.

"You'll pay for this, Fenton...'Dash growled.

"Wait, what did he do?...'Kwan asked.

"It's his fault that this happened. He must have told Michelle not to invite us or something!.."Paulina snapped.

"This has gone far enough. We are gonna set things straight...'Dash said.

"The nine and the one are already dialed on my phone, kid..." the bouncer yelled back, seeing that they are still within visual sight.

Dash grumbled before he turned to his friends, whispering this.

"Come on...I got an idea...'Dash whispered to his friends.

Star gulped. If Dash has an idea...it's bound to spell trouble.

Once the A listers were gone, the bouncer rolled his eyes.

"Kids these days..."He muttered before he went back to his job.

He was only here because Michelle's mother, the real estate agent who sold him his house, hired him to supervise her party and to keep the troublemakers out. Her parents only agreed to let her throw this party if there was decent security and he is it and it wasn't a bad job, they even paid him. Besides, Michelle is a good kid and often babysat for his daughter, so, he doesn't mind keeping an eye on things.

Soon, another person came to the door and he knew he had to get back to work.

"Name or invitation..."He repeated and the teenager produced a party invitation and was allowed access.

* * *

_Inside_

Danny and Kara were now in and they were impressed by Michelle's party being in full swing.

There was great music, lots of food and wall to wall seniors and popular students. Danny actually felt out of place here.

"_So, this is a senior party._.."Danny thought.

"Looks like everyone is having fun..."Kara commented as she eyed her surroundings and enjoying the music.

"I guess..."Danny said.

"Danny!..." A girl's voice called out over the music.

Danny recognized who approached them. It was the gracious hostess.

"Michelle..."Danny greeted.

"Glad to see that you could make it..."Michelle said, waving, before she looked to Kara and smiled.

"And this must be the infamous girlfriend...Kara, right?..."The senior girl greeted.

"Yes..." Kara said politely.

"I believe an introduction is order...Michelle, this is my girlfriend Kara, Kara, this is Michelle Clarke, a senior from my school..."Danny introduced.

"Hello, Michelle...'Kara said politely

"Hey, it's nice to meet you..." Michelle said. "Anyone who gives that oaf Baxter a hard time is okay with me..."She said kindly.

Kara smiled warmly.

"Thank you..."Kara said, already liking her.

Michelle smiled.

"Anyway, there's food in the kitchen, dancing in the living room and the pools out back if you brought a swimsuit. Also, I think I saw your friends around somewhere...anyway, enjoy the party, you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do..."Michelle said before she went back to her regular group of friends.

"She seems nice..."Kara said.

"Yeah. I think she's the only popular kid who's been nice to me without it being a prank...'Danny said, recalling the time Dash had invited him to his party and _"forgot"_ to tell him about the dress code being changed.

Yeah, most popular kids didn't like him for reasons he still tried to understand. He's not counting Valerie, since she is...well...complicated to say the least.

"Well, come on...let's try and have some fun here..."Kara said.

Danny nodded, remember that the reason they were here is to try and get her worries off of Vlad.

Walking arm in arm with Kara, they walked into the living room. There they saw Sam sitting on a couch while the seniors and juniors danced around them. The super couple walked over to them.

Danny waved and called her out.

"Sam..."Danny called.

Sam nodded with a smile

"Finally... someone I recognize who I'm on speaking terms with..." She said to herself.

Normally, she wouldn't bother coming to this place, but Danny had called and said that they failed to find anything on Vlad and that he was taking Kara to Michelle's party. He also reminded her that she and Tucker technically were invited too.

Sam wasn't one for parties like this, but she ended up going. She has spent too much time by her self, that she wanted to be close to her friends, even if a setting like this.

Anyway, the gothic girl walked through the people dancing before finally reaching them.

"Hey Danny...Kara..."Sam said after reaching them.

Sam smiled at Danny and gave Kara a less sure smile. Kara smiled at Sam giving the goth girl a friendly smile.

"Hey, Sam...it's good to see you..."Kara greeted, showing that they are still okay.

Sam nodded,now looking more sure.

"You too..."The gothic girl said.

"Anyway...sorry about...you know..."Sam said, and Danny waved her off.

"We're not here to talk about that. Right now, we're going to pretend to be regular teens with no worries, at a wild party..."Danny said.

The girls nodded and soon the song changed and they realized that the middle of the dance floor probably isn't the best place for a private conversation.

"Come on...'Sam said as she told them where they could talk.

Danny nodded and soon they managed to navigate their way through the dancing upperclassmen.

"Anyway, it's nice to see a familiar face here..."Sam said. "Jazz is somewhere around here and Tucker sent a text saying he'd be here soon..."She said.

"He's probably bringing Velma..."Danny theorized

"Velma, she's suppose to be his girlfriend, right? What's she like?..."Kara asked.

"You know that infamous reputation he got over the Summer because people thought he was a creep luring girls?..."Danny said

"Right..." Kara nodded. "You said it's because he has a huge ego of himself..."She said and Danny nodded.

Sam rolled her eyes upon hearing this and sighed.

"That sounds just like Tucker..." Sam muttered.

"Right. Well, Velma is the only match he got after he changed his bio. Admittedly, she was his last date but she's less likely to stand him up or inflict bodily harm on him..."Danny shrugged.

Both Sam and Kara flinched when they heard that. Danny just continued, as if it was some common occurrence.

"Anyway, I haven't met her yet but the way Tucker describes her, she's perfect for him...'Danny said.

Sam perked up a bit from hearing this.

"Well, there's someone for everyone, after all..." Sam said.

"Danny? Kara? Sam?..."Both of them heard his three of them heard his voice of their Techno geek friend as he walked over with a girl on his arm.

"_That must be Velma..."_They all thought in unison.

"Tucker?..."Danny said.

"Hey guys..."Tucker said and they saw the bespectacled girl he was with.

"Is this Velma?.."Danny asked.

"Yes, I'm Velma Dinkley. Pleasure to meet you..." Velma said as she introduced herself.

"Likewise .."Danny said as he looked at her.

She is a short, brunette girl with glasses. He can definitely see the intellectual vibe from her but she is cute in the brainy kind of way. Kara is cuter but he is probably being a little biased here.

Okay, a million percent biased but hey, if Tucker's happy...well, that's what counted.

"From what I gather of what Tucker said, you're Danny since you're the only boy here. You're Sam due to the Goth style of dressing. You must be Kara, on account of Tucker describing you the opposite of Sam in appearance in so many ways..."Velma said in a brainy sort of way.

"Really? He said that?..." Sam asked while sending a rather annoyed look in his direction as Tucker smiled nervously.

"It was a compliment... honest!..."Tucker said urgently.

Danny decided to save him by changing the subject to something much less dangerous.

"So, how was the date?..." Danny asked, actually curious about his best friends in-person date with his perfect match

Tucker smile more genuinely and was relieved to change the subject.

"It was great, another perfect 10!... " Tucker said with a love sick grin to Velma, who smiled.

It was a lovesick look that Danny was familiar with. After all, he saw that same grin on his face in the mirror when he thought about Kara.

"Plus, I got to see her catch a gold smuggler who thought it was a good idea to dress like a pumpkin..."Tucker laughed.

"Tucker...'Velma said while Sam Kara and Danny gave Tucker weird looks

"A pumpkin?..." Sam asked

"In Elmerton?..." Danny asked, thinking that a pumpkin monster would probably make more sense in a place like a farm or maybe Sleepy Hallow .

"Tell him, V..."Tucker said and Velma decided to indulge him.

"Well, it's like this...we got word that some pumpkin ghost was haunting a factory...'Velma began to give the details of her latest exploits with Mystery Incorporated.

Once she was done, Danny and Sam looked surprised, while Kara sent a thoughtful look after hearing the tale.

"That sounds like something the Joker would do..." Kara said .

"That criminal madman from Gotham? I suppose...but thankfully Old man Jenkins is where he deserves to be..."Velma said and the others looked at her.

"Old Man Jenkins?..." Sam asked.

"Indeed, I-..." Velma then took notice of the way Sam spoke and pondered. "Hmm..."

"What is it?..." Sam asked, feeling weirded out by her staring.

"Sam...it's just...your voice reminded me of someone..." She shrugged. "Probably a coincidence. Anyway, like always, Old man Jenkins was just hatching a scheme to make money but we got him. It was almost as fun to decipher as this man, Captain Cutler, pretending to be his own ghost to steal yachts..."Velma said, recalling her previous adventures with her friends.

As those meeting her, look to her strangely, the music ended abruptly. At first, Danny thought a prank might happen or Michelle's parents showed up or something but instead a slow song began to play around them upperclassmen paired up and started to dance.

Kara smiled, as she heard a kind of music that she happens to enjoy and turned to her boyfriend.

"Okay enough, let's leave these little love birds alone..." Kara said grabbing Danny's arm pulling him gently towards the dancing "I was promised some stress relief Mr. Fenton, so let's dance..."She said.

Danny grinned and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan..."He said before turning to his friends.

"See ya guys later...'Danny said before he escorted Kara to the dance floor.

Tucker then turned to Velma and offered his arm.

'Care to dance, Velma?.."Tucker asked.

"I thought you'd never ask...'Velma giggled as she went with him to dance.

"Have fun you guys...'Sam said as she watched her friends go dance with their girlfriends.

Leaving Sam all alone...again.

* * *

_On the dance floor_

Danny and Kara wrapped their arms around each other as a slow dance began to play

Danny smiled holding this amazing girl in his arms as he kissed the top of her head. Kara smiled kissing Danny on the lips.

"Thank you, Danny..."She whispered into his ear.

"For what...?" Danny asked

'For being you..." Kara said, kissing him again.

This time Danny happily returned the kiss.

Once they parted, they continued to dance and Danny held Kara out, spinning her around before pulling her back against his chest. Kara grinned, adjusting her glasses a bit before they continued to dance.

They continued to dance to the slow song, unaware that two girls were watching them.

One was the host of the party Michelle and the other was Jazz. Since they take the same Social Studies class, they were on friendly terms with each other, enough that Michelle invited her to her party and Jazz helps her out with her homework when needed.

"Nice choice of song..." Jazz said, holding out her soda.

Michelle nodded with a grin before clinking her soda against Jazz's.

"It was fun and they're so sweet together..." She said.

Jazz nodded Michelle looked to Jazz

"So, where's that golden boy of yours?..'Michelle asked, curious.

"Antonio couldn't make it...he had a thing to do..."Jazz said.

"Oh, I see..."Michelle said, before smirking.

"So, you mentioned that he has some single friends?...'Michelle asked, not helping it.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Sam sighed watching her friend and his girlfriend dance and Jazz chatting up the other party guests. She still hasn't spoke to her unless she absolutely had to.

Sam sighed, before her eyes landed on Danny, who was slow dancing with Kara.

"_I guess it really wasn't meant to be._.'She thought, looking down.

While Sam had decided to move on and value her friendship with Danny, that didn't mean feelings were so easy to let go of and while it didn't hurt as much as before, it...it just wasn't easy to see this sort of thing.

She knew that she had to let go and get used to this. Danny picked Kara and she had to respect that.

It still wasn't easy, though.

Still, she tried to be happy for him but she is just now realizing that since both Danny and Tucker have girlfriends, she has become a third wheel. Something she never expected to happen.

_"So this is what being a third wheel is like._.."Sam thought, feeling bummed.

"Excuse me?..." A guys voice said Sam looked to a guy.

A guy that Sam actually was familiar with.

"Christopher?...'Sam said.

"Sam? Hey..."Christopher said with a smile.

Sam smiled back. He's a guy who was a regular at her environmental protests and an acquaintance at best. One that has a habit of flirting with her when they are not trying to save the planet. He's also a year older than her, so he fits in well enough with the other juniors.

"Hey...wait, how'd you get an invite to this party?..." Sam asked.

After all, he doesn't go to Casper High, so why would he be here?

"I didn't, I'm gatecrashing..." Christopher said with a smile.

Sam gave Christopher a look and he laughed

"I'm kidding, Michelle and I go way back. She invited me when she found out that I was going to spend my Friday night on a couch, binge watching Dead teacher movies..."Christopher explained. Sam laughed.

"I see...well, it's not a bad way to spend a Friday night..." Sam said.

"Try telling her that..."He joked.

Sam finished laughing before looking at the tall, lanky blonde boy.

"So, did you want something?..."She asked.

"Well, a dance would be nice..." Christopher said with a meaningful look.

"Are you serious?..." Sam asked,

Christopher nodded with a shy, almost nervous grin on his face.

"So...what do you say...may I have this dance?..."He asked, though his demeanor showed that he'd respect if she said no.

Sam looked at him, thought about it and sighed, before nodding

"All right, just one..." She said, standing up.

"Really?..."Christopher said, sounding pleasantly surprised.

'Sure, why not?...'Sam said before walking with the guy who was grinning now.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Outside_

While Danny and friends were having fun at the party, a certain group of _"popular"_ teenagers had snuck to the back of the house after the bouncer had locked the door, seeing as everyone whom Michelle had invited was already inside.

They were Dash, Paulina, Star and Kwan, who were here, as per the orders of Dash.

"Why do I have to do the dirty work?..." Paulina complained.

"Can **_you_** lift one of us..." Dash pointed out.

"What about Star?..."Paulina complained.

"I can't help being afraid of heights..."Star said and Paulina rolled her eyes.

"Fine, lift me up..."The snobby girl said.

"Three... two... one..."Dash lifted Paulina by the foot up the window.

Dash grunted. Paulina really needed to lay off the _'low fat'_ brownies

Once raised, Paulina paused before touching the window sill because she saw how messy it was.

**_"Eww!..._**" She whined. "I'm not touching this dust covered-

"Just do it!..." Dash demanded.

He wanted to get in there and mess up Fenton, not to mention that he has a few choice words to say to Michelle _"Thinks she's too good for me"_ Lynne Clarke.

Paulina sent him a scowl.

"You don't tell me what to do!..." She snapped. "You're lucky I want in too..."

'Paulina, maybe we should just-

"Just shut up and stand watch..."Dash barked.

Star sighed as she did what she was told, while Kwan went with her since Dash just told him to stay quiet.

"Star, are you okay?..."Kwan asked and Star sighed.

"This is a really bad idea..." She whispered to her semi-ex boyfriend

Kwan pivoted his head to make sure Paulina and Dash didn't hear them.

"Do you want to tell them that?..." Kwan asked and Star shook her head.

They won't listen to her anyway, so why bother...

"This is gross!..." Paulina complained.

"Just open the window and get in..."Dash yelled.

Reluctantly, Paulina did as Dash demanded and pulled herself up the window sill. She groaned in disgust at the dust now on her top and wiped it off.

"This better be worth it, Dash..."Paulina grumbled.

"Now go to the back door and let me in!..." Dash said.

"What's the stop me from just enjoying the party on my own?..." She asked.

"The plan for payback, that's what!..." Dash reminded her.

"Fine..." Paulina said.

She then exited the bathroom window, only to run into the bouncer, who was now on chaperone duty, who immediately recognized her.

"How'd you get in here?..."The bouncer shouted as he saw the party crasher.

"Uh..." Paulina tries to think. "What are **_YOU_** doing in here?"

"I'm on break, someone's covering for me..." He said with his arms crossed. "Now... how did **_you_** get in?..."The big, burly bouncer demanded.

Paulina gulped and sent an innocent smile, the one she used whenever she tried to get out of trouble.

"Ummm...the power of popularity?..." Pauline said meekly, though she didn't sound convinced with her lie as well.

The bouncer sent her a dirty look and Paulina sighed, before she took out her wallet.

"Look Muscles, how much will it cost you to forget you saw me?..." Paulina said as she pulled out several big dollar bills.

Like her papa taught her, everything and every**_ONE_** had a price .

However, what she didn't know, or failed to comprehend, is that there are actually some things that can't be bought...like mercy right now.

* * *

_One minute later_

"_**AND STAY OUT!..."**_The bouncer shouted as he threw Paulina out of the house. He didn't hesitate to reject her bribe and throw her out.

"**_AHHH!._**.."Paulina yelled as she was roughly forced out of the party.

She then turned angrily to the bouncer, practically snarling right now.

"You can't do this to me! My papa will sue you!..."Paulina shrieked.

"I'm quaking..." The bouncer responded sarcastically.

"Please...You broke into the house of my neighbor...who do you think the judge would side with?..."He said, still annoyed.

As Paulina was ranting over being unceremoniously kicked out of Michelle's party, Dash and the others ran to her.

"Paulina..."They all yelled.

"I thought I told you punks to get lost! Now leave now before I have you four arrested for breaking and entering..."The bouncer shouted.

"You can't do this to us!..." Dash shouted as he walked up closer to the man. "Do you realize who we are? We're the A-listers. The best, most popular guys at Casper High!..."He yelled.

"Then the school needs to rethink its system for who should be popular..." The bouncer commented..."Now get going before I call the cops...and just to let you know, I have them on speed dial...'He threatened.

"No way!..." Dash stubbornly refused.

"Dash, no..."Star begged.

"Yeah, man, this ain't worth it..."Kwan said.

"Yes, it is..." Dash said as he took a few more steps.

"Listen to your friends, they look like they've got brains behind those skulls..."The bouncer said, cracking his knuckles

"Guys, come on! This guy can't make up leave by himself. We outnumber him...'Dash said arrogantly.

"Says who?..." Came the voices of other bouncers who had made their way around the A-listers.

The main bouncer had thought ahead and called for backup.

"You kids should hit the books more often..." The bouncer snapped his fingers and the A-listers had been forcefully escorted off the property, with the threat of jail time being the last thing they heard.

Dash turned to Paulina in anger and dismay.

"What happened?..."Dash shouted.

"Michelle's stupid bouncer kicked me out before I could do anything! **_AH!_ **Fenton and his stupid girlfriend are going to pay..."Paulina shouted.

"Wait, what did he do?..."Star asked.

"He's the one who's made all the seniors in there crazy...and he and his admittedly pretty but has poor taste girlfriend are gonna pay. Come on..."Paulina ordered.

The A-listers soon left to go do whatever trouble Paulina plans on doing.

Oh boy...

* * *

_Back to the party_

Danny and Kara danced to a few more songs before they took a break and began mingling with their friends and the other party guests.

Sam was off talking with some guy. Jazz was talking to some friend of hers that was here and Danny and Tucker were resting on the couch while Kara and Velma were chatting.

"I fail to believe that you are capable of drinking so much punch in less than two minutes..." Velma said. "The human body cannot take in that much liquid so quickly..."The brainy girl said with a chuckle.

Kara smirked.

"Let's see if you're right. Winner gets to pick the location of the double date?..."Kara challenged.

"You're on!..." Velma said.

* * *

_30 seconds later_

Velma would've had her jaw hit the ground if possible. She has seen some pretty unusual sights since she became a member of mystery incorporated but this...this just defies the laws of physics.

Kara drank the bowl's entire contents in half a minute, literally just a quarter of the time that she said that she could.

"I guess this means I win..."Kara said, not even looking uncomfortable from drinking so much punch, if anything, she just looked mildly refreshed.

"Amazing..." Velma said. "Even Shaggy has never been able to go past 40 seconds! How did you do that? No human girl could!..."She said as she adjusted her glasses.

_"It helps that I just look human..._ Kara thought.

"I hope you like Italian..." Kara said with a perky smile.

Velma heard this and smirked.

"Fortunately, I do..."Velma said, not seeing it as a total lost. Danny and Tucker both chuckled when they saw this.

"It seems our girlfriends are getting along...'Danny said.

"That's good. That's gonna make double dating a whole lot easier..."Tucker said.

"I know, right..." Danny said, seeing Velma and Kara talking about something and laughing,

Danny nudged Tucker with his elbow, getting his attention.

"I'm happy for you, dude. Velma seems perfect for you..." Danny admitted.

Tucker nodded with a happy grin on his face.

"Like Kara is for you..."Tucker said.

Danny nodded as his girlfriend his best friends girlfriend talked. Suddenly Sam appeared, having finished dancing with some blonde guy and she was now engaging in conversation with the two girls.

Had it been a few weeks ago at the most, such a thing would be inconceivable, given how jealous she had been about Kara, but it seems Sam really did learn her lesson.

"I am glad to see that Sam and Kara are actually getting along now...'Danny said.

He wouldn't call them friends yet, just two girls trying to be civil and social with each other. Tucker nodded.

"I'll say...'Tucker said, happy to see that Sam was over her jealousy. He still remember that hit she gave him after it was slipped that he was the one who talked Danny into the whole dating service thing.

_"Sam..."_Danny thought, happy that they were friends again, especially after that horrible ordeal they went through.

Danny wasn't completely clueless...well...now that he knew about Sam's crush that is. In retrospect, it was kind of obvious and Danny felt bad that he hurt one of his best friends like that without meaning it.

Don't get him wrong, he is glad that he did the dating service since it is what lead him to Kara and he wouldn't change a single thing about their relationship. Still, even if Sam went about things the wrong way, he regret that she had to get hurt.

"Maybe Sam would be interested in the dating service..." Danny thought out loud.

There was a moment of silence before he and Tucker started laughing.

"Oh man, if we even suggested it...she'd laugh in our faces..."Tucker said and Danny nodded.

"Still, it's be better than kicking us off the monkey bars like she did to Ricky Marsh in second grade..." Danny said.

"Hey, whatever happened to Ricky, anyway?...'Danny asked.

"He moved to Cleveland in eighth grade, remember..." Tucker said Danny nodded, now he remembered.

Soon, Tucker decided to talk about more...serious matters, while the girls were busy chatting.

"So..." Tucker then had a worried look. "Sam said you went to check up on Vlad...Anything?..."Tucker asked and Danny frowned.

"No... He's gone "_on vacation"_. Not sure where, though..."Danny said and Tucker raised a brow.

"Vacation?...'Tucker questioned.

Before Danny could explain further, someone called out to him.

"Yo, you're Danny Fenton, right?..."A male voice was heard.

Danny turned around and saw group of senior guys walking over to them. To him, in particular.

"Yes?..."Danny said as he got up, wondering what this is about.

One of the senior guys sent him a look, as if eyeing him critically, before speaking.

"So, you like, got 28 chics to want you? Huh? From that dating service everyone took during the summer?.."The first senior student asked Danny.

"Uh..yeah but Kara is the one who I picked...'Danny said.

The senior paused for a minute, before a smirk came to his face.

"Cool..."He said, actually impressed.

"Is it true that one of those girls was a supermodel, the one who you made out with at the Nasty Burger?...'Another senior asked and the others looked even more intrigued.

"Uh...I think you guys are talking about Felicia...No, she's not a model..."Danny said.

Though, he could understand why some might make that assumption.

"But you did make out with her?..."A senior asked.

"He did, I saw them with my own eyes..."Another senior said and Danny was getting a little aggravated here.

"I don't see why that's any of your business..."Danny asked, getting a little annoyed and a little creeped out by their prying.

"Do you have her phone number? If you didn't pick her, can I- The senior didn't finish before his friend slapped him behind the head.

"Dude, you don't just go ask a guy for an almost girlfriends phone number..."His friend said.

"Hey...I just figured since he picked that girl with glasses, it wouldn't hurt..."He said.

Danny decided it was best to walk away. He may not have picked Felicia, but he would not give anyone her number just because they wanted it. Unfortunately, the older guys stepped in front of him, still wanting details.

"What is it that you guys want from me?...'Danny said, wanting to leave.

"Dude, come on. Be cool and let us in on the secret..." A senior asked

"What secret?...'Danny demanded.

"Come on, just tell us how you managed to score the most girls during the summer...heck, you're the reason half the sophomores have girlfriends now..."A third senior said and Danny shook his head.

There wasn't really a secret to tell. He just kept it real on his date. He was just polite, treated the girls like people...even Cree and Vicky until they proved to be rotten and didn't brag about them like they were conquests.

There would be a long line of people who'd want to clobber him if he did that sort of thing, including his mother, Jazz ,Sam, Valerie and probably every lady ghost he ever fought and worse of all, Kara.

"Look...it wasn't me that gave those guys dates... it was **_You+Me=Love!_ **that you should apply to. And as for how they picked me...Try keeping it real and treating them like people, not points. You guys ought to try that sometime..." Danny said in annoyance before walking away.

The senior guys were confused as they processed it.

"Keeping it real?..."The second guy asked.

The first one smirked.

_"Seems Michelle is right. The kid actually is cool..._"He thought, still impressed by Danny.

* * *

_With Danny_

As he walked away, Danny shook his head as he made a getaway to Tucker. He was heading over to where his best friend, their girlfriends and goth friend are, all the while, he was amazed that someone was dumb enough to ask him about that stuff, even with his girlfriend around.

_"I can't believe those guys tried grilling me just to get Felicia's phone number and to give them dating tips..."_Danny thought.

He never thought he'd be in a situation where other guys would go to him for tips on getting girls. Another sign that things really have changed since he did the dating service and got a girlfriend as the result.

"Sam was right. Looks like being popular is overrated..."Danny commented to himself, not realizing that he said it out loud.

Told you so..." Sam said.

"What happened?...'Tucker asked, wondering what had happened.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."Danny said, before noticing the expression on Kara's face.

"Kara, is something wrong?..."Danny asked and his girl shrugged.

"It's nothing serious, a few moments ago, after I walked out of the bathroom, some girls cornered me, asking if I had the _'secret'_ to getting a boyfriend like you..." Kara said and Danny's eyes widen.

That's almost like what happened to him.

"Why? Before last summer, none of these girls would even look at me..."Danny said.

"It's a sad, twisted truth that some people like something only if _other_ people want it...It's shallow, it's pathetic but boy, is it true..." Sam commented with a dry, low tone.

"Well, she's not wrong..."Kara said and Velma nodded.

Opinionated and stubborn she may be but hey, when Sam was right, she was right

Danny heard this and sighed, getting a headache.

"I just don't understand why everyone is making a big deal about this. I mean, I just acted decent on my dates but I don't see why everyone is acting like I'm some ladies man or something..'Danny said, still not understanding.

"Well..." Kara smirked as she looked Danny in the face. "Technically, you are since you managed to have twenty-eight girls pick you for a potential romantic partner, including me. Not to mention, you had some attention already from some ladies. But given your clueless nature, I don't think you saw any of the signs..."Kara said.

"Irony..."Tucker said and Danny pouted over being called clueless again.

He stopped when Kara gently grabbed his arm and smiled.

I'm not complaining..."Kara said sweetly and Danny had a goofy smile on his face.

"Good point..." Velma agreed as she held on Tucker's hand and he got a goofy face too.

_"Hmm_..."Sam said, sounding annoyed as she drank her punch which she got before Kara and Velma had their drinking bet.

"I swear, this is even worse than when you and Kitty were a thing..."Sam muttered and Kara looked curious.

"I didn't know you and Kitty dated before the program..." Kara said and Danny shook his head.

"We didn't... it was another Kitty and she just wanted to make her boyfriend jealous by going out with me..."Danny said, giving the censored version since Velma is here. He'd give Kara the full details later.

"That's despicable...using people like that..."Velma said in disgust as she shook her head.

Kara nodded, looking angry at the thought that someone had used her boyfriend like that.

"She's not here, is she?..."Kara asked.

She has a few choice words to say to this Kitty girl but Danny shook his head.

"No, she isn't. Believe me Kara, you'd know if she was here...she..uh...tends to stick out in a crowd..." Danny said, not wanting to say with so many witnesses around that Kitty was a ghost.

Not until he and Kara had some privacy, at least.

_"Huh? I guess I never thought about it but I guess this means that I've dated three ghosts up until now..._"Danny thought.

If you counted Kitty, then he had dated three ghosts, the other two being Phanty and Spectra Vondergeist.

The girls, minus Sam, misunderstood what he meant.

"Like Alice May or that Paulina girl in your class?..."Velma asked.

Danny shook his head.

"Not exactly...'Danny said.

"At least she's not here...Paulina, I mean..." Sam said, happy that none of the A listers were here.

"Yeah, Danny, look at the bright side. Not a single A-lister is here. Dash is gonna freak if he hears about this.."Tucker laughed.

Danny laughed along with the others, since that was something to enjoy about tonight.

"Yeah... I almost wish I could see the look on his face. Almost..."Danny laughed, happy as to not have to deal with Dash's stupidity right now.

_"Wonder how they're spending their Saturday night._." Danny wondered, before he shrugged, ultimately not caring.

He went back to talking with his friends.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

About two blocks away, at Paulina Sanchez house.

A certain meeting was taking place for a certain group of snobby teens.

The A-listers who were planning their **_'revenge'_**

"Okay... we all got the plan?" Dash whispered.

Paulina and Kwan nodded, but found someone was missing.

"Star?"... Paulina asked.

"There she is..."Kwan pointed away.

Star was walking away, shaking her head.

"Star, where are you going? We got a plan..."Dash said and Star sighed.

"Yeah... uh..." Star wasn't sure how to say it without angering anyone, so she decided to just go through with it.

"I think...I think that this is a bad idea and I'm already knee deep in trouble for staying up late last time so... I'm gone!.."Star said quickly.

"Seriously?" Dash questioned. "Fenton and his semi-hot blonde need to pay!..."He shouted.

"For what?..."Star thought as she flinched at hearing that, though can't understand why.

_"I really don't get what Fenton did that was so wrong..._" Star thought everyone flinched

She didn't realize until it was too late that she said that out loud.

'_Wait did I say that out loud?.._"Star thought in horror as Dash looked even madder now.

"What he did wrong?! He ruined the natural order! We're hot , strong and cool we're supposed to rule the school and get the losers, nerds and geeks to do whatever we want and Fenton ruined that for us!..."Dash yelled.

"Him and his blind girlfriend..." Paulina said snobbishly

"The losers aren't supposed to have be in relationships when we aren't! It'd be bad enough if Fenton and Manson had gotten together but some loser from Superman's hometown..."The Latina said, not liking this at all.

"It's their fault that things have changed at school and they need to pay..."Dash repeated, while Kwan remained silent and Star shook her head.

Normally, she didn't care about what they did to the geeks but this seems to be pretty excessive. Besides, what did Fenton do to change things? Besides, getting a girlfriend who was..._not_ unfortunate looking and strong enough to beat Dash up if she felt like it.

Star still couldn't believe that someone as dainty looking as her could almost break both of Dash's arm without even breaking a sweat! She also couldn't believe that Danny actually isn't afraid of her, given how much he drools over her.

_"Wait, why did that I think that?._.'Star thought, before shaking her thoughts away.

She didn't want to do this, but she can't tell her friends exactly **_WHY._** At least not every reason, that is...

"Yeah... uh...it's just...Kara.. if she could manhandle you like she did that one time... I think I'd rather not mess with her. She kind of scares me..."Star said, using that excuse since..well, it was kind of true.

Kwan immediately heard her words and started to walk away.

"That's... a good point. I want to _**KEEP**_ my arms so... Later..."Kwan said as he got up and started walking away.

"Hey! Get back here!..."Paulina demanded.

Usually, Kwan was a follower. Even if it was something he didn't really agree with but he wasn't going to ambush Fenton for doing nothing and risk invoking Kara's wrath.

She's almost as scary as that martial artist Danny had dated during the summer...the one who wiped the floor with Dash and Dale. He doesn't want to risk getting attacked like that again.

"No way, Paulina! I'm working for a football scholarship to Metropolis State. It's kinda hard to get one if Fenton's girlfriend breaks my arms like she almost did to Dash!... " Kwan said and Dash's face got red.

"She just got lucky that I don't hit girls..."Dash shouted but no one listened.

"Besides, aren't you being a little harsh. Are you sure that you aren't just mad at the guy for breaking up with you last year?" Kwan said, referring to the time Paulina had a relationship with Fenton.

"I was possessed by a ghost! It's the only reason I was even with that ghost hunter geek..." Paulina yelled furiously. "Besides, I broke up with him...if you can call it that...'Paulina pointed out.

_'Don't you have a crush on a ghost, though..."'_ Everyone thought hearing Paulina's rant, even Dash.

"There's no way any woman would find that ghost geek attractive!..."Paulina said.

_'Except for Manson, Val, Paige from my art class and twenty eight other girls..._' Star thought but didn't say.

Paulina was still her friend and she wasn't going to rub more salt in the wound.

"Sorry Paulina but I can't be apart of this. It's a bad idea...'Star said to her friend.

"Same here. I like not having broken limbs...'Kwan said.

Both of them left, not wanting payback enough to risk bodily harm where no adults could come to their aid.

Paulina and Dash looked to each other.

"Oh, whatever. We don't need them..."Paulina said to Dash.

"Right, they are just a bunch of chickens but soon, Fenton would get what's coming to him..."Dash said, still blaming him everything bad that has happened lately.

He'll never learn, will he?

* * *

_Back at the party_

Danny and Kara had just finished another dance, before taking a little break on the couch. Their friends were off having their own fun, leaving the happy couple alone.

"So are you having fun Kara?..." Danny asked

"I am..." Kara replied happily

"I'm glad..." Danny said.

He was happy that he found a way to cheer up his girlfriend and get her to stop worrying about Vlad for a little bit.

"I'm feeling better..." Kara said. "Thank you..."She said as she hugged him a little bit. Danny hugged her back.

"Don't worry... be thankful Michelle hates Dash as much as we do..."Danny said with a chuckle.

"Not the party... what you said before." Kara said. "That you wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt me, even if it messes with you too..."She said as Danny stroke her long, beautiful hair.

_"It's so soft.._. He thought.

"I meant it. I'd do anything for you..." He said reassuringly.

He was about to kiss her again, however, that's when Kara gasped. She pulled back and looked around.

"Kara?..." Danny asked, worried.

"I hear it..."She said in a hushed, urgent tone.

Danny looked confused.

"Hear what? The music?..."He asked with a raised brow. Kara shook her head.

"No... there's a sound only I... and my cousin, could hear due to its frequency. It usually means he's arrived home. I know because only he knows how to activate it when he lets me know he's heading home..."She whispered to him.

Danny's eyes widen.

"Does that mean-

"Yeah, he's back..."Kara nodded.

Danny and Kara leapt from the couch and running out of the house, but not before saying goodbye to their gracious hostess.

"Thanks for the invite, Michelle..." Danny called out AND Michelle looked confused for a second.

"Uh, your welcome I guess..." Michelle said looking to Jazz

"Any idea what that was about?..."Michelle asked Jazz, who shrugged.

"No idea..."Jazz admitted.

She didn't see Danny's ghost sense go off, so it must be something else.

Maybe it was something connected to Kara...or it has something to do with Vlad. She suddenly felt her phone vibrating, signalling that she got a text.

"Excuse me, one second?..."Jazz said as she went to go read her text.

From Danny.

* * *

_Later_

_In Metropolis_

"What a day..."A tall, muscular man yawned as he walked into his apartment and laid on his couch, happy to be home and feeling tired.

This man is Clark Kent, also known as Kal-El of Krypton who is better known as the symbol of truth justice and the American way, Superman.

The past few days, Superman better had to deal with certain incidents along with his fellow members of the Justice League. He had been across the galaxy with the majority of the Justice League, helping the Green Lantern Corps repel the Lowardian army from invading the Milky Way.

They managed to stop their fleet and he was finally allowed to come back home. Right now all he'd like to do is have a nice cup of tea and get some work done before bed.

Thank God that he had vacation days saved up for times like this

_"At least, I'm home._..He thought as he sat on his sofa to relax.

There was a knock.

"Clark?..."A young, feminine voice was heard.

It was Kara. The man of steel quickly got up.

"Just a second!..."He shouted once he noticed that he was still wearing his cape and costume.

In just that amount of time, Superman changed into his casual clothes as Clark Kent, complete with the glasses and the "_mild mannered"_ demeanor that he is known for.

He approached the door and opened it. To his surprise, it wasn't just Kara who was there, but Danny as well.

"Hey, Su- uh... Clark..." Danny said, still unable to process this was his idol he was talking so casually with.

"Hey there." He said. "What's going on?..."The man of steel asked and he noticed the expression on their faces.

"Kara, what's wrong?..."Clark asked, in a concern voice, having a bad feeling about this.

"We have a problem, Clark..." Kara said.

"What kind of problem?..."The man of steel asked, getting a very bad feeling right now.

"It's a _**SUPER**_ problem. A bit of an **_IDENTITY_** crisis..."Kara said with meaning in those two words.

Clark's eyes shot up, He quickly recognized the wording of her sentence.

"Come in..." Clark said bringing the two super teens into his house

* * *

_Inside_

Once they were all inside, Clark made sure that they would have no unwanted eyes and ears by locking the door and making sure that everything is secure. Once done, he turned to the two teenagers, with the most serious expression ever on his face.

"So, tell me about this **_identity_** crisis?...'Clark said, not fooling around here.

Danny looked nervous.

Who wouldn't when telling the Man of Steel that his precious little cousin was in danger because of **_his_** enemy?!

"Well it has to do with one of my enemies-" Danny gulped nervously "finding out that Kara's identity..."He said quickly and braced for impact.

Clark took on a serious look and got even closer to him, staring him in the eye. Danny gulped even more.

Superman has always been his hero but right now, he was actually scared.

Thankfully, the man of steel on said this...

"Tell me everything..."He said in a stern voice.

Danny tried to regain his nerves and be collected here.

"Well, it started a few days ago, at Kara's formal...'Danny began.

* * *

_10 minutes later_

Both Danny and Kara explained the events of what has happened while Clark had been in space. Once they were done, he was...he wasn't happy. Thankfully, he didn't take it out on Danny.

He just kept asking questions.

"I see... so Vlad Masters was a supervillain the whole time..." Clark said.

"And he knows..."He said and Kara nodded.

"Yes..."Kara said, hating this.

"Personally, I don't think he'll say anything to save his own skin..." Danny said. "But Kara doesn't want to risk it. If he knows her identity, he'll probably find out yours..."He said.

Clark heard this and his expression hardened.

"Have you two gone looking for him?..." Clark asked and they both nodded.

"We did. We looked at his office and mansion. He's taken a vacation..." Kara said.

That's when she made a pouty face and crossed her arms.

"And then more annoyance happened..."She grumbled.

"Huh?" Clark asked, noticing she was more grumpy than worried.

"What happened?..."Clark asked.

"A guy called Deadpool showed up for a bit..." Danny answered and he noticed that Clark now had an understanding look on his face.

"Oh..." Clark nodded, realizing why she's acting that way.

"Seriously...what is he exactly? Good guy or bad guy?...'Danny asked and Clark...well, he wasn't too sure how to answer this.

"He's... well, he only goes after criminals so, while I don't condone his methods, he's at least not working for someone who wants us dead...and legally speaking, unless he does something **_TRULY_** villainous, he is out of my jurisdiction..."Clark said.

"Enough about that, what's the plan about Masters?...'Clark asked.

"That's the thing..." Kara said. "We were hoping you could help us...so...can you?..."Kara asked.

Clark was silent before he sighed. He then turned to Danny.

"Danny, he's your enemy..is there anything else that you can tell me?.."Clark asked.

"I already told you that he's a crazy, middle age fruitloop with delusions of grandeur who wants to kill my dad, marry my mom and make me his evil apprentice...or destroy me...he's tried both, so it's hard to say exactly what he wants to do with me besides ruin my life..."Danny muttered.

"Anything else?..."Clark repeated.

"He's half ghost like me, but with 20 years more experience, not to mention money and political power at his disposal..." Danny said.

"So, he's basically Luthor with powers..." Superman muttered, wondering if he should get Bruce involved.

Though knowing his old friend as well as he did, he probably was already aware of the situation. Especially since his cousins boyfriend has also been on a blind date with Batgirl during that Summer, if Bruce's sources are right and they always are.

Clark made Danny continue giving more details on this enemy.

"Like I said, he has all of that and that's not including the ghosts he has working for him. Like Skulker or the Fright Knight..."He explained

Clark nodded as Danny continued.

"Plus, he's put money into his personal project like trying to clone me and making AI's of my mom to help him. No telling what else he's looked into. He could have connections with other villains as far as I know...'The boy said.

The more he heard of Vlad, the less Clark was liking the situation.

"So, any weaknesses?..."Clark asked.

"Massive ego..."Danny grumbled.

"That one's a given..."Clark snarked.

"Aside from weaknesses I have, not much else comes to mind. So... what do you think we should do?...The ghostly boy asked.

Clark tried to think. If they don't do something about this Vlad guy, there is bound to be a lot of problems later on. He's already tried kidnapping Kara. Who knows what he'd try next.

Clark thought for a moment, then an idea came to him.

_"What if... Hmm..."_He nodded and smiled.

"I might have an idea..."He said.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_In an unknown location_

Two unknown figures were in a secluded area, very far away from their respective homes.

"I am glad that you could make it..."One of them said in a smug, sounding tone.

The other didn't look amused.

"Listen here..." The other said, sounding less pleased.

"I don't particularly enjoy these last minute meetings. So, you had better tell me what you want and make it quick... Before I make sure you suffer..."He said.

The other figure wasn't intimidated. He still had that smug look on his face, before clearing his throat. Wanting to get down to business.

"Right, well, the reason I had called for your presence is because I would like to make...a **_business_** proposition to you..."The other one said, a malicious grin visible on their face.

Oh boy.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_Plans and Plots_**

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to**_ Neomark, BeConFuzzled Writer_** and **_61394_** for your help. You guys are the best :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Qazse: **XD

**61394: **I wouldn't be too surprised if that happened. Also, thank you :)

**Invader Johnny: **We'll see how things turn out.

**Jebest4781: **Thank you :)

**Chester A Bum, Frost Hunter, DJ Rodriguez, Major Simi, Dreams Come True 996** and **CMR Rosa**: Thank you :) **Wiseguy2415: **Truth be told, I'm not familiar with Transformers prime, so I don't know if I will be much help. Still, the plot sounds interesting.

**Danifan3000:** Well, we'll see what happens next.

**The Writer's Call: **Can't say for certain yet, but we have quite a way to go.

**Luiz4200: **You were right about trying to crash the party. Thankfully, the bouncer stopped them before they could ruin things for everyone.

**Leonardo: **All will be answered in time.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	30. Plans and Plots

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 30: Plans and Plots _**

_A few days later_

_Monday_

A few days have passed since the party and it was now the start of yet another monotonous, aggravating but obligatory school week.

Both Danny and Kara had just arrived to their respective schools and met up with their respective friends.

Even though they were currently several miles apart, they both were thinking the exact same thing right now.

_"I hope that Superman/Kal-El's idea works.."_They both thought in sync, despite not even being in the same town right now.

You see, a few days ago, after they had gone to Michelle's party, Clark/ Superman had returned home from his latest mission with the Justice League and the super couple had gone to him in desperation, explaining what had happened with Vlad, who now knows Kara's identity and is liable to figure out Clark's soon too and even if not, the evil middle aged half ghost has a lot of tricks up his sleeve.

Thankfully, the Man of Steel did seem to have some tricks of his own.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Aside from weaknesses I have, not much else comes to mind. So... what do you think we should do?...The ghostly boy asked._

_Clark tried to think. If they don't do something about this Vlad guy, there is bound to be a lot of problems later on. He's already tried kidnapping Kara. Who knows what he'd try next._

_Clark thought for a moment, then an idea came to him._

_"What if... Hmm..."He nodded and smiled._

_"I might have an idea..."He said._

_"Okay!..." Danny and Kara had hope in their eyes._

_"But, it's a long shot. So you'll have to do what I say..." Clark said in a stern voice._

_Danny gulped. He was more concerned about Kara, but the long-shot comment made him a little nervous._

_"Okay... I trust you..." Danny said._

_ "Me too..." Kara added._

_ "Okay. So far, it doesn't seem like he knows I'm Superman. So Clark Kent will have to make an appearance next time Vlad does anything public..."The Man of Steel said._

_ "Are you sure?.." Danny asked._

_It sounded pretty risky. _

_ "Not everyone knows Kara Kent is related to Clark Kent. The last name is too common..." Clark reasoned. "Besides, I'll have backup..."He said, with a grin that Kara knew the meaning of._

_ "Who?..." Danny asked. "Green Lantern? Wonder Woman? The Flash?..."Danny asked._

_ "He means Lois Lane..." Kara said. Danny rose a brow at that, but Kara answered him. "She knows about us. She doesn't know about you yet..."Kara said, since it's not her place to tell that secret._

_ "If anyone can sniff something out that he's hiding, it's her..." Clark said._

_"Heyo guys! You sure you can't add Wonder Woman...or maybe Black Canary...she's hot too..."Deadpool said._

_"Huh?..."Danny thought in shock._

_"Wha- Wade? Are you breaking the fourth wall again?...'FP11 said._

_"Yeah... that's my thing..."Deadpool shurgged._

_"In a **flashback?..."**She retorted._

_" I did it in my movie. A fourth wall break inside a fourth wall break, that was **16** walls! **HAHAHAHA!..**.."Deadpool cackled loudly._

_"This isn't even **YOUR** flashback!..."Flower Princess11 said with her arms crossed._

_"I know... taking it to the next level!"..."Deadpool shouted as he suddenly brought in a bunch of monkeys that are dressed in outfits identical to his and they started wrecking the place with bombs while Deadpool ate some chimichangas._

_**"BEST FLASHBACK EVER!.**.."He shouted before cackling and scarfing down his chimichangas._

* * *

_Back to Reality_

Danny shook his head, feeling a strange feeling right now when he was trying to recall the meeting with Kara and Clark.

_"Huh? Weird...Why did I suddenly started day dreaming about** THAT?**..."_Danny said, feeling a headache.

"I have one of those special abilities...after all, few can handle how awesome I am..."Deadpool whispered.

_"Wade, please. This is suppose to be a serious flashback and you already met with them. Please let the flashback go the way that it's **SUPPOSE** to go..."_Flower Princess11 said, while Deadpool pouted.

"I still think my version is better..."Deadpool whined.

_"I'm sure you do. Now come on. Our readers want to see Danny's reaction.._.'FP11 said.

"Fine..."Deadpool pouted.

Suddenly, Danny's headache went away and he recalled what **_REALLY_** happened back when they wet to speak to the Man of Steel.

* * *

_Back to the **real**** (BORING)** version of the **FLASHBACK**_

_**"Deadpool.**.."FP11 scolded._

_"You know, you're almost as touchy as NeoMark..."Deadpool muttered before he left to go find some chicichangas._

_Anyway, back to what **REALLY** happened._

_ "Are you sure?.." Danny asked._

_It sounded pretty risky. _

_ "Not everyone knows Kara Kent is related to Clark Kent. The last name is too common..." Clark reasoned. "Besides, I'll have backup..."He said, with a grin that Kara knew the meaning of._

_ "Who?..." Danny asked. "Green Lantern? Wonder Woman? The Flash?..."Danny asked._

_ "He means Lois Lane..." Kara said. Danny rose a brow at that, but Kara answered him. "She knows about us. She doesn't know about you yet..."Kara said, since it's not her place to tell that secret._

_ "If anyone can sniff something out that he's hiding, it's her..." Clark said._

_Danny looked a little unsure, but he decided to trust his idol. After all, when you got down to it, he has way more experience in the hero business than he does._

_"I...guess we could give it a try...'Danny said and Kara nodded._

_Clark was confident about this idea._

_ Masters was a sketchy billionaire and Plasmius was a villain with delusions of grandeur. A deadly combination of ego and lust for power that he has seen many a day since he first put on his cape and started protecting Metropolis._

_However, if this Vlad was anything like Luthor, than the best way to hurt him wasn't to attack him directly but through **other** methods._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

_Present Time_

That's how it went, more or less.

They had tried to do as Clark/Superman said. They kept an eye out for anything new that could have been done by either Plasmius or Masters, but he was still_ "on vacation_".

It's frustrating, to say the least.

They both just hoped that regardless of what happens next, Clark will be proven right and things will work out.

They have to.

* * *

_At Casper High_

_With Danny_

Danny had arrived to his locker to get his book before first period started, Tucker and Sam were with him, still talking.

He had explained what had happened last Saturday and needless to say, they were amazed. He also no longer had any more really weird day dreams about Deadpool or random headaches.

Thank goodness for that.

"Wow, this is so cool...you're actually going to be working side by side with-..."Tucker was cut off when Sam nudged him.

"Tucker, _ixnay_ on the _erohay_ info..."Sam said, reminding them that they are still at school and that loose lips can sink battle ships.

"Ow! Right..."Tucker said as he rubbed his arm.

"Still, you'll be working with..._that guy_..."Tucker said carefully as he looked at Sam, before turning to Danny... "This is so cool...He said to Danny, expecting him to be flipping out, since he has always been a huge Superman fanboy since they were kids.

"It's not exactly a team up like that Tuck...besides, until Vlad actually shows his ugly face again, we can't do anything..."Danny muttered, looking frustrated.

His friends noticed.

"Danny, are you okay?...'Sam asked.

"I'm just worried about Kara. Vlad already captured her once. I don't want that to happen again..."Danny admitted.

Before Sam or Tucker could say anything, another student approached Danny.

It was a junior whom they had seen occasionally in the hall, but who has never bothered speaking to them before now. He is also on the football team with Dash, his name is Jeff Something or other.

"Hey, Danny..."Jeff said and Danny looked surprised.

"Uh... hi..."Danny said, wondering what this is about.

"Hey, rumor is it one girl that you dated is Kim Possible, is it true?..."He asked.

"Yeah..." Danny answered cautiously.

"I knew it... someone recognized her during the summer. Pete owes me 10 bucks now..."Jeff said, sounding pleased.

"Huh?...'Danny raised a brow, while Jeff looked impressed.

"Dude, you are a magnet for cool girls like her and Kara..."He said, looking impressed.

"Oh... okay..."Danny said as Jeff gave him a thumbs up, before leaning close.

"You think that you can get me her number?..."Jeff whispered.

"Excuse me?...'Danny said, looking annoyed.

"I figure since you didn't pick her, she's still a free agent...isn't she?..."Jeff asked.

"Why don't you go ask her that yourself?...'Danny said in annoyance before walking away.

This is the second time someone asked him for the number of one of his former dates. Danny still couldn't believe some guys would have the nerve to ask such a thing.

"New friend?.."Sam asked sarcastically.

"I don't think so...'Danny mumbled.

"What did he want, anyway?...'Tucker asked.

'He wanted me to give him Kim's phone number...'Danny said.

"Kim?..."Sam questioned, not knowing any Kim.

"Kim? Wait, isn't she that cheerleader you dated that kicks butt?..."Tucker said and Danny nodded.

'Excuse me? What? Did you say a cheerleader kicked someone's butt?..."Sam said, not believing it.

"Kim was my first date and she was the reason I stayed in the service as long as I did..."Danny said, smiling.

Sure, he is devoted to Kara but Kim is a remarkable girl. Heck, it's because of her that he even met Kara in the first place.

Danny briefly told Sam and Tucker about his first date with the service, how it was crashed by one of Kims enemies trying to recover a stolen microchip and how '_Danny Phantom'_ had showed up to save the day, alongside the red head who in Danny's opinion was one of the best martial artists Danny has ever seen in his life

Heck, Danny didn't even really need to intervene. She probably could have won by herself.

Once he was done, Sam looked at him in disbelief.

"So, basically you dated the second coming of the Black Widow in a short skirt?" Sam said, sounding surprised that a **_CHEERLEADER_** was even capable of doing that sort of stuff.

Had it been anyone else, she would say that they were making this up, but even she knew that Danny wouldn't kid about this. Plus, he is dating an alien, so even she can't say it's the most impossible thing she has ever heard.

Heck, a small part of her was kind of impressed. Sure, she wasn't the biggest fan of cheer-leading but Sam could appreciate another woman taking charge and doing things on her own like that.

Danny chuckled before nodding.

"She was wearing pants but yeah, Kim was really cool. If Kara hadn't proven to be so spectacular, I might have picked her..."Danny admitted.

Sam didn't know how to react to that.

That's when a senior, a girl, approached him. A dark haired girl named Tiffanie, who Dash once flirted with at the school dance.

"Hey Danny. Is it true this tall, Japanese girl beat up Dash **_AND_** Dale and she went out with you?..."Tiffanie asked.

"What?!...'Sam exclaimed in shock, upon hearing this.

"How do you know about that?..."Danny asked.

After all, the only ones who were there were Dash, Dale and Kwan and they wouldn't admit to that, would they.

"So, it is true?..."Tiffanie asked, sounding excited.

"Yes..."Danny said and Tiffanie grinned, before fist pumping.

"Ha!" She went. "I knew feminine girls can be tough! She and Kara prove it!..."Tiffanie said and Danny rose a brow.

"Uh yea... She is and Lita was something else..." Danny said, thinking about his past date/pen pal from Japan.

Danny hoped she found someone else besides him. He wished that for everyone of his past dates, just because he picked Kara that doesn't mean that he wanted the other twenty seven to never have love.

That'd be petty and pathetic and only someone like Dash would think like that.

"Did I hear that right, both Dash and Dale got beat up by a girl? And I am just hearing about this _now?_..."Sam asked.

Yeah, it was awesome! Kwan was there too, but he was smart enough not to mess with Lita.." Danny explained.

Sam looked to Danny with awe. While she may have been jealous, the goth wanted to meet some of these dates. Especially the ones who could beat Dash to the ground.

While she likes to believe that she is above violence, anyone who could do that to that pig-headed jock is cool in her book.

Before she could ask for more details, more students came by to talk to Danny.

"Yo, Fenton, is it true how hot some your dates were?..."Another guy, Tyrone, the one who wears a green beanie and listens to hip-hop, asked.

"No comment..."Danny said, since this is the tenth time someone asked him this.

Some of the questions Danny deflected, he was not going to answer those kinds of questions. Especially since none of his dates deserved to be treated like an object...well maybe Cree and Vicky. And some of the students wanted to get to know Danny some more.

"Yohoo Danny, I heard you made quite a hit at Michelle's party on Saturday..."Mia, a pretty, moderately popular girl with brown hair, said.

"Uh...I guess..."Danny shrugged and Mia giggled.

"I'm still impressed you were at a senior party. It's cool..."Mia said before waving good bye.

"Uh...what was that?..."Danny asked and Sam sent her a dirty look.

'I think Mia broke several girl codes just now..."Sam said, having noticed that she semi-flirted with Danny just now, despite knowing he has a girlfriend.

Sure, maybe Sam doesn't have much of a right to judge given what she has done, but it still doesn't make it right.

'Uh?..."Danny said, not getting it.

Just then, someone marched up to him, but not looking impressed or please.

It's Dash.

_"Oh no.._.'Danny sighed.

"What do you want Dash?..."Danny asked.

"You have a lot of nerve, thinking you are so special just because you conned Michelle..."Dash accused.

"Con who now?..." Danny asked, confused.

Seriously, what was Dash talking about?

"You know what you did, you jerk! Conning Michelle into not inviting me!..."Dash accused angrily.

"What are you talking about? I never told Michelle to do that?..."Danny said..."Also, why would a _**SENIOR**_ girl who I've hardly really talked to listen to me?..."Danny retorted.

Sure, Michelle and Jazz were classmates, but that didn't mean they talked before she invited him to her party.

Dash didn't believe him and tried menacing him. Danny wasn't scared, just annoyed.

"You think you're so cool, huh? Trying to take my place, Fenton!" Dash said, staring him down.

"I don't know **_WHAT_** you are talking about, Dash?..."Danny said.

Seriously, what's wrong with him?

Dash growled and before he could do anything threatening, Sam stepped forward.

"Leave him alone, Dash. Danny's not responsible for Michelle realizing what a jerk you are..."Sam said.

Dash saw her and had a nasty grin on his face.

"Aw, look...it's the ex-Mrs. Fenturd to the rescue. The only smart thing the freak did was dump you..." Dash mocked

"We were never a couple..." Danny and Sam said, irritated.

Danny being very tempted to hit Dash now. It's one thing to big him but Sam is off limits.

"It's so like a wimp like you to let a girl fight your battles..."Dash mocked.

"And it's so like you to be a jerk..."Danny retorted, keeping his temper in check.

He knows that Dash is trying to pick a fight with him. He's not going to give him that satisfaction.

"What was that?..."Dash said, not liking his tone.

"Is everything all right here, boys?..."Mr. Lancer said in a warning tone.

Danny smirked while Dash bit back a growl but restrained himself. He didn't want to get detention again today.

"Oh, everything is **_JUST_** fine, right Dash?...'Danny said and Dash growled.

"Right..."Dash said. Mr. Lancer nodded before walking away but it was obvious that he is still keeping an eye on him.

"Enjoy your time in the spot light, Fenton. It's not gonna last..."Dash said before he angrily marched away.

"Spot light? What the heck is he talking about?..."Danny asked his friends.

"Who knows with Dash?...'Tucker said.

Sam knew better. While Dash was an idiot, the jock had no sense of humility. He would try again later. Though no one would know know what his next move is, especially Dash.

Her friends did turn to her.

You alright, Sam?..." Tucker asked the Gothic Ghost hunter, who nodded.

"I'll be fine..." She said

Danny looked concerned too.

"Sam, you know that we are friends again. Look, don't listen to Dash. He's just a jerk. Any guy would love a girl like you..."Danny said.

Sure, he no longer returned her feelings, as he is with Kara and sure, she did hurt him in the past, but they made up and are friends again.

Sam blushed. She knows that he didn't mean that the way it could sound but she still smiled, knowing that he still cares for her. She had to be content with that.

"Thanks, Danny..."Sam said.

Before they continued, another student, a short blonde kid in a sweater vest, Scott walked up.

"Hey Danny, is it true that you were at Michelle's party?..."Scott asked.

"Yeah, we all went there..."Danny said while Scott asked more details about what it's like.

Another student in a hoodie, Carl, who was in his homeroom, also walked up to him.

"Hey Danny. Can I ask you something?...'Carl asked.

"Uh...sure...what?...'Danny asked.

"Since you seem to be good at getting girls now, mind letting me know how I can ask Ashly out?..."Carl said and Danny's eyes widen.

"Wait, you want to ask _**ME**_ that sort of thing?..."Danny said.

"Hey, you are dating a cute girl like Kara and you got all those other girls to like you, and if they are half as hot as that Felicia girl that one time..anyway, how do I get her to say yes?...'Carl said.

Danny just stood there incredulous to this.

So he just gave an honest answer.

'Uh, Carl. Look, I don't know what advice I can tell you since Ashly and Kara aren't the same. All I did was keep it real during my dates and I tried not to act like a slob or jerk...'Danny said.

"Come on man, you gotta tell me something..."Carl pleaded and Danny sighed.

"You want my advice. Okay. For starters, don't see her as a prize, see her as someone that you want to spend time with and _be_ someone she will want to spend time with. I am not saying act like a different person, I mean to keep it real and don't act like something your not. Also, don't act like you only want to be around her because of her looks. She's a human being. So treat her like a person, not a mini skirt..."Danny said and Carl paid very close attention to his every word.

It was kind of weird.

"Keeping it real, huh? Hmm...that's just crazy enough to work! Thanks Fenton...'Carl said as he gave Danny a pat on the back that almost sent him to the floor. "

"Ow..."Danny said as he watch Carl leave, looking excited.

"Yo Danny, saw you at the party. We should chill next time..." Another student held his fist out. He was a senior as well. Danny returned with a fist bump.

"Wow..." Sam looked to the leaving teen. "Someone is becoming popular. This is starting to suck..."She muttered to Tucker.

"How is it bad for _you?..."_ Tucker pouted.

The pattern repeated itself as fellow classmates were curious about Danny's past dates and talking to him like they actually acknowledge his existence...and not in the bad kind of way.

"Hey Danny..."Another junior called, waving at him.

"Hi Danny..." A couple of senior girls said walking by, giving him friendly smiles before walking away and giggling.

"Yo Danny!..." A junior named Travis called "You should come to the next football game and bring Kara. She's a riot..."He said, since Kara made a good impression with the seniors when she was at the party.

"And ask her if she has any cute friends that she can bring along?..."His friend, Tyler said.

"Hey, Fenton, me and some friends were going to the Nasty Burger later. Wanna join?"

"Fenton! Killer moves last Saturday night..."

"Fenton!"

Danny had heard his name so many times, he was sure that he liked being invisible from before. Of course, having the A-listers being punished and unable to bully anyone was a benefit he wouldn't refuse.

Danny had to blink now. Is this what Dash was talking about?

Was this some kind of weird, loopy new world?

Like, did someone make a wish around Desiree that made the world topsy turvy, where he is suddenly popular and respected by his peers?

"Is it just me or are things not normal? Desiree's not loose, is she?..." Danny whispered. Sam and Tucker shook their heads.

"No, dude. Besides, she's kinda obvious..." Tucker said, pointing out that they have not seen the floating green genie ghost or the after effects of her wish granting and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Tucker's got a point, Danny..."Sam said.

"Why am I suddenly so popular? Is it because Kara is tougher than Dash?...'Danny asked his friends.

_"Hmmm._..let's see. You got a cute girlfriend, managed to charm 27 other girls during the summer which got you some street cred at the start of the school year, your girlfriend managed to beat up Dash and you recently sparked some interest among the seniors as they invited you to one of their parties, and by the hottest senior girl at school I might add. Add to that that the teachers are no longer letting the A-Listers get away with murder and other kids are beginning to lose respect/fear of Dash due to what Kara and the teachers did, it seems to have upped your status...and yours alone...'Tucker muttered, since he was more or less still unnoticed during this whole thing.

"Fine. Neat. I'll enjoy being popular later, when the cheesehead isn't in a place to threaten my girlfriend..." Danny said, still worried about his girl and hoping that Clark's plan will work.

He turned to his friends and sighed.

"Let's just get to class. The sooner this day's over the sooner we can figure out what Vlad's up to..." Danny said, waking off

_"Huh... he's matured..."_ Sam thought. "He doesn't care about popularity anymore..."She said.

"You know he's too worried for Kara to care, right?..." Tucker asked.

"True... but at least he has his priorities straight..."Sam said.

Tucker nodded, realizing her point. If this were last year Danny would have let the popularity go to his head and ignore them and being Danny Phantom.

He really has come along way since then.

Unknown to the group of friends, Dash had gone straight to Paulina.

"Did you get the stuff?..."Dash asked and Paulina nodded.

'Yes and word on the grapevine is that there is going to be an assembly later today, the whole school will be there..."Paulina said with meaning in her snobby voice.

Despite being as a slow as a snail and as volatile as a volcano, Dash got her meaning and grinned maliciously.

"Perfect. Later today, Fenton is gonna get what's coming to him..."He said to his accomplice.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_In Metropolis_

While Danny was with his friends, talking over matter, a certain blonde Kryptonian girl was in the middle of a phone call with someone near and dear to her.

"Uh-huh. Okay, Clark..No, don't worry. I'm gonna go see Danny later today and I'll let him now...bye..."The blonde girl said before hanging up her cell phone.

Once that was done, Alex had approached her, with a look of concern on her face.

"You okay, Kara?...'Alex asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine..."Kara said to her friend, who frowned.

"Right, and _I'm_ the alien around here..."Alex muttered as she leaned closer to her.

"You have been spacey and looking nervous since this morning. Seriously, is there something going on between you and Danny?...'Alex asked.

"What? No. Things with Danny have been great.."Kara said.

"Then why have you suddenly gone from honeymoon stage girlfriend to distant and worried over the course of the last few days?..."Alex asked.

"Alex..."Kara said.

"Kara, you know that I love you like a sister, but if there is a problem, I can't help you if you don't tell me...iCome on, s it a _girl_ problem, _girlfriend_ problem or a _super_ problem?..."Alex asked.

Kara bit back. She can't tell her without breaking her promise to Danny. She has to sigh.

"Alex, I trust you. You know that I trust you and if I could, I'd tell you everything..."Kara said.

_"Could?._..'Alex thought.

"Look, me and Clark..have something to do that is...sort of personal for us and that's why I am like this..."Kara said.

It technically was the truth and she isn't breaking any promises by saying this.

Alex didn't like this but she knew Kara inside and out. She is hiding something but she is not telling her what it is. Still, Kara is a big girl and she is not her mother. She can't force her to tell her.

"Fine Kara. I am sensing some sort of conflicting commitment here. Just promise me that if you **_really_** need my help, you'll ask for it..."Alex said.

Kara smiled and nodded.

"I promise..."Kara said, smiling.

Just then the bell rang, signalling that they had to get to class and soon.

As they walked together, Kara felt guilty. Alex has been her first real friend that she made after she came to this world. They tell each other everything but she has a promise to honor.

_"I really need to talk to Danny. I know that I promise to keep his secret but Alex is trust worthy. Maybe it wouldn't hurt just to ask..._"Kara thought as they continued to walk to class.

* * *

_Later_

_At Casper High_

Danny sat in the gym with Sam and Tucker along with the rest of the school.

Danny looked to Tucker

"Any idea what this is about?..." Danny asked the resident Techno geek who was texting someone on his PDA and grinning.

_"Probably Velma._..' Danny thought.

Danny could see how Tucker liked the orange wearing girl from Crystal Cove. He has only met her once, at Michelle's party but he could see why Tucker always got that goofy, lovesick look on his face whenever he talked about her. She was intelligent, sweet and she couldn't stand people like Dash or Paulina which made her awesome in Danny's eyes.

He was happy for his friend, indeed he was.

He could also understand that lovesick look he gets, since it was **_very_** familiar to Danny

It was the same grin he saw in the mirror whenever he thought about _Kara..._

"No idea, dude..." Tucker answered.

"Maybe it's some kind of new ghost drill...'He suggested, while Sam shook her head.

"If it were, Danny would already know about it..."She pointed out.

"And I am still mortified about the last one...'Danny sighed.

The last ghost drill had an unwelcome intrusion from his parents that resulted in a vending machine being destroyed, four windows being shattered and Lancer being covered in green goo...**_AGAIN!_**

Team Phantoms theorizing about who or what this was about ended when Principal Ishiyama stepped up to the podium with coach Tesslaff in toe.

"Now, I'm sure you all are wondering what we're doing here..." Principal Ishyama said

"Next week, we will be hosting an inter school athletic competition founded by our mayor..."Principal Ishiyama announced as she showed a poster of said event, with Vlad's name on it.

Danny, Sam and Tucker's eyes widen when they saw this.

"Looks like he came back from his vacation early..."Tucker muttered to his friends.

"Looks like it..."Danny grumbled with his eyes narrow.

If it was something made by Vlad, it HAS to be bad.

Principal Ishiyama continued to give the presentation.

"The competition is open to any student to participate. Anyone interested should speak to Coach Testlaff..."The Principal said as she gestured to the burly female gym teacher.

The students then began chatting to themselves, curious and interested by this news.

"Hey Coach! Whose butts am I going to kick from which schools?..." Dash shouted while members of the football team cheered.

Coach Testlaff just nodded

"At the moment, we've got about five other schools who've agreed to participate..."The gym teacher said.

Danny frowned, anything organized by Vlad couldn't be good. Looking Sam and Tucker they had similar thoughts...but he had to be sure.

Danny raised his hand, getting the attention of Pricipal Ishiyama.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton?...'The Principal asked.

"Uh...exactly _**WHICH**_ school will be there?...'Danny asked.

The Principal then grabbed what looked to be a list from the gym teacher.

"So far, Middleton High, Horizon High, Metropolis High, McGillis-Pertsch High and Jim Jr High have agreed to participate. We should expect to hear more soon..."She explained.

_"Wait, Metropolis High? That's Kara's school!..."_Danny thought, already knowing that Vlad has something planned behind this whole thing.

It made somewhat sense to involve his school and hers, but the others? Middleton? Jim Jr? Why did all those schools sound familiar?

The information was there in the back of Danny's head but for the life of him he couldn't remember.

He wasn't the only one who reacted upon hearing the names of the other schools. Everyone was talking and Tucker was excited for some reason.

"Horizion high!..." Tucker said amazed, since that school was one of the biggest names in science and technology.

It's students were all geniuses destined for places like Stark Industries Wayne Tech and Danny's dream job NASA. It's the kind of school Tucker always dreamed about going to.

"Wait? Horizion High agreed to an _athletic_ competition?...'Valerie questioned, since it was suppose to be a school for teen geniuses.

"While not as big as their academic programs, they do have athletic teams, Miss Grey..." Principal Ishiyama explained.

Valerie nodded while Dash grinned to some of his football buddies.

"In other words, we can wail on some out of town geeks and make it look like accidents..." Dash whispered with a grin

Not hearing this, Sam raised her hand next.

"Yes, Miss Manson?...'The principal asked.

"I'm sorry, but did you say one of the schools is a Jr. High?...Sam questioned, while the other students also looked confused.

"It's an inter-grade event..."Principal Ishiyama explained before answering the other students.

Danny turned to his friends and frowned.

He didn't like the looks of this. He sent a nod to his friends, who understood the meeting. While the principal and the teachers were busy explaining the details of the event and the students were all busy talking about it, Danny, Tucker and Sam used this opportunity to walk away and talk in private.

Unknown to them, a pair of teal eyes had watched them with a smirk, before turning to her accomplice.

"This is even better. I say we save this for the competition...'She whispered and her accomplice grinned.

"Yeah, that way that geek will be humiliated in front of **_OTHER_** schools, not just ours..."He said as he cackled sinister-like.

He was liking this more and more.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_At Metropolis High_

The principal just explained how they'd accepted a invitation to an inter school athletic competition in Amity Park, getting a cheer from the students , especially the jocks who liked the idea of new competition.

Kara frowned when she heard this event was sponsored the mayor of the city.

Vlad Masters...

_"So, he's back.._."She thought to herself.

"Did you hear that Kara? This sounds cool..."Alex said, only to see that her friend was no longer sitting next to her.

"Kara?...'Alex said in confusion.

Kara had run out as soon as she heard Vlad's name and that he was hosting this event.

"So, the Fruitloop is up to his old tricks already. I gotta talk to Danny and Clark..."Kara said to herself.

She was getting a **_VERY_** bad feelings about this.

* * *

_At Middleton High_

A similar school meeting was taking place in the gym of Middleton High School

That's right, people. We have been invited to a multi school, inter-grade competition that is being held in Amity Park and the home team, Casper High is going to be one of your opponents so...**_SHOW THEM NO MERCY__!._**.."A burly substitute teacher/vice principal shouted to his students, who were now chatting among themselves.

"Booyah! The perfect chance for the MadDog to show off his latest moves..."A blonde boy said to a pretty red head girl, who wasn't listening.

She was thinking after she heard where this event will be held.

"_Amity Park? Casper High? Why do those places sound familiar?...'_The pretty red head thought to herself.

* * *

_At Horizon High_

Despite this being a school for the **_ACADEMICALLY_** gifted, the students were just informed that they have been invited to join a sports competition.

**"_ALRIGHT_!** Time to show those losers at Amity Park that Horizon has more to offer than just brains...'A blonde jock shouted as he was very excited.

Unknown to him a somewhat geeky brunette boy just rolled his eyes.

"Does he even realize how he just sounded?..."The boy said as he turned to his friend, an African-American boy, who shrugged.

"Doubtful. Anyway, what do you think about this?..."His friend asked.

"Eh, you know that I'm not a sporty guy. I'll probably just go to support our school at the most..."He said.

Unknown to either of them, a blonde girl had just walked out of the assembly, not out of boredom but because she received a call from her..._private_ line.

"Who is it? How do you get this number and what do you want?..."She said in a hushed voice, making sure that no one could hear her.

_"Ah yes, the charming Black Cat of New York...Who I am and how I got this number is not important...as for **what** I want...I do believe I have a job for you. One that pays handsomely_.."The voice said.

The girl heard this and smirked widely, practically purring just now after hearing her favorite two words.

Pay and handsomely.

"How can I be of service?..."She said, in a much better mood now.

* * *

_At Jim Jr High_

A large, muscular man in a suit, the vice-principal of the school, just gave the announcement for the upcoming event and the students seem excited.

"Can you believe this? We're going to be facing off against so many other schools, this is going to rock..."A brunette pre-teen said to her twin brother.

"And I'll make sure to get it all on video..." A boy with dark, almost purplish said as he pulled out his trusty camera.

"Just don't do anything embarrassing, Pickles..." His cousin said in an aggravating tone.

As the pre-teens began to talk about the event, the teenage girl was thinking about something else.

"Amity Park, huh?..."The blonde said, before an interested grin formed on her face.

She distinctly remember someone who is from there and if she is lucky...she might get to see _him_ again.

* * *

_In Canada_

_McGillis-Pertsch High_

In this Canadian Highschool, the principal just made the announcement, much to the confusion to some of his students.

"Why is the school participating in a multi-sport event in America?..." One student, an Afriacan-Canadian asked the principal.

"Well, it seems the founder, Vlad Masters, is interested in us due to our _amazing_ sports program..." The man said with pride.

"Amazing that we don't always win.."An Asian girl with purple hair quietly deadpanned as her on-off boyfriend agreed with a laugh.

"Is that why the event is in Amity Park?..."A blonde boy with a cap asked with a raised hand.

"Yes..."The principal said before he explained the kind of competitions they will be facing.

"Ohhh, this could be exciting..."A cute blonde girl said to her friend, who looked to be deep in thought.

Ordinarily, she would be thrilled for this sort of thing, but the moment she heard the location of the competition...she became lost at thought.

"Amity Park...why does that ring a bell?...'She whispered to herself, though her friends didn't hear her.

* * *

_Back at Casper High_

_With Danny and his friends_

"I knew Vlad was up to something...'Danny said, having gotten suspicious when he heard Metropolis High.

This is the first time that he has even heard **_ANYTHING_** from his arch enemy since he captured Kara. Now he shows up and makes this super random school competing thing.

Yep, there is definitely something fishy going on around here.

"Sheesh, it hasn't even been two weeks since the Fall formal fiasco...can't he give us a break..."Tucker complained.

"Apparently not...'Sam sighed.

"So, now what do we do?..."Sam asked.

"First, we get in contact with Kara..since this involves her school, it involves her too...'Danny said.

He doesn't trust Vlad as far as he can throw him. And that's including if Plasimius is weakened.

**_RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_**

Suddenly his phone started ringing and wouldn't you know it, it's Kara.

Sam and Tucker blinked.

"Okay, that's a little weird..."Tucker commented but he was ignored.

Danny answered the phone.

"Hey Kara...I take it that you know..."Danny said.

_"That Vlad is back and he, for **SOME REASON**, just decided to create a school competition that involves **BOTH** of our schools, yeah I know._..'Kara said.

"I guess it doesn't take super-hearing to get the latest news?..." Danny quipped

"But yeah, Vlad is up to something. He's never the kind to do anything without an ulterior motive..."He said.

_"He's your enemy. Any idea what he's up to?.._."Kara asked.

"Knowing Vlad, he'll probably brag about it to me in person the first chance he gets..."Danny said,

_"You're kidding?..._" Kara could not believe the words she was hearing. "_Is he that much of a cheesehead?_..."She asked.

"Yes, he is..." Danny reluctantly replied.

"_Even Luthor isn't **THAT** arrogant.._.'Kara muttered.

"So..is..." He paused for a moment to make sure he said the right words. "... your cousin all set to help us?..."He said quickly.

_"I just called him. Remember that he wants to meet with us after he gets off work to talk about the Fruitloop.._." She tells him.

"I won't forget..."Danny said.

"Ask her if we can come too!..."Tucker said, while Sam elbowed him.

"Tucker!...'Sam said.

"What? We're a part of this too, ya know..."Tucker said.

"Hang on. Kara. In case you didn't hear, Tuck wants to know if he and Sam can come along..."Danny said.

_"Since they are already familiar with Vlad. I guess. We need all the help we can get._.."Kara said.

"Cool...Anyway, I'll see you after school.."Danny said

"_Be careful, Danny..._"Kara said.

"You too..."Danny said

_ "Bye.."_ Kara blew a kiss for good luck.

Danny hung up and sighed. He appreciated the good gesture, but it didn't help with the Vlad situation.

"Looks like we're all going to be meeting with Kara and her cousin later..."Danny said and Tucker pumped his fist.

'Alright, I wonder if he could introduce me to Batman..'Tucker said.

"Be serious..."Sam scolded.

"You sure about this, Danny?..."Sam asked.

"Not really but,whatever Vlad has cooked up, at least we are going to have help..."He said.

"Still, I have to admit...I thought Vlad would be more interested in getting the Packers here...or at least trying to buy them..."He mumbled.

"Maybe he's working his way up?..." Tucker said. Sam took her hand and smacked him upside the head.

_**"Ow!**_ What was that for?..."Tucker complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You two need to focus!..." Sam bluntly replied.

"I'm trying to, but I am trying to figure out Vlad's endgame here. What does he get by gathering a bunch of schools of different places and bringing them together? I mean it''s not like he's going to harness the event for something.?...'Danny said.

"Who knows?..."Tucker said.

"Vlad does and whatever his reason is, we have to be ready for it..."Danny said.

Before his friends could say anything, Mr. Lancer spotted them and walked to them.

"You three, get back to your seats! The assembly isn't over..."The bald teacher ordered.

Danny and the others flinched, before nodding and walking back to their seats to hear more about the details of the upcoming event.

An event that is way more than it seems, Danny just knew it.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_Plans and Plots Part 2  
_**

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to**_ Neomark, BeConFuzzled Writer_** and **_61394_** for your help. You guys are the best :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**The Writer's Call, DJ Rodriguez, Guest(1), Ultra Phantom, Dreams Come True 996 ,Blue Marvel 0, Major Simi, NiteOwl18** and **wiseguy2415**: Thank you :)

**Qazse** and** Luiz4200: **Well, since Dash already won some games before ghosts became a thing...well, half and half but he thinks he is better than he actually is (see the episode What You Want, where they were losing to a much better team).

**Guest(2):** There is, called **_"Unique"._**

**Guest(3):** 61394 already has one available.

**Runeion:** I'll consider it...

**Frost Hunter:** I see...

**Invader Johnny:** All questions shall be answered in time, so stay tuned.

**Jebest4781** and** Leonardo :** Just have to wait and see...

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	31. Plans and Plots Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 31: Plans and Plots Part 2_**

_Previously_

_"You two need to focus!..." Sam bluntly replied._

_"I'm trying to, but I am trying to figure out Vlad's endgame here. What does he get by gathering a bunch of schools of different places and bringing them together? I mean it''s not like he's going to harness the event for something.?...'Danny said._

_"Who knows?..."Tucker said._

_"Vlad does and whatever his reason is, we have to be ready for it..."Danny said._

_Before his friends could say anything, Mr. Lancer spotted them and walked to them._

_"You three, get back to your seats! The assembly isn't over..."The bald teacher ordered._

_Danny and the others flinched, before nodding and walking back to their seats to hear more about the details of the upcoming event._

_An event that is way more than it seems, Danny just knew it._

* * *

"Wait!..."Flower Princess11 said, before pulling out her phone and dialing a number.

After a few moments later, someone picked up.

_"Hello?..."_

"Hey, NeoMark? It's Flower Princess11. Question, is Deadpool going to interrupt any flashback scenes again?..."She asked.

_"Oh, no… He promised to stop doing that again after I gave him a place where he can say all his favorite dirty words when he's not in use… He's going to be there for a while..._"NeoMark explained over the phone.

"Okay, great... thanks!..."She said before hanging up.

She then turned to the readers and looked rather sheepishly.

"Okay, on with the story..."Flower Princess said with a sheepish smile.

* * *

_Present Time_

The rest of the school day had been tremendously slow for Danny and company but eventually, it was coming to an end. Danny and his friends were in their final period, with only a few minutes left before they could leave and go see Kara and her cousin to discuss their upcoming plan.

"Hey Fenton..."One classmate, a guy named Joey, the one who keeps a shrine of Paulina in his locker, poked him.

"What?..."Danny said, sounding annoyed to be disturbed.

"Is it true that one of those hotties you went with was some Beverly Hills chick?...'He asked.

"No comment..."Danny said, annoyed.

That's the umpteenth time that someone asked him about his dates and right now, he's getting annoyed.

Soon the bell rang and many students were beginning to leave.

"Remember students...you all have until Wednesday to sign up for the competition..."Mr. Lancer called but as always, his students ignored him.

All but three, mind you.

Danny turned to his friends and nodded.

"Come on, we don't have any time to waste..."He said to his friends.

* * *

_A little later_

Due to wanting to be safe, just in case Vlad had bugged any known area, he and Kara had decided to meet at some mid point between Amity Park and Metropolis, away from any unwanted eyes and ears.

They soon arrived to what looked to be a forest, and the only building seen around is an old observatory.

"You sure that this is the place?..."Jazz asked.

"Yeah, Kara says that she and her cousin often come here to have a moment to themselves?..."Danny said.

"Now to wait for them..."He said and that is when Jazz froze up.

"What? Superman is coming?..." Jazz asked.

"Uh... yeah. He said he'd help us..." Danny said.

"This is gonna be so cool..."Tucker said, still excited.

Sure, he is a Batman fanboy, but that didn't mean he didn't feel at least some admiration for the Big Boy In Blue.

"I thought it was just Kara but...**_ Superman_** too?!..." Jazz asked as she and Tucker look starstruck.

Unknown to them, Sam didn't look starstruck, if anything, she almost looked...scared.

"Oh man..."Sam thought, nervous for some reason.

Danny didn't notice, he was too busy trying to calm down his starstruck sister.

"You all have to promise me..." Danny spoke. "Tell no one I said this... As far as you know, this is just a place in the woods, that's all..."He said.

Jazz and Tucker nodded while Sam still had her haunted expression.

Danny and his friends began to wait for his girlfriend and her cousin. Despite it all, Sam looked nervous to say the least.

_"He's coming... is he still mad at me?..."_ She wondered, looking scared now.

After all, can you really blame her?

She hasn't forgotten that he's the cousin of the girl she stalked and tried to harass. She hasn't forgotten that she had spent weeks antagonizing the Man Of Steel's beloved cousin when she started dating her best friend/former crush and had tried to expose her to Danny. Sure, Kara has forgiven her but that doesn't mean _**EVERYONE**_ has, with Jazz being the prime example.

She can only imagine what Superman might feel to be around her again and needless to say, she's more than a little _uncomfortable_ to be around the overprotective Man of Steel.

Danny noticed her tense look.

"Sam, are you okay?..."Danny asked.

"Danny, is...is Superman...still mad at me?..."Sam whispered to him.

Danny realized what must be troubling her and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sam, you're going to be fine. Kara forgives you, remember. Besides, he's Superman. He's not going to ask questions first, than shoot,,," Danny assured

Sam nodded, feeling a little calmer now.

"Thanks, Danny..."The gothic girl said.

Just then, a familiar sonic boom streaked across the sky.

Danny grinned as he saw two figures shooting through the sky, before landing before them.

He smiled as he saw his Kryptonian girlfriend and her very famous cousin appeared to the scene.

Danny smile, hugging Kara before looking to the legend himself. One of the most famous superheroes on the planet.

_**Superman**_

"Thanks for coming..." Danny said, while Superman nodded.

"Thank you for keeping me in the loop...unlike _some_ people I know..." Superman said, thinking about certain members of the league like Batman and Green Arrow, who will sometimes go off on their own and do things on their own.

And both would rather face danger by themselves than ask for help until it sunk in that they are facing something too big for either of them combined.

Superman stepped closer and saw Danny's friends and his sister. Jazz looked excited and Tucker was grinning. Sure, they had met him before, but that was under very excrusiating circumstances and they didn't have time to register how COOL this is.

"H-Hello...Superman...I'm Jasmine Fenton...I'm Danny's older sister..uh...we've met before...'Jazz said, trying hard not to squeal.

Sure, her dad and brother are the fanboys of the family and she usually tried to maintain an air of dignity and decorum but it's now registering to her that she is face to face with **_SUPERMAN!_**

Who wouldn't feel a little excited here?

"Me too...I'm Tucker...remember me?...'Tucker said, just as excited.

"Yes, I do...it's nice to see you both again..."Superman said in a polite way, before he saw the _other_ female here.

"Miss Manson..." He said and Sam audibly gulped.

"Here goes everything..."She thought, before taking a deep breath and addressing the large, muscular superhero.

"Sir..."Sam said, feeling so small right now.

Superman eyed her critically and Sam felt even more nervous now. It didn't help that she is 5"4 and this guy is a staggering 6"2' and built like a barge.

"Miss Manson..."He said again, before continuing. "At the moment, your friend is trusting you and you haven't revealed my cousins or my identity..."He said and Sam nodded nervously.

"No, I haven't sir. Danny is my friend..." She said, while on the inside, she thought this "even if all that's we'll ever be..."

"And I regret what I did to Kara and I have learned my lesson. Honest.."Sam said.

Superman looked at her again in that critical way, before he nodded.

"Alright. For now, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. however don't expect other members of the league to be as trusting..." Superman said.

"I understand..."Sam said, nodding.

Superman turned back to Danny, a serious look on his face.

"Alright, so tell me about the situation..." Superman said.

Danny explained what they knew about Vlad's plan, how he suddenly went missing, on a _"vacation_ " for a few days and now he returns today to announce some school sports competition that involves both of their school.

Once he was done, Superman scratched his chin, deep in thought.

"Well, I can't say I know what's going on but I think there's more to this athletic competition than meets the eye..." Superman said.

"Duh..."Kara said, being the only one who could get away with saying that to the Man of Steel.

"And you say you recognize the names of these schools..."He questioned Danny, who nodded.

"Yeah but I can't remember why..." Danny admitted.

he'd been thinking about throughout school but he couldn't remember why those names sounded familiar.

It was driving him crazy!

"Hmm...interesting. It's definitely worth looking into..."He said.

He'd ask Batman to figure out the connection for him. If anyone could find small, overlooked, microscopic clues that are normally overlooked but might be crucial in the long run, it's him.

"Anyway, if Vlad is as dangerous as you say, then there has to be a connection..." Superman said as he looked to Danny. "Most likely it'll have something to do with you, so be on your toes..."He advised.

Danny nodded, though he was partially geeking out from getting advice from the Man of Steel.

"Now, onto other matters..There is this competition at your school..."Superman said.

'I'm already going. Since I'm part of my school's journalism club, I can go there and pretend to be writing a story for my school newspaper as a cover..."Kara said.

"But Vlad already knows your secret...'Tucker pointed out.

"True, but at least no one at my school will question me if I have to go ask people from the other schools questions...'Kara quipped.

Superman heard this and smiled.

"_She's coming along great._.."He thought in pride.

"Well, Kara is all set but it's important that we all be at that event at the same time..."Superman said.

"How are you going to be there without Vlad seeing you?..."Jazz asked.

'Let's just say that I have some friends in the media who will be covering the event for the news. They'll let me know if something fishy happens..."Superman said.

"Friends?..."Sam asked.

"You mean like Jimmy Olson?..'Tucker said, since that guy is viewed as his_ "best friend"._

"Classified until further notice..."Superman said.

"However, it would probably be best to make sure that **_EVERYONE_** here is there..."Superman said.

"Well, usually tech geeks like me don't go to events like that...unless it's to support a friend..."Tucker said as he sent a look to Sam.

Sam saw it and she then noticed that Danny was giving her the same look and she realized what they are implying.

"What? You gotta be kidding me! Me competing in the **_sports_** competition!? I've never played _**any**_ sports before!..."She exclaimed.

"But you are pretty athletic, and if memory serves me, you got the best score at the Presidential fitness test..." Tucker pointed out.

His face was plastered with smugness. Evidently, Sam coached Tucker into passing the physical exam, something he remembered with bitterness. Especially since she goaded him into exerciser with some future tech that was Styrofoam.

"He's right Sam. Tetslaff should let you in and you can keep up posted if anything happens on the inside of the event...'Danny said.

"But...'Sam started.

"We need to cover all of the bases here.."Superman said and Sam couldn't believe that even he was agreeing to this sort of thing.

"But I saw the outfits... the girls at Casper will be wearing**_ PINK!_**..." She complained.

_** "THAT'S**_ somehow more important than this?..." Jazz questioned chillingly.

Sam was aware of her tone and immediately felt like shrinking.

"Come on, Sam?..." Danny asked.

"Isn't there another way?..." Sam tried to find a way out.

After all the change she had to deal with, participating in sports was something on the_** Do Not Do** _list. Participating in sports while wearing **_PINK_** is on her _**NEVER GONNA HAPPEN IN A MILLION YEARS**_ list too.

Besides, the last time she'd participated in a event organized by an evil ghost , she got kidnapped and nearly married against her will to a narcissistic ghostly prince with the power to turn into a dragon and Danny nearly got barbecued.

"Why can't Jazz do it?..."Sam said and the red haired sent her a glare.

"One: because I never trained for most of these sports. Two: because as a Senior, it's too late for me to audition for these so soon. And three: because this is **_YOUR_** chance to prove to all of us we _can_ trust you again..."Jazz said with edge in her tone.

Hearing that made Sam flinch.

"Please? Sam..." Kara said, in a begging tone.

Sam saw that all of their eyes were on her. Jazz was glaring at her, Danny and Tucker looked at her pleading, Superman looked stern and Kara...she looked like she just wanted some help here.

Sam sighed.

"Normally, I'd sooner knock myself out with a rock than wear pink. And I wouldn't dream of participating in any mainstream athletic drivel that does nothing but squander school funds from other parts of what is supposed to be an educational system and just encourage Neanderthal adolescents into thinking they can make a career out of hitting stuff and running which more than enough people do...but...if it's to stop Vlad...I'll do it, but I won't like it..."Sam grumbled and Danny smiled.

"Thanks Sam..."Danny said.

"Good, with you as one of the contestants, me doing a report and Kal-El's connections and Danny and Tucker waiting by the sidelines for anything, we should have it all covered..."Kara said happily.

"That's good...any other questions?..."Superman asked.

Tucker raised his hand.

"I got one..."Tucker said, being bold since at least _he's _wasn't in the dog house with some of earths mightiest heroes.

Wait, that was the Avengers...

"What is it?...'Danny asked and the others looked concern.

Tucker grinned betrayed him though.

"Do you think we can ask Batman to get in on this?..."Tucker said and Danny rolled his eyes.

"You just want an autograph, don't you?..."Danny said in annoyance and Tucker sent a guilty smile.

Tucker had nothing against the Man of Steel but he had been a Batman fan since he was in grade school.

Guys like him, Tony Stark or The Green Arrow, who used their technology and their brains to stand alongside people with powers. to save the day..and get some of the hottest girls in the super hero/super villain communities to boot!

You'd understand why Tucker would be a fan of them.

"Can't blame a guy for trying..."He shrugged.

"Uh...I don't think Batman will be available for that. He has his hands full in Gotham as it is.."Superman said.

"Darn it..."Tucker pouted.

Upon hearing that name, Danny floated over to Superman and whispered into his ear.

"Speaking of which... I know from Kara that Batman is keeping an eye on Sam through all forms of communication without her knowledge... any chance he can ease up?..." Danny asked quietly. "She hasn't said a word..."He said.

"Afraid not..." Superman answered. "Even I can't stop him from being that invasive... Believe me, even **_I_ **took forever to earn his trust..."The Man of Steel admitted.

The others looked confused. Only Kara knew what it was about due to her super hearing, but said nothing.

"What did you say to him?..." Sam asked.

Seeing who it was, Danny tried to come up with something.

"Uh... something involving Kara that I promised not to say..."Danny said, unsure if he should even tell her.

The others noticed how odd he was, but decided not to press further. Danny and Kara continued to discuss about the plan with Team Phantom and the Legendary Superman.

* * *

_Later_

After dropping off Sam and Tucker, Danny and Kara were now flying together.

Danny was nervous and a bit fidgety, something Kara caught onto.

"Don't worry, Kal-El knows what he's doing. And as much as I hate to say it, he has more experience in this sort of thing than either of us..." Kara said as she flew closer to look Danny in the eye.

When he didn't look her way, she guided his face towards her.

"It's not what he's doing I'm concerned about. It how he didn't know about Vlad before..." Danny expression of doubt never left his face. "Vlad has kept his secret hidden enough to escape _Superman's_ notice. What's next? No one other hero has heard of Vlad Plasmius?..."He said.

Kara flew in even closer now, her face closer but more than mere inches apart. She said nothing, but gave Danny a playful smirk.

"I don't think that's the case. Superman and the others heroes have been dealing with more _public_ villains. Vlad probably hasn't shown on radar because he did nothing that involved the league or any of the other public heroes, but now that's gone. He's in sight and you're with me. And I'll be here for you..."Kara said.

Danny smiles, Kara had a knack for just the right words.

"I'm glad about that...'Danny said, feeling a little more optimistic.

After all, maybe she is right.

Sure, Vlad has been a pain in his butt for a long time now and he has always had trouble dealing with him. But now he's got Kara and even her cousin backing him up.

* * *

_At Fenton Works_

The rest of the flight was silently happy. At least until Fenton works was in view and they raced for the last leg of the trip.

Despite his best efforts, Kara beat Danny...and not by a hair either.

" I guess this mean I get to choose the next date..." Kara teased.

"I'll beat you one of these days..."He said with a faux pout, not minding that he lost, really.

"We'll see..."Kara said with a giggle.

Danny lost his pout when he heard it and smile.

_"She really has the cutest laugh.._."He thought to himself.

The two changed back to their civilian identities in an alley nearby. The two held hand with smiles on their face the last few steps, but when they opened the door, any happiness they had dropped.

Right there, in the living room, drinking coffee with Mr. Fenton is none other than Vlad Masters...

"Danny, look who stopped by for a visit..."Jack said with a smile as he offered another cup to his "_dear old friend"._

"Ah, Daniel and the lovely young Kara, it's good to see you again..." Vlad said with a grin that Jack did not notice.

**_"Vlad!?..._**" Kara looked to the man with a look of pure confusion.

"You're actually here?..."Danny said, trying to control his rage.

It's very hard since this guy kidnapped his girlfriend, tried to turn his best friend against him, tried to melt Danielle, along with trying to kill on his dad numerous time.

"Why wouldn't I be?..." Vlad said, feigning confusion.

"Isn't it great?..." Jack asked, oblivious to the situation. "Vladdy here decided to visit us after his vacation. We were just talking about his trip..."He said happily before eating more of his fudge.

"Great..." Danny deadpanned.

Kara was still shocked. She honestly didn't believe Vlad would visit here, most likely to gloat.

Vlad walked over to the couple. With his back turned to Jack, the man showed some of his darker side, with a wicked glint in his eyes, similar to that of a snake cornering it's prey. Danny and Kara both sent cold glares at him in return.

"Anyway, how have you both been been? It feels like forever since we last met..." He asked with a smug look Jack did not notice.

"_Not long enough..._"Both Danny and Kara thought as they sent him equally cold glares.

"Oh... you know...the same.." Kara said, sending a cold glare at him, trying to sound normal despite how she wanted to throw this man to the moon.

"Why are you here?...'Danny said.

"Danny, don't be rude. Vlad is a guest here...'Jack scolded.

_"Poor Danny.._."Kara thought, realizing how frustrating this is for him.

At least, _she_ was never had to pretend to be nice to Lex Luthor.

"Well isn't this a coincidence. Your father and I were _just_ talking about your little girlfriend, Daniel...'Vlad said in a faux-jovial tone.

"You've certainly won the hearts of this family, young lady..." Vlad said, for the smallest moment his eyes flashed red as he locked eyes.

If Kara didn't know about Vlad's secret identity, she'd write it off as a trick of the light.

Danny sent him a glare before getting closer to Kara.

"What can I say, Vlad..." Danny said, placing an arm around Kara's waist.

Danny's hands felt warm, burning with power and ready to protect her if Vlad made a move.

Kara loved how sweet and protective he was being.

"He also mentioned that she was just one of **_28_** girls whom you could have chosen. My,oh, my little badger... you're quite the little Romeo aren't you..."Vlad said in a mocking tone.

"A regular chip off the old Fenton block..."Jack said in a proud tone.

Jack didn't realize that while Kara was aware of Danny's other dates, no girl likes being reminded of that. Vlad was **_FULLY_** aware of that.

"I guess it would look like that to an **_old bachelo_**r like you..." Danny said, emphasizing those words.

He looked at Kara, hoping that what he said won't get under her skin.

Kara, while still a little befuddled about Vlad's egotistical appearance, stood in between the two. Her eye glaring daggers at the older gentleman.

"Now, now,** _Ms. Kent..._**" Vlad emphasized her name as a sign of his advantage, to his knowledge.

"Didn't your cousin teach you it's rude to stare..." Vlad said "though that is a _parents_ job in most cases isn't it..."He whispered that in a voice so low, Jack couldn't hear it.

But Kara did. She saw red and it was only the fact that Mr. Fenton that she is not giving into the temptation of pounding Vlad's face in, along with the rest of them

"My parents taught me that respect should be **_earned_** not given, _Mister Mayor_..." Kara said, saying the last two words in a mocking sort of way.

"You didn't answer me, _why_ are you here?...Danny demanded.

"Well, I can say that I'm **_not_** here to steal anything from you or your family. Then again, I had this thought at how happy Kara make you feel Daniel here. So I said to myself, 'M_aybe I should steal some of that._' What do you think, Jack?"

The two men stared at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Ha ha ha! I'm such a kidder..." Vlad wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"_The nerve of this guy.._."Kara said, hating him more and more.

She thought Lex Luthor was bad...and he is, but Vlad is basically a school yard bully in a supervillains body...and just as irritating. And he had the _nerve_ to even mention her parents to her face like that.

Kara saw a chance for a bit of payback as both Vlad and Mr. Fenton's eyes were closed as they laughed. Her eyes flashed red as she focused her heat vision into a small beam, hitting Vlad in his knees. With how small the beam was, it would feel like stubbing your toe at the beach but since Vlad wasn't expecting it, the older halfa nearly fell over landing on the Fenton's couch with an **_ooof_**

"Vladdy, are you okay?...'Jack said as he checked on his friend. He didn't see what Kara did at all, but Danny did.

Danny saw this and sent a smirk to Kara.

"Nice one.."He whispered.

"He was asking for it..."Kara whispered back, before feigning innocence.

"Oh my, you should be more careful, Mr. Mayor. You don't want to something that could get you **_seriously injured_** now, do you?..."Kara said in a honey sweet tone, with venom in the last few words.

Vlad sent her a glare, as he got up and dusted himself.

"Not to worry, my dear. I'm fine, accidents can happen **_anywhere_ **and to _**anyone**_..." Vlad said menacingly.

Jack, being oblivious, grinned since he thought his friend was okay.

"Anyway, since we're all here, I'm gonna go get some more snacks...'Jack said as he went to the kitchen.

Leaving the two super teens alone with the super villain. With him gone, they were now openly glaring at each other.

"I take it you're here to do some gloating about your master plan since my mom's not here, so you can't try to get her to leave my dad for you..."Danny said with his arms crossed

_'Wow...He's sunk lower than Luthor..._"She thought, disgusted.

"So, what is it?..."Danny demanded.

"Ah, ever-"

"You seriously came here to gloat?" Kara interrupted Vlad. "You do realize how _childish_ that is, right?..."Kara said with her hands on her hips

"Ever the quipster..." Vlad resumed with some anger. "I see now why you picked her, Daniel. Or is that the **_only_** reason? I wonder how the others felt about your choice...'He said.

If there was one thing Kara had learned of the older, evil half, it's that he will hit anywhere. The couple had weathered many obstacles, including those Vlad sent their way.

Luckily, Danny knew how to hurt Vlad the most.

"So enjoying the view..." Danny asked with a smirk.

"The view of what?..." Vlad rose a brow at the question. He looked to the window expecting something, but nothing was out of the ordinary.

"The view of me finding a girl that actually likes me back..." Danny was enjoying Vlad's face. "Cause I am. And I will every day. Can't say the same for you..."He said and Kara laughed.

Danny grabbed Kara's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The two lovebirds were rubbing salty in Vlad's twenty-year-old wound in his heart.

"Well...let's see how long that lasts..." Vlad grumbled with as much venom as he could muster.

"Please, if villains like Braniac and Bizarro couldn't get rid me, what makes you think a bitter, single guy in his 40's can do any better?..."Kara pointed out as Danny snickered at that remark.

"Don't temp me, girl..."Vlad snarled.

"And don't temp me to knock your block off!..."Danny said as he stood in front of Kara.

"Now, spill it! What are you up to and what is that school competition **_REALLY_** about?..."Danny demanded.

"Ah, I see you have heard that I have founded... a little get-together of schools..."Vlad said with a smirk.

"What are you up to? Are these schools part of some scheme?..."Danny questioned.

Vlad laughed at Danny's accusations

"These schools have _no_ use for any plans of mine..." Vlad said. "I just knew there'd be some... **_possible_**.. chances of victory. People can watch and dine on... **_pickles._**.. maybe we'll have...**_ ice hockey._**.. in the competition and enjoy a...**_ hardy._**.. laugh and all that..."Vlad said in a smug tone.

Danny rose a brow.

"_Why did he emphasize **those** words?.._."He thought.

"It will be quiet an exciting... **_date_**... for all of you..." Vlad said.

Again... emphasizing...

"Nice, isn't it?...'Vlad said.

"Don't patronize us..Now what are you really planning to do with that?..."Kara demanded.

"I have nothing to hide. My advisors on the city council thought it would be good for my PR image. And a mayor has to look good for the people..."Vlad said.

"Even wearing clothes designed by Edna Mode can't make you look good!..."Kara said, thinking about the world's top fashion designer for Super Heroes.

That actually got a frown from Vlad, but not for the reasons Kara hoped for.

"Hmph... short little wench... dares to mock capes..." He grumbled.

"So why a sporting event between these schools? Even one not even from America?..." Danny asked before deciding to mock Vlad.

"Why not invite the Green Bay Packers for a meet and greet?..."Danny said and smirked when he saw Vlad throw a tantrum

**_"BECAUSE GREEN BAY SAYS AMITY PARK ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR THEM!..._**" Vlad snapped before taking a breath and trying to maintain his villainous composure.

"Besides... I'm not planning anything that would require super-villainy..."Vlad said.

_"He's lying._.."Danny thought.

"You do realize that we're not buying that and also, whatever you're up to... we'll stop you. I've taken down creeps like Vandal Savage. We'll stop you too..."Kara said bravely.

Vlad glare at her in response.

"We'll see what happens, girl! But sooner or later, I always get what I want..." Vlad responded.

Vlad gave her a cold glare in response before hearing Jack returning from getting snacks. Once done, Jack came in, carrying fudge. Lots and lots of fudge.

"Alright-y, so Danny, why don't you and Kara stick around with me and the V-Man and we can watch a movie..."Jack suggested.

All three of them immediately rejected such a notion in their mind.

"Actually Jack, something's come up at the office and I have to go..."Vlad said.

"Not soon enough...'Danny whispered to Kara, who agreed.

"Alright, see you V-man..."Jack said.

Vlad soon started walking out, but not before purposely bumping into Danny, all while doing it with a smug look.

Danny looked annoyed. So did Kara, who responded by hitting him with her heat vision once again, hitting him right in the butt and causing him to yelp.

"_**OW!**_..."Vlad yelped.

"What's wrong V-Man?..."Jack asked and Vlad turned around to see Danny and Kara giving innocent looks, but smug eyes. He tried to resist the urge to growl, before plastering a fake grin to Jack.

"Oh, just _**mosquito**_ biting. You know how annoying such**_ insignificant little pests_** are..."Vlad said, though his eyes were on Danny and Kara.

_"Beats being a fruitloop.._."Danny thought as he watched his arch nemesis walk out.

Once he was gone, Jack scratched his head, before he shrugged. He then turned to his son and his son's girlfriend.

"Anyway Kara, wanna stay for dinner?..."Jack offered.

"Thank you, Mr. Fenton but I just came to drop Danny off. My cousin is expecting home soon..."Kara said and Jack grinned.

'Ah, see son. You could learn a thing or too from Kara about respecting curfews...'Jack said.

"Sure, dad...'Danny said, not really listening. He was still glaring in the direction where Vlad had left.

_"What are you hiding, you Fruitloop?._..'Danny thought angrily.

* * *

_A little later_

Not long after Kara left, Danny called Sam and Tucker and issued a group chat, which Kara is now a part of.

"You know, at first I thought you might have been exaggerating about Vlad's ego but clearly, I was wrong .I mean, seriously, even Luthor has more class than he does...'Kara said.

"Did he say anything important?...'Tucker asked.

"No, he just kept gloating and trying to get us psysched out..."Danny said to them.

"I don't like this Danny. He's definitely up to something..."Sam said.

"I know but we'll be ready for whatever it is..."Danny said, before he smirked.

"At least Kara managed to get back at him a little by roasting his butt with her heat vision...'Danny said and his friends laughed.

"I wish that I could have been there to see that.."Tucker said, chuckling.

'You and me both..."Sam said, meaning it.

**_"TUCKER! ARE YOU ONLINE AGAIN?!.._**."The loud voice of Angela Foley, Tucker's mom could be heard.

'Oh man! My mom! Talk to you later, guys!..."Tucker said as he quickly logged off before his mom showed up, most likely because he overused his internet privileges.

_Again..._

After a little more chatting with Kara and Sam, Danny logged off and sighed.

"What a day..."He said, feeling tense.

He changed into his ghost form and decided to take a quick flight to unwind. He spent about 20 minutes just soaring across town, enjoying the wind in his hair...

Until...a hand from nowhere grabbed Danny from behind. It pulled Danny through the window of an abandoned building.

"Whoa!..."He yelped.

Once he saw who it was, he frowned and phased of of his grasp.

"What do you want, Plasmius?..."Danny said, his guard up.

"To talk Daniel and offer you the chance to stay out of my way or I can't guarantee your loved ones safety...'Vlad said.

"Look Vlad, it's always been obvious between us. I hate you, you hate me. You try to ruin my life and I respond by kicking your butt and foiling your plans..."Danny said.

"And your point?...'Vlad said.

"Your problem is with **_me!_** Leave Kara and my friends out of it!..."Danny demanded.

"Oh, little badger. Didn't I teach you to exploit your opponents weaknesses. And over the past summer you have gained a _**SUPER**_ weakness for me to exploit..."Vlad said smugly.

Danny leapt up, throwing a punch, aiming right for Vlad's smug face. Vlad swatted Danny's fist aside before pushing him to the ground.

"Now...now little badger, you really should mind your temper...'Vlad taunted.

"And you should get a life!..."Danny shouted.

That got to Vlad. He blasted Danny out the window. Once outside, the older halfa started ranting about how unfair things are for him and how he will make someone pay.

"I had a life!..." Vlad snarled

"I had one until your fathers incompetence destroyed it! I spent years in a hospital in agonizing pain because that ignoramus poured diet cola into the ecto filtration unit, while he got everything I ever wanted! The woman I loved and a family!..."Vlad yelled.

"I've built an empire but Jack Fenton wounded me in ways that can't be forgiven..."He yelled.

It was true, Danny thought.

His dad did put diet cola into the prototype portal but Vlad wouldn't end up happy if the portal had worked. Danny had seen that future with his own eyes.

He still ended up being a controlling, cruel, selfish person who forced his mother into a loveless marriage where he treated her like an object and had killed that version of his father.

"Doing all this won't bring you happiness. Me, Kara and my friends will stop you..."He vowed.

"Oh please Daniel, do you think because you have some _**super**_ friends that you can beat me? I have eluded the likes of the Global Justice, The Justice League, The Avengers and all other goody two shoe groups for **_YEARS_** now. They don't even know that I exist and the worse kind of foe is the one you know nothing about..."Vlad said smugly.

"Even if your girlfriend and Superman know about me know, I ALWAYS prepare myself..."Vlad said.

Danny didn't like the sound of that.

Vlad isn't done yet.

"And come to think of it, since I can get back at your mouthy little blonde... so I'll just through my misplaced aggression on you!..."Vlad said as he then fired his ghost rays, prompting Danny to raise a shield.

"Don't you dare insult her..."Danny shouted.

"Aw, young love. They say it never lasts..."Vlack mocked.

Danny yelled in furious rage as he flew at Vlad, throwing wild punches before firing a ecto blast. Vlad moved around the attacks, punching Danny in the stomach and knocking the wind out of him.

**_"OW!._**.."Danny grimace, before looking at Vlad, floating above him.

"Please Daniel. You have never bested me in a fair fight before..."Vlad said.

"You **_NEVER_** fight fair..."Danny shouted.

In that instant, Danny fired an ice ray from a finger at an angle Vlad did not see. It hit him in the eye, covering part of his face in ice.

_**"ARGH!.**_.." Vlad shouted as he tried to pull the ice off.

Taking advantage of the situation, Danny went in and finally landed a blow to Vlad's only did his fist shatter the ice, it also dealt more damage to Vlad's eye

No longer smug, Vlad's grimace became clear.

"Well, I suppose that's enough horseplay for one evening...'Vlad said to his foe.

"Have a good night, Daniel...'Vlad said before he vanished in a green mist.

Danny growled, getting angrier, before he tried to keep his cool.

"I promise Kara...I won't let him hurt you again..."Danny whispered to himself.

The young half ghost soon flew back home, feeling even more tense than before he left.

* * *

_With Vlad_

Vlad had returned to his laboratory and was greeted by his Maddie A.I.

"**_Welcome home, sweetheart. I have updated your files as you told me to..._**"The Maddie A.I said to her _"sweetheart"._**_  
_**

"Thank you, my dear..." Vlad said as he changed into his human form before making a rather _private_ call.

"Hello...yes, the preparations are in place on my end...excellent, see you there..."Vlad said before hanging up.

He smiled wickedly as his plot was going _**EXACTLY**_ as he wants it to.

"Excellent, now. Let the games begin. **_MUAHAHAHA!..._**"He said before laughing evilly.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_The Competition_**

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to**_ Neomark, BeConFuzzled Writer_** and **_61394_** for your help. You guys are the best :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Nightmaster000, ****Luiz4200, The Writer's Call, Blue Marvel 0** and** DJ Rodriguez ****:**Thanks :)

**Qazse: **You can say that again.

**Batguy01: **How's this?

**UltraPhantom, NiteOwl18, ****Frost Hunter, Jebest4781, Leonardo** and **Invader Johnny: **We'll see what happens.

**NeoMark: **Please do.

**61394:** LOL!

**Dreams Come True 996: **Good question. Not entirely sure yet though. I'll get back to you on that one.

**Whotoonhouse75:** We'll see. I might not use school's where EVERY girl Danny dated goes to. But I will say that they'll all appear at one point in this story.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	32. The Competition Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 32: _****_ The Competition Part 1_**

_Friday_

A few days have passed and it was now Friday. Sam had already sighed up for the competition and she'll be taking part in the track match.

Since the competition will have five events, such as football, soccer, ice hokey, gymnastics and track, it seemed like the most sensible option.

She still wasn't pleased with the kind of uniform that she'll have to wear.

"I still can't believe that they expect me to wear **_PINK_** tomorrow...'Sam grumbled.

"Come on, Sam. You've worn pink before?..."Danny pointed out and Sam glared.

'Yeah but not in front of the whole school, and add insult to injury, I'm gonna be wearing in from of _**OTHER**_ schools too..."Sam said.

"Think of it as taking one for the team...'Tucker said and Sam sighed.

"What do you think that I've been doing?..."Sam muttered.

She knew that technically speaking, she's still on thin ice with some people, such as Jazz and Superman. She knew it had to be bad since even Kara, the one whom she antagonized, is more willing to give her a second chance than Danny's own sister.

Sam wasn't perfect she knew that but she wasn't evil. She knew what she did was wrong. She's been reminded of it often enough. That's also part of the reason that she is doing this. If one day of swallowing her pride and ignoring gothic norm got Jazz to stop glaring at her and more important, to show **_SUPERMAN_** that she was someone trustworthy and not a super villainess in the making or some shallow pathetic girl who'd expose Kara's identity just because she and her crush were a couple...well, she put on the pink shirt and pretend to compete.

Danny saw this and sent her a small smile.

Overall, he was just glad to have her back in his life as his friend. Danny had known Sam since kindergarten and she has always been with him through thick and thin.

He also knew when she was sincerely sorry and when she wasn't. She really did feel bad about spying on Kara and him on their dates and thinking his girlfriend was an evil ghost out to destroy him.

And...in hindsight, given his track record before the service, that was not an _entirely_ unreasonable deduction.

"I really appreciate this, Sam..." Danny said, meaning it.

Hearing that did calm her down, but only a little.

"Maybe we'll be lucky and Brainiac attacks again..." She muttered.

"Doubt it..." Danny said.

There hasn't been any sign of Superman's foe lately. Danny certainly hoped that meant that he wouldn't be causing any more trouble but like the Man Of Steel said before, he has a bad habit of coming back.

"Come on Sam, chill. It's only one day and like 80% are people we'll never see again." Tucker said.

Sam shook her head.

"It's going to be filmed, Tucker...**_ LIVE!._**.."She reminded.

"Oh yeah..." Tucker forgot.

Danny smiled at their little antics before this happened.

"Hey Danny!...'Someone called to them.

It's Carl.

"Yes?..."Danny said, wondering why he looks so excited.

"I took your advice on keeping it real with Ashley and not only did she go with me to the movies last night, we got a second date coming up!...'Carl said, looking excited.

"Uh, that's good to know, Carl..."Danny said.

"I really owe ya, man!..."Carl said as he playfully punched him in the shoulder, which did not amuse Danny.

"Sure...No problem, man. Just treat her right..." Danny said.

Carl nodded before running off

As Carl headed off, both Sam and Tucker stared at him. Both of them still rather surprised at Danny being a popular source of dating advice.

"Wow... who would think guys would come to you for this?..." Sam asked.

Danny shrugged.

"I guess... I was just nice to them..." Danny asked.

"Now then... back to Sam's reluctance to appearing in front of Casper High, Middleton, Horizon. Jim Jr High-

"Tucker! Shut up! I'll do it, okay?!..."Sam said, looking well passed annoyed now.

That's when Danny thought back.

_"Those names.._."He thought.

He tried to think back. Those names are familiar to him, he knows it but he can't put his finger on it. Superman tried to get in contact with Batman, but unfortunately, the Dark Knight was unavailable to help due to handling some terrorist group in South America and thus, couldn't help out now.

"Hey, guys?..." Danny asked. "Do those schools hold any meaning to us?..."He asked.

Both Sam and Tucker shared a confused look and shook their heads.

Tucker and Sam looked to each other but they couldn't think of the reason either "I don't know dude the names don't sound really familiar"

Sam shrugged "can't really think of a reason" Sam said "didn't Ember attack during a football game once"

"Yeah but I think there's more of a reason than that" Danny said it was really bugging him he couldn't remember why those names meant anything to him

"Why?..." Sam asked.

Danny thought for a moment.

"It's just... something seems oddly familiar about those places..."He admitted.

Does it have something to do with Cheesehead's plan? As far as I know, he's never been to either of those places.

"It's probably nothing.."Danny shrugged... "Still, Vlad organized this event for a reason? Just what is so big about those schools?..."Danny said.

"Well, maybe he is trying to confuse you. Maybe he just randomly picked a bunch of different schools just to get you like this, to confuse you while he tries to do his evil plot, whatever it is..."Tucker suggested.

'I don't know. Maybe but I still feel like I am forgetting something..."Danny said.

It was starting to drive him crazy trying to figure this out. Maybe he was overthinking this and Vlad really did pick other schools at random...or maybe there was some sneaky reason these schools were picked.

"Danny, as far as we know, you've never been to those schools and overall, it really doesn't matter **_WHY_** Vlad picked them. All we have to do is follow the plan tomorrow, find out what Vlad is up to and put a stop to it..."Sam said.

Danny nodded, seeing her point.

"Alright, come on. We have a lot to prepare for tomorrow..."Danny said.

He and his friends soon left the school together to get home and put the finishing touches to their plan.

Unknown to them, Dash watched Danny and his friends walking out, his eyes glaring daggers at the dark haired boy.

"Just you wait, Fenton..."Dash grumbled, as he, himself, had his own plan for tomorrow.

One that he knows that everyone, especially Fenton, will never forget.

* * *

_In Metropolis_

Kara had just left her own school, happy that she managed to convince the editor of the paper to let her cover the story of the competition being held in Amity Park.

She even has a special pass that identifies her as a member of the Metropolis High News Crew, which would guarantee her acess when she tries to dig deeper into the event tomorrow.

_"So far, so good.._." She thought proudly.

Her editor liked the idea of covering the event, as long as she could get interviews with some of the more prominent athletes especially Kim Possible. Kara hasn't met the teen hero in person yet but she knew that the cheerleader was on the shortlist of possible members to recruit if there was expansion to the Justice League.

Though some people, like Kal-El, had issues with her lack of a secret identity and the fact that she was technically a mercenary, even if she only went after criminals.

Kara briefly wondered if Vlad was targeting her, before shaking her head. Unless she's mistaken, it didn't seem like something the Cheesehead would do. I mean, what would he gain by targeting a freelancer hero who is also a cheerleader that does babysitting in her spare time?

Once she was far enough, she pulled out her phone and dialed a certain number.

_"Hello?..."_

"Clark, it's me. It worked, I'm covering for my school..."Kara said happily.

_"Perfect..."_ Clark responded._ "Perry's given me and Lois the thumb's up, too. We'll meet with you later and give our game plan. You should tell Danny too..."_The last son of Krypton said to his cousin.

"I will..." Kara said before hanging up.

Kara's phone rang, pulling it out she saw the picture of her and Danny from her second date she used as a contact picture.

"Huh? He did it again..."She said, smiling as she answered it.

"Hey Danny..." she said, excited.

_"Hey, how were things with your editor?_..."Her boyfriend asked.

"Good news, it worked. I'll be covering for my school paper. I just have to get an interview with some of the athletes..." Kara said

"_If you can interview Dash without losing your lunch, than you should be nominated for a Pulitzer.._."Danny quipped.

"Not sure that's how it works but thanks..."Kara said before continuing.

"Clark and Lois will be there too. And anyone can figure out the Cheeseheads plan, it's them..."She said.

"_Not to mention the most beautiful journalist in the world, Kara Kent.._." Danny complimented Kara blushed.

"Flattery won't get you _everywhere,_ Mr. Fenton..."Kara teased and Danny chuckled.

"_So, the plan?._.."He asked, a little more seriously.

"We meet with them tonight to discuss how they'll get the info out of him..." Kara explained. "Soon as I know where exactly, I'll let you know..."She said.

_"Got it. Thanks for the update..."_Danny said.

"No problem..." She said with a happy voice .

Kara and Danny talked on the phone a little bit more before they hung up. Kara held her phone before sighing.

"This has to work.."She whispered to herself.

Kara soon heard the security alarm ringing for a jewelry shop across the street and she saw two thieves driving away in their car, at top speed,

"Don't they ever learn?..."She muttered in annoyance.

Kara sighed as she went to go change in a nearby alley.

Crime never takes a break...and neither does she.

* * *

_The Next Day_

_Saturday_

It was day of Mayor Master's first annual_** Multi School Wide Sport's Extravaganza.**_

And yes, it's every bit as stupid and pretensions as it sounds, at least that's what Sam thought when she first heard about the name.

Her friends didn't disagree with her.

Danny and his friends soon arrived to the local stadium, which Vlad rented out and apparently had several areas for various sports competition, each determined by age, grade and sport level proficiency, whatever that means.

"So this is it?..."Danny said as he arrived with Tucker and Jazz.

"Vlad's going all out here...'Tucker commented.

"Which means that there is definitely more here than meets the eye.."Jazz said, feeling suspicious.

"So, where is Sam and Kara? And...you-know?..."She asked, being careful not to mention the Man of Steel here in such a public place.

"Sam should be getting ready and Kara said that she'll show up with...her friends..."Danny said.

Just then, a bus pulled up from Metropolis High and out came various students, both jocks and cheerleader, along with some news paper club member, including a fetching blonde girl in glasses.

"Kara..."Danny said happily.

"Hey Danny..."Kara said, happy to see a familiar face so soon.

"Hey Tucker..."Kara waved.

"Hey...so...where is this help that your cousin promised?..."Tucker asked.

"Don't worry, Lois Lane will be in the media circus, along with some other of my cousin's friends..."Kara half lied.

She trusted Tucker but she did promise her cousin to be discreet.

Suddenly, one of the athletes from Metropolis High, Alex Danvers approached them.

"Kara..."She called.

'Oh, hey Danny. I didn't know that you'd be here..."Alex said.

"Hi Alex..."Danny said in a friendly way.

"Just here to...support my school..."Danny said and Kara tried to hide her frown.

She still hasn't gotten around to asking him about adding Alex to the loop, he has been too preoccupied with worrying about Vlad lately.

"Anyway, I think an introduction is in order. Alex Danvers, this is my best friend Tucker and my older sister Jazz. Guys, this is Alex, Kara's best friend..."Danny introduced.

"Hi there..."Tucker greeted

"It's nice to meet you..."Jazz said in a friendly way.

"Likewise, any friend of Kara's is a friend of mine"..." Alex said as she took notice of Danny's sister and friend.

"So... that Sam girl isn't here... it looks like I may need to see her at the games..."Alex commented.

"So you're competing too?..."Danny said and Alex nodded.

"Yes, I'm taking part in both soccer and track.."Alex said.

"Well, may the better team win..."Danny said, since technically speaking, they are from rival schools.

"Likewise...anyway, I gotta go set up with my team, see ya later..."Alex said as she went with her team.

"She seems nice..."Jazz commented.

"She is...'Kara said with a smile.

"What now?" Tucker asked.

"Now we try to find out the Cheesehead's plan..." Danny told him.

Tucker pulled out his PDA.

"I've tapped into security cams. I've also set up an algorithm to send alerts to our phones if Plasmius or anyone in Danny's ghost files show up..."Tucker said.

"How long did that take?..." Kara asked and Tucker shrugged.

"Five minutes... I wasn't really timing..." Tucker said

Kara was impressed. Sure, she knew Tucker was smart but that was way smarter than the average human teenager should do, especially with a PDA.

Kara leaned over to Danny

"Is Tucker some kind of meta-human?..."She asked.

After all, her cousin and the league were familiar with a meta human in Dakota who could do all sorts of amazing, technological things and he was a hero too.

Danny shook his head.

"No, Sam and I kinda left him hooked to a studying machine for twelve hours to get rid of a ghosts brainwashing. There were side effects..."He explained.

"Good side effects..." Kara said.

"He's mostly over it but sometimes he still has his outbursts. But even before than, he was always tech savvy...'He said and Kara nodded, understanding now.

"Anyway, if any ghosts show up, we make a distraction for Danny to change or we take the shot ourselves... "Jazz said, briefly showing a Fenton Peeler she had stashed in her purse.

"Not with Vlad you're not..." Danny said protectively

"Wait for me or Kara..."He ordered.

"But Danny..."Jazz started.

"I mean it. Unlike me, Vlad doesn't care about civilian casualties..."He reminded.

"Fine..." Jazz said, differing to her little brother "But if it's Spectra?..."She whispered.

"Then fire at will..." Danny said.

"Got it..."Jazz nodded.

"Good but for now, just pretend you're here for Sam." Kara explained. "I'll do my intended role..."She said.

"Alright, you be careful." Jazz said.

"Okay, but just remember that for now, think of me as just plain old Kara Kent, mild mannered reporter for the Metropolis High Newspaper..."Kara said in a quippy sort of way.

Danny knew the meaning of her words and snickered, though Tucker and Jazz, who didn't, looked to her puzzled.

"Why would you say something so specific like that?..." Jazz asked.

Both Danny and Kara chuckled, much to their confusion.

"Long story..." Kara responded.

Just then, they saw the athletes from Casper High and no surprise, Dash is there for the football competition. However, they saw one person there who, if they didn't know any better, would be seriously out of place in this sort of thing.

Sam Manson, who is wearing a _**PINK**_ shirt with Casper High's logo and matching gym shorts, while the guys wore a red version of that sort of thing. She also had a dead look on her face.

"Now I've seen everything..."Tucker said, while Jazz rolled her eyes.

"It's just a color, it's not like it's poisoned..."Jazz said, annoyed by Sam's over dramaticness.

"Let's just get this over with..."Danny said.

"Right...I'll go to the various teams and ask around for any clues to what Vlad might be after..."Kara said and Danny nodded.

"Cool, me, Tuck and Jazz will be in the stands, ready for anything..."Danny said to his girlfriend.

"Okay. Stay safe." She said before quickly sharing a kiss with him.

"You too..." Danny responded.

"Ha! Check it out, the goth geeks trying to look hotter for Fenturd..." Dash said.

Dale and some other football players laughed, both Danny and Kara heard this and the blonde Kryptonian shot Dash in the foot with a low level heat vision, so low, that no one could see it due to how fast she was and she ended up hitting his knee making him fall down and yelp.

_**"AHH!.**_.."Dash shouted and Danny grinned when he saw him.

"You are amazing..."Danny said before kissing her on the cheek, making her giggle.

With that, they part and head to their intended roles.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Just as Danny and his team entered the competition grounds, many buses from out of town have arrived, just for the same event.

Once of them being from Middleton High School, which inside, has the school's football team, cheer leading squad and lastly, their mascot, the Middleton Mad Dog.

As said groups, left the bus, one girl, the captain of the cheer squad, took in her surroundings.

It's Kim Possible, who had been both surprised by the announcement of the event, but eager to be here.

"_Huh? They sure went all out..."_She commented as she looked around the area.

Still, despite suppose to be thinking of the games and competition, the cheerleader felt something when she arrived to this town, which had **_NOTHING_** to do with today's event.

Not at all.

_"This is the town of my first date, the one who made me stay. The one I chose…"_Kim thought, as she blushed at the thought of Danny.

She didn't know why, but she felt both joy and sadness for being back here.

_"Why am I like this? I haven't even seen him since our date and...I'm not even sure if he's-"_

"Yo! KP!..."Someone called out to her.

It's the school's mascot, and also her best friend and sidekick, Ron Stoppable.

"Oh... uh... yeah, Ron?..."Kim said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Let's show them what the Middleton Maddogs can do!..."Ron proudly shouted as he pumped his fist.

"Uh... sure..."Kim said, trying to regain her senses and focus on the game.

As he went, Kim still thought to herself.

_"Danny..."_

It made her smile fondly to think of him.

Sure, it's been months since she last saw him and he didn't picked her in the end...which she is _**TOTALLY**_ over, by the way, but he is still a great guy...

I mean, sure...after Danny didn't pick her, the service tried to set her up with another of her past dates, Peter Parker.

Peter was funny, sweet and super considerate and he kind of reminded her a bit of Danny, only brainier.

She will admit that she did enjoy going out with him but teen relationships, more often than not, had an expiration date. There's was less than three weeks before they called it off.

Kim wasn't even sure why but Peter asked one day if they could break up , saying he had a lot of responsibilities and that dating wasn't something he could do right now

Kim's feelings were hurt but she understood and it wasn't like Peter broke up with her over a text. He did it in person like a gentleman, even coming out to Middleton to see her

First Danny Fenton, now Peter Parker.

For someone who could do anything, keeping a boyfriend was starting to look like it wasn't it one of them.

"Hey KP, you okay?..." Ron asked Kim nodded.

"Totally, just thinking bout the competition..."Kim said.

"Yeah, Middleton High is gonna dominate!Especially with you here, you can do anything..." Ron said.

Kim nodded. Ron was right, she could do anything including get a boyfriend.

She wouldn't try with Peter again but maybe, like her, Danny was a free agent again...

After all, there is a **_TINY_** possibility that maybe, just maybe, he's still unattached.

Maybe after the competition, she could casually look for him...to say Hi, at least.

And maybe, just maybe, she might still have a chance.

* * *

_ With McGillis-Pertsch High Team_

The McGilis-Pertsh ice hockey team had arrived and were setting up their station. Doing light warm ups before getting ready to get out onto the ice rink

"Wow! This is...something," Caitlin wasn't sure if the decorations were in style, something she took importantly.

"Man for a rich guy turned mayor, you'd think the guy could have better colors. I mean gold and green? Meh..." Jonesy said.

"Say what you want, I am pumped for this," Jen exclaimed.

Just then, they saw where they will be competing in and they were amazed.

"Woah, dude! I can't believe that mayor dude set up a whole ice rink for you dudes to play on..." A blonde kid said and around him were five of his friends.

"Well, Jen's going to dominate..." An African Canadian kid said, rooting for his friend.

Of the six teens, Jen was the only one who had a grin.

"Of course who can beat a Canadian on the ice..." Jen said

"Frozone..."The blonde kid, Jude said before his friends shook their heads.

"At hockey Jude, not _making_ ice..."She clarified.

"I can't believe I miss the Khaki Barn..." Nikki groaned. "At least I get paid there..."She muttered.

"With a trophy, you could probably ask for a pay raise..." Jude said.

The event made no impact to him whatsoever. Along as he could skateboard, Jude was fine.

"Nikki's not getting a trophy, I am. Nobody's getting in my way..." Jen said as she smacked her knuckled together.

"Except for the students from the _other_ schools..." Wyatt said with a smirk.

"They can try but I am not giving up on that trophy..."Jen said, her competitive side kicking in.

Caitlin saw that Nikki still didn't look pleased, so she put a on her her shoulder.

"Don't be so glum Nikki. Look at all the boys..." She said watching as hockey players walked past, along with the players from the other schools.

"Forget the dudes! Look at the cheerleaders..." Jonesy said with a grin

"I'll be up front for _that_ competition..."He said with a lecherous look on his face, which annoyed his friends, especially Nikki, since they were currently _"Off"_ right now.

"Comments like that are why only **_three_** girls wanted you after the service dude..." Jude said, while the others laughed. Jonesy looked like his ego got kicked at being reminded of _THAT._

"Those girls were crazy..." Jonesy said.

"And the other 27 could see how big your ego is..."Wyatt said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up. Just because you got ten girls doesn't mean anything..."Jonesy said.

"Oh, I think it does..."Nikki said with a smirk while the others laughed when Jonesy's ego got taken down a peg.

Wyatt laughed before he looked around the booths.

"You think they have a...coffee stand here?..."He asked.

"It's American, the place practically _bathes_ in it..." Nikki snarked.

Jen ignored them and maintained her smile. Although not for the reason they think.

_"This is where I saw Danny... I might not see him at the games but maybe I can find him at the mall afterwards. Even if he's with someone... I just want to see him and say hi..."J_en thought as she carried her gear to her station.

Caitlyn saw the grin on her friends face she knew she had a blind date here with a younger guy who made her swoon maybe just maybe she could make some matchmaking magic happened for her friend and Danny Fenton.

* * *

_With Jim Jr High's team_

**_"Hello, AMITY PARK!._**..." Phil DeVille shouted while his twin sister ,hid her face.

"Phil, please don't be embarrassing..." She begged while her friend Kimi leaned over to her.

"Can he do that?..."She snarked.

"I have no idea..." Lil admitted

"Hey, I've got ears" Phil said in annoyance.

Tommy stepped forward,

"Come on, you guys we're gonna have fun. That's the point of coming to this event..."Tommy said.

"And I'm going to get it all on film..."Tommy said as he pulled out his trusted camera.

"Just make sure that get my good side, Pickles..."His cousin, Angelica said.

Tommy and his friends looked annoyed.

"I still don't understand why **_YOU'RE_** here..."Lil said in annoyance, since Angelica isn't even on the team or in their grade for that matter.

"Hey, your folks only let you come to this thing if there was a _responsible_ _young adult_ around..."Angelica said as she flipped her hair.

"So, why are you here?..."Phil said and the other's laughed.

Angelica got annoyed but ignored them.

Her eyes were in the direction of the other's schools, particularly Casper High's team, but she didn't see whom she was hoping to see there.

"Where is he?..."She thought, while her cousin looked to her in confusion.

"What are you looking at Angelica?..."Tommy asked, snapping his cousin out of it and she blushed a bit over being caught.

"None of your business...just go to your seats. I'm going to go get something for me..."Angelica said as she walked away.

The other's thought she might be going to the concession stands to get a snack..and sure, the thought did cross her mind, but she wanted to get something that wasn't in the four food groups.

It wasn't something but someone. whom she hopes is here.

Sure the chance was minimal but maybe for Angelica, there _is_ a chance of starting something new with a certain black haired, blue eyed boy named Danny.

Sure, she didn't pay much attention at the first part of their blind date, but on the second part, she made an effort to actually listen to him and she did distinctly recall that he mentions that he goes to Casper High.

She wanted to see him again.

After all, it's been months and even **_IF_** he picked some other girl from that lousy dating service, what are the chances that they are **_STILL_** together after over three months, which is considered very rare among Junior High and even Freshman/Sophomore couples?

That's what most of her magazines said anyway.

Yeah, she was upset that he didn't pick her...who wouldn't be upset?

Thankfully, the only consolation was that Savannah didn't get picked by the guy she wanted either.

What was his name Chin or Change or something stupid like that?

But that wouldn't be the case for Angelica.

Sure, her cousin and his friends might be here for the sports competition but the only sport she was here for, is if it was available, was Danny Fenton.

And if he was free... well, than she was going to go for the gold.

* * *

_With Horizon High_

"All right, boys! I want you to give a hundred percent! I don't want you to slow down until your bodies drop..." Anya Corazon said to the athletic teams while her friends looked concerned.

"Is Anya always like this..." Peter asked.

"Yes..." Gwen Stacy and Miles Morales said in unison

"You'd know this if you weren't always in your lab..."Miles said as he put a hand on Peters shoulder.

"I'm not _always_ in my lab..." Peter protested.

It's true. More often than not, he was out web swinging as Spiderman or mugging for his camera drone to make money to **_STAY_** at Horizon High. Other's not so much, such as his last relationship that ended rather poorly due to his double life and distance.

With great power comes great responsibility...and responsibility means that he can't always get what he wants.

He accepted that a long time ago.

"Hey, don't just stand around Peter..." Anya said.

"Go scope out the other teams..." She ordered

Peter nodded, he wasn't competing but he promised Anya that he'd help set things up..and she said that he owed her for bailing on her during their last project, which was due to Doctor Octopus causing trouble than anything.

So Peter did as Anya told, while she continued to boss the team around, while Miles, Gwen and the other students went to the stands to go support their team.

However, one girl was neither on a team, news crew or had any desire to cheer for her team.

No, she is here on business.

It's one Felicia Hardy. A new comer to Horizon High, who was currently on the phone, far away from any pesky eyes and ears, talking to someone who will give her a handsome sum of money once she completed her latest job.

"I see...So that's what you want...She asked.

"You sure your target will show up..."She whispered, making sure to be discreet.

_"Trust me, my dear, your target **will** appear! I'll make sure of it. Just wait for my signal and do your part._.."Her client said on the other end.

"Well, that's not an easy job, but luckily for you, nothing is too tough for The Black Cat..."She whispered.

_"That better be true..._"He said.

"Just have my money ready when I deliver the goods..."Felicia said.

Once she finished talking to her "_anonymous emplo_y_er_", Felicia scanned around the area, trying to find someone whom she just knows is around here some place.

Someone who was the reason she actually decided to come to this stupid game in person, rather than just wait from the roof tops like she normally would.

Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, the only guy whom she even remotely liked from that dating service she took part in last summer and the only other guy she ever sincerely liked in a genuine sense, the other being a certain wall crawler that she had a soft spot for but is all the way back in New York.

Spiderman was even part of the reason she decided to go to Horizon High, rather than stick with home schooling again this year and so far, it's been a half-half sort of thing due to his strange desire to make her give back all the things she worked so hard to steel and then hand her over to the police, despite the fact that she always managed to escape before they managed to get her to jail.

It was a strange game between them, one that Felicia did enjoy but right now, she wants something different.

Something more...spiritually challenging, in a way...like in the form of a small, cute, funny but strong and strong willed ghost boy who managed to earn her respect.

Sure, prowling around Horizon High was fun because Spider was always fun to play with, plus the eye candy he offered in that tight little costume of his was another thing that had her stick around the school. He was just so cute when he got angry.

And true, she didn't know his secret identity, not that she particularly cared, to her, the mystery was part of what made the Spider so attractive.

On the other hand, she did know Danny's secret identity and she still found herself attracted to both his heroic side and his human side, which aren't really all that different, seeing as he still had that spine of his in both form when he dealt with her.

Sure, Spider was always fun to play with but Danny Phantom was fun too...plus, he's a good kisser. Not to mention, he was a gentleman on their date and he knew what he wanted and didn't let anyone disrespect him. Felecia could appreciate that in a boy

She still liked him.

It was partially the reason why she agreed to take this job, the other, **_BIGGER_** reason was the money that her anonymous client was offering her.

While she did promise to stay out of Amity Park, there were certain things that overruled Felicia's morals as a thief, like money plus you didn't survive in the underworld by trying to bite off more than you could chew.

Plus, there was the appeal of getting to see her favorite boy from the dating service. Danny Fenton or Phantom depending on which was the mask and who was the boy behind the mask.

Maybe she'd say hello or maybe something more, if he was single...

Either way it would be fun to see him again

"Now, where are you?..." Felicia asked with a grin.

**_"Attention all students and competitors. Please report to the stands_...**" Principal Ishiyama's voice sounded over the PA system.

Felicia grinned, maybe she'd get to see her match sooner than she thought.

Sure, she is here on business...but...

Who says you can mixed business with some pleasure?

* * *

_With Kara_

Kara wasted no time in trying to ask around the various team captains and other people some questions.

She tried, discreetly mind you, if there was any particular connection these schools had to each other. She asked three team captains but so far, nothing.

_"Not like I expected him to recruit supervillain students or anything like that..._" She said to herself under her breath.

_"Maybe Tuck's theory about the schools being a red herring was right.._." Kara muttered as she still rubbed her chin trying to figure out the older Halfa's plan.

Since she wasn't looking where she was going she bumped into a woman

"Watch where your going, kid..."She said rudely before walking off.

"Rude..."Kara thought with a frown. Kara was about to walk until she paused.

She doesn't know why but something about that woman's voice sounded...familiar.

_"Wait, was that-"_

She then heard the sound of an insect fly by. However, it moved faster than any normal insect.

Kara turned her head and looked around. She saw nothing.

Weird... I thought I heard-

**_"Attention all students and competitors. Please report to the stands_...**" Principal Ishiyama's voice sounded over the PA system.

Looks like this show is going to begin..." Kara said walking to the stands

_ 'Hope your ready Vlad because I'm coming for you._...' Kara thought

As Kara headed back, other girls were doing their own thing.

The cheer captain of Middleton nodded.

"Alright..." Kim said. "Maybe when this is done, I can find Danny. Mom says his folks have a rather noticeable house..."

"Finally... let's do this!..."Jen grinned as she readied herself.

"About time..." Angelica muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Time to get to work..."Felicia said as she smirked mischievously.

These girls were unaware of robotic insects observing from hidden locations.

Once their photos were taken, they sent them to Vlad.

On his phone, he grinned.

_"Excellent... all the pawns are here. Now **MY** kind of game can begin..._"He thought smugly before he went to the podium to give his speech and officially start the games.

* * *

_With Danny_

Danny was in his seat, in between Tucker and Jazz. They kept their eyes and ears open, they had to be prepared for anything and everything.

Danny looked to his friends.

"Looks like the shows about to begin..." Danny said. Tucker and Jazz nodded as they sat around Danny

**_"Attention all students and competitors. Please report to the stands_...**" Principal Ishiyama's voice sounded over the PA system.

The students gathered in a crowd in front of a stage, sitting on the stage were various faculty from the schools, along with Danny's most hated enemy, Vlad

He smirked seeing Danny in the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, students of all ages, please allow me to present one of the organizers of this little even,t Mayor Vlad Masters..." Principal Ishiyama said before letting Vlad take the podium.

Vlad smiled allowing a brief photo op.

"Thank you Principal Ishiyama" Vlad said before he began a long winded speech

Danny took a deep breath as as Vlad made some long winded speech with the principals of the respective schools, making a bunch of whooplah over_ "school spirit"_ and "_healthy competition"._

Once the cheese head finished his so-called speech and answered some questions for the press, Danny sighed as he put a determined look on his face.

It's time for the games to begin!

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_The Competition Part 2_**

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to**_ Neomark, BeConFuzzled Writer_** and **_61394_** for your help. You guys are the best :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Runeion:**You got that right...

**UltraPhantom: **Since it's been a long time since I've watched either of them, I guess the somewhat jokester version, but he is still suppose to be a rich guy who saves the day with gadgets. You'd understand why Tucker would still admire him too.

**qazse: **Vlad's ego will be his undoing, in **_EVERY_** world.

**The Writer's Call, DJ Rodriguez, Blue Marvel 0, ChrisZilla18** and** Dreams Come True 996: **Thank you :)

**Invader Johnny: **Uh Huh.

**Danifan3000: **I hope this answers your question.

**Jebest4781: **:)

**Isom: **Sadly, no Penny, but Flash is there, and it's time to see ego vs ego.

**Luiz4200: **Well, Danny has always been called "_Clueless 1"_ and he **_IS_** a C student. As for the capes, remember that Clark and Kara designed their costumes by themselves, rather than go to the superhero fashion designer. Also, LOL on the pen names. May I borrow them?

**Leonardo: **Thank you for the suggestions. I will think about it.

**Frost Hunter: **We'll see what happens.

**ScarecrowReaper: **Good point.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	33. The Competition Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 33: The Competition Part 2_**

Everyone here was gathered to see Mayor Vlad Masters on stage with the various school principals. He made a big, long winded speech about the competition, team spirit and what not before it was time to make the interviews.

While Danny and Kara were still in their assigned spots, keeping and eye and ear out, Lois and Clark were doing their part. They were among the many reporters that have come from all across the county to witness this event. However, unlike the others, who were here in hopes of bringing a story to earn their paycheck, she and Clark were here for more..._pressing_ matters.

Especially concerning the mayor of this town, Vlad Masters, businessman turn politician, who is suspected to be dealing with even _dirtier_ business than politics.

And **_that_** is saying something.

Anyway, they stood in the crowd as they waited for the interviews to start, and Lois looked to her boyfriend, then eyed the mayor of the pint size town they were in.

She already didn't like him.

"So, Bruce says this guy's a supervillain..." Lois whispered to him, having known the Dark Knight's identity for some time.

Clark nodded, having used his dark and surly ally as an excuse, due to needing to keep Danny's identity a secret.

"That's what he told me..." Clark said, repressing his guilt.

He hated lying to Lois, especially since they were now a thing and she knew his identity, but she knows that there are some things that he has to keep to himself and that is the identities of his allies.

After all, it's not **_his_** secret to tell and Danny isn't ready to tell anyone else, especially a reporter.

"It's **_always_** the politicians..."Lois said, rolling her eyes.

"There are **_good_** politicians, Lois..." Clark reminded

"Maybe in Smallville..." Lois said before giving him her signature smirk.

Clark smiled at that wit of hers. However, before he could say anything, Vlad Masters and the school principals were ready for interviews.

"Ready?..." Clark asked.

"Come on, Smallville, you should know the answer to that now..." Lois responded.

"Silly me..." He responded.

It's time to get to the bottom of this entire farce.

"Mayor Masters, is it true that you will be one of the judges for this event?...'A reporter from the Amity Park Gazette asked.

"Sadly no, since I am both the host of this event and a school from my town is participating, I believed that it would have been best to refrain myself from the judging..."Vlad said.

"Is it true that this entire event is a publicity stunt to raise your PR status?..."Another reporter asked.

Lois scoffed. She knew who this was, and his lack of being tactful.

_"Come on, Urich. That's the best you can do?.."_ She whispered as Vlad answered.

"I assure you, I need no stunt for a PR raise. It is merely to help enrich the town with team spirit..." Vlad said.

"But what if your teams lose? How will that help your town?..." Urich asked.

"I'm afraid that's part of the scenario, but I can assure you that I have faith in Amity Park's teams..."Vlad said as the other reporters started asking some of the principals now.

One of them being Theresa Pryde of the Daily Bugle who was interviewing the vice principal of Jim Jr High, who was representing the principal on his behalf.

"Vice Principal Pangborn, Theresa Pryde of the Daily Bugle. Is it fair to have middle school children compete in a mostly high school competition?..."Theresa asked the bald giant of a man.

"Both my athletes are competing and will be against the local middle school teams, but any eight grader who feels he;s tough enough to step into the ring can join the high school competition..."He answered.

Theresa nodded before looking to Max Modell ,the head of Horizon High.

"Mr. Modell, as a man of science, what do you feel about your students chances are in an **_athletic_** competition?..."Theresa asked and the kindly scientist just sent her a smile.

"Well, it's not always about winning or losing, which is something that I try to teach my students, Miss Pryde. However, even though we are a school that values the mind more than athleticism, my students are up for any challenge, be it mental or physical..."Mr. Modell answered.

Theresa was about to ask more, but a local reporter, Harriet Chin, rudely pushed passed her and tried to get a scoop with the mayor.

"Mayor Masters, follow up question to Miss Pryde's question: Why did you invite a _science_ school to a _sports_ competition?...'Harriet asked and Theresa refrain from complaining, only out of professionalism.

"Well, _Harry._.."Vlad said, using the old college nickname that he knew that she hated..." Horizon High is one of the most accredited schools in the country and it is an honor to have them participate in our humble little endeavor. Besides, I do believe that his students have much to offer, not just in the laboratory..."Vlad said.

"What is your view on people complaining about the recent choices of your administration and believing that this a waste of time and resources?..."Harriet snidely asked, still mad over that _"Harry Chin"_ crack.

"No comment..."Vlad said with his fake smile.

Clark was silent as he heard all this, before it was Lois's turn. She approached the super villain in disguise. The press around her moved away, letting Lois pass, mostly since they knew her reputation as a Pulitzer winning journalist or that with Lois Lane, trouble was usually not far behind.

Especially if _Superman_ is nearby.

"Mayor Masters, Lois Lane of the Daily Planet. A moment of your time..."The dark haired woman said into her microphone.

"By all means, anything for the public..."Vlad answered in his usual faux friendly tone.

Lois, being a professional, did not make a face at that, she just kept talking.

"Just what _is_ the meaning of all this? Usually a mayor will make an attraction _for_ tourism. Here you _invited_ the tourists. How will this help your political career if you can only _invite_ any form of tourism?..."Lois said and Clark used all his will power not to grin.

They had agreed she would do most of the talking. They couldn't risk Vlad figuring things out because Kara and Clark shared a name, and that is if he _hasn't_ already figured it out yet.

They were going on a limb here.

Vlad responded by flashing a politician's smile but they can both tell that he was annoyed by that particular question.

"Ms. Lane, I'm sure while you in Metropolis have more...unique and **_SUPER_** attractions, a small town like this, needs a bigger boost. An investment to both help tourism and our relationship with other towns..."Vlad said in a charismatic tone.

"Than why a **_school_** competition?..." Lois asked Vlad grinned.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Our children are our country's future. I am simply investing in it..."Vlad said in a jovial tone that is as real as Batman is goofy.

"Even though one of those schools isn't even **_FROM_** the U.S.?..." She pointed out.

"Well... no need to leave out northern neighbors high and dry..." He responded.

Because of her strong sense to look professional and not wanting to arouse suspicion, Lois resisted rolling her eyes again.

_"Oh please, couldn't he at least come up with a better lie?..."_She thought to herself.

She didn't believe a word of it, but being a professional, just continued grilling the politician.

"Are you certain this is a good idea?..." Lois asked. "After all, Amity Park isn't anything like Metropolis, or New York City..."

That was the thing that got most reporters confused, this sporting event seems a little much for a town with no very little activity that doesn't involve ghosts.

"Why would it not be a good idea, Ms. Lane?..."Vlad asked with a raised brow.

Lois continued.

"I mean the local high school doesn't have the best record and you invited not only high school from other cities like Middleton, but Horizon High is attending and you invited a team that came all the way from Canada..." She pointed out.

"Ah, well, our own Casper High is not a school to be underestimated. After all… you'll never know how **_SPIRITED_** it can be…"

"I see. However, it has been known that your town has had a very large amount of attacks from ghosts this past year and yet you seem to believe it is fit to invite _children_ to this town?..."Lois said.

"Why, Miss Lane. I can assure you that I care nothing more than for the safety of children. As for the ghost attacks...well, it is no different than having this event in **_Metropolis_** or **_Gotham,_** now isn't it?...'Vlad said in an almost smug tone.

Clark resisted the urge to make a face at that. He is not suppose to be drawing attention here. Lois still kept a mask of professionalism here, but she did not appreciate that crack. She just continued digging for information.

"Still, why not create some kind of tourist attraction themed around the local hero, Danny Phantom..."Lois said.

She wanted to see how this creep would react at the mention of the hero and if he'd say something that give a clue to his real intentions. Lois saw that he nearly flinched there, but recovered and gave that phony smile of his once more.

"Well, Miss Lane. I believe that is not a very **_practical_** option. Unlike the iconic Man of Steel, Danny Phantom has a _criminal_ record and we shouldn't glorify that should we? This isn't Gotham..."The white haired man said.

Okay, now both Lois and Clark did not appreciate that crack. Batman might come off as intimidating but he is no criminal, but they had to keep up the act here. And Clark knew that Danny was not a criminal either. Young, naive, seems to get tongue tied whenever they cross paths but he is not a bad kid.

However, it is obvious from the way that he said the young hero's name, that there is some personal hatred towards the kid, and not because of the so-called _"criminal record_".

Lois just continued grilling the phony as much as she could while she had the microphone in her hand.

"Mayor Masters, can you elaborate on your feelings of Danny Phantom?..." Lois asked

"Well, Danny Phantom has done some good, I'll admit but I have to be pragmatic as a politician..." Vlad said, giving the politically correct answer trying to get Lois off of his case.

She's not done with him yet, though.

"Mayor Masters, it is a well known fact that during your administration, there has been a spike in ghost related crime. Why is that?... Lois pressed on.

Vlad frowned before answering.

"Likely Danny Phantom's reputation. You know how everyone wants to beat the man on top..." Vlad said

_"Huh? Not even being discreet now..._"Lois thought.

It is obvious that he is trying to blame Danny Phantom for everything wrong in Amity Park, giving credit to her theory of a personal grudge between the two .

It makes sense, since he is suppose to be a super villain but still, she still doesn't get what his plot is here?

Just what's his big endgame here?

What could he gain from bringing various schools here to compete at this very random competition?

That is what she is most interested in finding out.

"Mayor Masters, while I have your attention, why these specific schools in particular?..." She asked.

Even she was curious as to why these schools had been selected, including one that is not even from this country. It just did not make any sense.

"Let's just say... they have specific qualities..." Vlad said, emphasizing that last word.

"One of them is a technical school..." Lois pointed out.

"All the more reason to exercise every muscle out there..." Vlad lied.

_"He is lying. Come on Lois. Use that brain that got you your Pulitzer..."_The dark haired woman thought as she tried to make her foe slip.

"Aren't you concerned of a ghost attack?" She asked.

"Not at all… I'm sure the local hunters will likely be keeping an eye on the area…" He said with a notable grin.

"Also, are you paying for the event yourself or is Amity Park taking the check?..." She asked

Vlad smirked as he shook his head.

"Why, of course not. I wouldn't waste city funding for this little venture..."Vlad said.

"Interesting…" Lois said. "So, are you the one funding it?..."

"I was but I have found a sponsor who has generously donated his time and money into making this possible.…" Vlad said.

_"Okay, what's he hiding there? If he's not funding this little get-together, who is?..."_ She thought.

Before she could ask, Vlad spoke again to the press collectively.

"Now, before I take the great honor in commencing the competition, I would like everyone to give a warm around of applause to the sponsor of this event, the man who helped me make this all possible..."Vlad said as another man walked onto the stage.

A man that made Clark gasp and Lois too, not that she noticed. It is a tall, bald man with a smile on his face that was just like Vlad's.

Fake.

"Please welcome, Mr. Lex Luthor..."Vlad said as he and the crowds, sans the reporters, all applauded for the richest man in Metropolis.

"Thank you..."Lex said as he turned to the crowds.

All the while Lois, Clark and a few others were trying to hide their panic.

_"Oh no, what is **HE** doing here?..."_Lois and Clark both thought in worry.

If Lex is here, something bad is definitely going to happen.

Clark made sure to hide in the far back now, not wanting to risk his arch enemy noticing him, especially when the man next to him _MIGHT_ know more about him than he is willing to admit.

Lois is just as worried.

She wanted to ask for more, but Vlad then said that time for interviews was over and he and Lex Luthor officially commenced the opening ceremony and wished everyone luck for the game.

_"I have a bad feeling about this..."_Both she and Clark thought in sync.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Lois and Clark weren't the only ones having a bad feeling about this. Kara gasped when she saw Luthor walking to the stage all the way from her location and she was worried.

_"Oh no, why is **HE** here?..."_Kara thought worried.

She immediately grabbed her cell phone and dialed Danny, since he was in the area with his school and she was stuck with hers.

_**"Hello?..**."_Danny said.

"Luthor is here and he is the sponsor..."She said quickly.

Danny heard this and could understand her worry. He knew from Kara and her cousin, just how deep the whole Superman-Luthor vendetta is. Even deeper than what the newspaper say.

**_"I have a feeling that this is no coincidence. He is here for something and I highly doubt it's to watch some kids compete to win a lame trophy..."_**He said.

"You don't think that...he knows too?...'Kara asked, worried.

**_"No way. Vlad is a Fruitloop but he knows that if he tells anyone your identity, I'm telling everyone his, starting with my mom..."_**Danny said, calming Kara down, if only for a bit.

He is not lying. He knew Vlad. He is nuts but he is not stupid enough to do that. So, it has to be something else.

"Then why _is_ Luthor here?..."Kara asked.

**_"That is what I wanna find out. Just continue with the plan, okay. Don't worry, Kara. No matter what happens, I am not going to let either of those creeps hurt you..._**"Danny said reassuringly.

Kara wished those words made her feel better than they actually did, but she knew that they have a mission to do here. The two teens talked a little more before hanging up and Kara went to go do her part and try and find a clue as to the reason for this whole event.

One thing that she is certain is that _both_ Vlad and Luthor being here spells trouble.

**_BIG TROUBLE!_**

* * *

_With Sam_

After the interviews was done, the first competition began, which was just the gymnastics round between teams from each school. Currently, there is one match between Horizon High and Metropolis High and it would continue so forth.

Sam knew that her event would be soon after the gymnastics portion was over, so she had to get ready...Ready to run against other schools, while she wore _PINK_ and while two megalomaniacs were busy plotting who-knows-what.

Did she mention that she was **_FORCED TO WEAR PINK?!_**

_"I hate this more than I hate the morning sun..."_Sam muttered under her breath as she looked around and saw the other runners warming up.

Sam decided to do that as well, since she had nothing better to do. She stopped when she heard a voice that she'd rather not here.

"I still cannot believe you are actually here. We can't be _**THAT**_ desperate, can we?..."An accented, snotty voice said.

Sam frowned as she saw the snobby head cheerleader of Casper High approach with a smug look on her face.

"Paulina, not now..."Sam said in annoyance.

She had better things to do than deal with a brainless cheerleader who fantasized about her best friend's ghost side, while treating his human side like dirt. However, Paulina ignored the hint to take a hike, and just continued bugging the gothic girl.

"Why the heck are you even here? You realize that you aren't going to win?..."Paulina said and Sam rolled her eyes.

"I have my own reasons for being here and I don't care about winning the stupid race..."Sam muttered.

"Not that. I am talking about Fenton. You don't actually think you could steal him away from his girlfriend with poor taste, just by being good at sports..."Paulina said in a mocking tone.

Sam resisted the urge to growl.

"I am not doing this for Danny..."Sam said..._"Well, not for **THAT** reason..."_She mentally added, before speaking again.

"And what's that about poor taste?..."Sam said and Paulina rolled her eyes.

"Please, why else would she'd pick that loser out of thirty guys?..."Paulina said snobbishly.

"Maybe for the same reason the other 27 girls picked him as their match..."Sam shot back.

Paulina merely rolled her eyes at that remark.

_"Hmph._..those girls need to get their eyes checked cause a real girl could tell proper boyfriend material a mile away. He is no Danny Phantom..." The cheerleader added, unaware of how ironic that statement is.

Sam rolled her eyes at the irony of that last sentence as she mentally prepared herself.

"If anything, he only dated three girls with brains, the ones that didn't pick him..."Paulina said cruelly, unaware that those two girls were kid hating creeps and Danny was the one who rejected them.

"So… the opposite of you?..." Sam managed to snark.

Sam tried to keep her temper in check, now is not the time to butt heads against Paulina, she has to do her part in finding out Vlad's latest plot and she can't do that if she gets disqualified from the games due to charges of assault on a really stupid cheerleader.

"Please… they could only hope to be anything like me…"Paulina said.

"Whatever…" Sam muttered.

Sam tried to ignore the cheerleader. Paulina's words didn't matter. She is just a shallow, bubble-brain cheerleader who lacks any and all depth and she is just trying to get under her skin.

Paulina smirked.

"Aww… don't tell me the Goth loser is secretly still bitter that Fenton got a girlfriend who is admittedly still prettier than you? Maybe you _are_ right, maybe this _will_ finally get him to look at you_. **Not!**_.."Paulina cackled.

Sam has had enough of hearing her voice now.

"Believe it or not Paulina, unlike you, my life doesn't revolve around getting a boy to look at me. Like you do with the ghost boy..."Sam said, twisting the figurative knife.

That hurt.._**.a lot!**_

The goth girl smirked as the air-headed girl's face went from smug to angry. Paulina looked like she was about to yell, only for settling with snarling a bit, before taking a breath.

"Whatever, just try not to get your goth sweat on us..."Paulina said in a snooty way.

"We don't sweat, we simmer!..."Sam shouted in annoyance.

Both girls sent nasty glares to each other, obvious tension now. However, before this could escalate further, someone decided to break them up. Someone that is **_NOT_** from Casper High but is the only one actually bothering to help.

"Okay you two, break it up!..." The person said.

Sam saw that it is a brunette girl, wearing a pink shirt like the other female competitors. She also saw that by the logo, she is from Metropolis High.

"Hey, we're having a **_private_** discussion here!..." Paulina snapped.

"More like a cat fight in the making. And I saw you start it..."The brunette said as she glared at her..."So, why not go back to shaking your pom poms and let her go back to trying to do warm ups like I was doing..."She said.

"Oh please, she's only here to get some dorky guy's attention..."Paulina said, not liking some stranger ordering her around.

Sam glared at that.

"You're the only one talking about boys..."Sam said in anger.

Paulina was about to say something, but the brunette girl stopped her.

"In case you forgot… she's on **_your_** side..."The girl said.

"That doesn't mean she's cool enough for me to cheer for..."Paulina said snidely.

"Like I want to hear your cheers..."Sam said.

"Listen cheerleader, save the energy for the competition, against the **_OTHER_** schools...'The brunette said.

Paulina rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Whatever, I have better things to do than waste time with losers like you two..."Paulina said as she left.._."Like getting revenge..."_She thought as she left.

Sam sent her a nasty glare, before turning to the other girl.

"Thanks for the assist..."Sam said, appreciating it.

While she did not need any help against Paulina, it was a nice change of pace having someone else put her in her place.

"Don't mention it. I have had experiences with girls like that. Too much makeup and zero personality, right?..."The girl said.

"Spot on..."Sam said, before smiling..."What's your name?..."She asked.

"Alex Danvers, Metropolis High...And you?..."Alex said.

"Sam Manson, Casper High..."She said. To her surprise, the smile on Alex's face soon vanished as soon as she mentioned her name.

Sam had a bad feeling about this now.

_"Why do I get the feeling that I just stepped on a land mine?"..."_The goth girl thought with grimace.

_"So, this is her?..."_Alex thought as she looked at the goth girl. The same one that caused endless grief to her best friend.

She remembered that name from Kara. She doesn't know the exact details, only that Sam was very invasive and had something to do with Danny's depressive state that lasted weeks.

Sam got wary of this behavior and decided to speak up.

"Uh... something wrong?..."The goth girl asked, wondering what is up.

Alex's expression did not change.

"You don't know who I am do you?..."She asked and Sam raised an eyebrow at that.

"No, I just met you. Why?..."Sam said, unsure why this girl went from nice to this in two seconds.

Her expression still didn't change.

"Well, I've heard of you..."She said.

"Oh..." Sam thought a moment and smiled... "From all my protests or the campaign to shut down zoos?..."She said.

"No, I mean from my best friend... **_Kara Kent.._**."Alex said, with some edge in her tone.

Sam's smile dropped.

"Oh..."The goth said, now realizing what this is about.

Alex slowly approached her, keeping a tone that actually made Sam back up.

"Now, listen. I don't know much about you and I don't know what happened exactly but you hurt my best friend and her man..."Alex said and Sam cringed.

"I said I was sorry and I really regret what I did..."Sam said honestly.

Alex's expression did not change.

"I see. Well Manson, just know this. Kara is like the sister I never had and if I find out that you did anything else to her, you'll be dealing with me, understand me..."Alex threatened.

Sam gulped.

"Duly noted..."The goth said as Alex still sent her that dirty glare.

Before this could turn into anything, both coach's from their schools blew their whistles.

"Danvers! No fraternizing with the competition..."The Coach said.

"The same goes to you, Manson. Save that energy for the competition..."Coach Tesslaff said.

Sam nodded as she stepped back. She didn't want to give the coaches any reason to get her kicked out of the competition ...at least **_BEFORE_** they managed to take Vlad and his minions down. She just hoped that would happen before her event and even more public humiliation.

Sam left to go with her group and Alex went with hers, but the brunette girl sent one final glare at the goth, which she noticed.

_"Great, she hates me too..."_She thought, before sighing miserably.

She just went to do her part and hoped that in the end, it will make people stop hating her.

* * *

_With Kara_

The blonde, bespectacled newspaper reporter had continued interview the other schools, under the guise of it being for her school paper. She asked around a few of the athletes and is currently interview Brick Flagg, the quarterback for the Middleton High Football Team.

"So, Brick. Is this your first visit to Amity Park?..."Kara asked.

"No, we played these guys about a month ago..."Brick said.

"Really?..."Kara said with interest now.

Maybe this is the connection that she is looking for?

"Yeah, they didn't have much game though. It was an easy win..." Brick added.

"Is that all?..."She asked, pressing on.

Brick just shrugged as he continued.

"Yeah, easiest game I've played all year. Honestly that's it. I mean, the only thing I can say is that even our cheerleaders are better..."Brick said.

This is not what Kara wanted, so she just pressed on, digging deeper.

"So, you don't think the Amity Park team will give you much competition here?..." Kara asked and the the muscular quarterback shook his head.

"Maybe in something other than football, unless they got another quarterback..."Was his answer.

Kara continued asking questions and decided to go out on a limb here.

"One more question Brick, does the name Danny Phantom mean anything to you?..." Kara asked and Brick blinked in confusion.

"Uh, isn't he like the local superhero?..." He asked while Kara listened with her super hearing and noticed there was no change in his heartbeat.

Kara deflated but tried not to show it.

She doubted that Brick is lying or hiding any information. He seems too transparent right now. A typical jock who's life resolves around football and will have nothing once school is out.

If anything, he just seems like a nicer, more polite version of Dash.

"Thank you for your time, Brick..." Kara said and Brick just smiled.

"Hey, no problem..." He said before going over to his teammates.

Once he was gone, Kara sighed in frustration.

_"Well, that lead nowhere..."_She thought as she looked at her notes before shaking her head.

The blonde heroine continued asking the other team captains before their match but they all said that they have never been to this town before, or that they they only been here once during the summer and that they are looking forward to winning. They also did not know much about Danny Phantom, other than the fact that he is the local superhero and unless they are all pathological liars who feel no guilt when lying, they have all been telling the truth.

She knew that there is no real leads, no big connection to Amity Park, Danny Phantom or even other superheroes.

She hated to admit it, but she is stumped here.

_"What is Vlad's angle? I know that he has a reason to have them all here...but what?..."_Kara thought, feeling frustrated.

Just what is his motive here?

Was there some reason that these particular schools had been chosen or did he really just pick a bunch of schools at random and this was just a big , flashy distraction while he made a plan somewhere else?

Was this all just him playing mind games like Danny thought? If so, why is Lex Luthor here?

Kara did not know. All she did know is that she does not trust this.

Kara nearly crushed her pencil in frustration. She didn't have enough answers and there were too many questions here.

Vlad is bad enough but she knew Luthor personally and he never does anything without getting something out of it for himself.

So why is he here?

_"Ow I think I am getting a **super** migraine from all this..."_She thought as she tried to calm herself down.

Being tense will be counterproductive. She just had to continue searching for clues and hope that the answer will come to her soon. Preferably before the two super villains did whatever it is that they intend to do.

Kara sighed as she decided to go check the Canadian school's athletic teams to see if they had anything information to offer her.

Unknown to Kara, one jock and cheerleader were looking at here, with mischievous looks on their faces.

"Good. She's here. I want her to see personally what a loser she is dating..."Dash said with a dark chuckle.

Paulina smirked as well.

"Just make sure that Manson has a front row seat for it as well..."Paulina said and Dash nodded.

"Don't worry, **_EVERYONE_** will see..."Dash said and Paulina kept smirking.

"I got everything in place. It's ready to go once you win the football round..."Paulina said.

"Good..."Dash said.

He knew that he was going to win. Sure, he had to face that giant from Middleton, but he got lucky the last time that they played. There is no way that Dash is going to lose again.

He is _NOT_ going to lose again.

_"I can't wait to see the look on that big dope's face when I beat him..."_Dash thought, grinning widely.

He couldn't wait for the football round now.

All he needed to do was play and not lose like he has in past games. No fumbling or being tackled or dog piled by every player of the opposing team. This time he would win and show the school why he's should be popular. Especially since he got Dale to go and..._make sure_ that they'd win when the time is right.

He was going to get revenge on two losers, especially one in particular once the game is over.

_"Told ya that you'd pay, Fenton..."_Dash thought as he counted the minutes away for the football competition

It is going to be one these schools, and Amity Park will **_NEVER_** forget.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Danny felt a chill go up and down his spine, but his ghost sense did not go off.

"Huh? Man, I hope that I am not coming down with something. That would just make this a lot worse..."He muttered as he paid no mind to the gymnastics round.

He was too busy trying to see what Vlad and Luther are up to. Just what is his angle and what role did Luthor play here?

Why is he here anyway?

With his yellow sheet, how was he even allowed to be near a school, much less sponsor one of the events?

Why would he even sponsor this?

Was this a ploy to destroy Danny Phantom and Supergirl ever since the two were seen together? Or was it something else?

"I wouldn't put it past that Cheese-head to align himself with Superman's number one enemy to give him an edge, but still, what is he after?…" Danny said to himself.

"Your guess is as good as mine, dude..."Tucker said to his best friend.

They surveyed the event together while the girls did their own thing.

The boys looked high and low for anything suspicious, but the only thing that stood out was that Sam was in pink, but they at least knew the reasons for **_THAT._** Nothing else seemed out of the ordinary.

No sneaky deals or ghost attacks, nothing. Just a simple, multi-school competition that could be called an obvious publicity stunt at the worst.

"Unless Doomsday is underground or something… I think there's no trouble at all..."Tucker said but Danny shook his head.

"As long as Vlad's around, there is always trouble..." Danny said.

Tucker groaned as they spent the next half hour searching the area from the stands but came up with squat and heard nothing from the girls.

"Can we take a break?..."The tech geek asked.

Tucker got his answer in the form of a ticked Danny who looked at him with slanted eyes and a scowl.

"Dude, come on..."Tucker said... "I have tried hacking this system but the only thing I managed to see is the security camera footage, nothing else..."Tucker said.

Keep looking, as long as Vlad knows Kara's secret, we can't relax..."Danny said and Tucker sighed, before obeying.

He did notice the surroundings and had to admit, despite it being a potential evil plot, Vlad and Lex really went all out here.

"You gotta admit, this place has everything, even better cheerleaders.."He said.

For a moment, Tucker forgot he had a girlfriend and let his hormones get the better of him. Danny almost glanced at the cheerleaders in a moment of weakness, but resisted as he knew that he has Kara and he has more important matters to deal with.

Such as shutting down Vlad's operation.

"Before Summer, I'd agree with you…**_ BEFORE_ **we got girlfriends..." Danny reminded.

Tucker flinched at that.

"Dude, relax..."

"I can't! Tuck, I'm not going to be able to relax until I figure out what Vlad is after, come on...'Danny ordered.

Tucker sighed but agreed.

"Fine…"

Both boys resumed their search.

* * *

_Later_

About 15 minutes passed and still nothing.

Danny is frustrated.

He couldn't find anything remotely evil, outside of obnoxious jocks and their hard core fans bragging about their teams and how they will soon win.

_"This stinks.."_He thought.

Kara is still investigating athletes under the guise of interviewing them, Tucker is currently trying to hack into the security system again to find anything useful and Sam is getting ready for the track competition and not act suspicious.

Meanwhile, Danny feels like a sitting duck.

He'd go ghost in order to get a better look, but there are too many people here to transform and he noticed way too many security cameras. Not to mention, Vlad has this whole thing planned out.

Still...

_"There has got to be some place to change..."_He thought as he looked around.

He began to go search, unaware that he is not the only person here looking for something.

Or **_someone..._**

Oh boy.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Kim Possible was leading her squad through some warm up drills before they needed to cheer for their teams. Out of the corner of her eye, Kim noticed that the other squads and that some of them were stiff competition but nothing that her Mad Dogs couldn't beat.

Bonnie looked around, looking crabbier than usual. Apparently, she has come to dislike Amity Park thanks to a couple of bad dates that she had here.

Petty much?

"Bonnie, stop frowning and focus..."Kim said and Bonnie scoffed.

"Sorry but not everyone had a wonderful date they won't shut up about, K!..."Bonnie spat.

"I mentioned it like once in a while..." Kim said.

Sure, before she gave Peter a call, she had mention Danny to her friends, while Bonnie complained about the two jerks that she got from the same town.

"Are you still upset he didn't choose you?..." Bonnie said, wanting to be spiteful.

"That's none of your business..."Kim said angrily.

Bonnie is not done mocking her, though.

"I'm sure he'd have been your boyfriend, even with all your_ "world saving"._.." Bonnie said, using air quotes.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Again with the air quotes. Do you even know how to use them properly?...'Kim said and Bonnie glared at that.

"Whatever..."Bonnie said as she left to go to the lavatory.

Kim rolled her eyes again.

"She is such...a Bonnie...'She muttered, before sighing.

She decided Bonnie wasn't worth her time. Kim then looked to her surroundings, unable to stop thinking about her first time in Amity Park...and who she was with..

A smile came to her face, thinking of the boy she kissed on the cheek that day and the kind of date they had.

_"Danny…"_ She thought.

"You okay, Kim?..." Tara asked.

Kim snapped out of her daydream.

"Hmm? Oh... yeah..." Kim responded... "It's just... this is where I had my first date in the summer..."She said, blushing a bit.

"Oh yeah..." Tara said with a smile. "I heard he was also your pick. I guess he was a tough act to follow..."The pretty blonde said.

Kim sighed.

"Yeah... he was..."Kim said.

She didn't deny that Danny was a great guy, one she couldn't but think of how things could have gone, if he had chosen her. But he didn't and she had to respect that choice of his.

Even if it stinks.

Still, coming here reminded her of their date and how, despite all the guys she dated after him, he was still her top choice. Sure, she did like Peter but it was not meant to be...and maybe, part of the reason she even liked him in the first place was because he reminded her of Danny...just brainier.

_"Danny...I do wonder how he is doing...or if he is still seeing his match..."_Kim thought, before sighing.

As the cheerleaders were ready to head down, someone from Casper High approached them and it is not whom Kim was hoping for.

It was the quarterback for their school's football team, no doubt wanting to hit on the competition's cheerleaders.

"Hey Babes... Dash Baxter, quarterback of Casper High. Which reminds me, do you like quarterbacks?..."Dash said as he showed off his muscles, impressing some girls, but not two in particular.

Kim being one of them.

Did he really think that line would work?

She may like boys, but she was a straight A student for a reason

_"Great... a less nice Brick..."_ Kim thought with an eye roll over that lousy pick up line of his.

At least Brick, in his own way, at least tries to ask girls out politely...well, polite for Brick anyway.

Unfortunately, Dash noticed that his "c_harm"_ wasn't having an effect on the red headed girl and decided to _"fix"_ that.

"Hey there. What's your name?..." The quarterback asked with a suave smile but Kim saw through the sappy technique.

"Kim..."She said as she is not impressed.

He might be attractive in the _shallow_ way, but Kim has no interest in muscle-head's with no manners.

No, she'd rather have a someone else. Like a shy, sweet, slightly awkward but still cute and lovable guy who knew how to respect and treat a lady.

Like Danny.

Unfortunately, this blonde creep did not get the message that she is not interest and actually had the nerve to block her path when she tried to leave.

_"Okay, now I am mad..._"Kim thought as the creep kept trying to pick her up.

"What's wrong, Red?" Dash asked... "We might be competing... that doesn't mean we can't get along..."He said, trying to be suave, but he just came off as obnoxious

Kim rolled her eyes. She already didn't like this guy, not that he noticed.

Kim didn't say a word. It was better not to give him the time of day. Dash was getting annoyed, and fast. He started to narrow his eyes as the head cheerleader proceed like he wasn't there.

However, before he could complained, another cheerleader return from the powder room, ready to boss the others around and undermine the captain(Kim).

"Alright everyone, come on. We gotta show these Amity Park losers that-

As Bonnie arrived, she spotted Dash and to Kim's surprise, her eyes instantly narrowed.

_**"YOU!.**.."_ Bonnie shouted angrily.

"Huh?...'Dash said in a clueless way.

Bonnie glared harder as she marched towards Dash, looking angrier than Kim could remember seeing her.

"Uh... Bonnie?..." Kim asked as Bonnie walked past her.

Bonnie pointed at Dash.

"I would never have agreed to come if I knew **_YOU_** were coming!..." Bonnie shouted.

The quarterback ,Dash, just looked clueless.

"Uh... do I know you?" Dash asked.

"Does **_THIS_** ring a bell?!..."Bonnie yelled and before anyone knew it, she immediately slapped Dash across the face.

_**"Ow!.**.."_ He held a hand to his face, after glaring back at her, he had a moment of recognition.

"Wait... Bonnie?..."Dash said.

"No, it's Black Canary..." Bonnie said sarcastically.

Kim is surprised now.

_"They know each other?..."_ Kim thought, as she saw the drama unfold when Dash started talking again.

It took him a moment to register that was sarcasm when he remembered that one day with someone just as hot and haughty as she is.

He smiled.

"You're Bonnie! Came to your senses?..." He asked with a grin.

"As if! You're the reason that I left that stupid program in the first place..."Bonnie said hatefully.

Kim was surprised.

Bonnie is usually the first girl to try and throw herself into a football star's arms, but she looks like she'd rather tear this one's off instead.

_"Sheesh, what did he do to make Bonnie like this?..."_Kim thought, before deciding that she'd rather not find out.

However, someone answered her before she could ask.

"I heard of him..." Tara whispered. "Bonnie said that it was the worst date of her life..."She whispered to Kim.

"I can see that..." Kim said with a nod.

This Dash person definitely came off as obnoxious to her. And, given Bonnie's attitude, he is even worse than she suspected.

As Bonnie kept glaring and Dash kept trying to flirt with her, Kim decided to leave, not wanting to get mixed with this kind of drama. However, as she turned, she spotted something...or rather someone that she recognized.

Someone who she hasn't seen since Summer.

Someone with dark hair, blue eyes and a cute smile.

Someone who made her smile right now.

Someone she couldn't help but want to see right now.

"Danny?"... She asked with a whisper.

* * *

_In the Hockey Arena_

Jen was feeling pumped.

Her team and all her equipment is in place and she was getting warmed up for her round.

"This is gonna be sweet..."Jen said, feeling thrilled.

She was ready to win, she had everything set and she even got to do an interview for some school's newspaper, though the reporter, Kara Something Or Other, didn't seem satisfied for some reason.

Jen didn't know why.

She had been truthful. It's not like she had exaggerated and she kept Jonesy on a tight leash when he tried to hog the interview and hit on the girl reporter or bother any more American girls while they were here. He did enough of that last summer when he did the dating service and as per usual, it ended badly but as always, he did not learn his lesson.

Anyway, now she and her team are prepping and talking.

"Weird we got invited to a competition out of country..." Someone said.

"Maybe... but that just means we show them how tough we are up North..." Jen said.

"You got that right..."He said.

"This is gonna rock..."One of the hockey players said.

"Yeah..." Jen said as she looked again at the list of schools competing.

She noticed that the name of the school is Casper High. It made Jen even more hopeful that _he_ is here.

The one guy from the dating service that she truly liked, despite him being so unlike most boys she has gone after.

Danny Fenton.

_"I know he isn't into sports... but it's worth a shot, right?..."_ She asked herself.

I mean, he did say that he goes to Casper High. Maybe he came here to show his school spirit, or he has a friend competing or something?

Anything is possible, right?

"You say something, Masterson?..." Someone asked her.

"Hmm? No, I-..."

That's when Jen looked up and saw him.

That same boy who was shorter, not athletic, but cute and funny. The only boy who only checked off one box in her list for an ideal boyfriend. That being a great guy.

_"Could it be?..."_Jen thought as she soon found herself going in that direction.

"Hey, Jen! Where are you going? We gotta warm up!..."Jonesy said.

"Later...There is something I gotta go check..."Jen said before leaving, making her team mates very confused.

"What's up with her?..." One guy asked Jonesy, who looked just as confused about his friend's and future step sister's actions.

"No idea..." He said, wondering what is up with her.

Jonesy was about to go after her, to check and see what is up. However, the tall boy soon saw something up ahead that caught his attention and made him forget about Jen.

A girl, a very **_attractive_** one with platinum blonde hair, who was being eyed by many boys. One that Jonesy has actually met with already.

"Wait...is that...Oh, yes!..."Jonesy said in excitement as a lecherous grin formed on his face.

* * *

_In the stands_

Felicia had just finished getting another briefing from her anonymous employer. She just had to wait for her signal and then strike.

She is not worried.

However, the cute cat burglar decided to try and mix in a little pleasure with her business. She was in Amity Park, so she figured she'd get a good look at a certain someone. Not just anyone either, but the only guy she dated during the summer that she even remotely liked.

Maybe more than a look, before things got started. Maybe they could have a little fun together before she had to report to her boss.

_"Now, where is he?..."_Felicia said as she scanned the area.

However, she soon heard a male voice but **_not_** the one that she wanted to hear.

"Felicia!?..."A familiar male voice called her.

Felicia turned around and saw that it was some guy she dated during the service, but it wasn't the one whom she wanted to see.

Far from it.

He is a tall, Hispanic boy with a cocky grin on his face. It took a while but the girl finally remembered him. Jonesy Something Or Other.

_"Oh no, not this idiot..."_Felicia thought in annoyance.

She remembered her date with this guy. How he kept trying to impress her while trying to goad her into complementing him on his looks and skills, even though it was clear he's a poser.

Felicia shook her head as she didn't want to remember this boy, or the horrible date. She walked away but Jonesy followed her with a some what suave routine.

"Feli-cia! How's it hanging, babe?..."He said but she didn't turn to look. He didn't sound good to her.

"Busy..." She said without looking at him as she decided to keep walking past him.

"You know someone competing here?..." He asked.

"Sort of..." Felicia said. "I'm here for _other_ reasons..."She added.

It didn't take long before Jonesy started talking about himself, despite the fact that Felicia really did not want to know.

"Anyway, you are just in time. My team is totally gonna dominate those nerds from Horizon High at Ice Hockey..."Jonesy said.

"A shame..."Felicia said.

"Why is that?...'Jonesy asked, confused.

"I go to Horizon High..."Felicia said and Jonesy then realized his error and then he tried to fix that.

_Tried_ being an understatement.

"Oh... uh... then... I'm rooting for you?..." He went nervously.

Felicia rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempts. It did surprise her how someone older than Danny could be less mature but it only added to Felicia's fascination with the boy.

"I'm going now..."She said.

"Going?..." Jonesy asked, still not getting a hint.

"I am looking for a guy, and you are not him..."Felicia said.

Jonesy didn't like that.

"Who?..."Jonesy said, sounding jealous.

She smirked.

Felicia was never one to resist having a little fun at other's expense and that includes now.

"The only guy from the dating service that was man enough for me..."Felicia said.

That left Jonesy speechless as he just stood, frozen and offended.

Felicia couldn't help but chuckle.

_"Loser..."_ She thought as she walked away, happy to get away from that wanna be player.

However, the attention on her did not seize there.

As she walked down the booths, the boys and students, and maybe some adults, took notice of the thief as she walked with a certain womanly grace. The kind that made a teen's hormones go crazy. It took less than a minute before the boys began flocking her, drooling like idiots.

As usual.

"Hey, Gorgeous..." A boy with a similar hairstyle to Danny's, only red, asked her.

"Hey, you thirsty?..."One freckled boy asked as he had a drink that he took from a vendor, only to be promptly reminded he had to pay for it.

"No thanks..."She said.

"Lookin' for a seat?..." A chubby African American boy asked.

"I'm fine..."She answered.

"Wanna see the game together?..."A short guy with greasy hair asked.

"I'll pass..."She said but the others kept flocking over her and more and more of their come on's began overlapping.

She was having trouble hearing them all as she kept walking.

"New here? Need a tour guide?..." Another student said with a map. He shortly bumped into another guy who had tried to hit on the girl.

"Please tell me you're a cheerleader!..." a nerdy student shouted

"Hungry? I'll buy!..." A short boy with blonde hair and a sweater vest asked as one guy even stopped to record her on his phone.

"You want a date? I know I'm single..."Another guy asked.

"Back off! She's more interested in me anyway!..."Another guy said as he pushed another as he tried to talk with the blonde beauty, only for Felicia to ignore them both, even when they started fist fighting over her.

"I got front row seats!..." A boy with with a Flash logo on his chest asked.

"I'm good..."She said.

Felicia stopped as a one had walked in front of her with a worshiping face.

"Man, you're hot..."A boy with buck teeth said in a lovesick sort of way.

"Oh, aren't you sweet..." Felicia said, petting him like a kitten making him faint

The rest of the guys kept trying to get her favor and Felicia rolled her eyes at their attempts.

_"Boys and their hormones..." _She thought.

Some of these students really lacked any tact. It was enough to make most girls stay indoor but then again, Felicia was not most girls. She sometimes _did_ enjoy the attention she got, but now is not one of those times.

She did notice one of the guys, a boy wearing a red beret and fiddling with a PDA, had stopped to see her but looked away.

**_"I have a girlfriend. I have a girlfriend..."_ **The boy with the hat repeated, before looking away.

Felicia smiled at that one.

_"Well, at least some boys have a little class..."S_he thought. She kept walking but her fan club kept following her.

"Hey baby, need some to hold your stuff?" a random jock asked.

"No, thank you..."She said.

"Need help with your homework?..."A nerdy boy with red hair and pimples said, still drooling over her.

Okay, that one was insulting.

"I can do my own homework..."She said with some edge, making him shrink down a bit.

It didn't end, but it got slightly more annoying when the boys remembered Felicia from her last visit to Amity Park, when she had been on her blind date with Danny.

"Hey, you're at the Nasty Burger last Summer?..."Some red head boy with glasses, whom Felicia had vague memories about, said in excitement.

"Yes... I was there last time that I was in this town..."Felicia said

"Hey, you were with Danny..." A certain senior went up to her. The name Danny got her attention

"You mean Danny Fenton, yes, I remember him..."Felicia said, now interested now.

This is what got her attention over everything that she heard so far. Then, the boys then looked stun. She gave him the time of day to reply.

"This is her. I told you that she was hot..."One guy whispered to his friend.

"Yeah, but not this hot..."He said, thinking that she can't hear them.

Felicia wouldn't give them the time of day.

Danny was special.

He, at least, is a gentleman.

Not to mention the boy could see past her looks. Not to mention there was more to him that just a teen, she felt. And that didn't include his supernatural side.

Sadly, most boys were not like that around her.

"So, I heard that you're the hottie that made out with Fenton..."The senior said.

And that dropped her attention. Tease or not, she would not be talked to like that.

"My name is not _"Hottie",_ it is Felicia..."She said in annoyance before turning away.

The guy panicked.

"Wait wait wait! Don't go!..." he said as he got in front of her.

Felicia tried to circumvent, but this one was determined. He would side step in front, and the girl didn't want to attract even more attention than she already had.

"Alright, what do you want?..." Felicia sighed.

The boy smirked. This was his chance, now he just had to play it cool, close to the best.

"I know him, if you want, we can meet him together..."He said.

He knew Fenton has a girlfriend and he sincerely doubted that he'd dump Kara on the spot, even for this hottie. Still, maybe he could be the rebound guy here and earn some brownie points by trying to help a lady out.

Felicia knew this was an attempt to hit on her and he did it with the smoothness of a Uneven concrete road with cracks right before a plow dig up the foundation.

It was obvious what he was doing. Way too obvious.

He thinks he could play the gentleman card and show her Danny and, once she met Danny's girlfriend and he'd think she'd give up there and he could go for rebound.

Fat chance.

Felicia is not interested in either his help or him in general and she will not be affected by Danny's choice in women. No, this girl could steal more that jewels, cash, and looks. And when she wanted something, she'd go after it.

"Thanks, but I can find him on my own..." Felicia responses when she turned away, leaving the boy to sulk momentarily in his rejection.

Felicia did not care. She has a real man to find.

_"Hmmm,_ now where is he?..." She said out loud as the girl noticed lines of drool from some of the students. _"Probably not drooling right now..."_

She rolled her eyes again at the lack of dignity from them. As much as she liked how she looked, and people falling for how she looked, now was not the time.

It did however, make her think the one guy who could see past her looks and treated her like a person, instead of a pretty face.

_"That's one thing I liked about him. He could see more than eye candy. Not to mention he's a real beast in a fight..."_ Felicia thought in fondness..."_And those eyes...they're like a tiger's..._" The girl blushed as she thought back to their first encounter.

Next to Spiderman,he was the best kind of opponent she ever faced...and the only one of the two that she knew personally was a good kisser.

Heck, his ghost form was almost a compliment to her as Black Cat. They had matching colors, even down to eyes. She couldn't help but think it added to his appeal.

_"I wonder what we'll play today..."_The girl thought coyly with sultry eyes..._."Of course that depends on **my** rules..."S_he added.

Cats were fickle, and she needed things to be...interesting. Of course with him, things were never dull.

Felicia smiled to herself. She was looking forward to seeing her **_purrfect_** match.

_I just hope whoever he chose doesn't ruin my fun..."_

* * *

Angelica Pickles had become frustrated.

This place it too big and too crowded and she could not find who she was looking for, and that is _if_ he is even here in the first place and she is starting to doubt that.

_"Maybe he really isn't here?..."_Angelica thought, feeling down now.

She had really liked Danny but she missed her first chance with him. She really hoped that she could have gotten a second one here.

Sure, she knew she didn't give the best first impression but she thought they had a good time together at the Java Lava in the end. And, for reasons she still did not understand, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him all Summer.

There is just something about him. She can't put it in words but all she could say that she liked him, despite the fact that he stood up to her.

Or...maybe it's because of that.

It's strange but she just knew that she just had to see him again and to see if he was available or not.

Last time, she didn't make a good first impression. While things did get better near the end, she didn't think he liked her as much as she liked him. He didn't even pick her, he must have picked someone else but still, what are the chances that they are **_STILL_** together right now?

She knew that this is silly but she felt that she at least had to try while she was here in Amity Park. If not, she wouldn't get over the thought of possibly letting an amazing guy slip through her fingers. **_TWICE!_**

_"I just need to speak to him, just to see for myself..._"Angelica thought, feeling a little melancholy now.

However, as her head looked up, she saw something that caught her interest, despite the distance.

She saw black hair in need of a comb, a less than stellar fashion sense and a rather slim physique that is combine with an otherwise, totally cute person.

Angelica gasped in delight as she knew who this was.

_"There he is..."_Angelica thought in excitement as she got up and ran to the direction where he was going..._"Maybe this wasn't a waste of time after all..."_She thought, feeling more optimistic right now.

Pumping herself, she went over to her perfect match, hoping to make a better impression on him this time around...and see if he was still single or not.

She was so excited about this, that she didn't care about the competition, or who she just ran past.

Which was a very annoyed Savannah Shane, who did not look amuse right now.

"Watch it, Pickles!..." Savannah shouted but to her irritation her rival did not notice her and just kept running.

_"What's with her?..."_She thought, before deciding that she did not care and went back to her seat, not that she wanted to be here in the first place.

Savannah Shane was not the most excited person at this event. She couldn't enjoy her popularity, due to being barely a teen in middle school in a mainly high school event. Any guy that would flock to her, would be at most a freshman or soon to be.

_"This stinks. I thought at least **one** cute athlete would come my way..."_She thought but they were all going gaga on the older girls, particularly the head cheerleader of Middleton and some blonde girl who was drawing guys like flies to honey.

There is too much competition here.

People were either paying attention to athletes and boys were either drooling over the girl athletes or cheerleaders.

"Man, look at all the babes!..."One of them said.

"That hokey player from Canada is pretty cute..."His friend said.

Savannah rolled her eyes.

_"I'm right here... why is it that nobody's looking at me?!..."_ She thought angrily.

She needed something to boost herself, and that's when she heard this .

"Dude, you think with all these schools, we'll see more of Fenton's dates?..." The voice came from a student of Casper High.

_"Fenton..."_Savannah thought..."_Why does that name sound familiar?..."_ She asked herself

"No clue, but with his luck, I'd say keep an eye out. No telling what hotties there are. I hear one of them was the head cheerleader from Middleton..."His friend said.

"I saw her, man, she's a total babe..."The first boy said.

"Where? You think she'd go out with me?..."The second boy said.

"Fat chance!..." The student laughed. "I think she was looking for Fenton. It seemed only the hotties go for him now...'He said.

The other boy pouted, looking jealous..."Lucky..."He muttered.

As the two were about to walk away, Savannah tapped one on the shoulder. She was curious as the name Danny Fenton came up a few times, all with good words.

And it was vaguely familiar to her too, for some reason.

"Excuse me, boys?..."Savannah said, trying to look cute and polite.

"Can I help you?..."The boy asked.

Savannah put on an innocent face as she addressed the older boys.

"Excuse me, but who is this Danny Fenton?..." Savannah played dumb.

She knew that she heard that name somewhere...but where?

"You don't go to our school, do you?..."The first guy said.

"No, I'm from Jim Jr High..."She answered.

The older boys did answer her question, though.

"Fenton is kind of our school's newest ladies man, which is weird since last year, practically no one noticed him..."He said.

"Excuse me?..'Savannah said.

"Yeah, he went from nobody to the a chick magnet over summer, since he did that dating service thing..." He said.

_"Dating service?..."_Savannah thought.

"He managed to get 28 girls out of 30 to want him as their match..."His friend explained.

"Yeah, and he was pretty cool at Michelle's party. I think his girlfriend is the only reason Michelle didn't hit on him..."His friend said.

All the while, Savannah was piecing together everything in her head.

_"Dating service? Danny Fenton? 28 girls?..."_Savannah thought before it clicked together.

Now she remembered where she heard that name before, it was from the dating service last summer.

Still, she had to be sure.

"That name..." She said. "I don't supposed he's got black hair and blue eyes?..."She asked.

"Same guy..." The boy said.

Savannah smiled now.

"I see. Thank you..."She said.

It _**WAS**_ the same guy.

The one who shot that wannabe Angelica down with a few words during that so called blind date.

It was awesome.

Not to mention that he was kind of cute, even if he could use a fashion wardrobe update. Still, given all she has heard so far, he seems to be really popular here. Not just at this school, if that 28 girls thing is true...and she knew one of them had to be Angelica, given how she acted whenever she brought the boy up, despite being dumped by him.

Speaking of Angelica, she now knew why the blonde girl looked happier earlier... and what to do next.

"Danny Fenton, huh?..."Savannah said with interest.

Maybe this event wouldn't be so lame after all, not while there was a major trophy to score

And not one for playing sweaty contact sports, either.

* * *

_With Danny_

_"Seriously, fruit loop?!..."_ Danny thought, annoyed.

After splitting up, Danny had tried to find a secluded place to go ghost but with all the kids running around the concession stands, the reporters and Vlad's endless security cameras, there was no way he could find a place to transform without being spotted.

Danny knew that it was no accident. Vlad counted on this.

Still, he knew that he had to do something.

_"I gotta find someplace to hide..."_He thought.

Danny was now behind a Bueno Nacho kiosk, he considered transforming here but knew that it was out of the question. There were too many workers here, not to mention some guy in a mascot outfit gobbling down a ton of food.

_"That could not be healthy..."_ Danny thought, going away before the guy attracted a crowd or the paramedics.

"Hey Danny..." Kara said, walking over to him.

Danny saw the look on her face and guessed what happened.

"I guess you didn't find anything..."He said and Kara looked even worse.

"Sorry, Danny. I interviewed every school so far. Unless one of them was a super-villain in disguise, they don't have anything that screams useful to Vlad..."Kara said.

"Weird... what could he want with them?..." Danny asked.

"Maybe he's planning to give the most ideal athletes here ghost powers and sick them on you?..."Kara asked.

"We were exposed to energy from a portal. Even if Vlad did build something that big, I doubt he'd risk such a large area getting exposure. No... that can't be it..."He said, dismissively.

Kara sighed.

"Well, unless Vlad plans on recruiting the athletes to be his minions, which I sincerely doubt, no one here is even close to valuable to him...'She said.

"And I thought foiling Livewire in Middleton was tough..."Kara muttered, but what she said caught Danny's attention.

"You've been to Middleton?..."He asked.

"Yeah. Nice place, home of a great heroine ..."She said.

"Oh, is she with the Justice League or the Avengers?..."Danny asked but Kara shook her head.

"Neither. She has no secret identity. Clark says this technically makes her a mercenary and that's why she likely can't join..."She explained.

Danny then had a thought that made his eyes widen.

Middleton? Heroine? No secret identity?

Suddenly, once a certain redhead entered his mind, other names entered his mind.

Still, he had to be sure.

"Kim Possible?..."Danny asked and Kara nodded.

"Yeah, her..."Kara said.

Suddenly, Danny's eyes widen.

That's when it came to mind why these schools seemed so familiar to him.

"Wait a minute..."He whispered.

"What's wrong, Danny?..." Kara asked.

He wasn't listening to her. He is still thinking.

_"Middleton...Canada...Jim Jr High...And isn't Horizon High in New York?..."_

Than it clicked in his head, he finally remembered why all of those schools names sounded familiar and realize what this is about, or mostly about.

It made total sense that the fruit loop would be petty enough to try and pull a stunt like this

"Oh man..."He said.

"What's wrong?...'Kara asked.

"Middleton.. I know why it sounds familiar! Along with Jim Jr and I have a feeling I know why Vlad picked a Canadian school..."Danny said.

"What?...'Kara said.

"I'm so stupid..." He groaned, slapping himself in the head. "I can't believe I'd forget where they came from! They even **_TOLD_** me that they go there..."He said ad he slapped his forehead in aggravation.

"Danny, I'm glad we're dating but unless I can read your mind, I have no clue what you're talking about."

Danny then turned to her, with a most serious look on his face.

"Kara, this isn't some evil plan. It makes sense now...well, not sure why Luther is here but the rest of it makes sense that he'd do this sort of thing..."Danny said, very mad now.

Kara raised an eyebrow.

"You're kind of freaking me out, what makes sense?..."The Kryptonian girl asked.

"The old Fruitloop did this to bring them here..."He said, still getting a headache from this.

"Who? Who are you talking about?.." Kara asked.

"It's-"

"Danny?..." A pretty voice asked, sounding happy.

Danny turned around and realized that his hunch was right.

She is here.

One of his past dates.

"It's you!..."He said in shock.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_The Competition Part 3_**

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to**_ Neomark, BeConFuzzled Writer_** and **_61394_** for your help. You guys are the best :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415: **We shall see...

**Frost Hunter: **We shall see how things turn out soon.

**61394: **LOL!

**Jebest4781: **How is this?

**The Writer's Call:** LOL! Competition, I get it.

**Runeion: **LOL!

**DJ Rodriguez: **Thank you :)

**Luiz4200: **Thank you :)

**Guest: **You can say that again.

**Scarecrow Reaper: ** Thank you :)

**Khy Dragon:** Hi :)

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again.

**Dreams Come True 996: **I guess it depends. If you mean human villains, Dash, obviously. Ghostly villains, I guess that I am tied between Youngblood and Klemper. Box Ghost, eh, I like using him for gags.

**Blue Marvel 0: **Thank you :)

**vparadox12122000: **Thank you :)

**Guest(2): **Eh, he is known as the _"Clueless One"_ in series.

**Sound Venom: **Interesting idea...

**ChrisZilla18: **Let's see how things turn out here first.

**NiteOwl18:**LOL!

**Leonardo:**Uh-huh.

**Arkham Spider:**Uh-huh. As for Peter, well, remember that he has his own heroics and issues to deal with, so it is possible that he doesn't have a bunch of time to see news outside of New York.

**WillamEscobar608: **Gracias Al igual, tengo muchos cuentos ahora y no puede hacer promesas pero lo considero. :)

**Guest(3): **I will try.

**Nitewolf423: **Slipped his mind. Remember, Danny is reasonably intelligent but he is not perfect.

**Erica Phoenix16: **Thank you :)

**Guest(4): **Thank you :)

**Major Simi:** Thank you :)

**Kaiser0kolovos: **Thank you :)

**Justice of the Martyred: **I am glad that you enjoy it :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	34. The Competition Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Super Man/ Super Girl are the property of DC Comics.

* * *

**TMDDF: Danny and Kara**

**_Chapter 34: The Competition Part 3  
_**

Jazz Fenton sighed from her location.

She's one of the spectators here, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

However, so far, this is proceeding like any other school sports competition and so far, nothing strange is going on.

Heck, the strangest thing she heard so far was that the Middleton High Mascot ate almost half a dozen nacho's from the Buenos Nacho stand...or was it tacos?

Jazz was still surprised someone actually **_wanted_** to eat that much food from that stand, but it is not what she is looking for.

_"Okay, think. Vlad set this up and invited one of the most powerful men in Metropolis, who also happens to be Superman's arch enemy. What is he after?.._."Jazz questioned in her mind.

It frustrates her that there are too many questions but not enough answers here.

Just what is Vlad after, anyway?

Whatever it is, it is certainly not school spirit or friendly competition like he was spouting earlier.

She tried to think, this is ever an evil plot in the making or a red herring to distract them from something even bigger.

Which is it?

_"Uh...so this is what it's like to be stumped?..."_Jazz thought in frustration as she observed the so-called competition.

Currently, she was watching the first event, which is gymnastics.

It is currently Casper High against Horizon High.

And so far, despite being a so called "_Nerd School_", Horizon's High's gymnast seemed very promising, especially a blonde girl who easily managed to get her team to the nationals last year.

But she isn't here to watch the teams, at least not for the **_same_** reason everyone else here is watching them.

Jazz open her purse and pulled out one of the mini ghost trackers that she...uh...**_"borrowed"_** from her parents, but it detects no ecto-activity.

"Darn it..."Jazz groaned.

So far, there seems to be no ghost activity here, she still has no clue what Vlad is up to and it seems that Casper High just lost to Horizon in the gymnastics round.

_"The jocks aren't going to be happy about this._.."Jazz thought, before shaking her head, especially since the jocks had been hassling the other teams, particularly Horizon's students. Those boys had been giving the other athletes a hard time and this will no doubt, is gonna sting their pride a bit.

Jazz felt a little bad to be honest, for the gymnastics team that is.

Unlike, the Football players or those snobby cheerleaders, the gymnastics team was one of the least mean teams at school and they actually worked hard, especially the co-captain, Michelle Lynne Clarke, who was at the very least, being a good sport and shaking hands with the captain of Horizon high's team, showing that there are no hard feelings.

Jazz was checking her readings again.

Still, no ecto-activity.

_"Well, that event was a bust. Guess it's time for the next area..."_She thought.

Jazz knew that she wouldn't get any answers here, so she started walking down.

As she walked passed some booths, she noticed some of the students from Horizon over there, talking about the latest match, and the Horizon Gymnastics team had just finished receiving congratulations from the others, including the Casper gymnastics captain, Michelle Lynne Clarke, before leaving to join her friends.

_"At least some people have good sportsmanship..."_ She thought.

Now she saw the blonde gymnast talking to a brunette girl.

"Alright! We did it!..." The brunette exclaimed jumping up and down.

"It's too bad that Felicia isn't competing. I've seen her moved, she'd totally blow these Ravens out of the water, like an acid and a base mixing..."A Latina girl said to a blond.

"She insisted her mother is against the idea of her competing..."The blonde said

"You're kidding me?.."A red head asked, unable to believe that piece of information, while the rest of the team was aghast a bit.

"Weird that someone like her is letting her mom dictate what she can do..." The Latina said.

Jazz was about to leave but the next sentence from the blonde, got her attention.

"Does it matter? We won..."The blonde said... "Besides, I think the only reason she's here is to flirt with that Fenton guy she's always talking about..." The blonde said, sounding annoyed.

"Doesn't she have **_ENOUGH_** guys drooling over her?..."The Latina said, in what sounded like annoyance.

_"Did she say Fenton?.._."Jazz asked before walking after the two girls

"Um, excuse me?..." The red haired psychologist in training asked.

The two girls turned around and for some reason, the Latina got defensive and even hid a tablet that she had.

"Hey, we're not letting you look at our data!..."She said and Jazz raised a brow.

"Huh?..."The red haired girl questioned.

"Anya..."The blonde girl chided, before grabbing the tablet and turning it off. She then turned and gave Jazz a more friendly smile, while her friend still had that hostile look on her face.

"Hi there. I'm sorry about my friend but she's **_very_** competitive..."The blonde explained.

"It's fine..."Jazz said.

"My name is Gwen Stacy and you are already familiar with Anya..."The blonde, Gwen said, while Anya sent her an judgmental glare before her friend ribbed her, lightly to make her stop.

"Hi, my name is Jasmine...uh, did you mention **_Fenton_** just now?.."Jazz asked.

"Yeah, a classmate of ours, Felicia seems to be nuts about a guy from this place back when she was here in the Summer..."The blonde explained.

"Felicia?..."Jazz questioned.

Why does that name sound familiar?

She knows that she heard that name before.

"Felicia...Felicia...Hardy?..." Jazz asked.

"You know her?..."Gwen asked.

"Not really but I know of her..."Jazz said and Anya glared again for some reason.

"See, Gwen! She's scouting out our team..." Anya said, briefly forgetting the Felicia wasn't on a team to begin with.

Jazz shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I'm not even on a gymnastics team. My name is Jazz Fenton..."She clarified... "And that Fenton guy you mentioned is probably my little brother, Danny..."Jazz said.

Just then, Gwen's eyes widen and Jazz wondered what is up.

"Wait, seriously? Your brother is the famous Danny Fenton?..."Gwen asked and Jazz had to choke back a laugh before realizing that they are serious.

"Wait, famous? What do you mean_ "famous"_?..."Jazz asked as she did air quotes.

"You don't know?..."Anya asked, dropping her hostility.

"Know what?..."Jazz asked, feeling suspicious now.

"Your brother had somehow charmed Felicia! She seems crazy for him..."Gwen said, as if that is some sort of big deal.

Jazz raised a brow at that, they say that like its some sort of accomplishment.

"Is she that much of a hot topic?..."Jazz asked and both the two girls looked almost annoyed again, but it's not targeted at her.

"You have no idea. Felicia Hardy, as much as I hate to admit it, she's really popular at our school, especially with the boys. About 75% of the guys have asked her out, since she's one of the rare girls to be a walking contradiction to the dumb blonde stereotype..." Anya answered... "The other twenty-five are in relationships of their own or aren't interested in dating..."She explained.

"Well, with the exception being out friend Peter, but he got out of a relationship recently with Kim Possible, so he's not exactly willing to go back to the dating scene yet..." Gwen said.

"Right..."Anya said.

"Anyway, while Felicia has dated them, she always says that they don't measure up to this one guy she dated over the summer, some guy from Amity Park named Danny Fenton..."Anya said.

"Really?..."Jazz questioned.

She knew that her brother has gotten pretty popular with girls lately but this Felicia almost sounds like the Horizon High version of Paulina. Hopefully, she's has a better personality.

The girls just continued talking about her.

"Yeah, she said that he was the only impressive guy she during the whole summer..."Gwen said..."She even said that Flash Thompson, one of our _**"jocks",** _who is only at Horizon due to family connections, isn't even half the guy he is..."She added.

"And while Flash's mind pales in comparison to your jocks**_,_** he meets the requirements on a shallow girl's check list..."Anya added.

"Wait...summer?..."Jazz asked.

"She mentioned something about a dating service she did, which I still don't get why she even bothered since she has her pick of guys to choose from..."Anya said, sounding jealous.

"Well, it's not like a lot of the guys at our school are proof intelligence equals maturity..."Gwen said.

"Point taken..."Anya sighed.

Meanwhile, Jazz is processing the information that she has just received.

_"Summer? Dating service? Felicia?..."_Jazz was silent, until she realized why the name Felicia is so familiar now. She was one of her brother's dates from the service.

_"Huh? What are the odds of Danny running into one of his former dates he-..."_

Jazz was silent as it just sunk into her, and new theories formed in her mind.

Theories that are less about possible world domination and more to...something much pettier.

_"Oh, he wouldn't..."_Jazz thought before shaking her head.

Of course, Vlad **_WOULD_** do something this petty. She just can't believe that she didn't figure it out sooner.

This wasn't some evil plan to take over the world or take down her brother and his super girlfriend. No, this is just Vlad messing with her brother, potentially planning to humiliate him and maybe cause a strain with his relationship with Kara. Or just cause some minor inconvenience for a laugh.

"Ummm...are you alright?..." The blonde asked, noticing Jazz's panicked face.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry. It's just that my brother is here and I have a feeling he doesn't know Felicia is..." The elder sibling said in protectiveness.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go look for him. Congratulations on the win..."Jazz said to be a good sport.

"Thanks. Good luck with Felicia. she can be persistent..."Gwen said.

"Thank you..." Jazz said, walking off and leaving the Horizon High girls alone, ignoring their stares at her hasty retreat.

"Huh… I'm guessing she wouldn't approve of Felicia..." Anya said.

"Well, if this Danny was **_YOUR_** brother, would **_YOU_** let Felicia near him?..." Gwen questioned.

Anya thought about it before shrugging.

"Again, point..." She responded.

All the while, Jazz hurried as fast as she could without attracting attention

_"This could get ugly..."_ The sister said to herself as she pulled out her phone and texting the others. Though, it would be a while till Sam saw the message due to being forced by Tesslaff to keep warming up with no distractions.

Whatever, Jazz just had to find Danny and tell him what was going on before what she fears will happen, happens.

She tried to call him, but there is no signal in this area.

"Darn it, I gotta warn him!..."She whispered to herself as she had to keep moving.

However, as she kept looking, new thoughts came to Jazz's mind.

_"Wait, is one of his dates if from Horizon...is it possible that there are** more?**..."_She thought... "_How many of them are here? Didn't that girl mention Kim Possible? And didn't Danny say something about dating girls from Canada? Or a middle school girl?..."_She thought.

She then recalled **_WHICH_** schools were invited here today.

Suddenly, Jazz felt the need to find her brother even more now.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

As Jazz did her thing and the rest of Team Phantom continued doing what they were doing, they were unaware that another hero was among the crowd, but he was not here to do any heroic feats.

No, he was just watching the Horizon High gymnastics team go onto the next round, against the Middle High team and he was enjoying the sports festival/competition, along with peace and quiet he was having.

_"So nice to get out of New York and not have to deal with any spider business..."_ Peter Parker remarked... _"Sure, there are ghost attacks, but they have their own hero with guards around this place. It's looking to be a nice normal day.._."He thought to himself, enjoying the rare moment of being free from Spider Business.

"Any action down there?..." Miles, his friend and sort-of sidekick asked and Peter took a look.

"Huh, Middleton is looking good..." He said while looking through binoculars.

"The teams... or the cheerleaders?..." Miles asked with a smirk.

"Heh... both..." Peter said with a blush.

Gwen and Anya, who had arrived to talk to them, heard this and roller their eyes.

"Even with higher intellect... boys can be such pigs..." Anya said while Gwen recalled something

"Didn't you date one of their cheerleaders in the summer, Peter?..." Gwen asked.

"Yeah but I don't think she is here..."Peter said.

He hasn't seen her here all day, and part of him hoped that he won't.

He is just not ready for it so soon.

"What happened between you two anyway?..." Anya asked.

"We kind of figured you two were connecting.." Gwen said.

Peter sighed miserably.

"Let's just say… our lifestyles wouldn't match. Besides, I think she was still thinking about this Danny guy from here in Amity Park that was her first choice..." He said, knowing that he was Kim's second choice and he was over it.

Anya and Gwen looked surprised to hear that.

"Another girl into this Danny?..." Anya asked, sounding surprised.

"Another?..."Peter questioned and even Miles was confused.

"You boys need to socialize more since a certain blonde has mentioned dating her Mr. Right more than once and I don't mean me..."Gwen said.

Peter still looked confused, while Miles was fascinated.

"Really? That guy who turned down Felicia is here?...'Miles questioned and Anya nodded.

"Yeah, we just ran into his sister, nice girl. Anyway, this town is sounding more interesting every day…" Gwen said.

"Or at the very least, has some prospects if this Danny is as good as Felicia makes him out to be..."Anya commented.

"Maybe being a chick magnet is his superpower?..." Miles joking suggested.

"Must be..." Peter said under his breath as he thought about Kim

Peter remembered her all to well and the break up. It wasn't that he didn't like her, in fact, he really liked the idea of dating another teen hero, especially after he was recently involved with that cute mutant girl from the Xavier Institute, Kitty Pryde but it didn't work out.

He didn't mind dating Kim or her heroics, the problem was that he had a secret identity and she didn't. Eventually things became distant and they had to break it off.

_"I sometime wish being a hero wasn't so hard..."_ Peter thought to himself before saying out loud. "Anyway, changing topic. It's nice to have a new change of pace..."

"Still..." Miles whispers. "I hear this town has its own supervillains... the kind that requires proton packs…"He said.

"They have their own superhero who can handle this. I'm just glad to not have to deal with any craziness for now…" Peter said, trying to make the most of this.

He was just glad for the small break, even if it is for sports, which he doesn't know or care much about but at the very least, there was no chance that he'd have to act as the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man while he was in another person's city and he didn't have to worry about his usual patrol route as he called in a favor from his an old friend of his.

Kamala Khan aka the Avenger Miss Marvel, not to be confused with Captain Marvel. She was doing him a solid by keeping an eye on things for him while Peter was out of town for the day to support his school like a seemingly normal kid.

And after his break up with Kim, he needed at least some bit of normal every now and again.

_"Wish I could trust her with my secret though…"_ He thought.

Peter sighed.

He had really liked Kim but it just couldn't work out for many reasons, the biggest one being his duty as Spider-Man, which conflicted with many of their dates. True, she was a hero in her own right, but it was only a matter of time before people would question what she's doing with Spider-Man all the time and it would just lead to a big mess that could endanger both of their lives.

Besides, he knew that he wasn't being honest with her, he couldn't tell her who he is. He just can't.

Look, he's not a fool. He knows that Kim is a teen hero too, that she can take care of herself and somehow managed to juggle both high school life and a rather large rogue gallery of her own but the biggest issue was this fact.

Kim's identity was public and his wasn't. Even if he did think the idea of a team up between them to be awesome, it would be like a working date.

Besides, the less people knew his secret, the safer they will be.

He wished that it doesn't have to be like that.

_"Maybe if she and I had some kind of trust in-..."_Peter shook his head

_"What's done is done. __Whoever she's with now, I should be happy for her..."_He thought before sighing.

Peter shook his head, these weren't the kinds of thoughts that he should be thinking right now. His silence affected his friends, who didn't know what to say next. Something the spider-like boy took notice of.

"I'm gonna go get some snacks, if it's alright..."Peter said as he got up.

"You okay, Pete?..."Miles asked.

"I'm fine..."He said, not being totally honest and his friends noticed.

Peter said nothing else as he walked away, hoping the Parker luck wouldn't come to bite him in the butt like it always does.

He hoped that as long as he was on Danny Phantom's turf and the ghost kid is around, he could relax and at the very least, Spider-Man didn't have to get involved in Amity Park today.

Or so, he hoped.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

At the far end of the bleachers, a certain someone... who is **_not_** in his little place to say words not allowed on this fic, was in his seat.

"Hey guys, want some chimichangas?..." Deadpool said to his _"friends"_ or **_hostages_** as they would call themselves.

"Hey! Hey! Don't write it like that!..."Deadpool said.

"Oh, relax..."One of them said.

"How can I? You make it sound like I'm a terror to be around!..."DP said, sounding offended.

"Like interrupting serious flashbacks?..."Another one said.

"Are you… still mad at me?..."DP asked.

"No, we're good. Just don't do that again…"This person said, though they sounded serious.

"Awesome, so… chimichangas?..."DP offered to his hosta-...I mean, his friends.

NeoMark, BeConfuzzled Writer and 61394.

"That depends... did are you gonna my debit card... **_AGAIN?!_**..."NeoMark said, sounding peeved.

Deadpool smiled under his mask.

"Nope..." Deadpool said, looking to who they were talking to. "You're not still mad, are you?..."

"Maybe..." NeoMark said as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not mad… I'm crazy! Like you!..." 61394 went.

"Nobody is talking to you…" NeoMark said, still annoyed.

"Besides, who said you were as crazy as me, Number boy?..."Deadpool said, raising a brow through his mask.

"You want the list in **_alphabetical_** or **_chronological_** order?..." 61394 asked with a grin as he drank a very large, jumbo size soda.

"How much sugar is in there?.."One of the other authors asked and 61394 shrugged.

"I'm almost embarrassed to admit but a lot…" 61394 said.

Deadpool decided to ignore whichever author said that and continued.

"You did not answer me, want some?..."DP asked as he offered to the authors.

"I ate before I got here..."NeoMark said.

"I'll take a beef, if you got one..." 61394 said before Deadpool tossed him a chimichanga..."Eh, it's not a doughnut but it'll do" He said taking a bite of the Mexican food.

"Nice! How about you, BCW?..."DP asked.

"Huh?..."BCW said as DP offered one to him..

"You did not answer me, want some?..."DP asked and BCW shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm watching my weight..." BeConFuzzled replied.

"You do realize that none of this will affect you..." Deadpool deadpanned.

"What do you mean?..." NeoMark asked.

"You guys reading this get me, right?..."Deadpool asked the audience, while the other author's next to him rolled their eyes.

"Will you please stop being meta?..." BeCon asked.

"No.."DP said stubbornly.

"Yeah… go ahead and try..." NeoMark said.

All the while, DP was still coaxing BCW

"So... you do know you're written, this ain't a _**visual**_ medium, if I say you're as buff as Terminator-era Arnie, they'll believe it..."The Merc With a Mouth said.

"Yeah, these aren't our **_real_** bodies..."61394 said, holding his giant soda.

"I can only wish…" NeoMark said, looking down at his belly.

"Alright, give me five chimichangas..." BeConFuzzled answered.

"Atta boy, Fuzzy..." Deadpool said handing him the chimichanga.

"Fuzzy?!..."BCW said, sounding annoyed, while the Merc with a Mouth had a smirk under his mask.

"Meh..."Was heard as DP offered anothet chimichanga to NeoMark, who gaved in.

"Fine… give me one..." NeoMark said in exasperation.

Deadpool snapped his fingers and teleported away, coming back with a box of them as he handed them to BCW and NeoMark.

"There ya go…" DP said.

"So… that's it? We can all sit and watch now?..." Neomark asked

Deadpool nodded and decided to cheer his favorite teams. He stood up cupping his hands around his mouth to make himself louder

"Go! Middleton! Go Amity Park!..." DP shouted and people around him saw his costume and just thought he was an oddball, but pales in comparison to the rest of the strangeness of Amity Park.

"Why are you rooting for **_both_**?..." Someone asked him.

"I happen to like the stars there... for **_obvious_** reasons..." Deadpool said.

"My **_favorite_** couple ever..."He whispered to his pals and NeoMark rolled his eyes.

"I told you… _**wrong**_ timeline…" He said, sitting next to him said, still wondering how he got stuck next to this wacko.

"Because you _**made**_ it so..." Deadpool said.

"Huh... that's true..."61394 commented and NeoMark sighed.

"Why do you insist on it being your favorite pairing even here?..." NeoMark asked.

"Not my fault that's where I was introduced. So I play favorites… so what?..." Deadpool said with a shrug.

"Try to avoid doing that here. It's bad enough **_I'M_** the one sitting next to you…"NeoMark said before rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you're the one who brought me into this multiverse in the first place and it's clear that I make the chapters I appear in the most popular!..." Deadpool said. "Also... finished Danny and Kim already!..."He said in a **_LOUD_** whisper, ignoring the weird looks other people were sending him.

"Okay... next chapter is long though..." NeoMark answered.

"That's what happens when instead of doing fanfic work, you're playing _**[GAME**_ **_NAME CENSORED]_** Remastered! Now avai- wait…. I didn't swear. Why didn't the game's name show up?..."DP asked and NeoMark just handed him a note.

"Huh?..."He questioned.

"She knew that you'd ask that, so just read it..."NeoMark said and DP did so.

**_"Sorry Wade, not comfortable using real world products..."_**

**_-FP11 :)_**

"Oh come on! H-[**_NAME OF JAPANESE DEVELOPER WITHHELD_**]'s gotta eat!.."Deadpool shouted and NeoMark smacked him in the back of the head

"She said no..."He said.

"Beside, when a chapter is done, it's done. no need to rush anyone in the artistic medium..."BWC said as Deadpool soothed the back of his head..

"Whatever, so who are you guys rooting for?..."The merc with a mouth asked.

"Middleton, I guess..." NeoMark said.

"Figures…" Deadpool said. "You're obsessed with that pairing…"He teased.

"Shut up, Wade…" NeoMark said.

"I'm rooting for Jim Jr to be honest. Maybe Xavier's if they somehow show up..." 61394 said

"You would, Number boy..." Deadpool said.

"What's that supposed to mean?..."He asked.

"You are the one who seems to like Danny with a so-called **_"Normal"_** girl but really? Danny and Angelica? Why not Ginger, Emma or Penny?..."Deadpool said and 61394 held up a hand.

"I don't really remember Ginger that well. Also, I felt even if I didn't, someone would write about Penny sooner or later..."61394 listed nonchalantly... "Also, the only episodes that I really remember from Stoked are the ones where Finn and Lo end up stranded together and the German Nudists. ..."He explained.

"Besides, Rugrats was awesome and Tommy Pickles is the bravest character in Nickelodeon history..." 61394 said, defending his decision.

"And yet you can't do a spinoff about me?..." Deadpool asked.

"Ask me again when I don't have stories from the administration to finish..."Number Boy said.

"It's your own fault for being lazy..." Deadpool said before pointing at NeoMark. .."Like him..."

"How am I lazy?..." NeoMark asked.

"You still got a lot more fanfiction to finish from before you decided to play multiverse matchmaker to your favorite hero from a Nickelodeon original series that isn't Avatar or the Ninja Turtles..."The merc said and NeoMark groaned.

"I'm getting more food for myself..."He muttered, getting up.

"Get me one of those baseball helmets with ice cream in them!..." Deadpool said.

"This isn't an MLB game…"He said.

"Don't care..."DP said and NeoMark just tried to ignore him.

"That's a thing? Bring me one too!...61394 requested, hungrily licking his lips.

"Where are you putting it all?..."DP asked.

"Not my real body remember...61394 said..."Besides, I haven't eaten like this in years..."He said, patting his belly.

"So, about that spin-off?..."Deadpool pressed on.

"Nahhhhh. Besides, the only girls I could think would be Meg, Harley and Vanessa..."61394 said.

"What about Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Shego?..."He asked.

"We both know the answer to that. Show me a timeline where they **_DON'T_** slap you or threaten to tear you to shreds if you showed your face again..."Number Boy said.

Deadpool actually pouted at that.

"You're evil..." Deadpool said

"I've been called worse..." 61394 said before both of them burst out laughing.

"Man, I love this guy, he actually gets me..."Deadpool said as he put his arm on 61394's shoulders, still laughing, not caring how people were looking at them strangely now.

The two still laughed and BCW just tried to ignore them and finish eating.

Just then NeoMark came back from the stands with another soda and raised a brow.

"What exactly has been going on here?..."He questioned.

"Do you **_really_** wanna know?..." BCF asked and NeoMark thought about it and shook his head.

"No... No I don't..." NeoMark said.

"Good call..." BCF said as the other author took his seat while DP and Number Boy kept laughing up a storm, getting attention.

"They still think we're weird"?... Deadpool asked, still laughing

"Ah, who care's normal is overrated..." 61394 laughed

"Joined smack in the head?..." NeoMark asked BeConFuzzled.

"I agree..."He said.

They both did said injury to his head, shutting him up.

As Deadpool rubbed the back of his head, he noticed some people aren't present here.

"So... where is Luiz and Bat dude?..." Deadpool asked.

"Batguy couldn't make it..."NeoMark said.

""Is he still in Gravity Falls?..." Deadpool asked.

"Yeah, he said that he's got a lot of work ahead of him there, same with Luiz in Beverly Hills..."NeoMark said.

"And Metroville… and Gotham..." Number Boy said.

"It's nothing compared to Flower Princess11's load...Or mine..."61394 said

"I yearn for her spot at the moment…" NeoMark said, eyes rolling to the only non-author here.

"Where is FP anyway?..."DP asked, not seeing _"The Boss"_ anywhere.

"Oh, she's watching from another spot..."BCW said.

Deadpool looked to a certain area where events are going on at the same time.

"Oh, watching the **_competition_** heat up, I take it..."DP said with a snicker.

He wasn't talking about sports

"Wade..." NeoMark said

"My money's on Kim..." Deadpool said.

"You're really thinking Kim Possible, an impressive heroine in her own right, can handle Supergirl without kryptonite?..." BeConFuzzled asked.

"I mean... she punched out an octopus once. And she survived jumping off a sign and hitting the concrete head first..." Deadpool defended

"Who are you, Wiz and Boomstick?..." NeoMark asked.

"No, I just wanna determine how tough babies she'll have with either Ron or Danny turn out..." Deadpool said.

NeoMark rolled his eyes and got up.

"I'm getting food for myself..."He said.

"You just got back..."DP pointed out.

"At this rate, I'd rather be in a food coma…"NeoMark muttered as he walked away.

"Love you too, pal..."DP said sarcastically before he continued to watch the competition continue.

But not the **_sports_** kind.

* * *

_Back with Danny_

"Kara, this isn't some evil plan. It makes sense now...well, not sure why Luther is here but the rest of it makes sense that he'd do this sort of thing..."Danny said, very mad now.

Kara raised an eyebrow.

"You're kind of freaking me out, what makes sense?..."The Kryptonian girl asked.

"The old Fruitloop did this to bring them here..."He said, still getting a headache from this.

"Who? Who are you talking about?.." Kara asked.

"It's-"

"Danny?..." A pretty voice asked, sounding happy.

Danny turned around and realized that his hunch was right.

She is here.

One of his past dates.

"It's you!..."He said in shock.

He saw red hair, green eyes and a pretty smile, combined with an athletic build in a cute cheerleader's outfit.

His first date and the reason he even bothered seeing the dating service till the end. One of the girls that he had liked almost as much as Kara and who he might have chosen, had the Girl of Steel not conquered his heart.

"Kim?..."He said and the red haired girl's smile widen even more.

"Uh, yeah, it's me. Were you expecting**_ Supergirl?_**..."Kim said in a playful, sassy way before pulling the boy in a hug.

One that froze him up and made his face turn red.

"Supergirl?..." Danny said nervously his voice cracking for a second.

"That's a good one..." Danny laughed, regaining his composure..."It's good to see you again Kim..."He said, being sincere.

"You too..." Kim said nicely, showing off that pretty smile of hers.

For some reason, part of him felt very happy to see her, despite that his heart belongs to Kara. Wanting to get whatever small attraction he may still have to her out of the way, Danny slowly pulled back and cleared his throat.

"So, how've you been?..."Danny asked.

"Same old, cheer-leading, babysitting, taking down baddies. Nothing new..."Kim said modestly.

Kara raised a brow at how casual she said that. She was talking about saving the world as easily as other people talked about the weather

_"I know Kim Possible does this stuff without a secret identity… but she seems pretty open about it. Then again, she has no secret identity. She probably feels entitled to brag..."_The blonde thought.

Kara knew you didn't need powers to be a hero but not many people had the reputation Kim Possible did and not at fourteen.

"Cool..." Danny said with that cute smile that Kim likes to daydream about.

"So… how've you been since Summer? Everything good?..." Kim asked him, secretly having some hope he didn't get his match either, which was gone in this next sentence.

"Oh... good. I'm with my girlfriend..." He directed to the blonde next to him.

Kim heard this and deflated a bit but tried not to show it.

_"So, he is taken..."_Kim thought in slight disappointment ..._"Darn it, she's pretty..."_Kim thought, but still sent them a smile, trying to be nice here.

If Danny picked her, she has to back off.

"Oh... hi. I'm Kim..."She said, trying to be polite.

"I'm Kara Kent..." Kara said with a handshake.

Kim rose a brow at how **_firm_** it is.

_"Wow... strong grip..."_Kim thought, before she let go.

"So… how do you know each other?..." Kara asked.

"Kara, Kim here was my first date from the program..."Danny said.

"Really?..."Kara said..."You took part of the service too?...'She said.

Kim nodded.

_"A date I had hoped would be the first of many with him…"_ Kim thought, remembering the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

"My friend Ron needed a friend to do it so his parents would let him..." Kim explained before changing the subject

"So, I'm guess that you're his perfect match?..."Kim said and Kara nodded.

"Yeah, I was his **_seventh_** date..." Kara explained, sounding proud of the fact.

"Interesting..." Kim said, not sure what else to say.

At least **_SOMEONE_** was happy after the dating service

"So, you competing?..."Danny asked but Kim shook her head.

"No, just cheering my school teams.."Kim said as she waved her pom pom.

"What about you guys?..."Kim asked.

"Oh, I am covering this event for my school newspaper..."Kara said.

"And I'm here supporting a friend of mine who is competing..."Danny said, giving the cover story.

"I hope he's not on the football team..." Kim commented, sounding annoyed and Danny and Kara could guess what happened.

"You've met Dash?..." They asked.

Kim then had a disgusted look on her face as she continued.

"If you mean a tall, blonde football player has worse lines than literal supervillains. Then yes, I've met him..."Kim said, annoyed..."He tried to pick me up about 10 minutes ago by asking me if I like quarterbacks and that I should be with someone like him.I made it clear I'd rather pick him up… and toss him 10 yards away..."The red haired girl said, still annoyed.

Seriously, could he come up with a better line than _"Do you like quarterbacks?"_ At least, Brick could have a conversation with someone and he was held back in his senior year twice!

"Predictable..."Kara muttered as she agreed with her.

Ever since she met him, Dash has become one of the few non supervillain people that she despises, for how he treats Danny and how he harasses her every chance he gets.

Even with the stricter anti bully policy at Casper high, the creep felt entitled to pick on people smaller than he was.

At the very least, the teachers are dealing with him...or else

"I **_so_** don't go for stereotypes like that…" Kim said with a notable scowl.

Danny winced a bit.

Sure, felt bad about meeting Kim after he essentially rejecting her for Kara but that didn't mean he wanted to pawn her off to Dash, no girl deserves that.

Besides, even if he picked Kara, Kim is still his friend, as far as he is concern.

"I'm sorry about Dash, he's like that with everyone but my friend..." Danny said, sounding embarrassed just to be associated with Dash

_"Lucky her...'"_Kim and Kara thought, tired of Dash and his "_flirting"._

"Well, at least she can have some peace of mind..." Kim said, somewhat glad there was a girl free from his _"charm."_

"It doesn't really help her in anyway..." Danny added.

"Dash is rude to **_everyone._** You know that creep even told me that if I got rid of my glasses, that I'd **_might_** be up to his standards..."Kara said with disgust.

"For real? Who does he think he is?..."Kim said.

"An arrogant football player who's glory days will end after high school..."Danny said... "He actually said that me the beginning of last year..."

"You're kidding me? He knows everything will go down hill, but **_still_** acts like that?..." Kim couldn't believe an idot like that existed.

"Sound like him..." Kara commented.

Danny, on the other hand, still felt sorry for the harrassment that Kim just had to go through.

"Kim, I'm sorry.." Danny said and Kim shook her head

"Its not your fault that he's an idiot..."Kim said and Kara chuckled.

"I like her as a person already..." Kara whispered to Danny.

"Glad you do..." He whispered back

"So, no worries. I don't blame you for this Dash guy. Just don't be upset if he loses teeth if he keeps that up..." Kim said, earning a laugh from Danny.

Kim decided to change the subject again.

"Where are you from, Kara? The Canadian school?..."Kim asked.

"No, Metropolis..."Kara answered and Kim smiled.

"No way. Did you ever meet Supergirl?..."She asked, sounding excited.

"No… but I've seen her..."Kara lied and Kim still looked impressed.

"Cool, I know people dig Superman, but I think that any girl who stands up to jerks like Darkseid is spankin'.." Kim said and that got Kara to smile.

_"Okay, she certainly has my vote to join the league someday..."_ Kara thought.

"Anyway... as I said, I'm just here to cheer my friend on..." Danny said.

"What's his name?..." Kim asked.

**_"HER_** name is Sam Manson. She the girl who wishes she can tear her outfit off because she puts a lot pride being a Goth and the girls on our team wear pink..."Danny said and Kim raised a brow.

"Uh… there are Goths who wear pink..." Kim pointed out.

"She refuses to believe that's a thing..." Danny responded.

"I see...well, may the better team win...'Kim said, trying to be a good sportsman and holding out her hand

Danny took Kims hand shaking it.

"Than that rules out Dash..." Danny said, making a joke and the two girls laughed

_"He can still make me laugh.."_Kim thought in fondness before stopping.

He has a girlfriend and she has to respect that.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud belch coming from the front of the Bueno Nacho kiosk and soon a blonde guy appeared.

"Ah, nothing beats a pre-game naco..."The blonde guy said, prtting his stomach happily while Kim rolled her eyes.

"Yo, KP!..."He said and Kim saw Danny looking stragely at them.

So much for first impressions...

"Danny, this is my best friend Ron. Ron, this is Danny and his...girlfriend, Kara..."Kim introduced.

Kara noticed that she paused but said nothing as Ron, oblivious to the awkward situation, just talked amiably.

"Pleased to meet you, dude..."Ron said as he held out his hand for a shake.

Danny nodded, shaking his hand

"Uh, we kinda met earlier. Soet of, I saw you eat like five of those nacho taco things..."Danny said.

"The Naco..." Ron clarified..."My greatest invention..."He said with pride.

'Wait, did he **_really_** eat that much Bueno Nacho food?..."Kara asked, sounding concern.

Sure, Bueno Nacho wasn't the worst thing to eat, Kara ate there once with Alex and Jimmy but five nacos was going overboard.

"That can't be healthy..."She whispered to Danny.

"That's what I said..."He whispered back.

"Don't worry, Ron burns off the calories pretty quick on missions..." Kim said, leaving out the details of running from death traps and fending off against henchmen.

"Yep..." Ron said, putting flexing his muscles, which was kind of funny when he was in a dog costume

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you guys but I gotta team to cheer for. See you on the field KP!**_ GO MAD DOGS!._**.."Ron said as he put his mask on and made dog sounds before running to join the cheer leaders.

"Your best friend is really... energetic..." Danny said, not sure what to say.

"That's one way to say it..." Kim responded, feeling embarrassed.

Danny blinked in confusion while Kara nodded.

"As nice as this girl is, we should probably get going..." She suggested in a whisper.

Before Danny could respond, Kim spoke up.

"Anyway, Middleton's round is going to start soon. I should be heading back soon..."Kim said.

"We'll walk you, Kim..."Danny said.

_"We will?.._"Kara thought, before shaking it off.

Sure, Kim is pretty but Danny chose her and she had nothing to worry about. Besides, Kim at the very least is showing respect here.

The least she could is show the same.

Plus, it's not like she was a supervillain. Heck, she's on the Leagues potential candidate list, even though it wasn't likely she'd be voted in with the public identity.

A lot of the league members are iffy on **_public_** heroes.

It wasn't a matter of opinion, but rather the security of being known in public. It was an invitation for criminals to come in and either steal whatever you have, be it riches or tech, to attempting to end you. It wasn't pretty.

But at the same time, the girl brought some real game to the field, so it is still undecided.

So yeah, Kim was one of the good ones and besides, Kara trusted her boyfriend not to do anything stupid

However, before they left, someone spotted them.

Or rather, they spotted _Danny_ in particular.

"Danny?!..." Another voice called out.

Danny, to Kim and Kara's surprise, recognized the girl.

A girl with red hair, dark blue eyes and who is wearing a hockey jersey, but still looked cute.

"Jen?..."Danny said, smiling.

Both Kara and Kim noticed and couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealousy.

_'Whose Jen?.."_ They thought.

They also noticed that this girl seem to be older than them too.

"Let me guess, another past date?..."Kara asked.

"Yeah, kind of..."Danny said, sheepishly.

Jen approached with a smile before noticing who he was with.

"Oh... and they are...?"Jen asked, wondering if one of them is his girlfriend or not.

"This is Kim. She was my first date and-"

"Wait... **_Kim Possible?!..."_**Jen asked with a big smile. ..."No way! I've heard of you! You saved that town North where I live!..."Jen said, sounding excited.

"No big!..." Kim said with a humble smile, pleasantly surprised to see that she is a fan of hers.

"It's cool to meet you Jen..."Kim said.

"You too".."Jen said, trying hard not to geek out meeting a real life teen hero

The female hockey player then noticed the blonde girl...who was pretty close to Danny too.

"IHey, I remember you, you're that reporter from Metropolis High..." Jen said remembering her from their interview.

"That's me..." Kara said, being polite

"This is Kara Kent. My girlfriend..."Danny said.

_"Oh..."_ Jen thought sadly

She felt a bit disappointed, but chose to be respectful.

"Pleasure to meet you..."Jen said as she politely offered her hand to shake.

"Likewise..."Kara said, also trying to be polite.

When Kara took her hand, Jen was surprised.

_"Wow… he's dating a girl with a stronger grip than all our toughest guys…"_ She thought but she had to back off.

Kara noticed this and send a non threatened smile.

Jen wasn't trying to steal her boyfriend or something evil like that, she was just a girl from Canada who just happens to be competing here.

"So, where did you guys meet?..."Jen couldn't help but ask.

"A dating service, I was his seventh date..."Kara explained..

_"Of course, a guy like Danny would still be with his summer girlfriend. He's a good guy..."_ Jen thought, sadly.

"I was his twelfth..." Jen said

"And I was his first..."Kim said.

"Isn't it a coincidence? We all went out with the same guy and now we are all here..."Kara said in a somewhat forceful tone.

"Yeah, it's something..." Jen said, looking away.

"Real small world, ain't it..." Kim said and she would know since she travels the world constantly

Kim was really wishing there was a mission somewhere, anywhere...

This was so awkward

At least she hadn't run into Peter or something. She has no idea what could happen if she ran into him again so soon after their breakup.

Kara felt the awkwardness too.

_"Is this what Danny meant?__..."_ Kara thought. _"Is this Vlad really that petty he'd make an awkward situation like this?__..."_She thought_._

It certainly seems like it.

Meanwhile, Danny couldn't help but feel more than a little angry, not at the girls but who brought them here.

_"I can't believe that Vlad did this to bring both Kim and Jen here. I know Kara isn't the jealous type but still, that he sunk so low as to-_

Danny!..."A loud, feminine voice called his name.

One that Danny recognized.

_"Her too?..."_He thought as he turned around.

When they saw the look on Danny's face, which was familiar but less happy, the girls present roll their eyes collectively.

_"Another one?..._"Kara, Kim and Jen all thought in unison.

It was a blonde, one with heavy make up. They don't know why, but she came off as a spoiled brat.

"Angelica?..."Danny said.

"Who else could it be?..." She asked with a rather haughty tone.

_"Still with that **"lovable"** personality, I see..."_ Danny thought, almost in amusement.

"So, what brings you here?..."He asked, wondering what reason Vlad would bring her here.

Kim is one thing and Jen is pretty athletic, but as far as he is concern, Angelica is just a normal girl, albeit, a high maintenance one.

She wasn't on a sports team, was she?

"Oh, one of my cousin's friend's soccer team is playing today, he is filming it and I have to chaperone them..."Angelica said, before she put a cute look on her face.

"So, how have you been since Summer?..."Angelica said, trying to be cute right now.

The other girls noticed and frowned.

"Oh... uh... nothing too different from before Summer..." Danny responded, not sure what to say.

"That so?..." She asked, thinking she has a shot.

Angelica batted her eyes and Danny is beginning to feel uncomfortable and Kara, annoyed.

_"What is she up to?..."_ Kara thought.

"So, you single?..." she asked bluntly

Kim and Jen both shared disapproving looks at Angelica for trying to hit on Danny with his girlfriend present.

_"Great... another Bonnie..."_ Kim thought.

_"Give me a hockey stick and she'll learn why some players lose their teeth..."_ Jen thought in anger but restrained herself.

Danny merely laughed.

"You haven't changed much, have you?..."He asked

Angelica shrugged nonchalantly .

"What can I say? I see something I like Iland I grab it..." Angelica said.

"Same old Angelica..."Danny said.

"You didn't answer the questio, are you single or not?..."Angelica asked, being straight to the point, not noticing the dissaproving(jealous) looks from the red heads and the **_REALLY_** annoyed look from the other blonde girl here.

Damny realized what he had to do, though he felt bad about doing it since he dis not want to hurt any feelings here.

"I'm... not..."He said and Angelica's cute look vanished..

"Really?..."She said, sounding almost upset.

Kara, usually friendly, wrapped her arms around one of Danny's and had a level look on her face as she spoke to the other blonde.

"Hi, I'm Kara Kent. Danny's choice and **_still_** current girlfriend..."She said, trying to be mature but at the same time, be clear..

Angelica heard this and backed up.

"Oh, uh...really? Um, hi...'Angelica said nervously.

"Hi..."Kara said in as civil of tone as she could muster.

Angelica looked at Kara and there was something about her that told her not to mess with her

_"This is her?__..."_ She thought.

Angelica didn't know why but something about the look she is sending her, well, her instincts just told her that getting this girl mad is not wise.

"Sorry..." Angelica said abruptly.

"What?..." Kara was taken back by her sudden apology, as were Kim and Jen.

"Look, if I knew Danny wasn't free, I wouldn't have made a move. I promise...Angelica said .

Sure, she can be spoiled and high maintenance, even she'd admit that but she wasn't a boy thief like some girls.

She has **_SOME_** standards, ya know!

With her super hearing, Kara heard Angelica's heartbeat and noticed that there were no fluctuations and no changes.

She's being honest

_"She's either telling the truth or she's controlling her breathing... but she seems too immature to even know how to do that..."_ She thought, before doing the mature thing here.

"Apology accepted..."She said, but her tone had a slight warning there.

Danny sighed as he tried to do the math in his head.

_"Okay, Kim is from Middleton, Angelica is from the junior high and Jen is from that Canadian school...which girl did I go out with that is smart enough to get into a genius school like Horizon?..."_He thought as he tried to think.

Horizon High is in New York and he had a handful of dates there in that state alone. Horizon is also a school for geniuses and future Einsteins.

Who did he date that was smart enough to get into a school for certified geniuses?

_"Can't be Kitty, she is still attending that mutant school.._."Danny thought as he recalled the last time he was in MarvelCom County and that was a few weeks ago.

He went through more dates.

Let's see... last I checked, Lita's still in Japan..Debbie is home schooled... Katie was from Acmeville and goes to the same school as Kitty now... Violet's from Metroville..Penny is still in Whizville... Alex is from Beverly Hills...and. Starfire doesn't go to school... who am I missing?..."He wracked his brain fot answers.

However, Danny soon felt a pair of smooth arms around his neck and a pair of soft lips on his cheek.

They did **_not_** belong to Kara.

_"This feels... oddly familiar_..."He thought.

And Danny only noticed when he realized she was still next to him, wearing a shocked face.

_"I think my answer came to me_..." Danny mentally groaned.

He turned and saw that it is another blonde girl.

A very stunning one too.

A very familiar one

"Felicia..."Danny said as he tried not to look at the very, **_VERY_** jealous looks coming from Kim, Jen, Angelica and especially Kara.

* * *

_A little earlier_

_With Felicia_

Felicia had just ditched her annoying flock of admirers and was heading in the direction where she saw Danny go to. She may have had a job to do, but it'll be a while before she needs to do that.

Besides, was it so wrong to see if she could have a chance with the only **_decent_** guy she met in that dating service?

Sure, she had some **_cat_** toys in New York, such as Spider-Man or half the boys at Horizon, but Danny is more fun to play with.

Shame that he had that girlfriend of his but maybe that won't be too much of a problem for her.

She's not exactly the type who respects boundaries, which is why she is looking for him.

At first, she caught a glimpse of the boy, but then a crowd of teens ran in front of her field of vision as they blocked her path. When everything was clear, the ghost boy was gone buy that did not stop her from looking.

After all, the chase can be just as fun, if not more entertaining, than the catch.

_ "Hmm… now where is that Cute little Spook?..."_ Felicia thought.

At first, she thought of reaching the front row, wanting to start from the bottom.

She went in the direction where she last saw him. It was her best bet.

As she looked around, she noticed the looks she was getting...again and realized they would complicate things.

"_Can't have a crowd between me and Danny...again..."_ Felicia quipped as she took a detour.

That's when she saw one member of Casper High's football team take something from the bag of one of Middleton's players. She also saw that he had a rather nasty little grin on his face.

_"Hmm...what have we here?..."_She thought as she stopped in her tracks and decided to do something.

She wanted to be as discreet as she can.

Making sure, absolutely sure, that no one was watching, the girl used her stealth skills to walk over to the boy. She heard that big football player talking on his cell phone.

"Got'em, Dash. Those losers at Middleton don't stand a chance now..."He said into his phone..."It was totally easy. The dude is so dumb, he didn't suspect a thing when I said there was a cheerleader asking for him..."He cackled, unaware that he was being spied on.

"That muscle head quarterback will be tripping like crazy when I'm done.."He chortled.

The blonde girl looked over to see the jock holding a pair of shoes before messing with the laces.

Felicia heard this and frowned.

She looked to the bag and then the boy and shook her head in disappointment.

She realized what this was.

_"So, it's sabotage...'"_Felicia thought.

Clearly, Casper High's reputation for less than likable jocks was true.

While the girl stole as Black Cat, sabotage was something she couldn't agree with. After all, security systems are one thing, but she wasn't one to go after people for either sport or competition.

_"Petty theft is one thing… but I don't condone cheating…"_ She said to herself.

She and others in her community lived by an unwritten code since it was hard enough with the cops and heroes going after them without sabotaging each other

If that happened, New York would be ripped apart.

The football player, having hung up, grabbed the shoes, still unaware that he is being spied on.

"Heheh… soon as I tear holes in this thing… Middleton's team is gonna flop..." Dale said. "Maybe after that, I can score with their cheerleaders. Especially the redhead, she's a hottie…" He said to himself.

Felicia heard this and started to think.

Someone should have taught these _"players"_ some manners. They say pain is an excellent teacher, and Felicia knew the best way to go about it.

She then got an idea, a very simple plan for an obviously simple boy and decided to go for it.

"Hey there..."Felicia's sultry voice said, using her flirty voice, getting the jock's attention.

Dale looked to his right and his jaw dropped at the sight of Felicia. He dropped the cleats and pen that he planned to use to tear holes and smiled.

"Hey, Babe…" He said flirtatiously to her.

Felicia resisted the urge to roll her eyes and maintain the false flirty look on her own face.

"Hey yourself…" She said. "What's a **_handsome_** guy like yourself doing here?..."Felicia said as she got closer.

"Oh... uh..." His eyes darted to the bag he had with the cleats and decided they can wait.

"Oh, just hanging around..."He said.

"_Liar..._"Felicia thought before continuing with her act.

"You playing?..." She asked.

"Yeah..." Dale said. "I'm from here in Amity Park."

"You on any teams?..." Felicia asked with batted eyes, melting the boy.

"Yup, football team. Speaking of which, you like football?..."He asked, in a failed attempt to be smooth.

Felicia giggled while on the inside feeling like she was going to gag at how shallow and pathetic this idiot sounded

_"How did Danny get any manners in a town like this?...'_ Felicia thought, as she simply nodded along.

"What do ya need, hot stuff?..." Dale asked as he eyed her with a lecherous grin on his face.

"Ah... well... I am new to town and I **_could_** use a tour guide for later..." She said, batting her eyes.

Dale grinned, feeling excited.

"I'd be happy to!..."He said, barely containing himself.

"Excellent..."She said, resisting the urge to gag again.

Felicia could use her powers at any moment, but she had to make sure the guy was completely distracted. Idiot or not, boys could still tell flashing eyes apart.

She needed to reel him in a bit more before striking. Which is easy, since he is still flirting with her.

"So, Gorgeous, can I get your number? I know a secluded place we can meet **_after_** the game..."Dale said, trying to be smoothed.

Felicia kept up her flirty act but on the inside, she is not impressed and even annoyed that this doofus didn't even have the decency to ask her name before following his hormones. and even then, that would be too quick.

_"Small minded moron…"_ She thought.

This is why Danny was so fun, he kissed her, but could resist the charm. He wasn't a slave to his hormones, or expressed them in a rather blatant and disgusting way. A girl could only handle so much drool.

Of course now, the boy was ready for some bad luck.

"Sure..." Felicia said, preparing to write a fake number..well, it wasn't fake since it was just the number to a Japanese pizza place.

As Dale gripped his pen and wrote down, she saw her opportunity when he asked to repeat.

Felicia's eyes flashed the moment he looked into her eyes. The boy was so overcome with hormones, he didn't notice the glow that came from the girl's eyes.

"So... I'll just-"

As Dale was about to ask again for her fake number, the ink in the pen fell out, staining the sleeves of his jersey and leaving the paper and the number, illegible.

"Aww man!.." He went loudly.

He felt embarrassed. He tried to rubbed it out, but the ink spread to most of his lower sleeve. It even seeped through into his undershirt and skin. The boy gave a slightly panicked look and he continued rubbing before realizing how ridiculous he looked.

_"So easy... "_Felicia thought, trying hard not to smirk.

She decided to fake it.

''Need another pen?..." Felicia asked with one in her hand. Dale reached for it, only for her to _"accidentally"_ drop it.

"Oh, poo. How unfortunate..."Felicia said.

"Don't worry. I'll get it..."He said but he ended up dropping the bag and the Middleton cleats fell out...just as one of the coach's walked by.

"_**HEY!..**_." A loud man's voice was heard.

Dale looked up.

"_Oh no_…"He thought in horror as he saw who it was.

It was the lead teacher of Middleton and the coach, Steve Barkin.

And he looked **_mad!_**

"Exactly why do you have **_Middleton_ _High_** standard football cleats right next to you after Brick Flagg's reported his missing moments ago?..." Barkin questioned.

"Uh…" Dale tried to find an answer but was too late.

**_"THIS ISN'T A RHETORICAL QUESTION, PUNK!..."_ **Barkin shouted with more volume than a good chunk of the stadium.

Dale shuddered.

"Uh…" He looked around to see Felicia missing. "Where'd that babe go?..."He asked.

**_"I'M TALKING TO YOU!_**..." Barkin shouted, once again making Dale quiver in fear.

Meanwhile, Felicia couldn't help but smirk at that cheater getting what he deserves.

_"What a loser..."_She thought in amusement, watching the little rat get in trouble was fun.

Tooo bad for him that a black cat had crossed his path

As she chuckled at him getting chewed out, she decided to find someone who entertained her far more.

Well, she didn't feel too bad cheating to win a football game

_"Now… for that Cute Spook..."_She thought as she went back to her prowl.

* * *

_Present Time_

"F-Felicia?!..."Danny said as the blonde was eyeing him.

"Hey Danny..." Felicia smiled coyly. She leaned down a bit to bring herself to eye level and give Danny a view.

It didn't bother her he was shorter than her, that somehow added to his cuteness.

All of the girls glared at it. To them, they just smeone with medium blonde hair and looking rather... troublesome.

And said troublesome girl just kissed Danny on the cheek, and Danny...

"Hi Felicia..."Danny said casually to the blonde girl, who smiled at him and sent him a sultry stare.

On the inaide, he iz nervous since Felicia is one of his **_BOLDEST_** dates.

_"Oh man... what is **SHE** doing here? She doesn't go to any of these schools! ._.."Danny thought in panic.

"How's it going? Anything... _interesting_ happen since Summer?..." Felicia asked.

"Yes... something interesting happened..."Danny said as he tried to move but she is persistent.

Meanwhile, all four girls looked about ready to confront her for her blatant flirting.

_"This one is worse than the others..."_ Kara thought.

"Ahem..." Kim went, getting Felicia's attention.

This was a serious girl code violation. It was worse than what Angelica did, since at least, she didn't **_know_** he had a girlfriend and asked. This girl just **_kissed_** Danny and basically ignored the other females one who is his **_GIRLFRIEND!_**

She then noticed the other girls and sent a fake smile.

"Let me guess, one of them is your girlfriend..."Felicia said.

"Uh, yeah..."Danny said.

"Let me guess, the cheerleader..."Felicia said and Kim and Danny both flinched and blushed.

Especially Kim.

Sure, she would have liked if she could have a chance to date Danny but she wasn't a boyfriend stealer.

"Uh... uh..." Danny went, not sure why he can't answer.

"No..." Kim said.

_"I wish..."_ She thought, still getting that butterfly feeling around him right now.

Kara, the _**actual**_ girlfriend, gripped her arms as she walked forward, looking annoyed.

"Actually, it's **_me_**...Hi..." Kara sternly, and with a subtle threat in her voice, spoke.

Kim and Jen took a few steps back while Angelica watched with intrigue.

"Hmmm...the one with glasses. Can't say I blame Danny. Everyone likes blondes..." Felicia commented as she waved her hair. She still had that catty smirk on her face.

Kim and Jen, both redheads, felt like decking this girl for that.

Sure, they weren't blonde but Danny wasn't that shallow

Angelica, who was a natural blonde was just annoyed to be lumped in with this girl. Sure, she wasn't an expert on the girl code but at least she backed off when she learned about Kara.

"I guess so..." Kara said, trying to remain civil.

Danny, despite the tension, knew that he had to do an introduction here.

"Anyway... this is Kara Kent, from Metropolis..."Danny said.

"Hello there..."She said as Danny introduced her. She didn't change anything. She still clung to Danny and gave the girls a smile.

"Metropolis, eh?..." Felicia asked.

"Yes..."Kara said...

For some reason, Felicia smirked.

_"I guess I can have business **AND** pleasure if this is who I'm looking for..."_Felicia thought.

Kara raised a brow, feeling something off about her.

"Danny, who is this exactly?..."Kara asked, not getting a good feeling about this girl.

Neither were the others.

"You're not going to introduce us?..." Felicia asked as she didn't move from her position.

This made the other girls seething mad. But they did not want to make a scene or embaress Danny. the latter of the reasons was too important.

"Kara, girls, this is Felicia Hardy. I met her during the dating service too..."Danny explained.

_"Figures..."A_ll three girls thought in union.

"I'm Angelica Pickles, from the middle school..."Angelica said, in a diapleased tone.

"Jen Masterson, from Canada..."Jen said, already hating this girl.

"And I'm-"

"Kim Possible, I know you..." Felicia said.

"You do?..."Kim questioned.

"Of course, I've seen you on the news..."Felicia said, while on the inside. _"And I try to make sure that I avoid higher profile heroes like you, Red. .."_She thought, not sure why a redhead brings this much competitiveness from her.

They just do.

Anyway, Felicia eyed Danny with a once over, then did the same to Kara. The bespectacled blond knew what she was doing, but Felicia chose not to push any buttons...to hard.

"So, you're the lucky girl, huh?..."Felicia said.

"If you mean Danny's **_girlfriend,_** then yes...'Kara said.

Felicia eyed her critically.

"I see..."Was all she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?..." Kara replied, calmly but defensively.

She didn't like the tone of the other blonde girl. It had no venom in it, but there was a predatory feel, but she was not hunting.

"Oh, nothing. You're _cute._ I guess..."Felicia said.

Somehow, Kara didn't see that as a compliment, but tried to maintain her decorum here.

"Thanks, I know I can same the same to you. Half the guys here seem to be staring..." The Metropolis girl looked around to see staring figures, all of which were full of envy.

Felicia sighed forlornly.

"It can be troubling, but when you find someone **_worthy_** your time, there's an added bit of fun..." Felicia took a more to eye Danny. Something Kara, Kim, Jen, and Angelica noticed. "Especially when they're **_worth_** it..."

Danny did nothing but give a small nervous smile. Fighting ghosts and villains was one thing, but girls were an entirely different matter. And since, to his knowledge; only one of them knew his secret, he couldn't risk using his powers.

All the more reason things got tense as Felicia placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kim, Jen and even Angelica couldn't believe how far Felicia went. Flirting with another girl's boyfriend is one thing, but she went too far for their tastes.

_**"SO** wrong!..."_ Kim thought.

_"She's flirting with him in front of four girls, including his girlfriend?! **Ugh!...**"_ Jen thought, already disliking her.

_"And people call **ME** a brat!..."_Angelica thought.

If she's not allowed to flirt with Danny, than neither should this girl.

Kara, on the other hand, tried to maintain her composure. Kitty, Kim, Jen and Angelica at the very least backed off and generally mean no harm, but there is something about this girl that she does not trust.

Especially the way she still has her arm on **_HER_** boyfriend.

"How long are you going to do that?..." Kara asked with an edge to her voice.

"Depends..." Felicia replied with her cat-like smirk. Danny pulled his shoulder out of Felicia's hand.

The boy took a few steps to distance himself, and to prevent Kara from getting angry. The kryptonian knew she and the boy were together, and nothing changed that. Though, it didn't mean that the girl with a cat smirk wouldn't stop as she leaned a bit, giving the ghost boy an almost predatory grin.

This girl would probably be the reason anything bad happens. At least Kim, Jen, and Angelica backed off.

"I gotta say, I'm surprised to see you here..."Danny said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, just came to support my school, Horizon High..."Felicia said.

"Horizon? You mean that school for Einsteins?..."Jen said and Felicia nodded.

"Blondes can do _**more**_ than have fun..." The girl remarked with a Cheshire grin.

"I thought you said that you'd be home schooling..."Danny said and Felicia shrugged.

"Oh, mother is being stationed in New York for the next few months, so I applied to Horizon and they accepted me. That school, I was just _drawn_ to it..."Felicia explained.

Though, she was mostly drawn to the school's unofficial mascot Spider-Man, who is there almost every other day, foiling some bad guy but they don't need to know that.

Besides, **_this_** town's mascot was most intriguing for her. And he was within reach.

"So, now you go to one of the most advanced schools for bright minds..." Kara commented.

Angelica looked to the girl with a cat smirk in envy. While the preteen believed herself to have beauty and brains, she doubted whether she could get into Horizon High.

And she was interested in Danny too, only she didn't seem to have any boundaries.

"A girls gotta learn from somewhere. Home or campus..." Felicia said off handed.

"Wow..." Jen said. "And you came here because?..."

"Same as the rest of you..."Felicia said and the girls almost flinched at that.

Felicia smirked.

"To support my school...isn't that why _**you**_ all are here?...'Felicia asked, in an almost mocking tone.

Kim, Jen and Angelica both tried act like that didn't get under their skin.

That got the girls to look to each other. Kara was fine because she knew Danny chose her, but now she wasn't sure where to go from here.

It was now a small stare down.

"I... see..." Danny said. "So... you're not competing?..."He asked.

"Nope..." Felicia said. "Maybe we can watch **_together_**?..." She said with flirtatious undertone.

Okay, now Kara glared as she stepped forward, maintaining a false smile on her face

"Yeah... all **_THREE_** of us. Since I'm sitting with him..."Kara said as she wrapped her hands around Danny's arm, being careful not to crush it with her super strength

Felicia still had a cat-like smirk on her face.

"Sure, I don't see why not..."She said, in a condescending tone.

Kara glared daggers at Felicia, wanting really bad at this moment to use heat vision on her but restrained herself.

She is **_NOT_** going to use her powers for something that petty. She just settled for sending her a dirty look.

Kim, Jen and Angelica did the same, sending the smug girl dirty looks too.

All the while, Danny felt like he was between a rock and a hard place.

_"Oh man,.._"Danny gulped in mild dread when he saw this and it just sunk in.

He is currently surrounded by his sweet, loving girlfriend...who can lift a turbojet and shoot lasers from her eyes and a bunch of other girls whom he has previously gone out with.

One who without powers built a reputation to get on the Justice Leagues radar before she was eighteen, a hockey player who isn't afraid to slap a jock for harassing her and a girl who underneath the designer clothes and way too much make up, was probably one of the gutsiest girls he'd ever met in his life.

And then there was Felicia Hardy.

Wild, unpredictable Felicia who might become the death of him.

Danny could still feel the tension forming and he groaned.

_"Great... this is what Vlad was up to..."_ Danny thought miserably.

1/6th of the girls he went out with are all here.

Kara, Kim, Jen, Felicia and Angelica.

Each one is a beautiful girl that he once upon a time was interested in...and all of them are clearly a bit competitive with each other.

And not for the sports competition, he feared.

"Whatever Vlad May also have planned, none of this will end well..." Danny commented.

And he was pretty sure Kara was thinking the same thing.

_"This is like...a fantasy since puberty gone wrong..._"He thought miserably.

Unknown to the half ghost teen hero, it was about to get worse.

Much worse.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _TMDDF: Danny and Kara_

**_The Competition Part 4  
_**

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to**_ Neomark, BeConFuzzled Writer_** and **_61394_** for your help. You guys are the best :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**DVMStarblade:**Thanks :)

**Justice of the Martyred: **Thank you :)

**Batguy01: **

1) Thank you :)

2) Personally, I would prefer a continuation since reboots rarely ever live up to the original.

3) Also, I agree. The superhero's are the best :)

**61394: **Thanks for both your help in this chapter and for what you said :)

**Juanvilumbrales:**Como es este capitulo?

**Invader Johnny: **Well, there is definitely something happening here. How do you think Kara has handled it so far?

**The Writer's Call: **Thank you :)

**Luiz4200: **Thank you :)

**Sound Venom: **A tragic waste but what can you do besides writing fanfiction?

**DJ Rodriguez: **Thank you :)

**Frost Hunter:**Thank you :)

**Major Simi: **Thank you :)

**Jebest4781: **How is this?

**Arkham Spider: **Well, let's wait and see if another great writer is interested in writing a spin off, this time features the ever notorious Black Cat.

**NiteOwl18: **Not exactly a brawl...yet anyway.

**Lion Comet: **Thank you :)

**Dreams Come True996: **Sorry that it took a while, but I had been waiting for my muse to help me out.

As for your questions

1) That will be revealed soon, so no spoilers.

2) No comment.

3) Well, every DP fanfic needs a human obstacle and Paulina and Dash fit the mold.

4) No Comment.

5) I already have a Yandere Simulator story focusing on Paulina Sanchez. For Sam, eh, she just doesn't feel like a "Yan-chan" to me.

6) I haven't decided yet who I will write about next, but to be perfectly honest, for cannon love interests, I prefer Ember, Val and Star.

7) To be honest, she's a little of each one :)

8) I would definitely add Dani to the Fenton family and explore more about the Ghost Zone.

9) Danny Phantom is my favorite superhero and my favorite heroine is a tie between Super Girl, Starfire and Sailor Jupiter, since I loved watching their shows growing up.

10) To be honest, I don't see Sam joining the service, since it just doesn't seem like her thing.

**Williamescobar608: **Gracias :)

**Guest(1):**How is this? ;)

**Jay The Average Fanboy:**Thank you :)

**Shine Lucario:**Thank you :)

**Gdog90:** Thanks for the suggestion, I will think about it.

**Starlord Master: **LOL!

**Guest(2): **How's this?

**Guest(3): **How's this?

**Guest(4): **How's this?

**ChrisZilla18: **Haven't decided yet, we shall have to wait and see.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
